


Half the Moon

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 120,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: Chanyeol is the leader of the band, El Dorado. It was also his brilliant idea to travel as much as America as he can with his Band. On the way they pick up a hitchhiker who seems to know a lot of the indie band music scene.Will Chanyeol be able to find the secrets hidden behind the beauty that is, Baekhyun?Six guys, a VW bus and the open road may be the cure for Baekhyun's locked up heart.





	1. First Stop: San Jose

Chanyeol hates America. 

 

Like with a very strong passion. 

 

This hatred comes from the fact that he’s behind the wheel of a mint green 1965 VW bus, chauffeuring the band that he scrounged up in the local Korean Church Sunday youth group in his immigrated hometown of Ventura, California. It was his bright idea that the Indie rock band go on the road for the summer and hit up as many venues in the forty-eight connected states as possible before it’s time for him to go back to his dorm for his third year at CSU Fullerton. 

 

This ultimately lead to the four member group (plus Jongin’s boyfriend) to quit their jobs for the few months and scrape enough money from their financial aid checks to be able to survive the trip. 

 

There’s the possibility that they may get paid from their gigs but they all agreed (minus Jongin’s boyfriend) that they wouldn’t spend the money they get from their gigs on the trip. 

 

But first the band.

 

Four young boys that all originate from South Korea and have immigrated to the quiet seaside town of Ventura. They’re America’s Asian version of The Beatles, well minus the fame but Hey! They have a Yoko Ono (Jongin’s Boyfriend).

 

The band’s name is El Dorado. 

 

Members include:

 

Jongdae “Chen” Kim: Lead Singer, manager, GPS navigator, barista, jokester and Dinosaur.

 

Sehun “Make yo gurl go” Oh: Drummer, youngest, occasionally sleeps with church pastor’s son, resident lil’ shit, professional complainer, social media coordinator and PR director.

 

“ Señor ” Jongin “Kai” Kim: Bassiest, fried chicken extraordinar, band’s sex God, only one in a serious relationship, Chanyeol’s relief driver, and came up with the band’s name.

 

Kyungsoo “Yoko” (o)Do: Nonofficial official roadie and Jongin’s boyfriend (Hyung! He’s more than that!),  ~~ appeared on one track of their third ep and may or may not have a nice voice ~~

 

And of course, Chanyeol “The creator” Park: Leader, Guitarist, driver, song writer, stylist, composer, rapper, merch distributor, treasurer, owns car, sets up stage, security, DJ, plays piano, owns most of the equipment, thinks his soundcloud is the shit, and hasn’t gotten laid since his ex boyfriend, Jimin, broke up with him four months ago. 

 

Chanyeol turned up the volume of the radio to drown out Kyungsoo’s complaints about them probably going the wrong way. 

 

_ Fuck this shit. Why did America have to have fifty states. At least we only have to go through forty eight. God Damn greedy people.  _

 

Unfortunately Childish Gambino’s Zealots of Stockholm couldn't mask Kyungsoo’s questioning Jongin about his fidelity. 

 

They’ve been in the car for only three hours and Chanyeol feel like this was his worst idea yet. Jongdae was supposed to help him navigate through California and to their first stop in San Jose but the singer was too busy texting his internet boyfriend from Seattle. 

 

“Minseok said that we have to come by his coffee shop to taste his lattes.”

 

“Will Minseok let us play at his shop?”

 

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders before returning back to his phone screen. 

 

“If you play acoustic maybe but I don’t think they want our sound at their shop.”

 

“Hyung, are you even sure Minseok is real?”

 

“Shut the fuck up Sehun and focus on your damn snapchat filters. We video chat all the time. UNLIKE you and that church boy Joonmyeon Kim. What would Pastor Kim think when he finds out the Oh’s son fucked his beautifully pure and HETEROSEXUAL son on the church organ. At least we both are open about our relationship.”

 

The youngest let out a huff before mutter a “Fuck off Jongdae”.

 

Yes, the tension was thick in the air because of the close quarters. Chanyeol was already itching to leave the car but was scared to turn the piece of crap off.

 

Chanyeol was able to get the old car by trading his dad his 2009 Honda Civic for his prized VW bus that may have been where the Park’s conceived Yura, Chanyeol’s older sister.

 

Jongdae turns the volume up even more to stop any conversations (except for Kyungsoo and Jongin) to happen and snapped Chanyeol out of the dark place of his family’s history. 

 

Chanyeol felt his front pocket buzz, and with one hand on the wheel he lifted off the seat to get his phone out of his tight jeans. He received a grunt of disapproval from Kyungsoo for talking on the phone while driving but he shushed the tiny man while he turned the volume down.

 

He swiped the green button on his iPhone and clicked the speakerphone setting so he can focus more on his driving. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Chanyeol!” the angelic voice soon filled the bus and even though with the harsh crinkles from the phone, Jimin’s voice still sounded full of life.

 

“What’s up Jimin?” it wasn’t strange for Chanyeol’s ex to call him, he was actually still very supportive of the band and is still official roadie and merch booth supervisor. 

 

“I don’t know why but hyung, I have giant box of El Dorado shirts on my doorstep.”

 

“SHIT!” Chanyeol pulled to the side of the highway and turned the car off. Making sure to bang his hand on anything that he saw. “Jimin that box was supposed to be picked up by one of the members, specifically Jongin or even more specifically Kyungsoo. Damnit!”

 

Chanyeol punched the horn of the steering wheel and turned around to glare at the couple. 

 

“Don’t worry Chanyeol. I can probably drive up to your first show and hand deliver it to you guys.”

 

“That would be wonderful, Jimin.”

 

He said his goodbyes before letting out a sigh of frustration. 

 

“You guys told me. You begged for more responsibility on this tour and I give you one of the most important jobs for a band. Taking over Jimin’s job as the merch supervisor was supposed to be a way of gaining my trust, Kyungsoo. Just because you sleep with Jongin doesn’t mean you automatically get the keys to everything.”

 

“Hyung maybe you’re tak-”

 

“Jongin! You know most of our money comes from the booth. Now my ex boyfriend and his super judgmental rapper boyfriend are going to drive up to San Jose from Fullerton.”

 

The leader turns the car back on before lighting up a cigarette and puffing out a cloud of smoke while driving up the 101. 

 

He wasn’t always like this. His relationship with Jimin was what brought him down this slippery slope of anger. The thing was although Jimin and Chanyeol broke up, they somehow ended up in each other’s bed at the end of night. 

 

Chanyeol knew it was going to backfire on him some day but he never imagine that Jimin would find a guy at one of El Dorado’s shows. 

 

Yoongi or Suga was an underground rapper who frequented at the club that El Dorado was a regular at but they never crossed paths since they were a band and he was a hip hop artist. 

 

He had gone to the club to ask for a promotion for one of his rapper friends and found himself hanging out at the booth table that Jimin was manding. 

 

It infuriated Chanyeol that this random guy decided to find interest in HIS Jimin but unfortunately, Jimin wasn’t his, at least not anymore.

 

Chanyeol calmed down by the end of his cigarette. He was too deep in thought to notice the quietness of the car.

 

“I’m sorry.” he said as he broke the silence, “I just don’t like bothering Jimin these days.”

 

No one said anything else, all there was to hear were the tapping of fingers against phones and Kyungsoo’s sniffles. 

 

The silence lasted another hour and Chanyeol was dying to hurry up and reach San Jose. They had at least another forty-seven minutes and Chanyeol was not about to sit in a van filled with silence. 

 

He exited the freeway when he saw the nearest rest stop, not noticing a tiny figure on the side of the exit ramp. 

 

Chanyeol parked the car at gas station with the Jack in the Box attached to it and murmured about having to go take a piss. 

 

None of the band members followed him to the bathroom which made Chanyeol think that they’re probably still upset about the merch meltdown. 

 

He ends up in the mini mart of the gas station, trying to see if he was hungry enough for chips or twinkies. 

 

“Don’t eat that junk.” a melodic voice told him as it passed behind him towards the fridges. 

 

“Well what am I supposed to eat?”

 

The hooded figure grabbed a bottle of water with fingerless glove covered hand before answering the giant, “It depends on where you’re heading.”

 

“San Jose.” Chanyeol walked up to the frumpy looking figure. 

 

“Oh really?! Me too!” The person finally turned to reveal a boy with shaggy caramel brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a tiny mole above his lip.

 

The boy was incredibly beautiful but seemed to line his eyes with too much make up.

 

“You should go to A Slice of New York! I love the pizza from there.” the boy walked over to the coffee section of the mart and poured himself a large cup of the house blend. 

 

“Are you from San Jose?” Chanyeol asked as followed the stranger to the counter.

 

“No, I’m from . . . I just travel a lot.” He finished paying his beverages and walked inside the Jack in the Box with Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol soon found his Bandmates eating their delicious fast food at a table big enough for six and motioned for the stranger to sit with them.

 

“Guys still mad at me?”

 

Jongdae opened his mouth that was still filled with food and said “No, we’re used to you being a dick now that you get no ass to put it in.”

 

Chanyeol grew red at the comment and muttered a “Shut up.”

 

The stranger thought it was funny and let out a rather loud laugh.

 

Jongdae was surprised to see a new face at their table but appreciated the strangers reaction.

 

Sehun looked up from his phone to see where the strange noise came from, “Who are you?”

 

“Ah! Terribly rude of me not to introduce myself.” The small boy pushed his hood down revealing a feather braided into his hair and as soon as he pushed a piece of his caramel hair behind his ear, a row of piercings were revealed along the edge of it. 

 

“My name is Baekhyun Byun. People called be Byun though because they find my name hard to pronounce.”

 

“You’re  a guy!?” Jongin looked up from his tacos in surprise.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun brought up a slender finger to scratch the back of one of his piercings. 

 

Chanyeol noticed the boy's hands looked pale and cold but were adorned with many rings with stones like opal and onyx. 

 

“Where you going to?”

 

“San Jose.”

 

“Where you heading from?”

 

“I was in San Diego. It took me a while to get here.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol was grateful that someone was asking the questions that he was thinking since the boy looked so young to be traveling by himself.

 

“I’m a hitchhiker.”

 

“What!” Chanyeol turned to him in shock. 

 

See this is where Chanyeol’s knowledge of hitchhiking comes into light. You stand on the road, make yourself look appealing, get in a random person’s car, let them take you to your destination and maybe end up having to give them some sexual pleasure.

 

Chanyeol quietly sulked at the thought of the beautiful boy having to probably have sex with a trucker to get this far. 

 

“Yeah, I mainly get picked up by people our age but for the past few hours I haven’t had luck and ended up walking a bit.”

 

Jongdae frowned at the thought of someone having to walk so far, “Too bad we didn’t see you sooner or else we would have picked you up. Do you still need a ride to San Jose?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Baekhyun said as he gripped the end of his gray hoodie.

 

“You wouldn’t!” Chanyeol may have been too enthusiastic with his response but he didn’t want to see this beautiful boy ride with some ugly fat trucker. 

 

“O-okay. Let me grab my stuff.” Baekhyun got up from the table and rushed to the mini mart where the cashier was holding his backpack and satchel. 

 

While Baekhyun was away, Kyungsoo leaned towards Chanyeol and whispered, “Are you crazy? What if he tries killing us?”

 

“Kyungsoo, San Jose’s like forty five minutes away. We can survive with him for that long.”

 

“How did you meet him?” Jongdae pipped in.

 

“We met at the mini mart, he told me not to eat junk food. He seems really nice.”

 

Sehun scoffed at lightly tossed his phone on the table, “Yeah sure hyung. He seemed nice but why were you checking him out.”

 

“I was not!”

 

“Hyung you get this weird look on your face when you see a cute guy. I’m surprised he didn’t say no with the look you were giving him.”

 

“What look!?”

 

Jongin snickered, “Like a dog in heat.”

 

“You know what, fuck you guys.”

 

“Shhh, he’s coming.”

 

The band members quieted down and Chanyeol looked over to see Baekhyun out of his bulky gray sweater. 

 

Okay maybe Chanyeol was checking him out now but those torn jeans looked painted on him, his white v-neck exposed his delicious collar bones and the choker he wore provided a feminine touch to his rough look.

 

“I was dying with that sweater on. I only wore it because I get harassed when I walk along the roads because people tend to think I’m a girl.”

 

He plopped back down in the chair next to Chanyeol and hauled his red Jansport backpack onto his lap.

 

“Where you guys from?” he said as he rummaged through the front pocket.  

 

“Ventura.” Jongdae smirked at how their ‘leader’ was so obvious on looking down Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

“No shit! I went there during the winter. It’s beautiful. So you guys on like summer vacation?”

 

“We’re in a band and we decided to take a tour across America.”

 

“Really? My-” Baekhyun paused before shaking his head, “I knew someone who was in a band. I was like their roadie of sorts.”

 

This snapped Chanyeol out of his dirty thoughts, “You were a roadie?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and finally found what he needed. He brought out a MAC lipstick and applied the light pink color along his lips, giving him a more alive look.

 

“I managed the merch booth for a bit.”

 

Chanyeol was too entranced with Baekhyun putting his lipstick on that he couldn’t keep up with the conversation.

 

It was Jongin’s turn to step in to fill the leader’s tragic absence, “Maybe you can help us out. Kyungsoo is our roadie and he hasn’t been doing much. This tour was his chance to gain responsibility and take over Chanyeol’s ex boyfriend's job as the merch booth supervisor.”

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and looked at the guitarist, “Ex boyfriend?”

 

He then focused his attention on Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hands and Jongdae’s rainbow phone case.

 

“Are you guys gay?”

 

Sehun raised his hand, “I’m Bisexual.”

 

Chanyeol started to stutter, were his signs misinterpreted about Baekhyun? “I-is that all-ll right?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged before uncapping his bottle of water to take a swig.  

 

“I thought the lipstick was a hint but I guess not these days. It’s cool, I’m gay too. It’s just nice to find an understanding group of people. Most guys who do pick me up are straight and end up trying to fulfill some sort of weird gay fantasy with me.”

 

Chanyeol fumed at the thought.

 

“Then they meet my fist to their face and they calm down.” Chanyeol did somersaults in his mind knowing now that Baekhyun wasn’t that type of hitchhiker. 

 

“Just nice to know you guys won't try to rape me in my sleep.” Sehun burst into laughter because if anything, Chanyeol was already fantasizing about certain positions with the beautiful stranger.

 

Baekhyun grimaced in confusion and took out a bag of dried mangos to chew on. “Where are you guys playing at?”

 

“The Underground.”

 

Baekhyun quieted down after that. 

 

They finished eating their food and started to pile into the VW van. Chen was pushed to sit in the back with Sehun since Baekhyun knew his way around the bay more than him. 

 

Chanyeol was nervous having him near him but he was also scared to have him far away. 

 

The smaller was still quiet from the talk at the Jack in the Box, only speaking up to ask if he can roll down the window of the passenger seat.  

 

He had his head resting on the window seal and would only sigh when he saw the road signs that tell you how near you are to your destination.

 

Chanyeol decided to speak up when they finally reached San Jose.

 

“I’m Chanyeol by the way. We never really introduced ourselves. I play guitar, piano, produce, write, compose and own most of the equipment.”

 

Baekhyun lifted his head from the window and cracked a smile at the leader’s honest introduction.

 

“The guy with pouty lips and stinky feet is Jongin. He plays bass and. . . He brings most of the girls attention due to his looks.”

 

The tanned bassist scoff before hugging his squishy boyfriend. 

 

“The guy he’s hugging is his boyfriend Kyungsoo. He’s our unofficial official roadie.”

 

“He does more than that Hyung!”

 

“And appeared on our third EP,  _ Setting Sails, _ once.”

 

Baekhyun had turned in his seat and kneeled so he was now facing the back, making sure to wave at the people who were being introduced.

 

“Jongdae is our lead singer, manager, and Starbucks barista.”

 

“I’m also in charge of GPS.”

 

“That you are pint size one. He’s also in an internet relationship with an older barista in Seattle.”

 

“Which coffee house?”

 

“Green Bean Coffeehouse.”

 

Baekhyun tapped his chin in thought before exclaiming, “I’ve been there! The person who i knew was in a band, his boyfriend, uh, Moon sang there.”

 

Chen let out a yelp of surprise, “You know Moon?”

 

Baekhyun let out a nervous chuckle while messing with the back of one of his piercings, “Of sorts.”

 

“My boyfriend loved his voice.”

 

Baekhyun’s face lit up, “Really?”

 

“Said he wish he could have seen his face but they were busy with the crowd Moon brought in. Too bad he closed his Soundcloud before I had the chance to actually listen to him.”

 

“He had his reasons.” Baekhyun slumped a bit in his seat. 

 

The smaller was quiet for a bit, lost in thoughts that Chanyeol desperately wanted to be a part of.

 

“I’m Sehun!”

 

Sehun’s loud voice jolted Baekhyun from his thoughts, scaring the poor creature. 

 

_ Dammit Sehun! _

  
  


“I’m the sexiest drummer alive.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “That’s our littlest member, also our PR person, and in charge of our social media.”

 

“Yeah! El Dorado has a snapchat.”

 

“What’s an El Dorado?”

 

“That’s our band name!” Jongin piped in “ Señor Kai, me, named the band.”

 

Baekhyun broke out into a loud laugh, “You guys have nicknames?”

Chanyeol scratched his head with embarrassment, “Yeah, Jongin is Kai. Jongdae is Chen, Sehun is…Sehun is just stupid, Kyungsoo is Yoko Odo, and I’m Chanyeol the creator.”

 

“Chanyeol the creator? Aren’t you stealing that from Tyler the Creator?”

 

“No one calls me the creator actually. I call myself it.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sad whimper and poked the giant’s cheek, “I’ll call you that too then. Who’s the most popular member?”

 

“Surprisingly Sehun has been the most popular lately but that’s because he takes care of all our social media. It used to be Jongin but Kyungsoo has been very present lately so girls have been backing off.”

 

“I’ve been updating our snapchat about our trip.” Sehun said as he waved his phone. 

 

Baekhyun turned to the leader and whispered, “What’s snapchat?”

 

“WHAT!” The youngest member almost blew a gasket at the sudden culture shock. Everyone knows what snapchat is. “Don’t you own a phone?”

 

Baekhyun pulled out a cracked iPhone 5 from his satchel and passed it to the back of the bus.

 

Sehun swiped left and asked for the passcode.

 

“3-3-2-6”

 

He looked though the elders apps and only found soundcloud, youtube, kakao and instagram. 

 

“Where have you been?”

 

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably where he kneeled, “You don’t need much when you’re traveling.”

 

Sehun quickly went to the app store and downloaded the famous application. He passed the phone back and commanded the elder to create an account.

 

Baekhyun sat back down properly in his seat and went through the requirements for the account.

 

Chanyeol exited from the freeway and noticed the smaller’s  troubled expression as he looked at the app.

 

“Sehun, he’ll make one later, right now I need him to help me get to the venue.”

 

Baekhyun looked at the giant in thankfulness and locked his phone, making sure to slip it back into the satchel. 

 

The air in the bus was buzzing with eagerness at the fact they’re playing at a new venue. 

 

Jongdae practiced his note scale while Sehun memorized the beat to their newest song.

 

Kyungsoo was tapping away at his phone probably texting Jimin to see where he’s at with the band merch. 

 

Baekhyun took his gray hoodie out from his backpack and zipped it up his lithe body. 

 

Chanyeol watched as he took off the beaten down pair of gray low top converse off and replaced them with Burgundy New Balance shoes. 

 

The smaller wasn’t wearing socks, revealing a row of perfectly painted black toes blistered with the walking he had done.

 

“Why don’t you wear socks?”

 

Baekhyun stared into the distance, he was transported to a time filled with laughter. Too poor to afford gas for the week but they managed to smile.

 

Doing laundry required money and things that needed constant washing were a burden and took too much space when you’re trying to pack.

 

“A luxury I can’t afford.” he gave the giant a meek smile before going back to drowning in the memories. 

 

They finally reached Underground and while Chanyeol checked them and their equipment in. Jongdae went off to check them into their hotel down the street. Sehun went off to take pics for their instagram. Kyungsoo and Jongin were busy trying to get a hold of Jimin. Baekhyun had no choice but to follow the giant inside the venue. 

 

He sighed when he saw the empty stage. He ran his fingers through the rails of the closed section for VIP audience. “ _ Wait here.” _

 

He looked up to see where the voice came from.

 

“ _ Baekhyun.” _

 

He peered inside the the VIP section in hopes to see his figure. 

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol placed a worried hand on the hitchhiker when he was the smaller stare into the empty VIP section. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, just looking around.”

 

Chanyeol jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the table placed near the bar. “That’s our merch booth. Apparently the opening act already called dibs on the table near VIP.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and walked past Chanyeol to El Dorado’s merch booth.

 

The club’s owner looked at Baekhyun in wonderment, “I know you!”

 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and pulled his hood over his head, “I think you got the wrong person.”

 

“No, I know who you are!”

 

Baekhyun peeped under his hood and gave a cold, “No you don’t.” before walking out the club.

 

The owner looked at Chanyeol, “Band member?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Baekhyun is our new merch helper.”

 

“Baekhyun?” The owner ran his fingers through his blonde hair “No, it wasn’t him then. Tell Baekhyun that I was sorry for mistaking him for someone else.”

 

“Who did you think he was?”

 

The owner blew out a puff of air and pointed at the bar. “This place wasn’t well known back then but it was about two years ago when a solo singer and his boyfriend appeared. They were known to do random shows along the bay and some of the Pacific Northwest. The day they appeared at The Underground was the day our stock of drinks ran out. People were squishing themselves to see the singer. The fire marshall would have had a field day if he saw us that day. I tried getting them back to perform here but as of a year ago, people haven’t been able to get a hold of them.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“No one knows. Their social media, Soundcloud, everything was deactivated.”

 

Chanyeol stared at the open door of the club wondering why that sounded so familiar.

 

The owner told him he can go rest now since they wouldn’t be setting up till seven and it was barely 3pm. 

When he walked outside, he saw Jongdae sitting in the front seat, tapping away at his phone.

 

“Yeah!” Chanyeol tapped the windshield to get his attention. “Where’s everyone?”

 

Jongdae opened the door and hopped out the van. “Sehun’s asleep in the back and Kyungsoo and Jongin walked to the hotel.”

 

“What about Baekhyun?”

 

Jongdae shrugged before getting back into the car, “I dunno. He said he would meet us here at seven.”

 

Chanyeol slid into the passenger seat and let Jongdae drive them to the hotel. He was secretly hoping that he could see Baekhyun walking along the street.

 

Chanyeol knows it’s ridiculous to be worrying over a random stranger but there seems to be something off about the smaller. When he wasn’t learning about the band members, he was busy staring off into the distance. And even though he asked endless questions about the members, he never gave a hint about himself. Only the places he’s been but never any background as to where he’s from.

 

The hotel they were staying at wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t fancy either. It was affordable for them to ask for three rooms but it was expensive enough for complimentary breakfast. 

 

Chanyeol lugged his silver suitcase across the third floor to his room next to Jongdae and Sehun. The other’s made sure to have Kyungsoo and Jongin in a different level so they would actually be able to get some sleep that night.

 

He settled his suitcase on the spare bed and thought that maybe Baekhyun was out looking for a place to sleep.  _ I should let him have this bed. Nothing sexual, I’m just trying to help a person out. _

 

His mind started to wonder off to scenarios of waking up to baekhyun. He was too busy drooling over the endless possibilities of rooming with the hitchhiker that he didn’t notice when Jongdae broke into his room.

 

“Earth to Chanyeol.” He waved his hand in front of the giant’s face before socking him in the stomach.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

Jongdae snickered as he slumped onto the extra bed, “Yo, Sehun found Baekhyun. Apparently the little shit got his number while looking through his phone and texted him when he heard you were worried about him.”

 

“I’m not worried!”

  
  


“Save it for a person who believes you, Park.” The cat like singer started to stretch his legs as he informed the giant leader the whereabouts of the beautiful hitchhiker. 

 

“It appears our little Baekhyunnie has friends everywhere. He was trying to see if he can crash in a friend’s dorm for the night. He’s probably in San Jose State right now.”

 

Baekhyun in college? The boy looked too young to be knowing people in college but then again how would he be able to roam around America freely. 

 

“Sehun said he’ll text you his phone number after he’s done skyping Joonmyeon. God, I hope he doesn’t get cum all over the fucking computer. We’re sharing the same laptop bag and I don’t want to be video chatting my Minnie knowing that Sehun’s semen infected computer touched mine.”

 

The singer shivered at the thought and waved his hand at Chanyeol. “What’s up?”

 

“Shhhh!” The leader fumbled as he grabbed the case to his guitar and started to pluck a set of notes. “Dammit.”

 

He pushed the guitar away in frustration when he couldn’t get the music out from his head correctly on his instrument. 

 

“Hum it.” The melodic voice came from the door. Baekhyun waved at Jongdae before plopping himself next to the giant. “It’s best to hum it first before tackling the melody.”

 

The giant gapped at the smaller before meeting eyes with Jongdae. 

 

Baekhyun looked at them in curiosity, “You guys said you have a place for me to stay the night. Sehun gave me the address and room number to the hotel and room. Is that okay?”

 

Chanyeol nodded furiously at pointed to where Jongdae was laying at, “That’s your bed.”

 

Jongdae waved his hand across the bed as if he was a Vegas showgirl then made an finger gun to Baekhyun and shot him. 

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol’s phones buzzed. One got the text that it was okay to enter the room and the other the number to beautiful hitchhiker sitting next to him. 

 

The dinosaur went back to unpack  his things and left Chanyeol with his mini crush. 

 

“Hi.” Chanyeol sputtered out.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun said back cooly. He gave Chanyeol a wink before stating that he was going to take a much needed shower. 

 

He knew why he couldn’t figure out why the guitar wasn’t working out. The song in his head needed piano, one that portray the beauty that Chanyeol saw when Baekhyun pulled off his white V-neck.

* * *

 

They were standing inside the club now, Kyungsoo was wearing all black as usual except his round eyes were lined in black much like Baekhyun.

 

Jongin wore a black see through long sleeve with a black tank top and tight light blue jeans with his matching white converse couple shoes with Kyungsoo. 

 

Sehun wore a red button down, ripped jeans, black nike’s and a snapback. 

 

Chen went the easy route with a white graphic tee, black pants, black Jordans and a snapback

 

Chanyeol was, eh, in his black shirt, ripped jeans, red flannel and old black converse. 

 

It was Baekhyun who stole the show, in Chanyeol’s eyes. The feather was still braided in his hair but his eyeliner was more precise. His black crew neck that stated ‘Not You’ with a heart and ripped jeans made him look like a college student. He didn’t wear all his rings just simple black band on his left index finger. 

 

Baekhyun wore a different shade of lipstick, one more darker than the corally pink. He looked beautiful and Chanyeol wanted to capture his beauty in all the ways possible.

 

“Chanyeol! Jimin texted me, he’s stuck in traffic but he’ll be here in a few.” Kyungsoo snapped his fingers at the leader and pointed to their merch table. “Baekhyun said to put out what we have on us, is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” he gulped as we watched the small hitchhiker try to pin the band’s banner on the wall behind the the merch booth. He can see the boy’s sweater pull up to reveal the perky butt and thick thighs that hugged the ripped jeans.

 

“Instead of checking Baekhyun’s ass out, you should help him.” Kyungsoo snapped before leaving to go meet Jimin.

 

Chanyeol stumbled towards Baekhyun and cleared his throat, “Need help?”

 

“Yes, I need your freakishly tall height to pin this banner so people can know who we’re selling for.”

 

The giant went behind the smaller and grabbed the thumb tack and banner from his small hands to place it higher than Baekhyun's reach.

 

_ Please God don’t let me pop a boner. _ Chanyeol thought as he felt Baekhyun’s body against his. 

 

“Chanyeol!” The leader turned to see his ex and Kyungsoo with boxes in their hands. He rushed over to help Jimin with them, completely forgetting about Baekhyun. 

 

“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble getting here.” he placed the boxes on the table before turning to speak to Jimin.

 

“Nonsense, it was only a five hour drive.”

 

“How’s Yoongi?”

 

Jimin shrugged before looking around at the venue, “Upset that he came along with me. He’s in the car pouting about it but I promised him a dinner in San Francisco.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Hey it’s better than you going out of state without your merch.” He gave Chanyeol a hug and waved at the band while they set up the stage, “I better get going, traffic is a nightmare right now. 

 

There was chorus of “Bye Jiminnie,” as the young boy exited the club.

 

“That’s your ex?” Baekhyun said quietly.

 

Chanyeol turned back to the small boy, feeling bad the he ignored him, “Yeah.”

 

Baekhyun fumbled with the feather in his hair before giving Chanyeol a sad smile, “He’s beautiful.”

 

He proceeded to unbox the shirts for the booth and pinned some to the wall. 

 

Kyungsoo pushed passed Chanyeol and he could have sworn he heard “Asshole.” come from the owl eyed boy’s mouth.

 

The rest of the night was successful. They seemed to gain a bit of fan base in the bay. 

 

From where he stood, Chanyeol can see Baekhyun sway to a song he wrote. 

 

What he didn’t notice was the boy was incredibly intoxicated. Shooting back beer after beer. Leaving Kyungsoo solely responsible for the merch booth. 

 

Kyungsoo knew something was off when he heard Baekhyun murmur lyrics in Korean about half of something.

 

He watched in worry as the hitchhiker stumbled to the crowd, clearly not noticing the hungry eyes of men who watched him dance to a song in his head.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t go after him, fearing Chanyeol’s wrath if he heard about him leaving the cash box alone. 

 

“Love, Love the stars! Love, Love the- shit.” The tiny man bumped into a American jock. He said sorry and tried to walk away but the guy was interested in Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun felt the hand grab at his waist and he tried to pry them off. “Back off!”

 

The jock promised him a good time and Baekhyun growled that he was already having one. 

 

The guy wasn’t taking no for an answer and tried to drag Baekhyun towards his group. 

 

“Let go!” Baekhyun scratched at the guy's hands but that made the grip on him harder. “Please!”

 

Baekhyun was struggling but his usual strength was impaired. He let out a cry of fright when the Jock was able to drag him towards him a bit. 

 

“D-d help!”

 

The jock’s grip soon slackened when he notice the band had gone silent.

 

Chanyeol had watched the whole scene and stopped playing, upset with what he was seeing and that he was unable to get off the stage. 

 

The Jock let out a chuckle before shoving Baekhyun away and rushing to leave the club. Baekhyun tripped when he was pushed and ended up on the ground.

 

He let out a sob and curled into himself. He tried to bury himself in the ground of the club but soon felt a pair of arms circle him and picked him off the ground. 

 

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun backstage and told Kyungsoo to abandon the merch table so he can watch over the drunk hitchhiker.

 

El Dorado finished their set list and packed up after everyone left. 

 

Baekhyun had fallen asleep in Kyungsoo’s arms and despite his small stature, the bassist’s boyfriend carried him to the car.

 

That night when Baekhyun curled up in the sheets of the hotel bed, Chanyeol stared at the ball of blankets wondering what had happened to cause Baekhyun to drink so much.

 

He looked at the phone that belong to the passed out boy and looked at the kakao inbox.

 

There were a hundred and thirty four messages from one person, all left unanswered. 

 

One thing was certain, Baekhyun has secrets. Maybe like any other person on the side of the road, but Chanyeol wanted to know his secrets.

 

Not out of curiosity but out of care for the small boy that he just meet a total of ten hours ago.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun dreamed of simpler times. 

 

Where the fanciest meal was not one from a famous restaurant but a gas stove in an apartment looking over the bay. 

 

Where songs were filled with meaning and love.

 

And happiness was just a hand hold away. 

  
  


Chanyeol promised the moon that night that he would hold onto Baekhyun for as long as he can and uncover the mystery behind the beauty. 


	2. Second Stop: Portland

Baekhyun woke up with one of the worst headaches.

 

Any amount of light hurt his head. He went in a search for his sunglasses, crawling around the room to find his red backpack. Instead, he found a note on the hotel bedside table telling him to come downstairs to the free breakfast whenever he’s ready.

 

“ _ Good morning moonlight.” _

 

He sprung up from the floor momentarily giving himself vertigo, “W-where are you?”

 

No answer. 

 

Baekhyun fell back onto the hotel bed and turned back to look at the bedside table. His sunglasses were there all along, next to the note Chanyeol probably made him.

  
  


Chanyeol was bouncing in his seat waiting for Baekhyun to come. It took him a while to find the circle sunglasses in that mess of a backpack. He hoped that Baekhyun got his note well.

 

While Chanyeol was going down with inner turmoil, the rest actually saw when Baekhyun entered the hotel cafe.

 

Chen waved his fork at Baekhyun, motioning for him to come sit with them.

 

“Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye? Don’t you think that’s rather morbid?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged before plopping himself in the seat next to Chanyeol, placing his head on the glass table top, “I feel like I’m dying.”

 

Kyungsoo handed him a mug of tea and a tylenol, “That’s what you get for drinking six beers and leaving me alone to man the merch table.”

 

Baekhyun grimaced at the watery tea and looked at Kyungsoo, “Yah! Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Kyungsoo has been trying to kill all of us since day one.” Chen said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

 

Chanyeol finally stopped throwing himself a pity party and sudden grew angry, “Hey! How were you able to get alcohol?”

 

Baekhyun rubbed his temples, these guys yell too early in the morning. He reached over to his satchel and brought out his wallet.

 

Chanyeol blushed when he saw it was Sailor moon wallet, they have so much in common. 

 

Baekhyun brought out a driver’s license and plopped it on the table, “I was born in nineteen-ninety two, making me what? That’s right I’m twenty four. So yes Mr. Park, I can drink.”

 

Kyungsoo choked when he got the license and saw the birth date, “You’re older than me!”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I was born in ninety three, Jongin and Sehun in ninety four. You’re the same age as Jongdae and Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he got his license back and stored it in his wallet. 

 

He suddenly rose from his seat and gave the band members a wave, “Well, thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me when I was drunk. I better head out.”

 

He started to walk away as Chanyeol was slowly processing what was happening.

 

  
“Earth to dumbass! Are you going to let him walk away?” Kyungsoo threw an orange slice at him, “And you call yourself a leader.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed the orange slice before running after the tiny traveler.

 

Baekhyun was already out the lobby door when Chanyeol spotted him, he was looking down at his phone so he didn’t see the giant barreling towards him. 

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Huh?” He looked up but not in time to move out of Chanyeol’s way and was smacked into the giant’s chest.

 

“Ow! What the hell!”

 

“You…. Can’t….. Leave.” The giant panted while grabbing onto the shorter’s shoulders. 

 

“Why not?”

 

The giant, still out of breath, decided to plop himself on the ground, attaching himself to Baekhyun’s leg.

 

“You still have to help us.”

 

“Chanyeol, I didn’t even help last night. I left Kyungsoo by himself while I got drunk.”

 

“Then you owe me.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Taking care of your drunk ass.” Chanyeol looked up from where he sat and gave his best impression of puppy dog eyes. 

 

Baekhyun blew out a raspberry from trying not to laugh at Chanyeol’s weird facial expression. 

 

“I can’t stay here Chanyeol.”

 

“We’re leaving today. You’ll be traveling if you stay with us.”

 

Baekhyun sighed before crouching down into Chanyeol’s hold, “Where will you be going?”

 

“Oregon. Ashland first as pit stop and then Portland as our second destination.”  

 

“Not spending time in the Bay?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Too many cities. We decided we’d do more cities in California if we have time after finishing up the other forty seven states.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed the leader’s hand and pried it off of his leg. Once his leg was free from Chanyeol’s hands, he grabbed one and pulled him up to stand. Baekhyun started to pull him away from the hotel. 

 

“Come on, I want better coffee than what they serve here.” 

 

Hand in hand, the two went off into the college district.

  
  


“Where are we going?”

 

“Philz coffee. A friend of mine works there, he wants to make sure I’m still alive.”

 

Chanyeol nodded in understandment but started to smile like a teen girl when he realized he was holding Baekhyun’s hand. 

 

It was so soft for someone that’s on the road a lot. His hand wasn’t so cold as it appears to be but the rings felt like they’ve been held in an ice box. 

 

“Hey, you’re buzzing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your phone, ding dong, it’s going mad.”

 

Chanyeol turned beet red with embarrassment while fumbling to get his phone from his pocket, still holding Baekhyun’s hand which made him even more red.

 

“Hello?”

 

“PARK! You’re alive!”

 

“Yeah Dae, so you can stop screaming in my ear.”

 

“Sorry. Listen, we already checked out. All your stuff’s in the car so we decided to leave. Baekhyun has his stuff so the only problem is, where the hell are you two?”

 

“Baekhyun wanted good coffee so we’re on our way to Philz coffee.”

 

There was silence before Chanyeol heard snickering, “Are you two on a date?”

 

“NO!” Chanyeol’s yell made Baekhyun turn to look and check to see who the giant was talking to.

 

“Whatever you say Park but Hey! Make sure to use protection.”

 

“Shut up Jongdae, and meet us up at the coffee shop.”

 

Chanyeol hung up and told Baekhyun to lead the way.

  
  


The walls of the coffee house were painted bright yellow and there were dozens of chalk boards stating the menu.

 

Baekhyun walked up to the side where you get your drink and waved at one of the workers.

 

“Can you tell Yixing that I’m here.” he said to a girl with a nametag that said Kelly. 

 

A few seconds later, a tall man with dreamy looking eyes that make him look high came out. 

 

“Baekhyun! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in like a week!”

 

“Shh.” Baekhyun put his fingers to his lips and looked to see if Chanyeol heard Yixing’s slip up. “Can we have two mint mojitos please? Easy ice, I know how you coffee chains work with the ice”

 

Yixing snorted before looking at Baekhyun, “Yeah Baek, like you were the greatest barista around.”

 

Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol, who was too busy texting his friends where they were at.

 

“Listen smartass, I knew enough to get me by those two months at Starbucks.” Baekhyun cracked a smile when Yixing started to laugh.

 

“Still on the run?” Yixing said as he put the drinks on the counter.

 

Baekhyun shrugged before getting his wallet out.

 

“It’s not easy catching a ghost is it?” he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and gave him a sad smile, “This one’s on the house.”

 

“Isn’t it always?” Baekhyun said before wiping the tears that threatened to fall. 

 

“Anything for my dear friend.” 

 

Baekhyun leaned over the counter to give Yixing a hug before saying goodbye and promising to see him before the summer is over.

* * *

 

He was silent again.

 

Chanyeol hated it. When they were waiting for the band to pick them up at the coffee shop, Baekhyun only told him that Yixing and him go way back, from their old high school days.

 

That was the only thing he said, not revealing too much information about their friendship.

 

They’ve been on the road for two hours and were passing Red Bluff in a bit. The rest were either on their phone or asleep but Baekhyun, he was just staring out the window into the nature of the untouched Northern California.

 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. What thoughts caused that beautiful face to cloud with sadness.

 

Baekhyun nodded before turning in the seat to face Chanyeol, “Why are we stopping in Ashland?”

 

“Kyungsoo wants to see the Shakespeare theater.”

 

“He’s a theater kid?” Baekhyun looked over the seat to see the squishy evilness pressed up against his boyfriend’s side, snoring his evil plans away. 

 

“Yeah, believe it or not. At the church we went to, he played Mary for the nativity scene for four years straight.”

 

“Isn’t that a girl’s job?” 

 

“He liked Joseph.” He then pointed to the man who the crossdressing Mary was currently drooling on.

 

“How cute.” Baekhyun whispered. 

 

He lulled his head back onto the glass of the window, diving back into memories that drive him further from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had no choice but the watch him sink further into the abyss in his mind because the smile he had on now was more beautiful than any smile he can get out of a conversation.

 

Baekhyun turned into the few that fell asleep and Chanyeol pulled the car over which earned him a “What the hell hyung?” from Sehun.

 

“Sehun, I swear to God if you speak of this, I’ll cut your dick off.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed a blanket from the back and draped it over the lithe body. 

 

You may be thinking, why is Chanyeol over reacting? Well would you want your crush to know that you owned a Frozen blanket?

 

The littlest had no choice but to capture the moment on SnapChat and post it with the caption, “Chanyeol likes him so much, he gave up his Frozen blanket.”

 

Chanyeol drove his dad’s VW past the California state line, praying that it wouldn’t give out on him. Sehun finally succumbed to sleep and left the giant alone with his thoughts.

 

This same singer that was at The Underground must have been the same singer as the one who sang at Minseok’s coffee shop. What did Baekhyun call him again? 

 

Luna? Star. . . Moon!

 

_ That’s a weird name for a guy but I mean Señor Kai is pretty weird too _ . 

 

If Baekhyun knew his name then that must mean he’s met him before. But then why would he say he never meet the man of the club. 

 

Did he meet Moon after he got popular? 

 

He peered over to Baekhyun who was still smiling in his sleep.  _ How do you know Moon? _

 

“Are we there yet?” Kyungsoo broke Chanyeol’s thoughts. The giant saw him rub his eye as he looked out the window. 

 

“We’re in Oregon but not in Ashland yet. Maybe another thirty minutes.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded before shaking his boyfriend awake, “We’re almost there.”

 

Jongin let out a loud yawn, waking up the other sleepers in the car.

 

“Great going babe.”

 

“Kiss.” The tan bassist pouted his lips so his small boyfriend can give him some much needed PDA. 

 

“Please stop this. I’m a innocent child.”

 

“Shut up Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun stretched his arms, cracking all his stiff bones and let out a sound of confusion. “When did this get here?”

 

“CHANYEOL HYUNG GAVE IT TO YOU!”

 

If Baekhyun wasn’t in the car, Chanyeol would have swerved the car off the freeway, killing all of them but more specifically Sehun. 

 

Baekhyun blushed at the kind gesture and murmured a thank you to Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae let out a groan of frustration, “How long is it from Ashland to Portland?”

 

“Another five hours.”

 

“We’re never leaving this car.” Jongdae bumping his head against the window. 

 

Baekhyun peeped over the seats at the moody singer. “When’s your show?”

 

Jongdae let out a fit of coughs and Sehun laughed at his friend’s dismay.

 

“Hyung never booked a venue.” 

 

The singer smacked the drummer's head before exclaiming, “I did! It’s just they weren’t sure since a more popular band might be in the area. I tried to tell them that we can open for them if they do but the owner still had to take it up with the band.”

 

Baekhyun slumped in his seat, “That’s no good. What’s the venue?”

 

“The Beat.”

 

“No don’t go there. I know another place that will take you in with short notice. Call The Birdcage and ask if they have an opening for tomorrow. We’ll stay in Ashland for the night and head out in the morning.”

 

Chanyeol was surprised with how easily Baekhyun took the reigns on the situation. 

 

Baekhyun sat properly and began sifting through his bag, eventually taking out his earbuds and plugging them into his phone.

  
  


Leaving Chanyeol’s thank you lingering in the air.

* * *

 

After they let Kyungsoo geek out over all the Shakespeare inspired shops, the group split up to find a hotel that would take them in. They eventually settled in a small bed and breakfast and dragged their luggage to their rooms.

 

Chanyeol was rooming with Baekhyun again to his delight but to his horror there was only a single bed in their room.

 

“You can take it.” He said nervously as he sat in the chair.

 

“Chanyeol, there’s no sofa for you to sleep on and I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. Just sleep on the bed with me.”

 

Chanyeol shifted in his seat nervously,  _ if you sleep in the same bed, you might be able to cop a feel. _

 

_ No! Shut up, that’s sexual harassment. . .  His butt does look nice in those jeans.  _

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

The giant blinked up at the smaller and said okay.

 

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” The giant got up from the chair and jumped onto the bed, letting out a booming laugh when he lifted off the surface. 

 

“Okay giant, try not to break the bed.”

 

Chanyeol flushed at the comment. He couldn’t help that his mind wandered to the dirty side of things.

 

“I wonder if they have a laundromat nearby. I don’t have much clothing on me.”

 

“You can borrow some of ours.”

 

“I don’t want to impose!”

 

“Nonsense, you’re already a part of the group. Just ask when you need something.”

 

The smaller chirped a thank you.

 

The room went silent and they only noise heard was Baekhyun rummaging through his backpack. The quiet noise was helping Chanyeol nod off into a much needed nap.

 

Not even noticing when his crush took off his pants and changed his shirt. 

 

Chanyeol woke up around ten at night due to the sound of a bed creaking a little too hard. They were probably going to get kicked out because of Jongin and Kyungsoo but it was their dream to christen any bed they slept on for this trip.

 

He tried to get up but he seemed to be entangled with another body.

 

Baekhyun was clinging onto the giant like a koala and said giant was crying with joy.

 

The smaller let out a sigh in his sleep before burrowing his nose further into Chanyeol’s chest.

 

Jimin was never one to snuggle when he was asleep. He was a kicker so this was all new to Chanyeol, he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands or if he was allowed to burrow his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

 

The stress of the situation eventually lead to Chanyeol falling back into sleep. 

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun rushing around the room in his pink briefs and a orange shirt that said “I conquered the Alamo.”

 

“Oh you’re up!”

 

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

 

“Well the owners of the B&B didn’t get an inch of sleep last night so they’re kicking us out.”

 

Chanyeol scratched his head and decided that he had to talk to Jongin and Kyungsoo about their sex-capade. 

 

“I hope you got a good night’s sleep last night. I know I’m a bit of a snuggler.”

 

“It was fine.” To be honest, it was the best sleep Chanyeol had in awhile. He was hooked on sleeping next to the smaller but he wasn’t sure if he could admit it.

 

“Well hurry up, we have to leave to Portland soon. Jongin volunteered to drive there since they’re the reason why we won't be getting our breakfast this morning.”

* * *

 

The car ride was silent. . .  as always.

 

Kyungsoo threatened anyone who brought up the reason why they left Ashland early and Jongin’s driving.

 

“Jongin we just got passed up by a minivan.”

 

“Well Sehun jokes on you, we’re in a van.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s childness. 

 

Then for the first time, Baekhyun’s phone went off. 

 

“ _ Love, love the stars. Love, love the m-” _

 

Baekhyun winced in pain before answering the phone. He didn’t say a lot while he was on the phone, just telling the person to make sure everything was okay. 

 

He let out a grunt of disapproval but said he’d buy a new one.

 

Kyungsoo had watched the entire thing since Baekhyun’s song sounded familiar to the one he was singing at The Underground.

 

He finally hung up with a sigh and said sorry for interrupting them.  

 

“I think you haven’t noticed but we haven’t been doing much talking on this trip.” Jongdae laughed as he bonked Baekhyun on the head with his phone. 

 

“I’m starting to wonder if you guys are really friends.”

 

“Friends is a strong word.”

 

Baekhyun broke out in a melodic laugh before staring out the window.

 

“That was a nice song Baekhyun. Your ringtone.” Kyungsoo said as he continued to watch Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun flinched at the mention of his ringtone and let out an uneasy laugh.

 

“Yeah, it’s from the band that I was a roadie for.”

 

“And what band is that?”

 

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s uneasiness and swooped in to save him from Kyungsoo persistent questioning.

 

“So I’ve been working on a new song but I seem to be stuck on the melody and lyrics.”

 

Baekhyun threw a grateful look towards Chanyeol.

 

“Aren’t you always stuck on that?” Sehun pointed out as he surfed  through instagram. 

 

“It seems like it.” Chanyeol let out a sigh.

 

Baekhyun finally spoke out softly, “I told you to hum it before tackling it.”

 

Chanyeol broke out into a smile, “I did. I’m not very well acquainted with the piano though.”

 

False, everyone knew that Chanyeol played the piano since he was a small child but there’s a possibility that Baekhyun may know how to play. 

 

A risk Chanyeol was willing to take.

 

“I know how to play, I’ll help you out if you want.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart soared with glee.

 

“That would be wonderful.”

 

Meanwhile, the maknae got the entire exchange on camera, making sure to post it on snapchat and send it to his email. 

* * *

 

After a brief stop in Eugene because Jongdae had to “Fucking pee for the love of God!” they arrived in Portland.

 

They stopped at the hotel to check in and didn’t need to be at the venue till eight.

 

“You want to go somewhere?” Baekhyun said as they unpacked in their room.

 

Chanyeol was unfolding his outfit for the show tonight and looked up in surprise, “Where?”

 

“There’s a place that I love to stop by when I visit Portland.”

 

Chanyeol threw his clothes on the bed and motioned for Baekhyun to lead the way.

 

“I’m all ears Mr. Byun.”

  
  


“Voodoo doughnuts?”

 

Baekhyun took Chanyeol to one of his favorite doughnut shops.

 

Chanyeol pointed to a sign on the wall and let out a cackle, “They marry people in here!”

 

“ _ Let’s get married here.” _

 

Baekhyun gasped before turning around, looking for  _ him _ yet again.

 

“I want to buy Sehun the one that’s called Cock-n-balls.”

 

_ “We should get this for Tao.” _

 

_ Ghosts.  _ Baekhyun thought as he looked back at the doughnut display.

 

Baekhyun pointed to the doughnut covered in fruit loops, “This one is my favorite.”

 

“I trust you then. Do you want a shirt?”

 

Baekhyun looked at their apparel and shrugged, “I can’t carry much in my backpack.”

 

“We can put it in my suitcase. Two loop doughnuts, a cock-n-balls, a captain my captain, one men’s t-shirt and a men’s zip up hoodie.”

 

“Chanyeol, that’s too much money.” Baekhyun whispered as he watch the workers scramble to get their order.

 

Chanyeol leaned down to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear, “Don’t tell the band but I’m spending my cut of the San Jose show.”

 

He broke out into a grin and paid the cashier their debt. 

 

Chanyeol gave his new hoodie to Baekhyun when he saw the smaller shiver as they exited the doughnut shop.

 

The smaller was engulfed in the black hoodie that had a voodoo doctor popping out of a doughnut and Chanyeol tried his hardest not to coo at him. 

 

“How does your song go?” Baekhyun said as they waited for their Uber to show up.

 

Chanyeol started to hum the piano part of the song while Baekhyun started to hop around as if he was playing the notes on a giant piano. 

 

The giant watched as the smaller jumped around the sidewalk, stopping his humming to laugh at the cute sight. 

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“You looked cute jumping around.”

 

The smaller stopped to stick his tongue out at the giant before going back to hopping around the sidewalk. 

 

“Well what did you come up with Mozart?”

 

“Mozart was weird.”

 

“Who was your favorite classic artist then?”

 

Baekhyun stopped to think, tapping his index finger against his chin, “I dunno, I don’t listen to a lot of classical music.”

 

“What do you listen to then?”

 

Baekhyun motioned for the taller to crouch down so he was his height. He then proceeded to take his phone and earbuds out of his satchel and placed them into the yoda like ears. 

 

He pressed play on what he was currently listening to on Soundcloud.

 

Chanyeol grew red when he heard his own voice flow through the earbuds.

 

“I found him a week ago while I was waiting in a diner in Ash Fork, Arizona. Great isn’t he?”

 

The taller nodded and grabbed Baekhyun’s phone, logging him out of Soundcloud and logging himself in. He clicked to the songs he hadn’t published, pressing play before handing one ear bud to Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he heard the new song, “I’ve been binge listening to his soundcloud, how did I skip this?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head before turning to face the street.

 

This was nice; him, Baekhyun, his soundcloud and the city air.

 

“Wow this song is great. I wonder if it’s an original.”

 

“It’s a cover. It’s called Crickets by Drop City Yacht Club.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before jutting his chin out to point at Baekhyun’s phone, “It said in the title.”

 

Baekhyun gently swayed to the beat of the song, mouthing along to the lyrics.

 

“Sing.”

 

“Wha?” Baekhyun stopped his swaying to take the earbud out to listen to Chanyeol better.

 

“I said you should just sing along.”

 

Baekhyun grimaced while shaking his head, “We’re in public.”

 

“All the more reason to do it.” Chanyeol grabbed the phone and skipped to another more well known song that he had covered.

 

“Chanyeol I don’t know this song.”

 

“Come on, everyone knows this song.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows and Baekhyun had no choice but to drop the act. 

 

“Fine.” the smaller cleared his throat before singing quietly. “Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars.”

 

“Louder!” 

 

Baekhyun started to sing louder, “Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and started to twirl him around as he continued to sing. People passing by stopped to see them dance and listen to Baekhyun sing, wondering how drunk these two were to be doing such things in public. 

 

The only thing Chanyeol cared about was the fact that Baekhyun’s voice was captivating. Chanyeol’s voice did no justice to the song, one of the reasons why he didn’t publish it but Baekhyun’s voice- it was like the song was made for him. 

 

He felt accomplished when he saw Baekhyun smiling as he twirled him around the street. When the song was over, Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol, panting and dizzy from all the dancing.

 

“Your voice is beautiful.” Chanyeol murmured as he embraced the smaller.

 

Baekhyun flushed from the compliment and let out a breathy, “Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol looked around, trying to see if their Uber had come to pick them up. 

 

“I do believe our Uber has ditched us.”

 

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol to see what had happened. 

 

He noticed a small pile of money on the ground that passer-byers may have given them when they were doing their mini performance. He grabbed the money and handed it to Chanyeol.

 

“Public transportation?”

  
  


They were late to meet at the venue because of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s mini adventure with public trans. 

 

The smaller had gotten in a little tiff with a drunken man who kept calling him a girl and they ended up being kicked off the bus. 

 

Jongdae had to pick them up and they ended up having to go straight to the venue from there. Chanyeol was rather upset he couldn’t freshen up. He looked like a potato with his button up crew neck sweater combination, it was bad enough he was the least popular member. 

 

Nevertheless he was stuck pouting backstage, kicking the toe of his ragged converse on the cement floor. 

 

Baekhyun walked up to him and motioned for him to bend down to his height. 

 

Chanyeol obliged and got a glob of hair wax plopped onto his hair. Baekhyun started to run his hands through his hair, pulling it into a perfect bed head quaff.

 

“There. Now you look handsome so stop pouting.” The smaller pinched Chanyeol’s cheek before walking off to tell Jongin to wear socks. Kyungsoo’s words, not his.

  
  


The band never went out of state to play shows, so they didn’t expect a huge crowd but when Chanyeol walked out to see the pit of the Bird Cage full, he turned to Sehun with wide eyes.

 

_ This kid does some seriously good PR work.  _

 

The crowd was chanting along to their songs and even screamed for an encore.

 

Chanyeol was a bit worried since he couldn’t see the merch table from where he was standing, he didn’t want to have another situation like the one in San Jose to happen again. 

  
  


But Baekhyun was doing fine, the Portland fan base was huge and he had no choice but to help Kyungsoo man the booth so the younger wouldn’t get too overwhelmed with all the people trying to get a band shirt. 

 

Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo was wearing a band shirt as well, although his said ‘property of Señor Kai’ on the back. He looked down at his own ensemble; Chanyeol’s voodoo doughnut’s hoodie, his Alamo t-shirt underneath. He wasn’t representing the band that graciously took him in.

 

He picked up a button from the bowl where they stored them and pinned it to the sweater. It wasn’t much support but he would talk to Chanyeol later on to see if he can have a shirt.

 

After the concert, the group went out to a bar to celebrate their first success outside of California. Baekhyun told them of a place that sold different flavors of beer that was near their hotel. 

 

They dropped the car off at the hotel since the bar was just a few minutes away walking. 

 

“Are you going to drink tonight?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun as he lead the group to the bar.

 

“Not as much as I did in San Jose.” He scratched behind one of his earrings. “I’m sorry about that by the way. I never drink more than two.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re a very easy drunk to take care of, it’s Sehun who I’m worried about.”

 

Sehun kicked the taller and told him to shut up. 

 

Baekhyun cracked a smile before pointing at the bar a few feet from them.

  
  


An hour later, Jongdae was calling his internet boyfriend, hiccuping as he told him how happy he was now that they’ll finally be able to have sex.

 

Jongdae: five apricot flavored beers

 

Sehun kept trying to take his shirt off so Chanyeol had to tie his sweater sleeves together, impairing him from using his hands.

 

Sehun: two regular beers, three dark ales and one tequila infused beer

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were practically ten seconds away from having sex on the bar table. Jongin couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Kyungsoo was too submissive to stop him.

 

Kyungsoo: seven dark ales (he has a really good alcohol tolerance)

 

Jongin: two Japanese imported beer (him, not so much)

 

And Chanyeol? Chanyeol was filming the entire thing on the band’s snapchat and making sure Baekhyun wouldn’t slump to the floor while he nodded off.

 

Chanyeol: one heineken

 

Baekhyun: four bottles of the house original. 

 

“No more than two my ass.”

 

He grabbed the smaller and carried him on his back, walking towards the bar to pay the tab.

 

“Okay kids, we better head out.”

 

Sehun let out a loud shriek of protest but ended up standing when they told him to calm down. 

 

Like a sheep herder, Chanyeol did his best to corral the drunks to the hotel while he had a passed out Baekhyun on his back.

 

Once he was done putting each room buddies in their respective room, he went up to his own to deal with the small drunk.

 

He placed Baekhyun on his bed but when he tried to get up, the smaller would wrap his arms around him to pull him back on the bed.

 

“Cuddle.” 

 

“Baekhyun, you’re drunk.”

 

“Cuddle with me, D.”

 

Chanyeol paused when he heard what Baekhyun had said. His mind went back to when Baekhyun was being assaulted at the San Jose show. 

 

He had asked for help, shouting for something or someone with the same name.

 

Chanyeol turned in Baekhyun’s arms to face him. Baekhyun was all smiles in his sleep, probably dreaming of this mysterious person.

 

“Just who is it that makes you smile like that?” Chanyeol said as he brushed the hair out of Baekhyun’s face.

 

He continued to watch the angelic face and the beautiful smile it wore until he drifted off into a dream world of his own.

 

A dream of dancing in the streets while an enchanting voice sang the song he was currently writing. 


	3. Third Stop: Seattle

The drive to seattle was a short one but nonetheless it was filled with Jongdae’s never ending chatter about his online boyfriend. 

  
  


“Minseok this-” “Minseok that-” Chanyeol was about to min--sock the shit out of the tiny singer if he didn’t kindly shut the fuck up in two point five seconds.

 

To make matters worse, since it’s such a short drive, they’ll have plenty of time to kill which meant the group had to go visit Minseok’s workplace first as soon as they entered the city.

 

The only one who was interested to Jongdae’s endless chatter was Baekhyun. He would coo at how Jongdae would often wake up restless from wanting to see his boyfriend. 

 

Chanyeol thought the small singer was full of it. If anything Jongdae was trying to- at most- get a one night stand from the poor guy.

 

As soon as Jongdae saw the sign that welcomes them to the rainy city, he looked like a rabbit jumping up and down in his seat.

 

“Jesus Christ Kim Jongdae, you’ll see the man soon. Can you please calm the fuck down so I can see which exit I need to get off of to see your beloved boyfriend.”

 

Jongdae quieted down with a pout but smiled when Baekhyun took an apple juice box from his satchel and handed it to him. 

 

The singer hummed happily while he sipped on his surprisingly cold apple juice.

 

“Baekhyun are you Mary Poppins or something? You always pull out something from your satchel or backpack like it’s a normal thing to have on you.”

 

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol’s comment and sifted through his satchel again before pulling out a bag of neatly sliced, crisp apples.

 

He offered one to Chanyeol before popping one into his mouth.

 

“How?” The giant questions as he sees the boy hum from the taste of the tart granny smith.

 

“I’m a witch, Chanyeol.”

 

“No shit?” The giant gapped as he peered over to the tiny man.

 

“I’m kidding but a hitchhiker never reveals his secrets.”

 

_ “Even if we’re on the road, we have to eat healthy and like kings.” _

 

Baekhyun was five seconds from asking the ghost if he wanted apple slices but sighed when he realized he was chasing a dream.

 

The small man slumped in his seat, peering out the window, watching as the raindrops slid down the glass when he felt a soft poke on his shoulder.

 

“ _ Baekhyun.” _

 

_ You’re not real. _

 

“ _ Baekhyun.” _

 

_ You’re gone. . . _

 

_ “ _ Baekhyun.” Jongin softly called out to the small figure that started to shake beneath his touch. Jongin thought he was asleep but he could have sworn he saw the elder’s eyes open.

 

The smaller soon flinched into reality and turned towards Jongin, eyes filled with horror. 

 

Jongin heard him whisper a name but it was so faint he couldn’t hear it.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Jongin?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank god.” Baekhyun let out a sigh before turning back to the bassist. “You wanted me?”

 

“Yeah,” the younger started to fumble with his sweater paws before leaning forward to whisper to Baekhyun “Do you have anymore?”

 

“More of what?” Baekhyun whispered back.

 

“Apple juice.”

 

Baekhyun broke out into a loud laugh before letting out a squeal from the cuteness. “Jesus, Jongin. You made it seem like you were asking for drugs!”

 

“What!” the younger yelped before eyeing the smaller, “Do you have drugs?”

 

Baekhyun quieted down while he searched his satchel for another juice box.

 

“Do you have drugs, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question. 

 

Baekhyun let out a cough before handing the juice box to Jongin who was quite content and  let out a small “yippy” while he sipped the juice.

 

Sehun scoffed from the back,  _ sex god of the band, my ass. _

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol pressed when the smaller didn’t answer. 

 

“I may or may not.”

 

“Baekhyun!” 

 

“What! It’s legal in Washington so if we get pulled over, we’re fine. Besides it’s not in plant form.”

 

Kyungsoo joined the conversation when heard the last part, “You brought edibles on the bus!?”

 

“Pot brownies are common and it’s not like i’m forcing you to eat them. They were going to be a little present for a friend but a change of plans happened and now i’m stuck with them.”

  
  


Amongst the yelling from Chanyeol who wanted to know who Baekhyun was going to eat pot brownies with and Kyungsoo who who was worried that one of the members (more of Jongin than anyone else)  could have gotten a hold of the laced goods, Sehun noticed that the smaller was zoning out. It was as if the people in the car didn’t exist and while that was happening, Jongdae was practically screeching because they had finally arrived to Green Bean Coffee House.

  
  


Baekhyun couldn’t get out of the car. No, he wouldn’t get out of the car. He clutched his bags to himself and watched as people plopped out of the car.

 

While the others were too preoccupied with calming Jongdae down, the small hitchhiker got out of the car and scurried towards the street.

 

“No more ghosts.”

 

He turned left and ran a block or two until he felt he had put enough distance between him and his past.

 

He slowed down to a walk and let out a loud refreshing laugh. The cold salty air felt nice as he practically danced down the street. Baekhyun was already making plans on what he’s do while in the city, maybe get some pizza or call up his friend Christian. 

 

He was bouncing happily on the toes of his New Balances while he looked for his earbuds in his satchel, totally unaware that a giant was running and screaming towards him. 

 

“Think I just remembered something I think I left the faucet running Now my words are filling up the tub Darling, you're just soaking in it But I know you'll get out the minute You notice all your fingers pruning up.”

 

Baekhyun happily hummed when he heard someone scream “NO!”

 

Then

 

BAM! 

 

Someone had tackled him down to the ground and while he groaned on the ground, the person had picked him up and threw him over their shoulders.

 

“Let me go! I know hapkido!”

 

The giant patted the smaller’s butt, blushing when he realized what  he had done then pulled his phone out to call Kyungsoo who had gone the opposite way when Sehun pointed out that Baekhyun had ran away. 

 

Said maknae was still a few blocks away, walking because Sehun does not run for anyone unless your name is Joonmyeon. 

 

“Yeah, I got him. Lucky for my long legs, I managed to catch up to him pretty quickly. Calm Jongdae down. We’ll be there in five.”

 

Baekhyun just hung there, watching the pavement as Chanyeol carried him back to the place where his life started going downhill.

 

“Why?”

 

“I-”

 

“Baekhyun you’ve been on this trip for a short time but you literally clicked into this group of ours. We’ve never done anything to make you feel like you should run away. Was it because of the brownie? We won’t call the cops, we’ve all tried that shit once in our life. . .  maybe not Jongin but Kyungsoo certainly has. 

 

“That’s no-”

 

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You can’t leave yet . . . I still need. . . Listen- no, um, just. . . .”

 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks burn when he realized that group might actually care about him. 

 

He felt his feet touch the ground again and was faced with a red eyed Chanyeol, “I just want to be your friend.”

  
  


Baekhyun pushed the sleeve up of his- no, it was still Chanyeol’s sweater and wiped the fresh streaks on his face. “Okay.”

 

The smaller slipped his hand into the giant’s and walked with him back to the coffee house.

  
  


The group was waiting for them in front and once they saw Chanyeol with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo marched forward and punched Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“That’s for scaring us.”

 

Baekhyun winced in pain but accepted the fact that he was a new member of the group and therefore he is cared for by all members. 

 

They entered the green building, triggering the jingle of bells. Jongdae was on high alert until he saw a small figure with pastel pink hair huddled next to a window, smiling at his phone.

 

“Minseok!”

 

The single lidded boy didn’t reply and the group started to wonder if that really was Minseok. 

 

“I should probably go first, he probably took them out.”

  
  
  


Puzzled about what he said, the group watched as Jongdae quietly went up to the barista’s table and gently tapped the wooden table top. When he didn’t get a response, he tapped a little harder. 

 

The boy finally looked up, eyes blinking wide with confusion until he realized who it was in front of him. 

 

“Jongdae!”

 

Chanyeol gasped because the slur in Minseok’s speech made it perfectly clear on his lack of response to Jongdae yelling his name. 

 

Minseok kissed the small singer and hugged him until he tapped his shoulder so he can get some air. 

 

Jongdae mentioned that Minseok was older but looking at the boy (err, man), he hadn’t aged a day over sixteen. 

 

He was slightly taller than Jongdae and his pastel pink hair complemented his pale skin tone since it seems the people of Seattle hardly get any sun. Said hair was tied up in tiny little bun that was a bit messy due to the fact it was sprouting underneath the navy blue barrette the barista’s had to wear. 

The singer kept stroking the barista’s face as if he wasn’t sure the man he was talking to for a little over six months was indeed real and in front of him. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat to remind him that he had another five wheels to this weird date vehicule.

 

“My friends.” Jongdae said slowly, pronouncing every syllable as Minseok watched his lips. 

 

His face lit up when he realized what Jongdae was talking about and turned to wave at them then ushered for them to move closer and sit at his table. 

 

Once everyone was seated, Minseok fumbled with the pockets of his cardigan when he pulled out two silver and black hearing aids and slipped them into his ear. 

 

“Sorry, the cafe gets noisy and I like shutting it off once in awhile. Funny, huh? The hearing impaired doesn’t want to hear the noise of others.”  

 

The group shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the reveal of Jongdae’s boyfriend’s secret.

 

Minseok looked worried and turned to Jongdae to see if he did anything wrong but his boyfriend just shook his head in confusion. 

 

Baekhyun finally spoke up, “I’m Baekhyun. I’m new to the group too. Welcome! How did you and Jongdae meet?”

 

Minseok felt relieved that someone wasn’t giving him the sympathetic silent treatment when they find out he’s deaf. 

 

If he wanted silence, he would have taken his hearing aids off.

 

“We met through tumblr. Jongdae was my mutual since my junior year in high school and often commented on how pretty my art was.”

 

“You were an artist?”

 

“Still is.” Jongdae said as he kissed the temple of his boyfriend’s head.

 

“I draw webtoons and they’re mainly in Korean, that’s why I’m not that well-known in America.”

 

The barista lightly tapped the tabletop as he waited to be bombarded with more questions. 

 

No one from the band had said anything, they all tried to not look in Minseok’s direction. The barista felt as if his boyfriend’s friends would never accept him because of his disability.

 

He pulled his hands into his lap and brought his head down to look at them. Minseok felt the tears start to build up when a hand with a phone shot in front of his face.

 

“You have ten seconds to introduce yourself.”

 

“My name is Minseok Kim.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Jongdae’s boyfriend.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“I’m a barista at The Green Bean coffeehouse and I make webtoons on tumblr.”

 

“Your tumblr url?”  

 

“Minnie-socks-art-box”

 

“Cute.” Sehun pulled the phone back and typed away. Minseok starred at the bizarre boy until he felt his phone buzz, alerting him that he had a new follower on tumblr. “I followed you on tumblr and will reblog all these cute drawings of cartoon Jongdae in exchange for a commission from you.”

 

The elder’s eyes grew wide and turned to his boyfriend to see what the hell was going on. “Wh-what did you want me to draw?”

 

“Me and my devilish good looks of course.”

 

“And the band.” Jongdae interjected

 

“With Kyungsoo.” Jongin finally spoke out.

 

“And Baekhyun.” Chanyeol added.

 

“Why me?” the small hitchhiker looked up at the giant with wide questioning eyes.

 

“I already told you; although you’re new, you’ve adapted so well with us.”

 

Minseok watched the two interact, laughing when suddenly everything clicked! Chanyeol was a sly one and poor Baekhyun is so naive to not know that Chanyeol absolutely adores the smaller. 

 

The group eventually warmed up to Minseok, happy that the elder even offered up his own home for them to stay in only if they were okay with the noise that he and Jongdae might make later.

 

They internally cringed but they were low on money and needed the free lodging. 

 

Minseok showed them his art book which contained mainly sketches of Jongdae’s face since he wasn’t well acquainted with the singer’s body proportions. Jongdae did throw in a ‘you’ll get a acquainted tonight when I get back’ which sparked some interest- and mild disgust- in Chanyeol.

 

“Are you going to the show tonight Minseok?”

 

The elder shook his head before letting out a sigh.

 

“Minseok can’t go to loud events like our shows. He can listen to acoustic but anything loud like ours can probably cause a blowout in his hearing aid.”

 

Minseok gave Chanyeol a sad smile before snuggling up to Jongdae, “I”m sure your songs sound amazing live.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and got up to walk to the counter of the coffee shop. He asked for the manager and once a girl with round glasses came out to ask him how she can help him, he looked down at her name tag and back at her face.

 

“Listen Mindy, my friend is Minseok’s boyfriend and he was so happy that he could finally let Minseok hear him live but I’m sure you know that Minseok can’t listen to loud things. Said friend also said that you guys let live music play here as long as it’s acoustic so here’s where I need you. I was wondering if you can let me and my band play a few songs here. Acoustic of course.”

 

Mindy, a little confused with Chanyeol’s rambling, slowly nodded her head and pointed out the corner where a piano and a bongo were set up. 

 

Chanyeol gathered the group minus Jongdae and Minseok to help him set up their mini concert. 

 

The decided to bring down Chanyeol’s acoustic guitar and amp, along with Jongin’s bass with a smaller amp to play at a quieter setting. Sehun decided to stick with what the coffeeshop provided them.

 

“What’s the setlist?” Baekhyun asked as he watched Chanyeol tune up.

 

“I haven’t thought about that.” Chanyeol called over Jongdae and asked which songs did Minseok like that they know how to play.

 

Chanyeol cursed when he heard a particular song which he felt would be wonderful to sing to Minseok. 

 

“We need a piano player for that song.” 

 

“I can do it.” Baekhyun mumbled when he overheard their conflict. “I mean as long as I don’t sing, I’ll play for Minseok.”

 

Chanyeol’s face spread into a wide grin as the smaller fumbled with the sleeves of HIS sweater.

  
  


“ Sunday morning, rain is falling Steal some covers, share some skin Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable you twist to fit the mold that I am in”

 

Minseok sat in front of the ‘stage’, giggling whenever his boyfriend would send him a wink but was touched that his bandmates wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. 

 

Each song that they played had special meaning to the barista. He associated them with Jongdae; nights when the rain made him feel helpless due to his hearing aids and days where the comment section of his own webtoons were filled with hate for his sexuality. 

 

He was so happy when he found comfort in Jongdae, who at the time that they met online wasn’t that comfortable with himself. You’re in a band full of gay guys and you associated yourself with being gay the minute you found a guy attractive but the lead singer couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be ‘normal’ (as his parents would call heterosexuality).

 

He was always curious to know how it would feel to touch a girl or maybe even have sex with her. He was confused and went on this sex spree for a bit with the band groupies. It wasn’t his proudest moment but that night when he clicked onto Minseok’s blog to see the latest update, he was shocked to see a video instead.

  
  


Minseok was sitting in front of his shitty webcam but even then Jongdae knew the boy was the most beautiful thing in the world. The artist made a long rant on how people were being prejudice to his art due to his disability and sexuality. He couldn’t help being deaf, he was like this since the fever had hit him in South Korea in his infant years.

 

He was also in a country that was free to love whomever they wanted to and if he loved men more than women, well that was their problem because Minseok was living in a world of acceptance. Not with the people around him, but with himself. As long as he accepted himself than he could give zero fucks to who doesn’t. 

 

Jongdae envied that and that’s exactly what he said in an anonymous message to Minseok and when the web toonist replied with a sweet ‘Don’t envy someone who can’t even get close to birds’, Jongdae found him so adorable and made it his mission to send an anonymous messages everyday about how wonderful Minseok is.

 

Eventually leading up to him sending private messages and confessing to liking the elder.

  
  


Chanyeol wondered if he would be able to ever find that as he sat in the living room of Minseok’s apartment, Baekhyun’s head in his lap with everyone except Jongdae and Minseok playing a heated game of Uno. They were trying their best to cover up the noise that was coming from the bedroom as Jongdae practically narrates every feeling and movement. 

 

Baekhyun yells “Uno!”

 

And Minseok lets out a scream.

 

“Hyung, you can’t put that in, it’s a six.” Sehun pouts as he points at a card Kyungsoo put down.

 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

 

“If I say it’s a nine, Sehun, it’s a nine.”

 

“SO SO GOOD!”

 

“You can’t just do that. There are rules.”

 

“FASTER!”

 

“I know there are rules. . .  but I want to win so it’s a nine.”

 

“I’M COMING JONGDAE!”

 

“I want to win too but we can’t just break rules for our own personal gain.”

 

Minseok let out another scream of pleasure which caused Jongdae to let out some weird animal like noises and then a low moan as he probably followed his own release.

 

“The fuck I care about your feelings Sehun. Baekhyun can’t win again.”

 

“Minseok? Minseok! Why are you crying, baby?”

 

Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol’s lap and looked up to the giant, “We should probably go.”

 

“Now?”

 

The smaller nodded his head and got up from the floor to put his shoes on. The rest of the band followed, layering up since it was a cold, rainy night.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to go wait in the lobby of the apartment complex, Sehun called the backseat of the car and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol out of the building to go explore.

 

“It’s two in the morning and you want to explore?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he pulled the hood of Chanyeol’s sweater, tightening and tying the drawstrings into a knot so all you see is his face.

 

“Cute.” The giant poked the smaller’s cheek and grabbed his hand, “Where to?”

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s hand, frowning at how easily he took his and pulled his hand away from the giant.

 

Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun had gotten uncomfortable and quickly apologized. 

 

“It’s fine Chanyeol.” the smaller started to walk away but paused when he didn’t feel Chanyeol’s presence near him. He motioned for the taller to follow but somehow Chanyeol felt hurt from Baekhyun pushing him away.

 

He knows that they just barely met but something about the smaller makes the giant go insane with so many emotions.

 

“I don’t feel like exploring, Baekhyun.” He turned around to walk back to Minseok’s apartment complex. Chanyeol wanted to hear footsteps run after him, telling him to wait up but instead he was greeted with the sound of light raindrops hitting the pavement.

 

He turned around to see if Baekhyun had left but the smaller was still frozen in place on the sidewalk. The rain was starting to pick up and Chanyeol wanted to yell at him to hurry up and follow. 

 

He stood there watching as Baekhyun drowned into the memories.

  
  
  


“ _ I don’t feel like going out tonight, babe.” _

 

_ “Come on, you love adventures.” _

 

_ “I don’t feel like exploring, D.” _

  
  


Baekhyun let out a scream that turned into a sob, the rain drowning him much like what was happening in his mind. 

 

He scrambled to get Chanyeol’s sweater off before throwing it on the ground and running away. The water soaked through his thin clothing, having not been prepared for coming to the NorthWest. Baekhyun tried to avoid the area all together but for some reason, he foolishly let himself be dragged to this god forsaken place. 

 

He stopped when he hit the main road to the district Minseok lived in. Baekhyun let out a ragged sigh before finding shelter underneath the hood of a bus stop. He pulled out his phone, click through his apps to find the U for uber. 

 

_ Why? _ He didn’t know why he ran either, he just knew he had to run away from it all. He didn’t want this; Baekhyun didn’t want to be a part of these people’s lives, he didn’t want to learn their sob stories. 

 

In reality, Baekhyun loves listening to people’s stories and loves helping people out which is one of the reasons why he’s so good at being a hitchhiker. The thing Baekhyun can’t take is his own problems so when an elf eared giant comes barreling in asking about Baekhyun’s sob story, he can’t help but want to run away. 

 

“I’m fine.” he lied “Maybe I should go to New Mexico? Austin, Texas? New Orleans?” 

 

He mindless named off places that he had visited but deep down knew he had to go back. 

 

The gray prius that was his uber drove up to the bus stop and  flashed their lights at him. 

 

He grumbled at the driver for being rude but shuffled inside the back of the car.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Seattle- Tacoma airport please.”

 

“Listen kid, I don’t want to assist your running away from home-”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re a minor for christ’s sake!”

 

“Excuse me sir, I’m twenty four and you will drive me to this airport immediately.”

 

“Where’s your home? I’ll drive you there for free.”

 

“My home is eight hundred miles away sir, and I would gladly go back if you drove me to the airport.”

 

The driver shrugged before telling Baekhyun he would call the cops on him if he finds out he’s a minor. 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was going insane. 

 

After running around the area for hours looking for Baekhyun, after picking his sweater up from the ground.

 

The giant sat in Minseok’s apartment screaming his head off.

 

He tried calling and texting the small hitchhiker but it seemed like the boy’s phone was off. Everyone tried to calm the giant down by calling Baekhyun as well but were received with the same generic voice mail.

 

Sehun who was lounging on the couch, clicked onto a recent update of one of his SnapChat  friend’s stories. 

 

“Hi, I’m not sure how to work this. What’s that red cir-”

 

“Not sure if anyone follows me but Hi! I’m bored at the airp-”

 

Sehun let out an idiotic chuckle before speaking up, “Look Hyung! Baekhyun’s struggling to Snapchat!”

 

Chanyeol screeched a. “WHAT!?” before grabbing the maknae’s phone and tapping Baekhyun’s username.

 

It was mainly pictures of his feet or awkward face shots as he tries to figure out how to use the app. 

 

There was one with the filter for the Seattle location and another of him sitting in an airport cafe.

 

“When were these taken?”

 

Sehun cleared his throat before snatching his phone away, “Forty five minutes. His last video was of him freaking out because he had to eat the weed brownie before the TSA dogs found it.”

 

Chanyeol ran to get the keys to his car before rushing out the door and praying to God that the weed kicked in and Baekhyun was to slow to board his plane. 

 

He looked down at his phone to see that Sehun had messaged him Baekhyun’s SnapChat username: BaekPack. 

 

He typed in the username to keep himself updated with the tiny hitchhiker’s whereabouts.

 

“Fuck, so I wanted to go look for the bathroom but I lost my gate.”

 

“I want to go back home!”

 

Chanyeol arrived to the airport parking lot, and ran inside. TSA giving him a look before walking up to him. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“My boyfriend came inside and he’s drunk, he may have bought a ticket.”

 

The worker nodded before ringing on his walkie talkie to look for Baekhyun; ten minutes later, two workers were helping Baekhyun walk to Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun let out a yelp once he saw the giant and pleaded the TSA to lock him up.

 

“He won't forgive me.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed the smaller and thanked the workers before dragging Baekhyun out of the airport.

  
  


Once in the car, Chanyeol stared out the window for a while. 

 

“I tried.” he sighed “I’ll drop you off at the train station once you sober up.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him wide eyed, letting out a meek “That’s it?”

 

“You obviously don’t want our friendship and I’m not going to push it on you.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the giant, bringing up a hand to his face to caress the taller’s cheek. Chanyeol stiffened beneath his touch, confused with the sudden touch when a few hours ago Baekhyun didn’t even want to hold his hand. Baekhyun traced the giant’s lips with his index finger before pushing it inside his mouth.

 

Chanyeol frowned, clearly Baekhyun was still under the influence.

 

“You like me.” the smaller stated as pulled his finger out of Chanyeol’s mouth and stuck it in his own mouth.

 

Chanyeol was a little grossed out but he understood that it was the drugs talking.

 

“I’m not stupid. You like me. But you can’t, we’ve just met and I’m too fucked up for you.”

 

Baekhyun rested his head against the car seat before lulling it to the side to look at Chanyeol. “You can’t just like a person after just meeting them.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled before caressing the high boy’s face, “Devendra Banhart proposed to his wife five minutes after meeting her, what makes us any different?”

 

Baekhyun snorted before flopping down to lie on the bench seat, scooting towards Chanyeol to lay his head on his lap. 

 

“That’s so cheesy but for some reason, very uplifting. Maybe if I wasn’t so fucked up and-” Baekhyun waves a hand in his face “I would probably date you but you came too late to the party. I’m emotionally dead and gave my heart away a long time ago. Also if I wasn’t so high, I would probably kiss you but ya know.”

 

Chanyeol ruffles the boy’s hair and lets out a laugh, “Maybe we can work something out?”

 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun licks his lips before tearing his head towards Chanyeol’s waist and kissing the crotch part of his pants.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol was about to push him off but Baekhyun held onto his waist tightly. 

 

“Coming up with a something.”

 

“You’re high! This is taking advantage of you!”

 

“I want this as much as you do. Listen, I can’t be there emotionally for you but I can be there physically for you.”

 

“I don’t need a sex buddy!”

 

Baekhyun unzipped Chanyeol’s pants and pulled them down until his member was exposed.

 

“Not a sex buddy just someone to help fill the void.”

 

“What are you- ah- talking- ah- about?” Chanyeol was interrupted with Baekhyun’s mouth taking him whole into his mouth.

 

“One day I may be able to tell you but for now, I’m horny and I need this.”

 

Baekhyun shimmied out of his pants and pushed his fingers in Chanyeol’s mouth. Once fully coated he reached behind and began to finger himself open. Soft pants left his mouth as he struggled to get comfortable with his fingers up his ass.  

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol sucked on his own fingers before reaching around to push one inside of Baekhyun,being cautious of the three already shoved inside. 

 

Baekhyun choked out a sob when the finger pushed past his, reaching higher and brushing against his prostate, “Fuck.”

 

Pretty soon, Baekhyun was bouncing up and down the four fingers, holding onto Chanyeol’s shirt for support as he slowly comes undone. 

 

“Please.”

 

Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and guides Baekhyun’s hand out of himself. Baekhyun then hovers over Chanyeol’s dick slowly easing it into him and once he was fully sheathed inside of Baekhyun, Chanyeol tried to kiss Baekhyun so he can relax.

 

But Baekhyun pulled away, “Kisses are to intimate.”

 

“Is this a one time thing?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he slowly lifted up and down, testing to see if he can start riding Chanyeol now.

 

“We can hold hands, hug, have sex even but no kissing. Rule one.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist before thrusting upwards, making the smaller yelp with pleasure as he bounced up and down Chanyeol’s member. 

 

“Rule number two?”

 

“God, please shut up and fuck me. We’ll talk about this later.” Chanyeol promised to shut up and focused on thrusting up into Baekhyun.

 

The car’s window’s started to fog and there were points where Chanyeol thought the car was going to flip but Chanyeol was addicted to Baekhyun’s moans and proceeded to pound into him harder. 

 

“Faster! Fuck.” Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around the giant’s neck and placed his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

 

Chanyeol wanted to kiss Baekhyun so badly but whenever he tried Baekhyun would stop moving, the only thing he allowed was for Chanyeol to leave love bites all over his neck.

 

Baekhyun let out a high pitched moan before begging Chanyeol to just hit him there. The giant snaked a hand in between them and began jerking Baekhyun off.

 

The smaller finally let out a cry before painting their shirts white with his cum, tightening his hole and leading up to Chanyeol cumming as well. 

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol out of him before flopping back to the passenger seat, Chanyeol’s semen leaking out of him and spilling onto the the vinyl seats.

 

“We’re not dating but we’re not also in an open relationship with no strings attached. I need you for physical reasons- not just sex. I won't be out sleeping with others, I’ll be exclusive to you but just know that my heart belongs to someone else and I may need to disappear one day.”

 

Chanyeol sighed before reaching over to pull Baekhyun into an embrace, “I’ll take it.”

* * *

 

They drove back to Minseok’s apartment after cleaning up themselves and the van. 

 

They walked into the apartment lobby to see Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun sitting on the couch. 

 

“What are you guys doing down here?” 

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone, pausing his game before explaining what happened, “Well when you told us that you found Baekhyun, Jongdae took it upon himself to celebrate the rescue mission with Minseok. Those two have been at it like rabbits, probably producing as much if it was humanly possible.”

 

Chanyeol laughed before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to lead him to the loveseat across from the couch, “I don’t think Minseok is a carrier.” 

 

Kyungsoo scoffed before shaking his head, “How would you know who’s a carrier and who’s not? You’re not one! You get to knock people up!”

 

“You’re saying Minseok is a carrier?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded before returning his attention back to his game.

 

“Does Jongdae know?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up wide eyes, letting out a gasp as he realized one key factor most couples have to worry about, “Shit, I don’t think he does.”

 

The group fell into silence, mourning the possible loss to one of their own.

  
  


Baekhyun who was not sure what everyone was talking about since the news of carriers was discovered while he was touring the country his third time.

 

He quickly typed in the word as the group murmured amongst each other about what the possible outcomes may be.

 

He let out a silent gasp when he saw the article titles when the word was searched “ _ Male pregnancy found out to be real. _ ”

 

The small hitchhiker clicked onto the the most reliable source and read what the requirements were to be a so called carrier. 

 

Some of the traits were more biological than physical but they all pointed to the fact that the majority of carriers do not get pregnant easily and require some sort of physical testing but some are lucky to get pregnant right off the bat.

 

Baekhyun did notice that some of the physical symptoms matched up with his own personal experiences. 

 

  * Slight cramping in the pelvis
  * Abdominal bloating 
  * Increase in body temperature. 



 

He quietly bit the nail of his thumb as he thinks back to when things were better. He never knew this was a thing, could he have been pregnant at one time?

  
  


Chanyeol noticed his quietness and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze when he noticed Baekhyun’s worried expression, “You okay?”

 

The smaller nodded before leaning towards the giant, “You know when I said I may need to disappear every once in awhile.”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“I’ll be back in a few then, text me when Jongdae lets you guys in.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun rushed out of the apartment complex and into the busy sidewalk. He desperately wanted to run after the boy but he knew he didn’t have the power, he had to respect Baekhyun’s rules if he wanted to learn more about the him.

  
  


Two hours later, Baekhyun was sitting in the waiting room of a doctor’s office waiting to see his blood results. 

 

He wanted to know because then that was a total game changer to his past and add to the list of “could haves” that will never be. 

 

He had to answer embarrassing questions such as when was his last sexual encounter, if he’s ever been moody and how many partners has he had.

 

“Baekhyun Byun?”

 

He got up and followed the nurse to the doctor’s office, the old man with a thick English accent handed him a file of papers and pamphlets and explained to him what each one said.

 

Baekhyun walked out of the office more confused than before.

 

Baekhyun was a carrier.

 

Baekhyun had shown signs since he had hit puberty.

 

Baekhyun can be ovulating any moment now.

 

But last but not least, Baekhyun had been pregnant, or at least has shown signs of it but had unfortunately miscarried a few weeks after.

 

The signs all point to the fact that a year ago, Baekhyun was carrying a child but due to stress ultimately lost it.

 

It’s called missed miscarry, when you lose a child without knowing it. The signs may include a heavier period for women or in Baekhyun’s case bloody stool. It happens a lot in the earlier weeks of pregnancy and is very common and easy for women to miss. With all the heavy questions that the doctor asked, it ultimately lead him to believe to a miss miscarry. 

 

Baekhyun fell to the floor sobbing as he realized, he could have had a beautiful child that would have tied him to his ghosts forever. 

 

Now he was left with emptiness and even heavier heart. 


	4. Fourth Stop: Salt Lake City

Distraction.

  
  


That’s what Chanyeol was to Baekhyun. The smaller gripped the guitarist’s hair as he bobs his head up and down, mouth engulfing Baekhyun’s length.

 

They decided to stay in Seattle for a couple more days for Jongdae’s sake, although they haven’t seen him in a while.

 

The rest of the group moved out of Minseok’s apartment and into the venue’s hidden dorm.

 

Baekhyun was too out of it with the news of his miscarriage to even protest the lengthy stay. As long as Chanyeol was there to distract him, he was semi-okay. 

 

Chanyeol hummed around his length causing Baekhyun to arch his back with pleasure.

 

No one knew he was a carrier or at least not Chanyeol. 

 

Kyungsoo must know.

 

Chanyeol said the younger was very well educated when it came to the whole carrier business.

  
  


According to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo had miscarried three times.

 

“Before the whole carrier thing broke out, Jongin and Kyungsoo were in a rough patch. Kyungsoo wasn’t being the best boyfriend in Jongin’s books so he went out to go look for someone else. He found it in the form of his next door neighbor, a girl. They ended up sleeping with each other and Jongin being the idiot that he is knocked her up.”

 

“Did she keep the baby?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“She knew Jongin wasn’t going to stay with her for long but she wasn’t going to let go easily either. That girl picked up Kyungsoo from one of his classes and drove him to the abortion clinic with her. Told them he was her guardian and made him watch them extract her and Jongin’s baby out of her.”

 

“That’s so cruel.”

 

“What’s worse was the stress caused Kyungsoo to miscarry.”

 

“He was-”

 

“The reason why he was being moody and all was because he was pregnant.”

 

“That was the first time?”

 

“No, the first time was when they were in high school. Second was the first year in college. That was the third time. Kyungsoo was aware something was wrong with his body and when he saw the blood in his toilet similar to what he saw in the clinic, he broke down.

 

No one was able to find him for a week. He had driven to the UCLA hospital and demanded them to test on him. Male pregnancy was still being researched  but Kyungsoo was adamant about it. When we did eventually find him, he was going insane.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Even if he would have been young if he had the first child, he would have HAD his first child. Kyungsoo thought it was his fault for them losing their third child, because he suspected something was happening but never really acted on it.”

  
  


Baekhyun thrusts into Chanyeol’s mouth a bit too harshly once he comes back into reality. 

 

If he wasn’t so caught up in the ghosts maybe he would have had his child too.

 

“Ch-chanyeol, umf, I’m close.”

 

A few seconds later, Baekhyun comes into Chanyeol’s mouth, letting his tears spill out as he tries not to think of his what ifs. He’s supposed to be distracted and yet he can’t drop the topic. 

 

Chanyeol collapses next to Baekhyun on the dingy mattress, giving him a small peck on the shoulder as he snuggles closer to him.

 

Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to go into a drowsy state before speaking up.

 

“Chanyeol?” he whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m a carrier.”

 

“Hmmm, that’s good.” Baekhyun knew Chanyeol didn’t  know what he was saying and was relieved when he felt the giant’s body relax as he drops into sleep.

 

Baekhyun lightly pries himself from the guitarist and grabs the big sweater that they had bought in Portland.

 

He pads softly out of the dorm and into the performance area where a piano from last night’s classic music concert still sat in the middle of the stage. 

 

Baekhyun situates himself on the piano bench before light hitting the keys to see if it’s in tune.

 

He grabs his phone from the pocket of his sweater and presses record on the voice recorder. 

 

His voice, although quieted, was powerful as he starts to sing and play, “I don't like the youth's love like playing with fire, I'm just shaking a bit, but I'm okay. No, the truth is I still hate you, you who left me My cold heart is still Missing you Missing you Missing you Missing you Missing you.”

As he finishes the song, he entire body shakes with sobs. 

Baekhyun lets out a loud wail when he realizes what he was doing.

Everyone leaves.

Chanyeol although was today’s distraction is eventually going to leave Baekhyun. He will be alone with nothing to keep the ghosts away.

He hits the keys of the piano with his fists, letting the loud sound echo throughout the auditorium. 

He had knowledge now; he was a carrier which can lead him to having the ultimate distraction. 

 

Baekhyun drags himself up to the dorm and plops himself on the mattress next to Chanyeol.

He let’s the memories that disguise themselves as dreams, over take him as he accepts that he is a horrible human being and will eventually do something horrible to a very nice person who has treated him with nothing but kindness.

“I’m a monster.”

 

Baekhyun dreamt of  _ him.  _ They were sitting in their apartment that overlooks the bay, it was a foggy day and Baekhyun didn’t feel like leaving their home.  _ He  _ sat there on the couch fumbling with his computer like always.

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m mixing this beat with that beat so when the piano comes in, it will mix well.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth formed an O while nods in understanding, when in actuality he doesn’t know a clue of what he just said.

 

“You’re clueless about it, aren’t you?” _ he _ says with a smirk. He beckons Baekhyun over to watch as he clicks on the music program and points to a line of squiggles, “That’s my voice.”

 

He points to another line of squiggles but in blue, “This is the beat I just made.” 

 

He goes on to explain the music producing process but Baekhyun isn’t listening, he’s watching his love excitedly gab on and on about his interest.

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head before leaning over and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  
  


Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun mumbling in his sleep, he can hear bits and pieces of a conversation. Whoever Baekhyun was dreaming of, he seemed to be at ease with them, even smiling every once in awhile.

 

“I’ve missed you so much D.”

 

  1. He was thinking of that person again. They must have been very special if Baekhyun is even giggling in his sleep. 



 

Chanyeol wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be because Baekhyun wasn’t his in the first place. And even if he was, seeing him smile like that was worth it. 

 

The guitarist laid back down and snuggled closer to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame. 

 

If he would have stayed awake longer, he would have heard it. 

 

The name.

 

_ His _ name.

 

The person who manages to make Baekhyun giggle even in his sleep.

 

“ _ Dean.” _

* * *

 

Baekhyun blinked the sleep in his eyes as he tries to stay awake at the breakfast table in the dorm.

 

Whenever he dreams of Dean, it seems to tire him more than actually ease his pain. 

 

Jongdae and Minseok had come over to eat with the group and discuss where they were going to next.

 

It seems like El Dorado doesn’t have much of a fan base in Idaho so they decided to just go to the smaller one in Utah. 

 

Minseok sat next to him and cleared his throat before leaning to whisper into his ear, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

Baekhyun eyed him before looking out the window. The day wasn’t that bad and he was itching to go on an adventure.

 

He nodded and followed Minseok out of the dorm and eventually out of the venue. Minseok pointed out to his car, a green prius and they climbed in.

 

“I thought we were going on a walk?”

 

“We are.” 

 

Minseok drove them to a mall and after find a parking space announced his true intentions. “Chanyeol said you needed a few more clothes. This would also be a great opportunity to get to know you too. I know everyone but I know nothing of you.”

 

“You’ve been… busy.”

 

Minseok laughed, nodding in agreement, “Which is why I need to go shopping. I could use the fresh air.”

 

The first store they went to catered more to hipster teens but Baekhyun wanted to look at the sweats that ended up being for girls.

 

They browsed around until they hit a department store that had a wider selection. 

 

Baekhyun found some pants and shirts that were comfortable and fit his lifestyle and Minseok found more loose fitted clothes. 

 

They were going to head to the shoe section because Minseok pointed out Baekhyun’s raggedy converse he chose to wear today, when Minseok stopped in front of the maternity wear.

 

It was mainly women’s wear but there were a few gender neutral clothes. Minseok let out a sigh and looked towards Baekhyun. 

 

“Do you think they’ll make any men’s maternity wear soon?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, “Maybe, but it’s not like it applies to us right now.”

 

While Baekhyun proceeded to walk towards the shoe section, Minseok picked up one of the gender neutral sweaters and held it against himself before draping it on top of the clothes on his other arm. 

 

He found Baekhyun trying on some New Balances and sat in the seat next to him, “So us? That means you’re a carrier?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he tapped the toes of the pastel colored shoes together, “More or less.”

 

“Have you told the others?”

 

“I’m sure some of them know.”

 

Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and turned him so he was looking at the elder, “You’re up to something.”

 

Baekhyun let out a nervous laugh before taking the shoes off his feet and slipping into his own.

 

“Baekhyun. What are you planning.”

 

The youngest didn’t answer as he gathered all the stuff he wanted to purchase and was about to stand up when Minseok yanked him down.

 

“You’re not running away again are you?”

 

Baekhyun looked down at his feet before looking at Minseok. The elder was clutching onto Baekhyun for his dear life, eyes filled with worry and scared that he might not be able to come back to the group with the hitchhiker.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes flicked above the elder’s head and widen when he saw the ghost . It was him, it was Dean. Or at least it looked like him. He wanted to call out to him, run to him and tell him how much he missed him but when the person turned he realized it wasn’t him.

 

It wasn’t the same soft smile that people would confuse with a smirk. It wasn’t those sad puppy dog eyes as he stares into your soul. It wasn’t Dean. The person that he saw at the mall isn’t Dean. This person he met at the gas station is also not Dean; Chanyeol is not Dean.

 

“Dean.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Minseok read his lips, turned to see what Baekhyun was looking at before turning back to ask, “Who’s Dean?”

 

The younger settled down in the seat of the shoe department, eyes resting on the rings that covered his fingers. Tears welling up as he feels some sort of protection from Minseok, that he wouldn’t judge the young hitchhiker. 

 

“There once was a time when I had a home.”

* * *

 

Minseok drove home in silence. He had just dropped off Baekhyun at the venue’s dorm, as well as picking up Jongdae.

 

Usually the pair would be flirtatious but after what Baekhyun had told him Minseok realized he needed a change of view.

 

“If you ever got me pregnant, would you leave me?”

 

Jongdae shook his head.

 

“If you ever got mad at me, would you leave me?”

 

“What’s with all the qu-”

 

“Please answer.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t leave you Min. Couples have fights all the time. And I’m sure if we ever have a kid, I’ll be there for you.”

 

Minseok pulled to the side of the road, putting the car in park before reaching over to hug Jongdae. The elder cried as his younger lover held him and sang soft lullabies into his ear. He would like to know why he was crying but Jongdae knew not to pry when Minseok was feeling sensitive. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun felt relieved to at least tell one person his story of woe. He placed the new bags of clothes into Chanyeol’s suitcase, they were to head out in the morning for the long drive to Salt Lake City. 

 

He’s only been there once but unfortunately Dean got food poisoning because of some bad fast food.Baekhyun usually only passes through Utah when he’s visiting Colorado. He wasn’t really keen on the whole rocky mountain landscape that most of those states are but he goes to visit the tiny towns he found on his adventures with Dean.

 

He loved those small towns hidden from the freeway, the ones the look like they’re seconds away from being declared a ghost town. Dean would bring out the convertible and drive them to a list of towns he had researched.

 

Those days were such fun, he had a place to go back to. He had a home. 

 

Chanyeol was off searching for the building manager to return the keys to him. The rest had gone to go celebrate their last day in the Pacific Northwest. Baekhyun grabbed his phone before looking through his backpack for his Macbook. 

 

He connects his phone and downloads the audio of him singing. His entire body shakes as he logs into the account that many assumed disappeared.

 

“Here goes nothing.”

  
  


Jongdae decided to drive them to Utah the next day. He came to the venue puffy eyed and snot wiped all over his sweater. His cute boyfriend waved from his car and yelled at him to text him whenever Jongdae can. 

 

He heaved a sigh, they were somewhere in Idaho and all he can think about was his cute pink haired boyfriend.

 

“You okay there Dae? You want me to take over?”

 

Chanyeol had taken the middle seat, dragging Baekhyun with him. Said person was asleep with his head on the giant’s lap. He would often make puppy sounds that made the guitarist coo with glee. 

 

“You drove most of the time, it’s only fair we give you a break.”

 

Sehun was Jongdae’s front seat companion but it seems like he can have a better conversation with a slice of cheese. The young boy wouldn’t let go of his phone. 

 

Chanyeol was close to dozing off as well when Sehun finally spoke up, “He’s back!”

 

Chanyeol jolted with the loud interruption before looking at the younger, “Who?”

 

“Moon! Or at least people think it’s him. They say the person’s voice is similar but they have no audio from Moon’s account or from his live performances to base this off of.” 

 

Chanyeol felt the boy in his lap tense up.

 

“Jeez Sehun, you woke up Baekhyun!”

 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun said as he rose up to sit properly. He slipped off his shoes before bringing his legs up to sit in tailor position.

 

“So you guys dating now?”

 

“Sehun!” 

 

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh before grabbing his satchel and taking out his phone and earbuds.

 

_ Great now look what you’ve done. He won’t talk to us. _

 

Chanyeol felt something touch his ear and turned to see Baekhyun trying to shove an earbud. He grabbed the tiny bud and placed it in his right ear, Baekhyun placed the left one in his ear before pressing play.

 

It was soft acoustic song with girl slowly crooning about her love. Chanyeol boldly intertwined his hands with Baekhyun who reciprocated with a squeeze.

  
  


Kyungsoo watched as the duo exchanged glances at each other. Chanyeol yawned then placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun gently patted the giant’s head until his soft snores came out. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun give one final look at Chanyeol, a rather sad one, before looking out the window.

 

He looked tired, not in the form of physically but more in mentally. Ever since that night Kyungsoo woke up to the piano playing in the venue, he’s been suspicious of Baekhyun. His once bright eyes got dimmer and it seems like at times he wasn’t present.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes finally flutter closed as he succumbed to sleep, giving Kyungsoo the chance to sneakily grab his bag and rifle through it.

 

There were a lot  of healthy snacks, some makeup, some pain killers, a reusable bag, and other miscellaneous things. 

 

What stood out the most was a pamphlet. 

 

Kyungsoo picked up the medical pamphlet and opened it.

 

“Male pregnancy and what it means for you: a journey to being a carrier.” 

 

He looked up to the snoring duo and back at the booklet. 

 

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was a carrier since the beginning. If the wide set hips weren’t a give away, it was the whole aura about him. 

 

Why would Baekhyun have a pamphlet about carriers?

 

_ Maybe Baekhyun hoards things and probably forgot to throw it away. _

 

Kyungsoo thinks nothing of it and folds it back up and is about to place it back into the bag when he notices pen markings on the back.

 

_ Approximately year and a half ago. _

 

_ Approximately four to five weeks. _

 

_ Ovulation cycle starts in a few days.   _

 

Kyungsoo tries to decipher what these little sayings mean but stops when he notices Baekhyun shifting in his seat. 

 

He quickly throws everything back into the bag and slips it back under the seat. 

* * *

 

Salt lake city wasn’t something to really write home to.

 

The band knew nothing of Utah except for the rather large population of Mormons. They were a tad bit surprised that a group of Asian men in a rock band would be popular.

 

Nonetheless, the tiny venue that they booked in the city was jam packed. 

 

Everyone tried their best to fit as many people in but it wasn’t enough. 

The venue asked El Dorado if they wanted to come again the next night for a second show. They claimed that the night they played was the most money they made in a while. 

 

So with the high demand of a second show, Chanyeol agreed to stay in Utah the extra night. 

 

The morning of the second day, everyone was tired from all the driving and the show. Chanyeol had a massive headache and didn’t want to be bothered.

 

Meanwhile Baekhyun was slowly losing his mind with all these thoughts in his head. He needed to get away from it all.

 

He exited the bathroom and walked up to the guitarist’s bed, “Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol was facing down, face smushed into the pillow as he tries to shut out the world.

 

“I was wondering if I can borrow the car, I’ll be back before the second show. I just-”

 

“Keys are on the table. Just please stop talking.”

 

A little hurt that Chanyeol snapped at him Baekhyun muttered a small “okay” before grabbing his satchel and shoes. 

 

One thing Baekhyun hated about the Van was the closed quarters. The minute he opened the car was the minute all the windows that could have been rolled down were. The morning breeze flowed through the car, waking Baekhyun up.

 

He had done his homework about what was good to eat near the city and followed his gps to Ruth’s Diner. A very popular diner outside the city near the mountains, away from all the buzz of the city.

 

The warm coffee cup warmed his hand as he peered out the window towards the mountains.

 

“Where was it again?”

 

“ _ Where was what?” _

 

_ “ _ The town. You know the small abandoned mining town we found while going to Colorado. I know it’s near here somewhere.”

 

The waitress gave Baekhyun a weird look when she passed by, she wasn’t really used to customer’s mumbling to themselves in Korean. He flagged her down and asked if there was a small abandoned mining town near them.

 

She was growing even more suspicious of him but claimed that it was a few miles up the mountain. 

 

Baekhyun thanked her, asked for the bill and paid for his small meal. He climbed into the van and followed the waitress’s directions.

  
  


Back at the hotel, Kyungsoo was the one to gather everyone so they can eat the complimentary breakfast the hotel provided. 

 

When Chanyeol finally got down to dining area, cursing everyone who crossed him, Kyungsoo noticed he was missing something. More like a someone; where had the tiny traveler gone?

 

Afraid that another Seattle incident would occur, Kyungsoo spoke up.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

 

Chanyeol sighed, “He wanted to go check out this place and asked if he can borrow the car. He’ll be here before the show starts.”

 

“You gave a stranger the keys. To the car. Our only source of transportation!?”

 

Irritated that he was being yelled at so early in the morning, Chanyeol slammed his fist on the table, “Why don’t you call him then so he can bring it back if you’re so worried.”

 

Chanyeol scraped his chair back and rushed out the hotel dining area.

  
  


Baekhyun was having the time of his life, bopping along to some songs that he found on soundcloud, highly thankful that Mr. Park put an aux cord when he restored the radio. 

 

His song skipped to the next playlist which was Dean’s personal soundcloud.

 

“ _ I love this song.” _

 

“I remember when you wrote it.”

 

_ “I wrote it after our-” _

 

“First date.” Baekhyun smiled as he remember his quiet boyfriend escort him from his university and to this old record shop that allowed you to transfer your music onto vinyls.

 

He wasn’t very much of a music junkie like Dean but lazing around on the sofas the shop provided and listening to local musician’s records was pretty entertaining. 

 

They eventually walked to a bakery down the street to eat pastries and drink coffee while mindlessly discussing books, college, and anything else that seemed important at the time.

 

Baekhyun exited off the freeway to a small campsite rest area. 

 

He would have to make a small hike to get to the abandoned town.

  
  


He couldn’t help but worry, even if Chanyeol thinks he’s annoying, Kyungsoo likes to think of himself as the motherly figure for the group. 

 

He knocked on Chanyeol’s hotel room door two hours later after the breakfast melt down.

 

“Fuck off!” Chanyeol yelled through the door.

 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s not back yet and he hasn’t answered his phone.”

 

There was silence but then Kyungsoo can hear as someone falls off the bed in a rush to open the door.

 

Chanyeol’s face was marred with worry having properly looked at the clock, “I think I scared him away.”

  
  


So Chanyeol was a little hung over but that’s because the fans were so grateful for him bring El Dorado that they kept buying him drinks.

 

He may have gotten it on once or twice with Baekhyun and instead of yelling at him for waking him up this morning, he should be kissing his feet… or other intimate places. 

 

Chanyeol bit the nail of his thumb in worry as he paced his room while calling Baekhyun’s phone.

 

He got Baekhyun’s voicemail.

 

“Hey Baek just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. Haven’t heard from you since the morning. Please call back.”

 

Kyungsoo sat- mainly hovered because he heard what was happening in that room last night- on the bed, throwing judgmental looks at Chanyeol.

 

“You know you’re an idiot right?”

 

“What did I do?”

 

Kyungsoo tutted at Chanyeol before standing up with his hands on his hips, “Baekhyun’s ovulating soon which means he’s super sensitive and you’re over here yelling at him first thing in the morning.”

 

“What do you mean ovulating?” Chanyeol paused his pacing to look at the shorter male.

 

“Baekhyun’s a carrier!

 

“How do you kn- don’t answer that. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Not really something to be discussed. Besides it's his private information. ”

 

“WELL SHIT I’VE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH HIM RAW FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS.” Chanyeol collapsed on the floor, trying to blink his headache away.

 

“You and Jongdae, what are we going to do with you two.”

 

Chanyeol’s phone went off and the giant scrambled to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Sorry I don’t have much reception up in the mountains but I’ll be there in an hour. I just got done with what I needed to do.”

 

“Baek-”

 

“Bye!” Chanyeol heard the beep of his phone telling him the called was ended. 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the phone and tapped Chanyeol’s head with it.

 

“You fucked up.”

 

“He’s mad at me isn’t he?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun placed his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the old broken down barn that seems to be the only thing left standing of the mining town.

 

He ran his fingers over the old rotting wood. Now that he thinks about, he knows exactly when he and Dean conceived their child.

 

It was in July, they had just gotten back from Austin, Texas and Baekhyun was rather happy with how things were going in both their lives.

 

Baekhyun backed away from the barn to get a better look of it.

 

It was the only thing standing of the town. Even if it looked like it was going to fall any second now, it was still here bringing shelter for anyone who seeked it.

 

He let the tears silently flow as the sun shined down on both him and the barn.

 

Baekhyun thought his love with Dean was like it. Even with how things were tough for Baekhyun at the beginning and the sudden success of it all, he thought Dean was going to be there for him.

 

Maybe Baekhyun’s love wasn’t the barn, maybe it was Baekhyun himself. 

 

He was alone, left to rot by himself. The only thing left of a sign of life.

 

He walked back up to the barn and picked up the plastic bag.

 

Baekhyun had gone to Walmart before heading off on his tiny adventure. 

 

Buying only a can of spray paint, fake flowers and a male pregnancy test.

 

He was confused when he was trying to buy it. There was an entire shelf dedicated to carriers. Everything from at home carrier tests to male ovulation kits. 

 

Feeling overwhelmed and a bit shy to ask for help, he grabbed the first thing that said male pregnancy test.

  
  


“Why is this so hard?” Baekhyun asked the air as he stared at the barn. It was already painted on. A love confession gone ary when the rain started to come in. 

 

The paint was starting to chip in some places but nothing a little touch up couldn’t fix.

 

Making sure not to get any paint on Chanyeol’s sweater, Baekhyun carefully retouched the small painting. Taking his time with every little detail.  

 

Once he was finished with that, he wrote next to it:

_ Nobody Byun-Kwon  _

 

_ July 2014 to August 2014. _

 

Baekhyun got the name from his favorite Neil Gaiman novel,  _ The Graveyard Book. _

 

It was his favorite to read to Dean at night and it fit the whole situation.  Baekhyun’s unborn child was unknown to his own father. He died and no one knew he was even alive. 

 

Baekhyun sobbed out as he placed a hand on his stomach. He was sad. Sad that he had to live in a world where his child with Dean was not alive but this child that he will have with Chanyeol will live.

 

“This is so unfair!” He kicked the barn, stumbling back from the momentum and falling onto his butt. 

 

He watched as the clouds pass by in the blue sky. 

 

“I have to make sure this baby lives, if I am pregnant. I have to make sure. I will die first before God tries to take it away from me.”

 

Baekhyun placed the fake flowers at the bottom of the mural and proceeded to hike back to the camp site.

 

Never looking back to the gravesite of his unborn child- Nobody. Just like Dean, the baby disappeared,  tattooing itself onto Baekhyun’s broken down heart. 

  
  


Baekhyun did arrive at the time that he promised Chanyeol. 

 

When the giant saw the smaller walk through the lobby doors he ran to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Did I miss something?”

 

“You had me worried.” Chanyeol nuzzled Baekhyun’s neck as tightened his grip on the smaller. 

 

“I told you I was leaving for a bit.”

 

“I couldn’t get a hold of you.”

 

Baekhyun laughed as he tried to get Chanyeol off of him so they can go up to their room, “I was in the mountains. I needed to stretch my legs, I was getting restless being cooped up in the van.”

 

“Why didn’t you take me?”

 

“Chanyeol you weren’t in the mood to even get up.”

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I drank too much last night.”

 

“I know. I was there.”

 

Chanyeol finally released Baekhyun but immediately grabbed his hand. 

 

Baekhyun reached up to brush Chanyeol’s bed hair down, “How’s your head?”

 

“Doesn’t hurt so much but Kyungsoo yelled at me.” the giant pouted as they climbed onto the elevator. 

 

The smaller squeezed his hand until the giant gave him a smile. “Kyungsoo said he wanted to talk to you when you got back.”

 

“Why?”

 

Playing dumb since he didn’t want to scare Baekhyun away with his knowing about him being a carrier, he shook his head.

 

He told Baekhyun to go straight to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room once they reach the floor the group was staying on. 

  
  


Baekhyun knocked on the door, hopping he wasn’t interrupting something. Jongin and Kyungsoo were notorious for being intimate all the time. 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

The doe eyed boy opened the door and beckoned for Baekhyun to enter the room.

 

“Don’t worry, the bed is clean. Jongin doesn’t like having sex when he’s fussy. He’s a bit car lagged.”

 

Baekhyun took a seat on the bed and looked up in question at Kyungsoo.

 

“I know you’re a carrier.”

 

Not sure how to reply he opened and closed his mouth until words finally tumbled out.

 

“I’m new to this.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Understandable. I’m sure Chanyeol told you a bit about me. I was actually one of the test subjects when they were researching about us carriers so I’m a little well educated in the criteria.”

 

The hitchhiker fumbled with the edge of his shirt, struggling on how much he wanted to reveal to Kyungsoo.

 

He had told his entire story to Minseok but he wasn’t so sure about Kyungsoo. He’s heard Kyungsoo’s tale of woe but for some reason he felt like he couldn’t trust him as much as Minseok.  

 

Baekhyun decided to tell him about the miscarriage which wasn’t much of a surprise to Kyungsoo.

 

He told Baekhyun that it was very common for carriers to miscarry since they usually don’t know that they’re carriers. 

 

Kyungsoo went on and on about the scientific side of it all and at this point Baekhyun was zoning out, not even paying attention to what he was saying. 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sorry, I know I get too scientific about the whole thing. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“No, I mean how are you taking it?”

 

Baekhyun finally looked up at Kyungsoo, realizing that his round eyes were filling up with tears.

 

“Tired. Alone. Confused.”

 

“Have you cried?”

 

“In the shower.”

 

Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun and reached over to hug the hitchhiker. He felt so tiny next to him, like a helpless child. He finally started to cry when the events of the day came crashing down onto him.

 

“I-I buried him today. I told myself it was okay to forget about him.”

 

Kyungsoo patted his head as he rocked him back and forth, whisper that it was okay, everything was going to be okay. But Baekhyun didn’t feel okay.

 

He felt like a horrible person. 

 

He was going to replace Nobody. He was going to erase the regret with him and do all the what ifs with a different child.

 

“It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.” His body shook as he broke down.

 

“I know but we have to be strong for the next one.”

 

“What if I don’t want a next one, what if I wanted that one.”

 

“Kids aren’t like a toy, we can’t pick and choose the ones we want. We have to roll with the punches and get back up. I’m sure there was a reason why your baby left. Can you imagine your life with a child right now? When I lost my three, I tried imagining how it would have been with them. My first child would have struggled with a teenage parent. I’m not saying it’s a good thing we lost our children but I’m saying that they don’t have to struggle now. The living struggle Baekhyun, the dead don’t.”

 

Baekhyun did imagine his live with Nobody. It would have been terribly hard trying to  travel around with a child. He was okay with putting himself in danger by trusting people who give him rides but to put a child through that.

 

Not to mention when he wasn’t traveling. He had no one to take care of his child, his parents were struggling to keep him in university. 

 

“I guess I would have made a lousy parent.”

 

“No you wouldn’t. I’m sure you would have been a great parent but you probably wouldn’t have made the best decisions at the time.”

 

Baekhyun shuddered when he finally calmed down, his breath a still jagged as he breathes through his mouth.

 

He grew sleepy and eventually fell asleep on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He didn’t notice when the younger called Chanyeol to pick him up.

 

Or when Chanyeol tucked him in before leaving to go perform.

 

All he thought about was a simpler life. One in which Dean and him take Nobody up the same mountain he hiked today to show him their personal mural, the love confession that was spray painted onto the abandoned barn. 

  
It was a drawing of two hands holding each other, wrapped in the red string of fate and below it the  lyrics  “ _ Dean loves the stars, Dean loves his… _ ”


	5. Fifth Stop: Denver

Chanyeol woke up at seven in the morning despite being out late the previous night. Baekhyun didn’t wake up when he entered the room nor did he stir when Chanyeol’s alarm went off.

 

The only thing that let Chanyeol know that he was alive were the puppy noises he makes when he sleeps.

 

Worried that the smaller was sick, Chanyeol touched Baekhyun’s forehead with the back of his hand. He felt of normal temperature, nothing unusual so far. Chanyeol started to wonder if the fatigue was due to pregnancy symptoms.

 

He and Baekhyun did have unprotected sex before Chanyeol found out he was carrier so maybe things were starting to catch up to them.

 

Chanyeol looked down at the sleeping male. He looked peaceful unlike the usual smile he has when he’s asleep.

 

_ Is he dreaming of that D person today? _

 

He felt jealous of that guy; he obviously left Baekhyun and didn’t appreciate what a beautiful person the boy is. He felt a little smug that there’s a possibility that Baekhyun might be pregnant with his child. 

 

But the feeling faded when he realized that he knew nothing of Baekhyun. Say if he was pregnant, Chanyeol didn’t know if he lived in California. He didn’t know if he was responsible or has a place to raise a child in.

 

The taller pulled away from the sleeping male, grimacing once he realized that Baekhyun is a stranger. He had sex with a stranger. He may have a child with a stranger.

 

A loud knock broke his thoughts, it was probably Sehun telling him to come down for breakfast.

 

Chanyeol gently shook Baekhyun until he heard a soft groan leave the hitchhiker. Baekhyun yawned as he lazily blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Seven thirty.”

 

“At night?”

 

“No in the morning.”

 

Baekhyun shot up, bed hair sticking out as he looked around the room. “Jesus I slept for so long.”

 

“Are you okay? Do you need any medicine?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, stretching the sleep out of his limbs, “No I just think all the traveling has caught up to me. Plus we haven’t been sleeping necessarily. Maybe we should switch roommates.”

 

“I don’t hear you complaining when we’re having sex.” Chanyeol didn’t mean to sound cold but it did sound as if he was annoyed.

 

Baekhyun was a little taken back, “Sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn’t say it to be mean.”

 

Chanyeol was about to apologize but Baekhyun slid out of the bed and locked himself in the bathroom. Chanyeol fucked up again.

 

He groaned as he pulled at his hair. “Baekhyun.”

 

There was no response from the bathroom. 

 

“Baekhyun.” The guitarist walked up to the door of the bathroom and knocked. “It was my fault Baekhyun. I’ve been mean to you the past few days.”

 

He waited for any sound of movement but there was silence. 

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. Please just… please, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone but I’m going to be downstairs at the dining area. You should come down to eat too. You haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

 

Again no response from the smaller male. 

 

Chanyeol heaved a sigh before leaving the room, regretting his negative thoughts towards Baekhyun. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun wasn’t listening to Chanyeol anymore. For some reason the guy was being mean to him, but it seems fitting since Baekhyun was using him.

 

What got Baekhyun was his own reflection, it seemed like the time he was sleeping his face got more haggard like.

 

Dark circles were lightly forming and his face looked sunken in. 

 

He took a picture of himself and sent it to Yixing asking if this was how he usually looked.

 

Yixing replied with a yeah and Baekhyun practically screeched. He looked like death. He never really cared for his looks while he was traveling but now that he has some new purpose in life, he wanted to take better care of himself.

 

Baekhyun ate healthily while he was on the road but there were days when he would skip meals or not sleep.

 

“This is unacceptable.” He opened the door to the bathroom and quickly dressed up in a green, yellow and white stripped tee, torn jeans and his new shoes. 

 

He made sure to leave a note for Chanyeol telling him he went out and to call him when they’re ready to leave.

 

Baekhyun rode an uber to the famous City Creek Center. He walked around, not sure what he wanted to eat. 

 

Then something caught his eye. A display for a children’s store showcased the latest trends for the summer. 

 

Baekhyun walked in to look around, stopping every once in awhile to take pictures to send to Minseok. He found an adorable one piece with a dinosaur on the front and was seriously thinking about buying it.

 

A sales associate came up to Baekhyun, all smiles before asking, “For your wife? When is she due?” 

 

Not sure how to answer, Baekhyun decided to be honest, “No wife. It’s for me.”

 

“Adoption?” the associate said happily.

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

The sales associate’s face fell into a slight grimace, “What do you mean?”

 

“I-I’m pregnant or at least trying.”

 

The sales gal shifted in place before walking away. Baekhyun watched as she walked up to presumably her manager. He kept hearing words such as “Unnatural” “Impossible” and “Freak” being thrown around.

 

Baekhyun got the hint that he wasn’t welcomed and placed the one piece down before walking out the door.

 

He wasn’t upset, it’s not like he was really pregnant but it worried him about later on. What will happen when he really is, how will they react to a guy with a massive pregnant belly. 

 

Disgusted with the sale girl’s attitude, Baekhyun decided he didn’t want to be at the mall anymore. He walked out of the open mall and wandered around aimlessly, trying to find a place to eat. There wasn’t anything that caught his eye and Baekhyun just felt like giving up on turning a new leaf when two guys in a bike rode up to him.

 

Mormons. Now Baekhyun has had to deal with them before and he’s not really one to be unnecessarily mean. He would always tell them his views on life and that he wasn’t going to change anytime soon. 

 

“Hi there!”

 

“H-hi.”

 

“You looked lost, do you need some help?”

 

“I’m just looking for a place to eat.”

 

“Oh we know lots of good places to eat. We can show you and maybe we can discuss our Lord over a meal.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t really in the mood to do the whole I’m not interested deal. “No thank you. I’m not supposed to be riding on bikes.”

 

“Why?”

 

Baekhyun fidgeted with his fingers, “I’m pregnant.”

 

The two men looked at him before tilting their head. He can see their questions pass through their faces. Instead of them degrading him, they broke out in grins and congratulated him on his pregnancy. 

 

“We’ll walk you to a cool breakfast place if you don’t mind.”

 

Baekhyun agreed and soon they were conversing about Baekhyun and his ‘boyfriend’. He told the two men that he was here because his boyfriend was in a band and that he hasn’t told his boyfriend about the pregnancy.

 

They were highly interested in male pregnancy and were fascinated to actually meet a carrier. 

 

The two guys kept asking him questions and Baekhyun happily answered them. It felt nice being accepted after what happened at the mall. 

 

Pretty soon they walked up to the breakfast place. The two men wished Baekhyun a happy pregnancy before riding off to go preach to another person.

 

While Baekhyun was ordering his phone went off, it was Chanyeol. The giant was hysterical and was asking where the smaller was at.

 

When Baekhyun told him, he immediately said to stay put and not move, he was going to go pick him up. 

 

Baekhyun waited and watch as couples filtered through the small restaurant. Dean would have liked it. He liked places that made him feel like a local; never a tourist, always entering a town as if it was his hometown. 

 

“Love, love the stars. Love, love the moon.” Baekhyun whispered when the loneliness washed over him.

 

He wasn’t sure about this whole Chanyeol situation now that he knows he’s a carrier. He didn’t necessarily have a game plan once he gets pregnant. Would he stay with Chanyeol? Would he run away? Baekhyun wanted to answer these questions but was too aware of how serious the situation is to come up with a quick answer.

  
  


Chanyeol finally found Baekhyun and came barreling into the restaurant. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Baekhyun.” He gave the smaller a hug before sitting across from him.

 

“You seem so relieved to see me yet you haven’t been the nicest person these past few days.”

 

Chanyeol gaped before answering, “I know you’re a carrier. Kyungsoo told me and then i realized we haven’t been practicing safe sex so you might be pregnant. Which got me thinking that I know nothing about you. Are you responsible? Where do you live? I don’t know who you are Baekhyun and I may have gotten you pregnant.”

 

Baekhyun was a bit taken back; Chanyeol knows he’s a carrier, he knows he might be pregnant. 

 

“There’s a might in that sentence for a reason, Chanyeol. It’s very hard for carriers to get pregnant which was why I wasn’t worried when we had unprotected sex. Yes, you don’t know me but I’m trying… I’m trying my hardest to let you in.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. He wasn’t sure anymore; the fantasy was slowly dying down the more Baekhyun hid himself.

 

The song that he heard while looking at him was no longer playing in his head. 

 

“You don’t like me anymore.” Baekhyun simply stated as he took a sip of his orange juice. “You find me uninteresting now. . . or you will when you find out what I’m really like.”

 

Baekhyun got up to pay for his meal and walked out of the restaurant with Chanyeol tailing behind him.

 

“Let’s just forget about this deal Chanyeol. It was fun while it lasted.” The smaller walked away from him, not sure if he was allowed to go back to their hotel room or find a place to hang out while he determines his next move.

 

“Why do you run away?” Chanyeol grabbed his hand and turned him around so Baekhyun can face him. “You don’t let me talk. Baekhyun all I’m asking is to get to know you a bit. I feel bored of the mysterious Baekhyun. I want the real you.”

 

“But that’s who you fell in love with, mysterious Baekhyun.”

 

“No I fell in love with Baekhyun, the one who thinks rest stop food is unhealthy. Baekhyun who carries food in his backpack. Baekhyun who steals my clothes. Baekhyun-”

 

“That’s not me! It’s the me I only let the public see. Chanyeol I told you before, I’m a mess.” Baekhyun harshly poked at his own chest, “I am crumbling each day. I am dying inside. I am not this mystical being.”

 

Chanyeol watched as the tiny hitchhiker crumbled onto the ground, tears spilling as he sat on the sidewalk. 

 

“I would have been fine not knowing.” he sobbed out “I would have been a little normal.”

* * *

 

That night as Chanyeol drove to Denver, Colorado, he made a list of his feelings towards Baekhyun.

 

There was something that drew him to the smaller male and makes him latch onto him like some sort of virus. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sitting next to him. He placed himself next to Sehun and as the trip dragged onto the later hours of the night, fell asleep on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

Everyone was asleep; the last one to claim unconsciousness was kyungsoo who muttered “asshole” to him before falling asleep on his younger lover’s lap after he noticed the hitchhiker avoiding Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol is an asshole, Baekhyun told him he wasn’t going to give him his heart and yet he still demanded a piece of it.

 

It took him the entire trip to Denver to rationalize what he wanted from Baekhyun. It was simple; he wanted Baekhyun’s love and will take it in any form Baekhyun is willing to give it to him. 

 

When Chanyeol parked the van in the lot for the hotel, he promised himself two things: one, to just go with the flow when it came to Baekhyun and two, never drive eight hours at night by yourself without coffee.

 

He climbed out of the car to check into the vacant hotel. When he got back to the car, he threw the door open with a loud bang, reached over to grab Baekhyun and bridal carried him. “We made it. Rise and shine.”

 

Chanyeol managed to pull out the key cards for the other two rooms and threw them at the temporary owners. He walked away with a still sleepy Baekhyun in his arms. Of course he got some questioning looks when he rode the elevator but it was all worth it when he felt Baekhyun snuggle up to him. 

 

Once inside the hotel room, Chanyeol tucked the smaller in before heading back down to retrieve their luggage. Despite how tired he was, he wanted to make the trip in one go so he packed himself full of his bags and trudged to their room on the fourth floor. 

 

It was four in the morning when he finally fell onto the bed, snuggling next to the snoring Baekhyun. 

 

He missed this. He missed Baekhyun’s warmth and he cursed himself for denying himself of it for a few hours. 

  
  


“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Yeol!” Baekhyun shook the giant awake, he finally woke up with a groan and turned to cling onto the tiny male.

 

“No, answer your phone. It’s been going off.” 

 

Chanyeol grabbed his phone and answered with sleep still slurring his speech, “Hello?”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Jimin!”

 

“Channie, I got another box of merch. But before you get mad at Kyungsoo, I told him to ship to my address since you guys are on the road.”

 

“That’s very kind of you.”

 

“Who is it Yeol?” Baekhyun said as he stretched his limbs before getting up from the bed.

 

Shit.

 

There’s a bit of a problem when it comes down to Chanyeol and Jimin. 

 

Jimin and Chanyeol lived together. Jimin dumped Chanyeol. Chanyeol and Jimin still lived together. They fucked… many times. Jimin met Yoongi and started to date him. Chanyeol wanted to meet new people but somehow was sabotaged by Jimin’s friends.

 

In simpler terms, although Jimin had a new boyfriend he still wanted Chanyeol to be there just in case things didn’t work out with Yoongi. 

 

“Chanyeol who was that?”

 

“Uhhhh, so how are we going to get that new shipment of merch?”

 

“I was going to just ship it to your venue in New Mexico but I think I rather just take it there myself.”

 

“You don’t need to. You can just send-”

 

“CHANYEOL WHEN DID YOU MAKE THIS BRUISE AND HOW?” Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, fully naked and lifted his leg to point at a purple bruise at the inner part of where his leg connects to his hip. “This hurts Chanyeol!”

 

“Ummmm.”

 

“How did you make the bruise Chanyeol?” He can hear the anger in Jimin’s voice as he asks.

 

“See you in New Mexico.” Chanyeol quickly hung up before racing into the bathroom and scooping Baekhyun up into his arms.

 

Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol nuzzled into his shoulder, “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

 

“Nice to see you in a good mood,” the smaller ended his sentence in a whimper when he felt Chanyeol lightly biting his shoulder.

 

“I can make it up to you.”

 

“How?” Baekhyun shuddered as he felt Chanyeol’s hand slowly reach down past his cock and in between his plush thighs.

 

“I can show you how I made that bruise.”

 

The sound of the hotel shower, Baekhyun’s loud moans and Chanyeol’s animalistic grunts drowned out the buzzing and ringing of Chanyeol’s phone as Jimin tries to reach his ex-boyfriend to demand answers of this mysterious person.

* * *

 

“We need to leave the room. This is bad, all we do is have sex.”

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hair tickle his inner thigh as he kisses all over the milky white body. 

 

“I thought you liked it?”

 

Baekhyun shuddered when he felt Chanyeol so near his cock. “Please, we’ve been at it for hours. I want to be able to walk too.”

 

He gently carded his fingers through the giant’s hair and hummed when Chanyeol finally moved up to hug his waist. 

 

“I have a friend who I always visit when I’m in Denver. I texted her that I was here and she said to stop by whenever but you keep having sex with me.”

 

“It’s still four in the afternoon, we can still visit her.”

 

“You want to come with me?”

 

“Am I allowed to?”

 

Chanyeol finally sat up to look down at the elder, admiring all the marks he made on his body before settling on the worry lines that marred his face.

 

“I have to come bearing gifts before entering her house.”

 

“Like?”

  
  


A few minutes later, Chanyeol was standing in the MAC store of the Cherry Creek mall. 

 

“She likes my lipstick and always wants to steal it from me. She’s very anti-malls and practically only leaves her house to work or go to Whole Foods. But is very pretty, very pretty indeed.”

 

Baekhyun calls over a sales assistant and asks for the shade “Sunny Seoul” and buys two tubes. They walk out the popular makeup store and enter another one. Jimin wasn’t the type to wear make up and Chanyeol was secretly glad because the minute he walked into Sephora, it was like a war zone of girls trying to buy expensive makeup.

 

Chanyeol clings onto the tiny hitchhiker as they weave through the throngs of girls gushing over the latest makeup palette. 

 

Baekhyun eventually stops in front of the Urban Decay section and points at eyeshadow palette. “She wants this. It’s the Electric palette.”

 

“Baekhyun. . . it’s forty nine dollars.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded his head.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s just makeup.”

 

The elder slowly turned towards the guitarist before smack him on the chest. “This isn’t just makeup, this is Urban Decay. This is some high quality shit. The pigment in this palette is better than any orgasm I’ve had. This is life.”

 

Chanyeol blinked at the smaller before breaking out into a smile, “So you like makeup?”

 

“I only own about eight palettes- including this one- varying from Korean brands to popular American ones. I have an organizer of singlettes from Colourpop. Not to mention a shit ton of eyeliner. So yeah, I like makeup.”

 

Chanyeol bent down as if he was going to kiss Baekhyun but stopped himself. Baekhyun stared at him wide eyed, waiting for the giant to do something. 

 

“Which one do you want?” His lips ghosted over Baekhyun’s before pulling back to look around the store.

 

A dazed Baekhyun pointed at the Two Faced section, “The Totally Cute palette.”

 

Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun to look at the smaller’s next makeup palette. Chanyeol whistled as he looked at the price.

 

“Thirty Six dollars. How do you afford this stuff?”

 

Baekhyun scoffed as he put his hands on his hips, “I work when I’m not traveling. Granted my job isn’t one that requires me to be there all the time but I do work.”

 

“And what is it that you do?”

 

“I’m an assistant music searcher. My boss doesn’t have time to go out to look for upcoming bands so sometimes I go look for them. Sometimes I just stumble across them on Soundcloud or when I’m on the road. I send their names to my manager and she listens to their demo that they send me. If she thinks any are of potential, she sends their demo to the higher ups.”

 

“Baekhyun, you work at record label?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he walked away to get the palette he wanted to buy for his mysterious friend. 

 

“I’m an independent personnel so I’m shared between three independent labels.”

 

“Have you sent anything of El Dorado's?”

 

“Why? Do you want me to?”

 

Chanyeol stammered before thinking it through. This could potentially hurt his relationship with Baekhyun. The smaller will think Chanyeol’s only using him for his connections. He doesn’t want to lose his trust again and he’s actually learning about Baekhyun. 

 

“No. But is that how you met Moon?”

 

“Moon? Mhm.”

 

“Did Moon get signed?”

 

“Moon was about to but then Moon’s boyfriend who was the original singer got jealous. I think he made him choose between a life of singing or him.”

 

“What did he choose?”

 

“Well, we don’t hear about Moon anymore do we?”

 

Baekhyun walked up to long line and queued behind a rather timid looking girl.

 

“But Moon did post a song. Do you think he regretted his decision?”

 

Baekhyun froze. “Never,” he said grimly, “Watching those two together was like watching the sun. It was so bright and warm but so difficult to look at.”

 

Chanyeol wonders why Baekhyun knew so much about Moon’s relationship.

 

“Did you like Moon?” 

 

“Moon is an idiot.”

 

“Then you must have liked his boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun froze, “Dean?”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“ _ Dean. _ ” the smaller whispered. He then looked off into the distance as if he wasn’t even there anymore.

 

Chanyeol had hit the nail on the head; Baekhyun was jealous of Moon because he liked Dean. D equals Dean  (That part was a no brainer) but what Chanyeol didn’t get was why Baekhyun would close himself down just because Dean didn’t like him back.

 

“CAN YOU HURRY UP, YOU’RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!” Baekhyun breaks from his dazed state to pay for the expensive makeup. Chanyeol following along, watching the older slowly unravel in front of him. 

 

Baekhyun was frazzled and was having difficulties looking for his wallet. When he did, his bag spilled over and small blue box fell to the ground. Chanyeol was about to pick it up when Baekhyun swatted him away and quickly grabbed it and stuffed it away into his bag. The giant looked up to see  the hitchhiker red faced and even more frazzled.

  
  
  


The drive to Baekhyun’s friend Irene’s house was silent except for the occasional direction telling. Irene lived about ten minutes away from the University of Denver and is said to be one hell of a chemistry major. 

 

They arrived near a rather outdated looking set of brick buildings. The red awning was slowly falling apart but for some reason Chanyeol wouldn’t mind living here. Beats the apartment he lived in Fullerton. 

 

Baekhyun pushed the door of the west building and walked up to the third floor and knocked on the the left door. 

 

There was a sound of loud gun shots that scared Chanyeol but Baekhyun seemed unfazed by it and rather bored. 

 

“Can you hurry up this process of trying to see if it’s someone to bother you or your landlord and open the door. It’s Baekhyun.”

 

The sound of the dead bolt being unlocked and a small girl popped her head out as she opened the door. “You got the goods?”

 

Baekhyun shoved the makeup bags towards her face before prying open the door. 

 

The first thing Chanyeol noticed was how beautiful the girl was. Yes she had her hair in a sloppy bun and her shirt may have had a few cheeto stains but the girl looked like she could be a model.

 

Her apartment was small and smelt of weed that was still being blazed. There was a massive television in the living room and in front of it was a very expensive gaming chair. It differed from all the pictures of what seemed to be cleaned up version of Irene.

 

Irene brought the joint to her lips before pointing to Chanyeol. “Who is he?”

 

“Can you not smoke when others are in the house?”

 

“It’s the fact that it’s my house that I can smoke in front of you.” She stuck her hand out and offered it to Chanyeol “Irene Bae, Chemistry major. Part time model, full time video gamer.”

 

Chanyeol shook her hand in amazement, “You’re a model?”

 

Irene shrugged before walking into her room to set the make up bags down. Another girl’s voice was heard and the pair giggled but it eventually turned into the unidentified girl softly moaning.

 

Baekhyun walked over to close the door, “This may take a while.”

 

“Are they?”

 

“Yup. Leave it to Irene to have sex with her girlfriend when others are over.”

 

A loud sob of pleasure interrupted them causing Baekhyun to sigh before going into the kitchen to raid the cabinets.

 

“They’ll be hungry since Irene is high and Seulgi is most likely to get second hand from the kissing. Care to help me out?”

 

Chanyeol walked over and helped get the pasta from the top shelf and the pots from the bottom. 

 

He watched as Baekhyun cut the tomatoes, basil and other ingredients for spaghetti. “Can you put the noodles to boil?”

 

The giant followed Baekhyun instructions to cook the noodles, thaw the ground beef and check to see if the milk was still good.

 

He did grimace when he noticed the smaller pour a bit of the milk into the sauce. 

 

“What? It makes it creamer.” Baekhyun laughed when he saw Chanyeol stick his tongue out in disgust. 

 

“Well, well, what do we have here? So domestic, little luna.” Irene stood at the entrance of the kitchenette, arms folded and eyebrow cocked. 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before pointing the wooden spoon at Irene, “Very rude of you to be having sex while your guest are here.”

 

“You’re hardly guest.” Irene walked away humming a familiar tune.

 

“ _ Love, love the stars. Love, love the moon.” _

 

“Why do I even come here if- if all you’re going to do is criticize me.” Baekhyun turned off the stove before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand to rush out of the girl’s apartment.

 

“Now don’t take it to heart, sweetheart. You know I love you. I just like teasing you, that’s all.” Irene got up from her gaming chair to wrap her arms around Baekhyun’s hips. “Who knew I’m the manly one of this friendship?” 

 

Irene placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek before calling her girlfriend out to come eat the food Chanyeol and Baekhyun made.

 

“Who is she Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered as he saw the insensitive girl walk into her room to drag her girlfriend out.

 

Baekhyun’s body shuddered as he tried to suppress the tears. “The truth teller herself. Dean’s lesbian lover.”

 

“What!” 

 

“Dean wasn’t the most faithful person ever. He loved Moon to the ends of the earth but commitment wasn’t his strongest suit.”

 

Irene skipped into the living room, twirling in glee, “Ladies and gentleman, the singer of love songs. Writer of everything R&B related. The most sought after man, Dean. This was before Seulgi, champ so don’t get confused. Or at least I was at the time. I wanted to know how it would feel to be with a man and out popped Dean. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend, I didn’t know about Moon. I just knew Dean was the only one with a dick I would let enter me.”

 

  
“You’re horrible.” Chanyeol hissed at the girl.

 

“I wasn’t. Dean was. Remember that Baekhyun.”

 

The giant grabbed Baekhyun’s stuff before picking the smaller male and rushing him out of the apartment. 

 

A sobbing Baekhyun clung onto him for dear life, “She’s right. She’s right.”

 

Although Chanyeol was a bit skeptical about Dean, he hushed the small male, “No, no, no. He was great. He was nice. He’s good.”

 

Chanyeol tried his hardest to call down the hitchhiker but it seemed not good enough.

 

They stayed in the car, Chanyeol waiting for Baekhyun to get a grip. Irene’s girlfriend suddenly appeared, knocking on the window. 

 

Chanyeol rolled down the window and she handed him an orange USB drive. “For Baekhyun.”

 

She ran back inside the apartment building. Chanyeol could have sworn he saw the evil girl watching from the apartment window. 

 

“Here Baek. Seulgi said it’s for you.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s red blotchy face gently to show him the USB.

 

Baekhyun snatched it out Chanyeol’s hands and stared at it.

 

Finally quiet, Chanyeol decided to head back to their hotel room, wondering what possibly can be on the USB that got Baekhyun to stop crying.

* * *

 

“Chanyeol’s still at the venue.” Baekhyun took the card key out of his pocket while balancing his phone with his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

 

“ _ You make it seem like I can show symptoms already _ .”

 

“With how it sounded I’m not surprised if you come back with twins.”

 

“ _ Stop don’t scare me.” _

 

Baekhyun laughed as he plopped down onto the mattress. Minseok has been his real friend these days. He told him what happened with Chanyeol in Utah and what happened with Irene. 

 

Minseok wasn’t a fan of the girl but Baekhyun still saw her as the truth talker.

 

He knew Dean wasn’t the greatest person and being on the road causes a man to get lonely. He didn’t point fingers at Irene or Dean. If anything he was a bit crossed with himself for being in school too much and not having enough time to go with Dean.

 

Baekhyun pulled the orange USB out of his pocket and examined it.

 

“ _ What do you think is in it?” _

 

Of course Baekhyun told Minseok about the gift from his lost love. 

 

“Who knows, Dean was always full of surprises.”

 

“ _ I know you love Dean still but please at least give Chanyeol a chance. He’s good for you.” _

 

Baekhyun knew what Minseok wanted to say but it hurt him to try to let go of his ghosts.

 

“I am trying.”

 

There was a sigh heard on the other side of the phone before Minseok decided to be the hyung that he is.

 

“ _ Baekhyun. _ ”

 

“Please don’t start.”

 

“ _ Maybe you should tell him what’s wrong with you. I’m talking about you past Baekhyun. You’re a wonderful person as is. This front that you put up, it’s not helping your mental state.” _

 

“Minseok please save the lecture.”

 

“ _ He saw the real you yesterday at Irene’s.” _

 

“Why are you so obsessed with me telling everyone what happened in the past?”

 

“ _ Because talking about it will help you accept what happened. Baekhyun, these ghosts aren’t good for you.” _

 

“My ghosts…”

 

“What ghosts?” Chanyeol plopped onto the bed and snuggled next to Baekhyun.

 

“Umm, Minseok wants to go ghost hunting. He’s thinking about coming down to Texas when we go to Houston.”

 

“Texas in itself is it’s own country. Why did you have to remind me that we have to hit up three cities when we’re there.”

 

Baekhyun caressed the guitarist’s head before returning back to his phone call with Minseok.

 

“Are you going to be able to come to Texas?”

 

“ _ That depends.” _

 

“Ugh, I highly doubt you’ll know by then.”

 

“ _ You never know. _ ”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He quickly ended his call with Minseok then helped Chanyeol prepare to sleep. 

 

Once they were all tucked in, Chanyeol was curious as to what the two were talking about.

 

“So Minseok and you are best buddies now?”

 

“He gets me.”

 

_ I could get you too, if you let me in. _

 

“That’s good you feel normal with someone.”

 

“Well that’s not true.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I feel normal around you too.” Baekhyun yawned, a sign that he was slowly losing consciousness. 

 

Chanyeol stayed quiet so he can let the other fall asleep. 

 

If his calculations were correct, it’s been about a week since he and Baekhyun have been in this weird relationship so it’s normal for Baekhyun to not show his true self but something seemed off about it.

 

The night before, after what happened with Irene, Baekhyun didn’t want to go to the hotel room. They both wandered around the streets of Denver, sometimes even taking a bus to a random spot to get lost in.

 

This seems very odd from a person that said he spent a bit of time in Denver. Chanyeol of course followed because he worried about the smaller. He looked five seconds away from having a nervous breakdown and seemed to only calm down by looking at the USB.

  
  


Baekhyun was busying his mind. Just like he and Chanyeol were getting lost in Denver, he was losing the negative thoughts of the past.

 

The morning of the departure from Colorado, Baekhyun got up early to walk through the university. 

 

It was about six in the morning when he did his second lap around the campus. The kakao ringtone went off indicating a message. 

 

It was from Irene telling him that she knew he was up and to meet her near the campus library. 

 

He saw her sitting underneath a tree, a baggy sweatshirt and sweats  hid her beautiful body but she still looked like an angel.

 

She was the perfect illustration of the song Dean had written about her. When Baekhyun first listened, he didn’t think the girl he was talking about was real but then he met Irene. This girl had captured his love’s attention and made him hell bent on getting to know her.

 

Irene looked up when she heard the grass crunch beneath Baekhyun’s feet as he walked towards her. 

 

“I’m sorry about that other day. It just makes me so angry that you still love him.”

 

Baekhyun sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. “Getting hurt is a part of love, Irene. I’m sure you know that.”

 

She hugged him back, sniffling at how equally small he felt. “He didn’t deserve you.”

 

“Oh but he did my little one. He deserved the moon, the stars and the sun.”

 

“Which one was I?”

 

“You were one of the many stars.”

 

“So I wasn’t special?”

 

“No, you were. You were the star that told me the sun exists.”

 

“One day, Baekhyun, you’ll be someone’s sun.”

 

“I rather like being the moon, Irene.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because even during the day the moon is still visible. It never leaves the earth’s side, it’s just sometimes overshadowed by the sun’s rays.”

 

They stayed silent as they watched the sun rise  over the horizon, painting them in bright oranges and yellows.

 

“Have you found her yet?”

 

“Yeah, just not ready to completely accept it.”

 

Irene cuddled closer to Baekhyun, seconds away from sitting in his lap.

 

“That guy you came over with. . . He’s perfect for you Baek.”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak but Irene hushed him.

 

“He won't wait forever for you. You have to grab onto him. This obsession with Dean will get you nowhere. You deserve better than this. You deserve to live.”

  
  
  


Her words ringed in his head even as he climbed back into the hotel bed that Chanyeol was still fast asleep on.

 

Baekhyun lightly touched his features.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol rasped as he woke up.

 

“Sorry did I wake you.”

 

The guitarist shook his head, “It feels nice.”

 

The smaller gently  hauled Chanyeol’s head into his lap and started to massage it.

 

“Hmm~ I’m falling back asleep.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“No I have a present for you and I want to see your reaction.”

 

“A present?”

 

“Look in the suitcase.”

 

Chanyeol lifted himself off of Baekhyun's lap so he can go look at his present.

 

The smaller unzipped the luggage to find a small Sephora bag.  He opened the bag to find the palette he pointed out the previous day.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“You seem to really like makeup but you don’t wear any when I see you.”

 

“ _ Why are you wearing makeup, you’ll never be HER.” _

 

_ “You look so beautiful with that eyeshadow.”  _

 

He got up and hugged Chanyeol, “Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun tried not to show the pain that was happening in his head. Different memories but the same man. Same situation but a different man. Baekhyun was confused on who the real Dean was; memories blurred and fragmented and some assembled with drugs.

 

He needs to find the truth of his own past before letting himself have a better future.


	6. Sixth Stop: Santa Fe

It was too much, the heat was making the van into an oven.

 

Jongin has resorted to taking everything except his boxers off which made Kyungsoo scold him but ten minutes in the New Mexico heat had him taking his clothes off too. 

 

Jongdae had more class and took his pants off too but left his shirt on.

 

Sehun was in the nude for like ten seconds before Jongin caught Kyungsoo staring at a certain length and he practically flipped the car over until Sehun put on boxers.

 

Baekhyun was the one who was more used to desert weather and sat comfortably in his girl pajama shorts and (Chanyeol’s) Stussy tank top. 

 

He lazily sprawled himself across the front row bench, feet resting in Chanyeol’s lap as he drove them to their next destination.

 

Chanyeol snuck glances at the smaller male but would frown in worry when he saw him sleeping. Baekhyun has been really tired since Utah. One minute he would be talking and the next you can hear his puppy sounds as he slips into unconsciousness.

 

Chanyeol took one hand off the wheel and started to rub one of Baekhyun’s feet. Baekhyun hummed in approval but made no effort to open his eyes.

 

“Jesus Chanyeol, we need to get out of this heat.”

 

Kyungsoo fanned himself as they drove past a sign that stated a rest stop in three miles. 

 

“Yeah Chanyeol, this isn’t safe for us. Plus Baekhyun has been sleeping a lot and I’m worried he might have gotten a heat stroke.”

 

The mention of the small hitchhiker had Chanyeol merging to the right lane so they can exit the highway. 

 

“Maybe we should stay here,” Kyungsoo said as he put Jongin’s basketball shorts on and his own shirt, “Just until the heat goes down.”

 

Jongdae hopped out the car and pointed at a motel near the gas station they stopped at, “Hey they charge by the hour at these types of places maybe we can wait here?”

 

The group agreed to rent a room after they get something to eat. Baekhyun was still asleep in the front seat, not even affected with the noise of the group splitting up.

 

Chanyeol grabbed him and wrapped Baekhyun’s arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

 

They got a few questioning looks from the employees of the mini mart but Chanyeol was more worried about feeding Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun, do you want some nachos.”

 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun mumble something into his neck. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Baekhyun lifted his head to speak into Chanyeol’s ear, “No, it’s gross.”

 

The giant walked to the counter where you can make your own hot dog and shifted so Baekhyun can look at the rotating weenies.

 

“Hot dog?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “Unhealthy.”

 

Chanyeol grumbled about it being a truck stop so everything is bound to be unhealthy. He walked over to a display of protein bars.

 

“They sell SoyJoy, that’s healthy.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“Baek, you got to eat something. You haven’t eaten since Denver.”

 

Baekhyun made a whining noise as Chanyeol tried to persuade him with the protein bars. 

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

The guitarist turned to see Kyungsoo at the entrance of the store, “There’s a diner next door. Don’t force him to eat something bad.”

 

Chanyeol shifted the sleeping boy in his arms so he can face him, “We’re going to the diner, and you’re going to eat.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun was feeling tired and sick. This type of sickness was different from a usual cold, he wanted to vomit everything he ate. As much as he wanted to play it off as morning sickness, Baekhyun knew it was probably something bad that he ate. 

 

Which didn’t make sense because most of the others have been surviving off of the snacks in Baekhyun’s bag.

 

Chanyeol shove another fork full in his mouth as Baekhyun tried to make sense of his sickness. Chanyeol watched him slowly chew and swallow as his thoughts became one jumble of mush when sleep entered his body again.

 

Baekhyun felt his body slowly slump towards the side as he felt more drowsy. 

 

“No you don’t” Chanyeol caught him and pushed him up right, quickly pushing food into his mouth so he can focus on eating than sleeping.

 

Kyungsoo eyed Baekhyun warily and commented that Baekhyun must be tired from all the traveling.

 

Chanyeol agreed and the others opted to take their food back to the dingy motel. 

 

The coral color coordinated room was surprisingly more clean than Baekhyun thought and was relieved to find no weird stains when Chanyeol plopped him onto the queen sized bed.

 

Baekhyun slept, that he did, until a certain feeling woke him up. The urge was more enticing than sleep and so the smaller got up.

 

When he saw the room was crowded with bodies, also trying to seek rest, Baekhyun decided to do his business outside.

 

_ There has to be  trashcan somewhere.  _ The smaller whimpered when he walked into the Motel’s parking lot.

 

_ There’s gotta be-  _ Baekhyun sprinted to the open desert that surrounded the small travel stop. Once he heard the soft crunch of sand as he tracked through it, he vomited onto the floor.

 

Baekhyun fell towards the ground as he felt another wave of nausea ripple through him.

 

He vomited again, remnants of his meal were present in each round. 

 

“Baekhyun!” He looked up from the ground before vomiting some more to see Kyungsoo rushing towards him.

 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo quickly reached his side and started to pat his back as more nausea overtook Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun’s whole body started to tremble with the lack self control and layers of cold sweat were being produced. 

 

“I need- I need- to stop.” Baekhyun stuttered as the trembling increased. 

 

Kyungsoo supported all of Baekhyun’s weight onto him so he can carry him to the car.

 

“We need to get food in you. You need to eat.”

 

Baekhyun let out a cry as he started to dry heave, “I-i-i can’t keep any-y thing down.”

 

The mere thought of food entering his stomach made him want throw up.

 

“Trust me on this, you’ll want to eat.”

 

Kyungsoo placed him in the passenger side and made sure to leave the door open as he rushed to the motel room to pick up the keys. He stumbled against a few bodies but managed to get the keys without waking anyone. 

 

Luck was not on his side though when Chanyeol sprung up from his sleep, “Cheese!”

 

Kyungsoo jolted up and accidently stepped on his boyfriend’s leg who let out a cry that surely woke up the others. He had no time to see if he was okay but threw an apology at Jongin while he ran out the door.

 

Baekhyun sat in the passenger side, half unconscious due to all the energy the nausea took. 

 

Kyungsoo had no idea what he was going to do but he decided that there had to be a grocery store open at nine at night. 

 

The drive seemed endless until they came across a twenty four hour Walmart, which to say the least seemed like a beacon of hope.

 

“Please have a grocery section. Please have a grocery section.” Chanted Kyungsoo as he exited off the freeway towards the retail hell. 

 

He parked in the nearest available parking space to the entrance and ran inside, leaving the semi conscious Baekhyun in the car.

 

Kyungsoo almost cried when he saw the grocery section and thanked the Walmart gods for letting this happen.

  
  


Baekhyun on the other hand was trying to figure out why Kyungsoo needed to go to the Walmart for. Couldn't he see that Baekhyun couldn’t hold any food down?

 

But Kyungsoo came back pretty happy with a bag filled with various treats that were surprisingly healthy. 

 

He climbed back into the car and handed Baekhyun a small cup of jell-o, “Eat. We’ll start off with this and transition into more solid foods.”

 

As soon as the gelatine hit his tongue, Baekhyun’s hunger roared to life. He scarfed down the cup of lime jell-o and waited for Kyungsoo to hand him another cup.

 

“I think you’re pregnant.”

 

Baekhyun stopped his eating to look at Kyungsoo, “It’s too early.” words muffled with the food in his mouth.

 

“You just threw up enough to put that chick in the exorcist to shame. When was the last time you had unprotected sex with Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun swallowed before contemplating it, “Utah… I think.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “When was the first time?”

 

“That time I left for the airport in Seattle.”

 

“So about roughly a week ago. It is too early for you to tell if you are but for everyone’s sake, please take a pregnancy test when you hit four weeks.”

 

Baekhyun riffled through the bag of groceries and pulled out a bag of wheat crackers, opening the bag and popping them into his mouth. “What happens if I end up pregnant?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Not up to me but for one-” he reached over to grab a cracker “You need to stop running. Let Chanyeol in.”

 

Baekhyun hummed a response before looking out the window into the desert night. The stars were far more easier to see than when he was  stuck in his apartment.

 

The moon shined brightly down at them and casting a beautiful light to set the mood of a peaceful atmosphere. 

 

“The moon is beautiful tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at it, “It’s always been beautiful.”

 

Baekhyun smiled to himself, thankful that someone agreed that something that people carelessly toss aside such as the moon was beautiful. It gave him hope that someone who was tossed aside by the person he thought the world of would be beautiful some day too.

* * *

 

When the pair got back, Chanyeol rushed out of the motel room to greet them.”Where were you guys?”

 

Baekhyun walked up to him and offered a jell-o cup to him.

 

“Star gazing.”

 

Once Chanyeol grabbed the offered food, Baekhyun patted his back and entered the room. Chanyeol gaped at his retreating figure before turning to Kyungsoo to give him a questioning expression.

 

“We should head out soon.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun couldn’t stop eating, it was already one in the morning. The only one who was awake was Sehun and that’s because he was driving after losing a game of who can pee the farthest. He was one pee drop shorter than Jongin.

 

Sehun didn’t want to talk to anyone while he was driving. He was one of those drivers who focused his entire being on becoming one with the road, in other words- he just got his license four months ago.

 

Baekhyun enjoyed the snail's pace they were going compared to Chanyeol’s reckless driving. He also thought it was funny how Sehun would sometimes talk to the gps system on his phone. Often getting mad that it would blurt stuff out when Sehun was getting used to the road.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Sehun said as he merged into the fast lane, worrying Baekhyun. 

 

He desperately wanted to tell Sehun that it was okay to be on the slow lane but it seemed to frustrate Sehun when he was behind trailer trucks. “I slept a lot.”

 

“Yeah you did. You were out cold, we were worried you died on us because of the heat.”

 

Baekhyun quietly chuckled before looking out at the landscape, “I like the heat.”

 

“You must have been a summer baby then.”

 

“Eh, I was born in May.”

 

“Close but still not summer.”

 

“ _ Close but still not the sun.” _

 

_ Glad to know that I’m nothing even when you’re not here.  _ Baekhyun tried to get comfortable in his seat but gave up when he felt confined in the small space.  _ Why can’t you just leave me alone. It’s not too hard to ask for is it Dean? Isn’t that what you said when you left? Isn’t that what you said when you-  _

 

Suddenly Dean appeared in front of him, smiling, holding him like he used to. He gently caressed Baekhyun’s face before standing up to run into a bright looking space. Baekhyun started to wonder when he left the van but his thoughts disappeared when Dean vanished through the bright light. 

 

He ran after him, chasing him through a forest of endless trees. Baekhyun heard his laughter, heard him call out to him, telling him to hurry up. It was everywhere, Dean’s voice was singing among the trees, calling to him and encouraging him to laugh. 

 

Until finally Baekhyun burst through a clearing where Dean was sitting among the flowers. He was cradling something in his arms. Baekhyun called out to him but no sound came out of his mouth. Even though there wasn’t a voice, Dean still responded with a smile. 

 

“ _ Come here, love.” _

 

Baekhyun did as he was told and sat next to Dean. Watching as the man couldn’t stop smiling at the bundle in his arms.

 

“ _ She looks just like you.” _

 

Baekhyun peered at the thing in Dean’s arms and let out an inaudible gasp. It was their baby, hair a few tones lighter than Dean’s, nose exactly like Baekhyun’s but eyes that drooped like Dean’s.

 

He wanted to cry, he really did but for some reason tears couldn’t escape his eyes. Baekhyun just felt this incredible sense of happiness as he looked at both Dean and- well- Nobody.

 

“ _ We can’t just let her be called Nobody. We have to name her.” _

 

Baekhyun was about to answer when Dean looked up at him with another dazzling smile, “I’ll name her. I’ll protect her. Don’t worry, love.”

 

Fear started to drip into Baekhyun when Dean started to slowly fade away, taking their daughter with him. Baekhyun voice started to come back to him and he startled himself when he heard his own scream.

 

He opened his eyes to a scared looking Chanyeol.

 

“Baek are you okay? Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun closed his mouth and sprung up from where he was lying.

  
  


 They must have arrived to Santa Fe while he was asleep. They no longer had the luxury to stay in a hotel but rather in an AirBnB. 

 

He can hear the knocks of probably a worried member that he woke with his screams.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

Chanyeol sat on his legs as worry marred his face. 

 

Baekhyun started to laugh as he wiped his face free from the tears. “I dreamt I was cliff diving. I was having so much fun, that’s why I screamed.”

 

Chanyeol just blinked at him, contemplating if he wanted to tell Baekhyun he heard him cry over ‘his baby’. 

 

“So we’re here in Santa Fe?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, dropping the subject so he wouldn’t break his already fragile relationship with Baekhyun, “Jimin is going to meet us in the venue in a few hours so we have the morning to kill.”

 

“I’m a bit of a fan of Santa Fe. You want to go walk around with me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded still worried as Baekhyun’s screams etched into his mind.

  
  
  


Baekhyun ended up dragging Chanyeol in a novelty gift shop that sold Native American made crafts.

 

Chanyeol watched the smaller with weary eyes, he wondered what his dream was about or what had happened to Baekhyun. He saw the sadness in his eyes when he picked up a pair of moccasins for a baby. 

 

It was a flash of emotion that faded like a shooting star as the smaller then moved on to look at a pair of moccasin booties for himself.

 

Baekhyun was now focused on a colorful woven bag, probably wondering if it can fit his life in there just like his trusty satchel.

  
  


On the contrary, Baekhyun was trying to figure out if the woven bag would be able to handle his books or even baby supplies.

 

Chanyeol walked up to him and gently place his hand over Baekhyun’s. 

 

“I can’t choose between the gray one with buffalos or the blue one with cactuses.”

 

“I think it’s called cacti.”

 

“You’re a cacti.”

 

Chanyeol laughed but pointed to the gray, “You don’t deserve the cacti.”

 

Baekhyun let out a “Hey!” but put the blue bag back. He moved on to a display of beaded necklaces and was entranced by a necklace with a beaded little figure at the end. 

 

“Hey! Kyungsoo has one of those.” Chanyeol picked up the necklace and held it up to the light. “A Native American nurse gave it to him when he was being tested. She said these necklaces are given to parents who lost a child during birth or miscarry. It’s supposed to draw their unborn child’s energy and help them for the next pregnancy. It was very common for male carriers back then.”

 

“They knew?”

 

“Yup, but the western civilization and their religious ways didn’t want to believe ‘such blasphemy’. It’s funny because many Native Americans have been keeping the carrier tradition alive and yet we haven’t caught up on it till now.”

 

Chanyeol placed the necklace back onto the display before telling Baekhyun he’ll wait outside for him. 

 

When Chanyeol walked away, Baekhyun picked up the necklace and the baby mocassins and proceeded to stand in the checkout line. It’s was Baekhyun’s turn to pay and while he was busy looking for his wallet, the cashier rung up his items. A particular item stood out to her; she gently grabbed the necklace with weary eyes and looked up to Baekhyun, who was now biting his lips, tears threatening to spill.

 

She grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it, “It’s not your fault. The Earth takes things for a reason.”

 

“I didn’t even know.”

 

“It was better that way. Knowing the power you have of carrying life and then having it die is a horrible feeling. The ignorant are the happiest.”

  
  


Chanyeol waited in the heat as Baekhyun paid, it wasn’t the greatest thing ever but whenever he looked at Baekhyun, all he heard were the screams.

 

Baekhyun seemed happy though, even showing off his goods (minus the necklace and the baby moccasins) to Chanyeol. Telling him that he couldn’t wait to wear his new shoes to the show tonight. 

 

“Are you okay? You seem like you’re dying.” Baekhyun looked at him in worry as he noticed the sweat pour out of Chanyeol.

 

“How can you stand the heat?”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “I moved to the desert after coming from the motherland. We lived in Palmdale till I was fourteen and then moved out of the heat and into the cold.”

 

_ “Hi I’m Baekhyun. I just moved in next door.” _

 

“ _ Dean.” _

 

“Where did you move to?” Chanyeol didn’t notice when Baekhyun had stopped walking and paused to look out into the street. He turned around to look for the smaller but wasn’t surprised to see the sadness overshadowing his face as he looked off into the distance. “Baekhyun?”

 

The small traveler finally looked at Chanyeol and gave him a weak smile, “For another time. I’m starting to feel hungry again and a bit tired.”

 

They sat in yet another small diner, Baekhyun quietly sipping on his orange juice as they sit near a window that was covered by a shady tree. Their booth was near the bathroom so he smiled when he saw parents trying to take their wobbling toddlers to wash their hands.

 

She would have been a toddler. Probably wobbling away. He put his orange juice down and reached over to touch Chanyeol’s hand. It was inevitable, these lingering thoughts about his dead unborn child and Dean were sure to appear at any form of memory.

 

Chanyeol didn’t mind Baekhyun’s occasional clinginess, he never protested when Baekhyun needed a random hug or a hand hold.

 

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if maybe a kiss will seal away all the ghosts but then he realizes he rather likes them. It keeps him grounded, and reminds him of what he should do after this long trip. 

 

“Jimin said he would take a plane over here. I’m not sure how he’s going to bring all those merchandises but I’m sure he’ll find a way.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, not really interested in talk about the band. His work has been hounding him for not finding any new bands to sign. He couldn’t really, he was attached to the hip with El Dorado and although he would love to send one of their demo’s to his bosses, he still needed his distraction. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol reached over to cup his face, running his thumb against Baekhyun’s cheek “You seem troubled.”

 

“Work has been asking me for new meat and I haven’t been delivering. I’m even thinking about sending in my friend’s boyfriend’s screamo band just to get them off my back.”

 

As much as Chanyeol wanted to suggest El Dorado, he knew better than to strain their relationship. “Soundcloud not helping?”

 

“No vocal musicians, mainly instrumental.”

 

Chanyeol bobbed his head in understanding before grabbing his phone. He looked through his mp3 files of people he wanted to collaborate with when he stopped on  a singer-songwriter. 

 

“Does it have to be a band?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nope just someone with good sound.”

 

Chanyeol handed over his phone to Baekhyun and the smaller than plugged in his headphones to listen to a song called Gloomy Clock.

 

It was all in Korean which surprised Baekhyun on why Chanyeol would want to show his American record company a Korean singing duo. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t shake off the girl’s voice and the guy’s ability to harmonize with an interesting voice.

 

“Their names are Jonghyun and Jieun. They’re a couple duo and sing in both English and Korean. I met them in my music composition class and have one album that have both self composed songs and covers. They mainly just sing at weddings because they’re not really sure about their talent but if anything these two deserve some recognition.”

 

“If you have the CD on you, I can upload it to my computer and send it to my boss.”

 

“It’s in the van.”

 

“Thank you for helping me out Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol was relieved to see Baekhyun’s genuine smile, the one he usually does when he’s sleeping and dreaming about Dean.

 

“Baek.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you like him if he hurt a lot of people?”

 

“Because even though the sun overshadows the moon, it always sticks by the Earth’s side.”

 

Chanyeol sat there in confusion, not really getting all these riddles Baekhyun always speaks in. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s confused face and laughed, when you’ve dated a person who speaks in poetry for a long time you sort of do the same.

* * *

 

 

The venue was open air which everyone complained about to Jongdae. The others were complaining about the heat while Baekhyun complained about the bugs. 

 

Either way, the group was grumpy and when Chanyeol’s phone went off because Jimin was calling to inform them he was in town, they got even more pissed. 

 

Jimin wasn’t the worst merch supervisor ever but he would often complain that he never got to leave the booth.

 

Chanyeol told him where their show was being held at and to just walk through the gates into their performance area. 

 

Jimin didn’t walk, he stomped his way into the venue. Narrowing his eyes to find Chanyeol who was lazily sitting on the edge of the stage with Baekhyun’s head in his lap as the smaller sprayed the air with water to protect them from bugs and the sun’s rays. 

 

“Chanyeol!” Jimin waved at the pair not even acknowledging the other member’s existence or his boyfriend’s who was lugging a very heavy suitcase filled with El Dorado merchandise. 

 

“Jimin. Wait. Help.” Yoongi was having difficulty rolling it through the dirt but his boyfriend ignored him and walked up to the duo on the stage. He finally got help in the form of Jongin and Kyungsoo who told him, they would switch out the stuff in the suitcases to boxes. 

 

Yoongi thanked the couple before running after his boyfriend. Said boy was standing in front of Chanyeol and now seated Baekhyun, hands on his hips ready to make a scene.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun.” The traveler put his hand out in offer to shake but Jimin swatted away. 

 

“Jimin, Chanyeol’s ex BOYFRIEND.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Jimin tried not to stomp his feet when he noticed Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s legs tangle with each other.

 

Yoongi placed a hand on Jimin’s shoulder, announcing his presence. He was about to introduce himself to Chanyeol’s new lover when he realized he already knew that person.

 

“Moon!”  

 

Baekhyun froze wide eyed as he stared at the small rapper.

 

“Hey! It’s been forever. You remember me? Dean and I tried to do a collaboration but we could never meet up. You guys were on the run like some fugitives.”

 

“I’m sorry, I think you got the wrong person.” Baekhyun stammered as he got up from where he was sitting.

 

“No, I remember you Moon. You had an amazing voice but never wanted to sing. Unique in every way just like your name. What was it again… Bonny? Bacon? Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s face fell. 

 

“How’s Dean?”

 

“D-dean?” 

 

“Yeah, he never replies to me anymore and then you both fell off the face of the planet. Tell him I’m settled in Los Angeles now so we can finally do that collaboration.”

 

Baekhyun finally regained his sense and the only thing he can think to do was run. Escape the title as Dean’s Moon and become- become Baekhyun wasn’t even sure who he was anymore. 

 

“I need to leave.” he whispered as he jumped down from the stage and started to fast walk out of the venue.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried reaching him 

 

“Chanyeol, I told you I would need to disappear sometimes-”

 

“And I know that but please take me with you. You’re not thinking straight and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Baekhyun nodded but rushed out of the enclosed space, Chanyeol right behind him.

  
  


They didn’t talk much after that, Baekhyun finally slowed down and as the sunset and the streetlights turned on Baekhyun would make sure to twirl on everyone one, enjoying the soft glow of it.

 

So Baekhyun was Moon. He was the one Dean had hurt the most but still stuck by his side. Instantly famous but mysteriously disappeared. That means Dean made him choose between him or fame.

 

They wandered into a park with fairy lights strung between the trees. The glow illuminated Baekhyun and made him look more like an angel than the moon. 

 

He would often hear the song that seemed to haunt Baekhyun come out of said guy’s lips. Baekhyun’s voice never going higher than a whisper but Chanyeol understood why people loved his voice. It was unique in every form and often had a scratchiness that never crossed the annoying side.

 

Baekhyun finally spoke when the sun disappeared, he stopped to look at the moon that was cut in half, “I can’t be the moon for you Chanyeol. It is something that I can only be for him.”

 

“Do you still love him?”

 

“Yeah but love is something that comes in many forms. No one can replace him but maybe I can be healed from the scars he left.”

 

“Can you sing for me Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he grabbed his hand, “That would associate me with being Moon. You saw what happened when I posted that song on Soundcloud, everyone compared it to Moon. If I sing, people will think Moon has came back and I don’t want to be Moon.”

 

Baekhyun left out the part that was most important, he didn’t want to be Moon while Dean was no longer with him. As long as there was Dean, there was Moon but now.

 

“Who do you want to be?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s why I ran; I’m not running from the law or to see the world. I’m running away from being Moon. But here I am- surprised?” 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t, he had his moments when he caught on to Baekhyun’s little hints but he never really thought of it as that.

 

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, Baekhyun decided it was best just to leave it at that. 

 

“Let’s go, the shows going to start soon and they need their guitarist.” 

  
  


The venue was packed with people dying to hear their beloved Indie band. The rest informed Chanyeol that Jimin and Yoongi left a little while after Baekhyun ran. Jimin was in tears and Yoongi was confused about everything. 

 

The members didn’t say anything about Baekhyun’s identity reveal. 

 

Yes he was Moon and he was once pretty much famous but no one knew the real story. They would love to hear about why they left the music scene or why Moon didn’t sign onto a label. 

 

But they all saw it, Baekhyun looked even more exhausted than he ever seemed. Kyungsoo even sent him back to the Airbnb in the middle of the show, telling him he was okay manning the booth by himself.  

  
  


To Baekhyun the reveal of his stage identity was only a small portion of all his troubles. He called Minseok to tell him what happened.

 

The elder told him it was okay if he wanted to cry but Baekhyun told him he was actually not sad, he was empty. 

 

He had to accept that he was Moon. 

 

Baekhyun will forever be tied to that name.

  
  


He didn’t hear when Chanyeol entered the room, he didn’t hear the soft calls of his name but he felt when the giant gave him a hug. 

 

Chanyeol lulled him to sleep, never bring up the topic but knowing that questions still lingered in the air.

 

That night, Baekhyun dreamt of his home in Palmdale. He loved that place a lot even though it was a in the middle of nowhere. 

 

He remembers driving over there with Dean once, showing him his old hangout spots and the places where stars would film at. 

 

They broke into his old home and jumped into the pool that Baekhyun used to spend hours in as a child. 

 

“ _ When I’m famous, I’ll buy you a house here. One with a bigger pool and we could build a studio. We can leave whenever we want. Wouldn’t have to worry about rent or university fees.” _

 

They floated along the pool in each other’s arm, Dean making endless promises that he knew he would break if a certain person walked in his life again. 

 

Baekhyun was oblivious and in love. He was happy with this bohemian lifestyle he created with Dean. 

 

Always running from who knows what but in actuality, he was chasing down someone or Dean was. He just brought Baekhyun along for the ride because he cared and loved him but not as much as his sun. 

 

“ _ When I’m famous everything will be just perfect my little moon. It truly will be.” _

 

Baekhyun truly did believe him at the time and sometimes, the belief was still there.

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of Baekhyun vomiting and sometimes calling out to Chanyeol to wake up Kyungsoo. 

 

The taller rushed out of the room to get him and once Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun hovered over the trash can, he informed Chanyeol to carry him to the bathroom. 

 

Kyungsoo would bark at Chanyeol to go to the fridge to check if any celery or jell-o was in there. Baekhyun needed food in his stomach so all this acid wouldn’t create a hole in it.

 

It only took a few minutes for Baekhyun to calm down in which he climbed onto Kyungsoo’s lap, still crying as his body shakes.

 

Kyungsoo rocked the boy back into sleep and after wiping his face from snot, tears and sweat, told Chanyeol to take him back to bed so he can make breakfast. 

 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s going through a lot these days. I know you have questions, we all do but until Baekhyun gets into a more stable state just hold onto them and be there for him. He seems very fragile.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. 

 

It would be best if he and Baekhyun just push past this Moon stuff. 

  
  


As he waited for Baekhyun to wake up, Chanyeol was packing up so they could head out to Albuquerque. They weren't in a real rush since their show would be the next day and the trip was only an hour but he needed something to distract his mind.

 

He grabbed Baekhyun's backpack and was about to take it to the van when a pair of keys plopped out.

 

There were about five, one was a key to a car which was odd since that would mean Baekhyun can just drive around the country. The others had little rubber tops that were written on with sharpie. There was a drawing of an envelope on one, another had studio in block letters, the last two had a moon and a sun drawn on them.

 

He looked at the keychain that the keys were tied to, there was a small plastic key chain with the monumental Golden gate on one side and a picture of … it was Baekhyun, smiling, pointing at a seal that was lying on a rock. 

 

Baekhyun was holding someone’s hand in the picture, the same hand wore rings that Chanyeol has seen on Baekhyun’s fingers.

 

These weren’t Baekhyun’s keys. 

 

They were Dean’s.

 

Does this mean Dean was the sun that Baekhyun always talked about?

 

Chanyeol stuffed the keys back into Baekhyun’s larger pocket. He zipped it up and was going to zip the front one when he noticed the same keychain that Dean’s keys had.

 

He pulled it out by the keychain but noticed that it was attached to a lanyard. The gold and blue colors weren’t hard to recognize as the colors of UC Berkeley. There were six keys to this set similar to Dean’s, one had a small home drawn on it, the other a letter, one read “F.J.”, a car key to a Nissan, another had the korean word for family-   가족 and the other was a small golden key. 

 

He turned the San Francisco key chain, mentally preparing himself on meeting the face of a person who caused a huge mess.

 

1… 2… 3…

 

Dean was…

 

He was… 

 

Chanyeol frowned at the picture. 

 

This face, he’s seen it before. In fact he was pissed at this person because they won the spot Chanyeol tried to get for El Dorado at his university's  diversity festival. 

 

Which means Baekhyun was there.

 

Baekhyun. 

 

He had squished his face next to Dean’s in the picture. Dean looked rather happy for someone who claimed to love someone that wasn’t Baekhyun.

 

Almost as if he really did love Baekhyun.

 

His eyes were scrunched up in a cute eye smile, smile was so big it looked like sunshine. He had a boyish face that looked like it overshadowed his real age. 

 

His hair styled to look very retro but his clothing were rather unique. 

 

Baekhyun was wearing a beanie that had a golden bear on the font. 

 

Clearly excited over something.

 

“We took that after visiting the university campus.”

 

Chanyeol jumped a mile high when he heard Baekhyun’s voice, dropping the key’s in the process. Baekhyun slowly walked to pick them up.

 

A fond smile on his lips as he saw the picture. 

 

“I was touring the Berkeley campus to see where I can live for the first semester. It was technically our first date.” 

 

He sat down on the couch and beckoned for Chanyeol to follow. 

 

Baekhyun held up the key that had the house drown on the rubber cover, “This means I have a home.”

 

Baekhyun held up the one with 가족 on it, “This means I have a family.”

 

“Friends,” as he held up the F.J. and the car key, “and a car.”

 

“I have all this and yet I run from it. I have a normal life as a university student and yet I run at every chance I get. Why?”

 

He held up the keychain with his picture of Dean, “Because he’s not here. He’s not there to greet me when i walk through the door. He’s not there to do laundry with me, he can’t help me cook. He can’t-”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “I have a home Chanyeol. I just can’t live in it comfortably knowing I’m the moon and-”

 

He opened the backpack and took Dean’s keys out and held up the key with the sun drawing on the rubber cover, “She exists.”

 

Baekhyun shoved the keys back into his bag, zipping it up before standing up off the couch.

 

“I have a home Chanyeol but I don’t want to go to it. Not until…” Baekhyun paused, rethinking about telling Chanyeol his plans “Let’s just hurry up and go to Albuquerque.”

  
  


On the short drive Chanyeol thought of only one thing that seemed more important than traffic. Baekhyun was slowly opening up to him and that was something to celebrate over. 


	7. Seventh Stop: Albuquerque

“I’m tired of eating at diners.”

 

“What, not fond of the pancake to pancake tour?” Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol’s side as they entered Albuquerque. Chanyeol gave him a soft smile, Baekhyun has been in a bit of a good mood since the confession.

 

“Hardly Mr. Kerouac.”

 

Sehun made a retching sound, “Gross you two. I just got used to not being woken up by the sounds of Baekhyun’s moans.”

 

“Hey! I wasn’t that loud,” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol before whispering “Was I?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Not as loud as Kyungsoo.”

 

“Excuse me” Kyungsoo took his sunglasses off to glare at the guitarist “I’m not loud!”

 

“Actually they’ve been very quiet lately. What’s up guys?” Jongdae looked up from his book in worry. At the start of the trip, they couldn’t stop and now Kyungsoo and Jongin haven’t been told to keep their dicks in their pants.

 

“Kyungsoo’s ovulating.” Jongin murmured. The car stayed quiet and as much as Baekhyun wanted to know why they didn’t want to have sex while Kyungsoo was ovulating, he knew this topic was sensitive.

 

He looked towards Chanyeol who mouthed “later” to him and they continued to ponder on what to eat.

  
  
  


They ended up driving past a food truck festival that took over the main street. They parked their car at the Airbnb garage since the apartment was near and walked over to the street loaded with restaurants on wheels.

 

Chanyeol was worried that Baekhyun wouldn’t eat any of the unhealthy food being sold but he found the elder under the shade of a building munching on  a grilled cheese and lemonade from a mason jar.

 

He walked over, guitar strapped to his back, and sat next to the small traveler.

 

“Taco?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he leaned against the building.

 

“You okay? I was worried you wouldn’t eat anything here since it’s not technically healthy.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed but nudged his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He let out a sigh before scooting closer to Chanyeol and hooking his chin over the taller’s shoulder.

 

“Is it silly to say that the reason why I don’t eat fast food and stuff from convenient stores is because Dean always managed to get food poisoned from them. We were poor when we first started off; me, a university student and he was trying to get gigs. You would expect us to live off that stuff especially on the road but Dean would always have enough money to go shop at whole foods or something. We ate as if we were locals of the city.”

 

Chanyeol looked out into the distance and saw Kyungsoo helping Jongin up a flight of stairs so they can sit and eat. It was always like this. There was this unspoken bond in a relationship where one partner took more care of the other. Kyungsoo seemed to take care of Jongin more like how Dean would take care of Baekhyun. They were more obvious of their protection.

 

“Jongin doesn't want to have sex with Kyungsoo during ovulation because he’s worried he’ll get pregnant even if they use protection. He doesn’t want him to go through that pain of the possibility of losing a child again.”

 

And there were the Jongin and Baekhyuns of the relationship, whose protection was more subtle and detailed oriented. 

 

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol as best as he could since the guitar case was in the way.

 

“Why do you have this?” he knocked on it.

 

Chanyeol leaned forward so he can shake Baekhyun off and take the guitar case off. 

 

He tuned his guitar and started to hum a Korean pop song.

 

“ _ amuri neol tteudeobwado bogo tto bogo tto bwado niga malhaneun an yeppeun bubuni eodinji geuge eodinji chajeul suga eopseo nan. _ ”

 

Chanyeol would always nudge Baekhyun when the part of the song talked about how the girl was beautiful just as is and didn’t need to change a single thing. 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but hummed along.

 

“I was starting to wonder if you knew how to speak Korean.”

 

Chanyeol gasped, “Likewise.”

 

“I’m fluent and I know how to sing in it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

“I did! When I uploaded that 2NE1 song.”

 

“I wasn’t there so I don’t know if it was really you.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed before grabbing the guitar and strumming until he go the tune right.

 

“ _ Hangeoreum hangeoreum neol ttara georeo, neo mollae neo mollae bareul majchumyeo _

_ Osjarage seuchin neoui hyanggi wae iri tteollyeooneun geonji neomuna dalkomhaji” _

 

Although Baekhyun’s voice and song seemed bright with the topic of first love, his eyes said another story. They looked glassy as he continued to sing about how this new feeling of love made him feel reborn.

 

Chanyeol wanted to tell him it was okay, he proved his point and he can stop now but for some reason Baekhyun pushed through the song.

 

He hated him.

 

He hated him and he didn’t even know him but Chanyeol had every reason to hate Dean as he watched Baekhyun wipe away his tears and smile at him.

 

“Looks like we collected a bit of money. Want another taco?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, he packed up his guitar and held Baekhyun’s hand as they walked back to the Airbnb apartment.

 

They snuggled together as they watched a lame movie on the television, endless hate for Dean filling his mind. 

 

But Baekhyun was smiling, despite this hurt flowing through him, he giggled as he pointed out how lame the movie was and how he didn’t get a single thing. 

 

The rule of no kissing was usually broken during sex and technically wasn’t on the lips. Chanyeol braved the wrath of Baekhyun as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the crown of his head. 

 

Baekhyun froze when he felt Chanyeol’s lips on him.

 

“Sorry, was that out of line?” Chanyeol squeezed him as he buried his face in Baekhyun’s soft brown hair.

 

“Please don’t… you know I can’t.” Baekhyun unwrapped Chanyeol’s arms before exiting to the apartment balcony. 

 

Chanyeol took a leap of faith and followed, opening the glass sliding door to see the smaller’s legs hanging from the balcony as he looks through the railings down into the city below. 

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m just… not shocked.”

 

Chanyeol sat next to him, placing his legs through the railing openings and hoping his slippers don’t fall off and hit someone down below.

 

“You usually kiss me when we have sex so I’m used to it.”

 

“Not on the lips though.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh, “Nope, not on the lips which is why I’m not mad at you.”

  
  


He turned to give Chanyeol a warm smile when Dean’s voice interrupted. Baekhyun lifted up so he can get his phone out of his jeans pocket. His crack phone showed a picture of a young girl kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. Both wearing matching pink shirts of two male stick figures holding hands with a rainbow heart in the middle. The contact said “hetero wifeu”.

 

“Yo wuddup.” Baekhyun asked as he pushed a hair behind his studded ear. “Who told you that would be a great idea? Um, sure but make sure to feed the plants. Talk it out, I want to come to an empty apartment and noisy neighbors. Yeah, test to see if it still runs… no, leave that one alone. Okay… please don’t have sex in my bedroom. Bye bye, love you.”

 

He hung up and placed the phone on the cement. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol who gave him a questioning look.

 

“I told you I have friends.”

 

“Why don’t you travel with them?”

 

“F.J? Nah, she’s busy trying to tie up her boyfriend even though she manages to piss him off every day.”

 

“How did you meet?”

 

“Psychology class. She’s a psych major who's a mechanic. Turns out we were neighbors which increased our friendship. Her boyfriend is a singer too so we used to go to clubs to support our boyfriends…”

 

“You seemed to have a fun life.”

 

Baekhyun removed his legs from the ledge to stand up, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to help him up. “That me is dead. Want to take a shower?”

  
  


Distraction; that’s what Chanyeol thought that night while taking a shower with Baekhyun. The smaller was trying to run away and be distracted from what happened with Dean. The question is, what happened with Dean that Baekhyun wants to run away?

* * *

 

 

The next morning was loud, Baekhyun woke up to someone shouting at the top of their lungs. It was Sehun.

 

Baekhyun groaned as he got up from the bed he and Chanyeol slept in and may have christened. He carefully walks to the apartment living room to see Chanyeol holding Jongdae back as Sehun stands on top of the sofa, both of their faces red with anger. 

 

“What’s happening?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo who emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

 

“Sehun said Minseok was just using Jongdae.”

 

Baekhyun has been talking with Minseok since they first met and he knew Sehun’s accusations were wrong. Minseok was always worried Jongdae would leave him once he realized how useless Minseok really was (which was not true). 

 

He dreams of the day Jongdae is done with college so they can move in and start their life together. 

 

“Sehun’s just upset that Joonmyeon can’t come out and be exclusive with him!” Jongdae shouted as he thrashed around in Chanyeol’s arms.

 

Sehun screeched and was about to throw his slipper at the lead singer when Jongin tackled him to the ground, bruising a few things in the process but making it impossible for anyone to get even more hurt.

 

“Get your fat ass off of me, Nini!”

 

“Stop Sehun.”

 

“Shut up you whore, you knocked a girl and your boyfriend up and made them both loose the baby.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly interfered and knelt down in front of Sehun’s face, giving it a harsh slap. His eyes never leaving Sehun’s as he calmly speaks, “Sehun you are acting like a major asshole and unless you want to ruin the tour for everyone else, I suggest you apologize to everyone. Just because your life isn’t going well doesn’t mean you have to take your frustrations out on everyone around you.”

 

Kyungsoo stood back up, giving a harsh kick to Sehun’s shin, “Also, stop bring up the past. What’s done is done.”

 

He walked back to his shared room with Jongin, harshly shutting the door with a bang.

 

“Jesus, asshole. You can say that shit to me but how many times do I have to tell you not to say it in front of Kyungsoo?”

 

Jongin shoved Sehun even more into the ground before walking off and knocking on the bedroom door. 

 

Sehun stayed on the floor while Chanyeol took Jongdae out onto the balcony to calm down. Baekhyun stepped over Sehun’s body to sit on the couch, peering down to see the sulking boy.

 

“What happened?”

 

Sehun sighed before sprawling out, “I had a real boyfriend before I started to mess around with Joonmyeon. He was Chinese and loved soccer. Very manly but very pretty.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He hated being gay. Thought it was the worse thing in the world. Loved me to death but didn’t love himself. His parents weren’t upset, they just chose to think it was a phase. Sometimes, I wish it was a phase… I found him unconscious in his dorm room in USC. Apparently he went to a party the night before, some guys said hurtful things, he got wasted, they tried to do things to him but he ran. It didn’t sit well with him and he tried to kill himself by overdosing on pain meds. He’s alive thank God but he’s in a home, he remembers me and smiles when he sees me but he can’t talk. I don’t know if it’s mentally or physically but he just can’t speak to me and I get frustrated because he’s not the same so I ran to Joonmyeon and tried to move on. I can’t. You want to know the reason why I’m always on my phone? I’m texting Lu Han. I’m texting his nurse to see if he didn’t try to hurt himself today. I’m having full on conversations about his day, how he’s feeling, and promising him I’ll see him again.”

 

Sehun sat up from the floor and climbed onto the sofa next to Baekhyun.

 

“He found out about Joonmyeon. I’m not sure how but he did and now he’s in this frenzy, forbidding anyone to update me on him. He doesn’t answer my texts, he doesn’t look at my snapchats, he doesn’t like my instagram pics and I’m slowly going insane without him.”

 

“Maybe he wants you to move on.” Baekhyun looked at both options as to why Lu Han would want to cut communication with Sehun. He’s either really mad that Sehun moved on or thinks he’s holding Sehun back from being exclusive with Joonmyeon. 

 

“I thought I wanted to move on, I did. Joonmyeon is amazing but he’s just like Lu Han; he doesn’t want to admit he’s gay or bi. I can’t tell if he likes me for me or is just using me to crave his curiosity. With Lu Han, he would tell me how he felt, good or bad I knew that he loved me and wanted to be with be all the time. You can’t do that when he’s tied to his room at the recovery house.”

 

Baekhyun gave him a hug, “With time. Things get better with time.”

  
  


He got up to walk towards Kyungsoo’s room. Baekhyun gave a light knock on the door and was responded with a soft “come in” from Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo’s back was towards the door, Jongin was sitting next to him, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Baekhyun walked around the bed so he can kneel and be face to face with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lightly touched his cheek, wiping away the tears.

 

“How you holding up?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head before a tear rolled down his cheek, “Please remember to keep your promise. Please don’t be like me.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and gave Kyungsoo a kiss on the forehead. Kyungsoo shuddered as another wave of tears came. Baekhyun waited until they decreased and Kyungsoo opened his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo shifted slightly so he was able to see Jongin who was still running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Look at my boyfriend, isn’t he the most loving person you’ve met?” 

 

Jongin bent down to give him a small kiss, “It’s not your fault.”

 

“It’s not yours either.”

 

Baekhyun got up to give them some privacy. The living room was empty which meant no one saw as he slipped out of the apartment.

 

He didn’t know where to go, he didn’t know what to do but for some reason Baekhyun needed comforting to. He wished someone told him it wasn’t his fault. That this entire mess that he’s in isn’t his fault. Losing his baby wasn’t his fault.

 

Comfort didn’t come in Dean size, it came in a little ice cream shop that had peanut butter cookie ice cream. As Baekhyun sat on the bar in front of the shop window overlooking the streets of Albuquerque, he remember when he was a freshman in high school sitting in the froyo place with a lone wolf of a boy.

 

“ _ Hey kid, you don’t want to hang out with someone like me.” Dean sat in the plastic chair, brooding about lord knows. “I’m not good for you.” _

 

_ “But you’re the only person I know here.” Baekhyun said as he stabbed the peanut butter frozen yogurt with a pink spoon. _

 

_ “Look you’re only a freshman, I’m sure you can make some friends. You’ve seen how I act at school; no one hangs out with me, no one.” _

 

_ Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, the sophomore was belittling himself and he wouldn’t have that, “I know you’re very talented because you won the poetry contest…  I know you like to sing… I know you have a kind heart because you help Mrs. Jones with her errands… let’s see, you told my mom you would hang out with me so I wouldn’t be lonely… And you’re really cute.” _

 

_ The last part Baekhyun mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of frozen yogurt, face equally as pink as his spoon.  _

 

_ Dean gave him a warm smile as he ruffled his hair, “Thanks kid.” _

 

_ “Thanks kid” _

_ …  _

_ “Thanks Moon.” _

 

How things change over the years. It made Baekhyun sad that he wasn’t good enough for him, not in that way.

 

Baekhyun grabbed his stuff, throwing away his paper bowl and walking out into the desert heat. 

 

He didn’t know where to go, there’s so much you can shop for and so much you can do at the park. Baekhyun wasn’t getting distracted, he was getting bored which meant it was time for him to leave.

 

Leave.

 

The thought popped in his mind automatically. 

 

He can leave if he wanted to, he wasn’t tied to this group of people. He has nothing to weigh him down except his emotions. For the first time since Dean was gone, Baekhyun let people into his life.

 

Which is hard when all you want to do is run when you’re not distracted enough; when all the memories of the good and bad times pour in like wine in a glass. 

 

Baekhyun was drunk with depression and isolation that he didn’t realize that he allowed people to come into his life and affect him so deeply. A lot has changed in eighteen days.

 

The comfort he seeks will never come from Dean but it can come from Chanyeol.

 

Even more consciousness came when he opened the door of the apartment and saw Chanyeol pacing around it. When he saw the smaller walk through the door, he ran up to him and gave him a hug.

 

“I gave you your space like you said but it doesn’t mean I didn’t worry.”

 

Baekhyun clutched onto the guitarist harder, “I know, I know.”

  
  


The show for that night was cancelled since the band was in a tiff with each other. No one came out of their rooms. Jongdae disappeared a short while after Baekhyun left. 

 

No one was able to contact him and some of his belongings were missing. 

 

Chanyeol sent a text to Minseok telling him that Jongdae has left and no one knows where he’s at. Minseok texted back immediately, asking what had happened and why hasn’t anyone tried to get a hold of him. He called shortly after sending that, yelling at everyone to go out and look for him. It took Baekhyun a bit of time to call him down, reassuring him they wouldn’t leave the city without Jongdae. 

  
  


Chanyeol had to call venues to tell them that their shows had to be pushed back since they’re missing a member. Of course they weren’t happy to hear that but gave them their sympathy and worry about their missing member.

 

They decided to call it a night after pushing back four shows in Texas and Oklahoma. Baekhyun lulled a stressed Chanyeol to sleep. Once he heard the giant’s soft snores, he pushed himself up so he can lean down and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

This can work… for now.

  
  


The next morning they received a voicemail from Minseok saying that Jongdae had taken a flight to Seattle. He grumbled about being waken up at three in the morning to  pick him up but is happy that he’s there safe.

 

Chanyeol called back, making sure to hit speakerphone so everyone in the living room can hear. 

 

“Hi Chanyeol!”

 

“Minseok, we need him back here. I already pushed some of the dates of our shows back.”

 

“I know but he’s hurt right now. He needs time to heal.”

 

Chanyeol groaned, “Jongdae, we’re on a schedule.”

 

“I’m sorry, I think it’s a bit of my fault. I’ve been feeling sick and when Jongdae saw me vomit this morning he told me we had to go to the hospital. I persuaded him enough to just take me to a clinic but he probably won't want to leave till I get checked by a doctor. We’re actually on our way right now so I’ll call you when we’re out. Bye guys!”

 

So now it was time to play the waiting game. Jongin took Kyungsoo out to go sightseeing, Sehun was busy trying to get in contact with Lu Han’s nurse, and Baekhyun was busy eating snacks that he got yesterday while watching mindless television.  

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun took a bite out of a beef jerky but spit it out right away, dry heaving until every last bit was in the trash. Chanyeol patted his back in worry, even taking a bite to see if it was rotten already.

 

“So much for organic.” Baekhyun said as he grabbed the offending jerky and throws it away. Chanyeol went to the kitchen to make him some tea as Baekhyun laid on the couch, catching his breath. 

 

A buzz of a new text message came in on Baekhyun’s phone. It was from Minseok and it simply read:  _ Get tested. _

 

Baekhyun scrunched his face in confusion but turned to look at Chanyeol in the kitchen before slipping out to the bathroom. 

 

He tried calling Minseok but was immediately sent to voicemail. After the third call, Minseok texted Baekhyun saying he wasn’t able to talk at the moment.

 

Baekhyun left the bathroom and Chanyeol watched him sit on the couch with a face full of confusion.

 

“Are you okay? Did you throw up again?”

 

The smaller shook his head but crawled towards Chanyeol and settled into his lap. He knew exactly what Minseok was talking about now,

 

And it’s been eleven days since the first time.

 

He couldn’t possibly know by now,

 

Can he?

* * *

 

Four hours later Minseok called saying he had some good and bad news.

 

Good news was that Jongdae will meet them in Texas tomorrow.

 

Bad news, Minseok will be going. 

 

“Andddd~ I’m pregnant. I’m not sick, it’s just pregnancy symptoms. I took a urine test it came back positive. Took a blood test, that came back positive so they sent me to take an ultrasound. I’ll send you a picture of it.”

 

A second later a buzz from Baekhyun’s phone came in. A black and white picture of two blobs with orange circles around them with block letters saying BABY 1 and BABY 2.

 

“Twins.” Baekhyun whispered as he zoomed the picture in.

 

“Yup.” Minseok said with an airy laugh. 

 

Kyungsoo got up to go to his room, Jongin right behind him. He gave him a back hug as he guided him back into the room.

 

“Is it safe for you to go on an airplane with your condition?” Chanyeol asked as he watched the two lovers walk away.

 

“I got the okay from my doctor but for now Jongdae and I will be traveling in our own rental car for the rest of Texas and then I’ll head back when you guys go to Oklahoma.”

 

Chanyeol and Minseok went over the details of what will happen once they meet up. 

 

Baekhyun heard every word but didn’t process it in his mind.

 

What will this mean for him?

 

Jongdae sounded thrilled to be having children with Minseok and as much as Baekhyun wants to be a single parent, he doesn’t mind included Chanyeol into their child’s life.

  
  


That night as they laid in the bed of their Airbnb bed, Baekhyun folded his hands as he stared at the ceiling.

 

“What would have happened if you and Jimin had a child?”

 

“We wouldn’t have, I was always careful once we found out about carriers.”

 

“But if you did.”

 

“I would have been a horrible parent.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m too selfish right now. I want to focus on myself and my studies. I want to get El Dorado on the map. I can’t think about raising another human being right now.”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun sat up as he felt a wave of nervous nausea hit him.

 

“What’s wrong? Not feeling okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he pushed the blanket off of him and sped walk to the bathroom. He threw water on his face to calm the cold sweat but the nausea sat in his stomach, ready to exit. 

“Do you want me to make you some tea or something?” Chanyeol fiddled around him, trying to wipe away the water and sweat. 

 

“I’m fine just go back to bed.”

 

“No you’re not. You look really really pale.”

 

Baekhyun waved his hand at him in a shooing motion before hunching down to the cool tile floor. 

 

He gently pressed his forehead on the ground letting a sigh of satisfaction when the nausea seemed to subside. 

 

“Baekhyun what’s wrong, you’re scaring me with all this vomiting.” Chanyeol sat down next to him.

 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun said honestly because he didn’t. It was too early to tell if it was pregnancy symptoms and if it is, what will he do.

 

Chanyeol just admitted that he didn’t want kids.

 

“Poor bastard.” Baekhyun looked up from the floor to Chanyeol who scrubbed his face with his hands.

 

“Who?”

 

“Jongdae.”

 

Locked and confirmed even more. 

 

Baekhyun sat up from the floor, eyes shooting daggers at Chanyeol, “He seemed happy.”

 

“Yeah in front of Minseok maybe but imagine what’s going on internally. He’s probably screaming his head off.”

 

Plop, there goes any chance of comfort from Chanyeol.

 

“What about Kyungsoo and Jongin?”

 

“Yeah, it’s sad but things happen for a reason.”

 

Boom, there goes the little trust he had.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Drop Lu Han and move on.”

 

Surely Chanyeol wasn’t this much of an asshole.

 

“Me?”

 

“Why do you keep chasing Dean?”

 

Direct hit and kill of Baekhyun ever falling for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun let out a chuckle before wringing his hands into his shirt- Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

“Truth is, I’m not chasing him. I’m running from the reality about him.”

 

Baekhyun stripped himself of the shirt and threw it at Chanyeol. 

 

“That’s the difference between you and him. He actually understood how I felt, no matter how fucked up our situation was.”

 

Baekhyun got up from the floor and walked up to Chanyeol’s suitcase to take his clothes out. 

 

“Baekhyun, you’re not leaving are you?”

 

“No, I’d rather have Minseok have someone who is actually happy to greet him than you guys giving him the cold shoulder again.”

 

Baekhyun pulled his own shirt over his head before walking out of the room and eventually out of the apartment.

 

There was a bar nearby with an open mic night.

 

Baekhyun didn’t want to drink in case he was pregnant but singing sounded good.

 

He walked up to the stage and connect his phone to the speakers. There was a ring of feedback that grabbed the drunk customers attention.

 

He clicked the most played song on his playlist and let the music fill the bar. 

 

“Nothing’s really different It’s the same air It’s the same bed Looking at the same ceiling Why do I feel so empty For no reason at all It’s been a few hours Since I’ve been spacing out At first I thought I was just hungry No way no way no way.”

 

Baekhyun could swear he can see him, sitting amongst the crowd of the people. Everything flooded back, their first kiss, their first touch- everything.

 

“These days I listen to Kanye’s new album But it’s just typical I leave the TV on But I’m just flipping the channels But bae, there’s not much meaning.”

 

_ “Hey my moon.” _ Their laughter when they went to San Francisco. Dean almost got attacked by birds for their kettle corn and Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Nothing comes even close To half of you It doesn’t fill me up, yeah If only I had just half of you Then I wouldn’t feel like this.”

 

To celebrate them moving out together they went to the Golden Gate park and drank until they couldn’t walk straight. They almost died trying to go down the stairs to the beach but once they fell onto the soft sand, salty air hitting their face and sobering them up a bit, they realized how right it felt to be together.

 

“On a night without you Even when the moon is up I can’t see it It’s hidden by thoughts of you, yeah Just like you can’t make a fair call If your heart is slanted Just because you’re not here There’s no way I should be like this But I keep going back to those times In the place where you used to be I can see the night sky That half-full moon Looks just like me right now.”

 

Baekhyun chokes when he goes back to winter like days being so close to the sea. Hot chocolate kisses that de-stress him as he struggled to keep his grades up. Blankets that kept hours of body heat together. Their bed that has seen too much crazy shit. The laundromat they frequently visited that doesn’t kick them out despite the endless fights they’ve had there.

 

He wants to hate him so badly. He wants to make him the bad person so badly but he can’t. Not when he can see the happiness in his eyes as he watches his past self snuggle up to Dean on their broken couch, watching him write the latest song dedicated to who knows. At that moment it felt like him, and that’s all that matters, that at the time, Dean made him feel like he was important.

 

That he was the moon and the stars, and even the sun. 

 

When Baekhyun got down from the bar, one of the bartenders waved him over.

 

“Listen kid, we normally don’t do this but some of the people here think that you’re the bar’s regular singer and have been leaving you tips. How about another song and I’ll give them to you.”

 

Baekhyun does need the money if he wants to run off again.

 

He agreed to do another song. He swiped through his phone, looking to find a song that he actually could sing to. 

 

“When I think about it, why did I act that way? What’s so wrong about being clumsy with emotions? Just like what you expected wasn’t that big What I wanted was very small too Little by little, slowly We turned against each other, breaking each other down I didn’t feel anything, when I turned around, you weren’t there.”

 

Baekhyun sat on the stool as he carefully remember how to sing the song correctly.

 

“I was like you And you were like me I was like you Yeah i was like you baby I was like you yeah you were like me, and i was like you Oh we were so crazy in love babe I remember baby I remember all the days I remember Our last.”

 

He didn’t notice when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked in. He was busy trying to get the lyrics right. 

 

“I said that I felt better and pretended to be ok I acted relaxed because I knew I’d bury you in my heart But what went wrong? I miss you babe I’m regretting but it’s too late It’s been a while, you haven’t left me yet, right? But you had no answer, just like me.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun bobbed his head to the music coming from the speakers. His voice in full affect sounded so beautiful. He can see all the bar goers slowly fall for his spell.

 

When the song ended, Baekhyun bowed.

 

“There’s one song that I’ve always wanted to sing and if you allow me, I would like to sing it.”

 

The crowd whooped in approval and Baekhyun scrolled to the next song.

 

“This was written by my ex-boyfriend. The first song was written by him too.”

 

The bar goers awed in sadness.

 

“A day passes but my phone doesn’t ring Now I’ve gotten more used to waiting My sighs build up like the sand in an hourglass On the other hand, my expectations for you are slowly decreasing I believed in you when you gave awkward excuses, saying you’re busy I saw you but I didn’t know Maybe I knew on the inside I just didn’t wanna believe that you changed.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned over to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, “Baekhyun has a beautiful voice. I wonder what caused him to reveal it.”

 

“Tell me what to do. I don’t know what to do. Your love is just a memory. Baby, it’s your last time   
to give me your best try and to give your heart to me.”

 

The song came to a close and Baekhyun bowed again. 

 

The bartender met him at the foot of the stage stairs and handed him a wad of bills. “Thanks kid, we never got that much business in a while.”

 

Baekhyun bowed to him in gratitude. When he looked up, he saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in the corner of the bar discussing something.

 

“Hey is there another exit to this place?”

 

“The back door but I rather escort you that way, it can be dangerous for someone like you.”

 

Baekhyun thanked him and the bartender led him through the back and out into the alley that eventually came out to the open street.

 

Baekhyun walked further up the road and saw the place El Dorado was supposed to play at. What surprised him was a band he used to religiously follow fill up the empty spot that El Dorado gave up. 

 

He paid to get inside and was met with one of his favorite songs. He happily bopped to the song, letting the crowd engulf him and push him towards the stage. 

 

It was their guitarist that noticed him and motioned for the crowd to lift him up on the stage. “Ladies and Gentlemen this is the elusive and beyond famous Moon!”

 

The crowd went wild as they realized that an Underground music legend was in their presence. 

 

Baekhyun bowed towards the crowd. 

 

Jae, the guitarist, grabbed his hand, “Will we be hearing your beautiful voice tonight?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head and bowed in apology. He’s had enough singing for tonight. 

 

“Okay Moonie moon, we won't force you but we will force you to be up on stage and be our hype man!”

 

Baekhyun laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

The rest of the set was the loudest as the crowd grew with the hype of Moon being there. 

 

Backstage the group crowded around the hidden singer, giving him hugs and asking where he’s been hiding. 

 

“I’m actually hitching a ride with a band right now but I’m thinking about going back home.”

 

Sungjin nodded his head before motioning to the emptiness of the backstage, “Well you know how we like to keep things simple. We’re going back to SoCal after Phoenix if you want to hitch a ride.”

 

Baekhyun’s face lit up as he heard the invitation, “Yes please!”

 

Then he slumped into the couch, “Shit, my stuff is still in the Airbnb. I have a key but they’re probably awake if I saw them at the bar.”

 

“No worries little moon. We can help you out.”

  
  


They climbed into the band’s SUV and drove back to El Dorado’s Airbnb. Baekhyun allowed Jae to come with him so he can help carry some of his clothes down.

 

The lights were off in the apartment. There was a note addressed to Baekhyun on the living room coffee table saying that he and Chanyeol needed to talk. 

 

The only light on was Sehun’s room and it sounded like he finally got ahold of Lu Han.

 

Baekhyun tip toed into Chanyeol’s room, grabbed his clothes that he threw out of Chanyeol’s suitcase and walked out to the livingroom to hand them to Jae.

 

He walked back to the room to grab the stuff he bought in Santa Fe and his backpack when he heard Chanyeol spring up in the bed. 

 

Baekhyun froze in the middle of the room, eyes glued to Chanyeol as he watches the giant mumble in his sleep before falling back down into the bed. 

 

The smaller tipped toed towards him and laid a barely there kiss on his forehead.

 

“Baekhyun?” The giant mumbled, voice full of sleep.

 

“Shh, we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

A tear rolled down Baekhyun’s cheek as he walked away from the people that graciously took him in. 

 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to celebrate with Minseok his pregnancy and watch El Dorado grow a huge fan base, he was not meant to stay long. 

Baekhyun watched the rays of the sun peep over the horizon as the band he crashed stayed silent in sleep. 

* * *

 

Was Chanyeol awake?

 

Would he find the note?

 

As much as he didn’t want the giant to affect him, he did. 

 

The car was a rental that they would turn in at the airport of Phoenix, from there he’ll get a plane back to San Francisco.

 

Back home.

 

Running away was all Baekhyun was good at for the moment and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for turning the group’s life upside down.

 

He felt upside down as well.

 

Jae stopped the car at a rest stop so his group can take a break and someone can take over driving. 

 

Baekhyun went to the bathroom and locked himself into a stall.

 

It took him ten minutes to leave the bathroom but when he did he had a new sense of purpose and was grateful he left El Dorado.

 

“Okay there Moonie?”

 

“Yup!”

  
  


The band piled back into the SUV with Baekhyun at the wheel.

 

His eyes were steel cold as he focused on the freeway.

 

The double lines along the road reminding him of the test he threw away in the rest stop bathroom.

 

Those evil pink lines that seemed to mock him as they announce that Baekhyun was indeed pregnant.

 

The good thing was he didn’t attach himself too much to Chanyeol. He saved the guitarist from Baekhyun’s selfishness and follow through with his own. 

 

He just hoped he would respect his wishes and not follow after him. 


	8. Eighth Stop: Phoenix

It was empty.

 

The apartment, the bed, Chanyeol’s life was now empty. He woke up to a note next to him and Baekhyun’s things gone.

 

Chanyeol knew he would eventually leave but he didn’t think it would happen so soon. Hell, he didn’t even know what triggered it.

 

He sits on the couch and re-reads the note in Baekhyun’s beautiful handwriting that said it was time for him to disappear and to not look for him. What if he wants to look for him? What if Chanyeol searches high and low for the small hitchhiker?

 

Kyungsoo shuffled in with his phone, waving it in front of Chanyeol’s face. “Minseok wants to know about what time we’ll be in Austin so they can get their tickets.”

 

“Tell him to not come, we’re not going.” the giant said lifelessly.

 

“What- what are you talking about? It’s too early for this!” 

 

Chanyeol shoved the note into Kyungsoo’s face, face turning pale when the reality sets in again.

 

Kyungsoo skims through the note but gasps when he puts two and two together. “Why?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“How?”

 

“Do you think if I knew, I would have let him go?”

 

Sehun came barreling it with his phone outstretched in his hand, “Why is Baekhyun hanging out with Day6?”

 

Chanyeol snatched the phone and watched the snapchat story of another popular Korean Indie band.

 

“Here we have the beautiful Moon with us. Driving us to Arizona after our surprise show in Albuquerque. How have you been Moon?”

 

Chanyeol saw the blond boy switch the front cam of the phone to show Baekhyun who was driving with a smile on his face.

 

“I’ve been on the run! Too busy with school to perform and too tired to even try.”

 

“You know, I’m the same age as Moon.”

 

Baekhyun nodded as the male kept babbling about how they met and their recent run in. 

 

“What will you be doing moon?”

 

“I will be going back home. I’ve got to handle some things but I will make sure to stay and watch your show in Phoenix.

 

“Ah, yes thank you.”

 

The next was a group photo of the band with Baekhyun in the middle with the Phoenix city filter. 

 

“We need to go to Phoenix.” Chanyeol said as he handed back Sehun’s phone.

 

“Chanyeol, we won’t make it on time. What if he leaves after the show?”

 

“Shit! Baekhyun posted something on his Snapchat but has me blocked.”

 

Chanyeol got up from the couch and started to pace the livingroom. 

 

“Tell Jongdae to fly to Phoenix, we can drive there and make it to the show. Make sure to tell them what happened. Sehun get a hold of Minseok and ask if he has access to any of Baekhyun’s social media, they bonded well.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped in front of Chanyeol’s way, holding up his hands to stop Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol, he told you to not look for him. Maybe he doesn’t want to be found.”

 

“I can’t just let him go though. He’s the best thing that’s happen to me in a long time.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo out of the way and grab the keys to the car. “Fine, stay here. I’ll go get him.”

 

“Chanyeol, you’re not thinking this through. What if Baekhyun is tired and just wants to go home.”

 

“He can’t just leave without saying goodbye or without a-a reason.” The giant’s shoulders slumped as he started to break down.

 

Kyungsoo walked up to him and embraced his shaking figure,“Fine, we can go to Phoenix but who knows if Baekhyun will be there. Sehun go tell Jongdae and Minseok to cancel their flight to Austin and switch it to Phoenix. What was Baekhyun thinking?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun wasn’t thinking, at least not about Chanyeol. The traveler was thinking about how much it was a mistake to even go this far with his plan, how bad it was to send a picture of his pregnancy test to Minseok saying “Surprise!” and how he’s about to get his ass beat by his parents.

 

He was staring at the shared bathroom mirror of a house Airbnb that Day6, the band he crashed, was using for the weekend. The house was big enough for the members to allow Baekhyun a room for himself but a house so big was sure to have a downfall of only two bathrooms. 

 

Why was he thinking about bathrooms? He should be calling his parents right now!

 

“Okay, you can do this.” He said to his reflection. He dialed his mom’s cell phone number and was greeted with a “What!”

 

“Hi mom.”

 

“Baekhyun!” His mom yelled in his ear.  Mirae Byun’s voice was equally as nasally as her son’s but ten times louder. “How are you baby? You know mama can’t really talk right now because the restaurant is super busy!”

 

Baekhyun sighed at the mention of his family’s income, they struggle so hard to get him through Berkeley and he was about to drop a bomb on them.

 

“Hey mom, can you sit for like a minute.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Are you sitting?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Baekhyun let out a big exhale before scrunching his eyes and blurting out the news, “I’m pregnant.”

 

“YOU’RE WHAT!? Oh Lord! Oh my! LORD! We’re sending you back to Korea.”

 

“Mom! No!”

 

“Who’s the father? Baekhyun, who knocked you up!”

 

“He’s out of the picture, he doesn’t want children.”

 

Mirae wailed before responding to her son, “First Dean and now this. Jungkwon! Wait till your father hears. I knew once I found out about carriers, I should have put you on birth control. I didn’t know you were seeing people after Dean.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he hears his mom cuss Chanyeol out in Korean.

 

“Hey bubs!” his father answered.

 

“Hi dad.”’

 

“So you’re pregnant? Cool!”

 

“Not cool! Not Cool! How is he supposed to go to university now?”

 

“Mirae tons of single parents go to school. I’m sure Baekhyun is smart enough to do it.”

 

“He wasn’t smart enough to protect himself.”

 

“Mom stop acting like this a disgrace. You and dad registered for marriage when you registered my birth.”

 

Mirae grumbled about not drinking in front of her son again before exhaling, “Does this mean we’ll be seeing you more often?”

 

Baekhyun sat on the toilet facing the white bathroom wall, “I can’t travel with a pregnant belly. It’s not safe especially since…” 

 

He stopped, he hasn’t really told his mom that he had previously been pregnant and lost the baby without his own knowledge. 

 

Mirae’s tone softened when she heard the tiredness in her son’s voice, “Where are you right now?”

 

“Phoenix.” Baekhyun croaked as the tears welled up. He was scared.  _ Byun Baekhyun what have you done? _

 

“Come home, Baekhyun, come home.” They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. 

 

Baekhyun got up from the toilet, splashed water on his face before heading out to his room.

 

As he was about to open the door to his room, Jae stopped him, “Hey, I just got messaged from a Sehun Oh from El Dorado to keep you on lockdown till they come get you.”

 

“What?” wide eyes the smaller gaped as he tried to figure out how they knew where he was at and who he’s with. “Shit, SnapChat. Listen you can’t let them know where I’m at. Change of plans, I can’t go to your guys show.”

 

“Are you running again?”

 

“When haven’t I?” Baekhyun walked into his room and grabbed his wallet from his satchel. He wasn’t sure if his card was maxed out or not but he needed to leave as soon as possible.

 

“Listen Baekhyun, I would help you out but you need to stop running.”

 

“I know.” the smaller mused as he tried to figure out how much cash he had on him.

 

“Baekhyun, think about your kid.”

 

He looked up at the guitarist who fiddled with his flannel sleeves, “I overheard your phone conversation. Is Sehun the dad?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “None of them are. I’m the parent.”

 

“Baek.”

 

“Thanks Jae, for your concern but you heard what I said. The dad doesn't want kids. I’m not going to force him to be in the baby’s life.”

 

“But-”

 

“Please don’t tell them where I am. I’ll be out of your guy’s hair in an hour, I just need to transfer money into my checking account.”

 

Jae brought out his own wallet and handed two hundred dollar bills to Baekhyun, “Here this should cover some of the plane ticket. I’ll drive you to the airport.”

 

Baekhyun sprung up from the bed and embraced the guitarist, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Chanyeol had Sehun monitor Day6’s snapchat to figure out what they were doing. It was about two hours into their six hour drive that Sehun said that they updated.

 

“Jae said due to personal reasons Moon won’t be going to the show today but to still support Day6. Damnit, he told him we’re coming.”

 

Chanyeol  pulled the car over, head resting against the steering wheel as he breaths angrily. 

 

The van remained quiet as he tried to think of a way to get to Baekhyun. There has to be a way to get to him.

 

“Has Minseok said anything?”

 

“We can’t contact them since they’re on a plane to Phoenix but he didn’t say anything before. He said Baekhyun hasn’t contacted him since Minseok broke out with the news he was pregnant with twins.”

 

Chanyeol turned to look out the window to watch the cars pass them as they sit on the side of the freeway.

 

Should he admit defeat and just let Baekhyun go? What good would it do to try and find him if he’s been running for a long time. Chanyeol put the car in drive and merged back into the freeway. Not saying a word as he pressed forward to Phoenix. 

 

Chanyeol will not run after Baekhyun, it’s best if he just let’s him go but if by chance he seems him in Phoenix, he’ll hold onto him.

  
  
  
  
  


Minseok didn’t know what to do when he got Baekhyun’s text that he too was pregnant. He knew Baekhyun would want to keep it a secret from Chanyeol but it doesn’t mean Jongdae couldn’t know.

 

The elder couldn’t lie to his beloved boyfriend. As the plane stabilized itself in the air, Minseok grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. The younger smiled at their interlaced hands, even bringing it up to his lips to kiss Minseok’s hand.

 

“How mad would you be if I knew the reason why Baekhyun ran?”

 

“That depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“If Chanyeol should know or not.”

 

Minseok remained mum as his face twisted in conflict, “If I tell you, you can’t tell Chanyeol.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Baekhyun wants to do this alone.”

 

Jongdae shifted in his seat so he could fully face his older lover, “What’s going on?”

 

Minseok pursed his lips before pulling out his phone and clicking onto Baekhyun’s text messages. He scrolled up until he found the picture of the pregnancy test and turned the phone around so Jongdae could see.

 

The singer’s eyes widen then squinted in confusion, “Is this yours?”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes before bonking Jongdae on the head with the phone, “It’s Baekhyun’s.”

 

Jongdae covered his mouth in shock before whispering, “Has he told Chanyeol? Wait, nevermind stupid question. Minnie~”

 

“I know but I like Baekhyun more than Chanyeol and I trust that he knows what he’s doing.”

 

The younger sighed before falling back into the coach airplane seat. This was going to be a hard one. If Jongdae tells Chanyeol, his friend will have an even greater reason to find Baekhyun but he’ll get a pissed pregnant boyfriend and his pregnant friend. But if he keeps it a secret, he’ll get a depressed friend who’ll get pissed at him for keeping it a secret if he ever finds out and maybe won’t talk to him afterward but his Minnie will be happy and so will Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae has seen the boy smile, his real smile and he doesn’t showcase it very often. If this betrayal will make the small traveler smile more than Jongdae has no choice but to stab his friend in the back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol, Jae posted a picture of the Phoenix airport with the caption ‘Bye’ and the moon emoji.”

 

“God damnit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun stood in the Airport’s Starbucks looking over the hot tea options. It was going to be a while till they board since the airport announced a storm in San Francisco with heavy winds. 

 

“ _ Love, love the stars. Love, love the moon.”  _

 

Baekhyun check his phone to see if anyone was calling him but when screen showed up blank, he knew it was a ghost.

 

He walked out of the Starbucks and followed the music until it stopped in front of a candy shop. It was a frequently visited candy shop that he and Dean would go to in the bay area.

 

He picked out a couple of chocolates before walking back to his terminal area. Quietly indulging in his sweets as he saw a family gather their things before boarding a plane. How would he be with his child?

 

Baekhyun knew he would spoil the hell out of it which may be a bad thing once he thinks about it. He placed a hand on his stomach as he ate another chocolate. A couple walked past him, questioning looks thrown at him as to why he was grabbing onto his stomach. 

 

“Don’t mind them, they’re not used to it. How far along are you?” An elderly lady said as she eyed Baekhyun’s stomach.

 

“I’m not sure, I just found out while I was on this trip.”

 

“People don’t understand things that are different but don’t let them get to you. My son is pregnant too. He’s about seven months. He can’t stop complaining but he sure as hell is happy to be able to have his own kid. They call him a freak but you know what I say? He’ll probably be a better parent than you.”

 

Baekhyun laughed but nodded his head in agreement.

 

He can do this, he just needs to believe in himself. 

* * *

 

The moment Minseok stepped on solid ground, he sent a text to Baekhyun telling him he fully supports his single parenthood but he needs to think this through. 

 

Jongdae called Chanyeol to tell him that they had arrived to Phoenix.

 

Minseok sighed as waited for Baekhyun to respond. His phone eventually went off as someone called him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Minseok! Hey, I’m at the airport too.”

 

“Baekhyun!” The elder eyed his boyfriend who was busy trying to calm Chanyeol down, “Why aren’t you on a plane?”

 

“Weather conditions in San Francisco suck right now so the flight is delayed till eight at night.”

 

“Chanyeol’s looking for you.” Minseok can hear Baekhyun sigh and shift in his seat.

 

“You’re not going to tell him are you?”

 

“No but please think things over.” Jongdae ended his phone call and asked Minseok who he was talking to. Minseok said a rushed goodbye before hanging up. “My manager.” 

 

“Chanyeol’s having a mental breakdown because their source for Baekhyun’s whereabouts dropped him off at this airport.”

 

“He’s probably on a plane by now.”

 

“To where?”

 

Minseok shook his head, “I’m keeping that with me until we leave the airport.”

 

For the first time since they met, Jongdae didn’t hold Minseok’s hand as they walked to the rental car place. As much as he didn’t want to be mad, Jongdae felt hurt that Minseok was still holding out some information.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol on the other hand was placed in the back of the van while Jongin drove the rest of they way. They still needed another hour and a half until Phoenix  and the group wanted to get to the city in one piece. 

 

He looked up at the sky and the sunny blue brightness reminded him of Baekhyun. When Baekhyun would laugh at Jongdae’s lame jokes. How his eyes would turn up into happy crescents. Chanyeol chest started to ache as he remembered everything about the small traveler. He couldn’t breathe without him, it felt like a giant weight was holding his lungs still.

 

The melody that usually surrounds him when he sees Baekhyun has turned silent. Traces of it still linger in his head but nothing can compare when Baekhyun was near him. 

 

He just shined so much.

 

Why wasn’t he the sun to Dean? Why was he the moon? No, not even the sun can compare to Baekhyun. He was just imperfectly beautiful.

 

Sehun handed Chanyeol a bag of apple chips, “This was the only thing he left behind.”

 

_ “Don’t eat that junk.” _ Chanyeol broke out into a small smile as he grabbed the bag from Sehun’s hand. 

 

_ As long as you’re safe then I’m okay. _

 

One thing was missing from Chanyeol’s bag when he was packing this morning to head over to Phoenix. 

 

The big bulky sweater that reminded Chanyeol of when the smaller bounced around the Portland streets humming his song was no longer in the giant’s possession which mean Baekhyun might still have it.

 

Meaning he may want to remember the time he spent with Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun fumbled with the zipper of the oversized sweater. He couldn’t part with it since it made him feel secure. 

 

And right now he feels super anxious. 

 

It seemed he would be arriving in California very late and as much as he wanted to uber back home, he knew he should call his friend instead.

 

“Francis.”

 

“Hello~” 

 

“I’m on my way back to San Francisco, I need you to pick me up at the airport.”

 

He received a groan from his friend, “Why couldn’t you come to the Oakland airport. I don’t feel like dealing with Bay Bridge traffic.”

 

“Damnit F.J. just do this for me!”

 

She sighed before the sound of her closing the door to a room is heard, “You’re pregnant.”

 

“How?”

 

“I fucking follow you on Snapchat and you posted a one second pic of a pregnancy test. Jesus Baekhyun… Fine, I’ll pick your ass up at SFO but your ass better be ready and at the exit by the time I get there… When the fuck did I become an uber driver?”

 

“When you became my friend.”

 

“We’re friends?” there was silence and another sigh from her was heard, “Just get here safely and I’ll take you to the doctor when you wake up.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The automated female voice spoke out telling that the Baekhyun’s plane was ready to board, “See you in a few hours F.J.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol bursted through the sliding glass doors of the airport trying to figure out if he can push through security without a ticket.

 

Minseok placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid, “He’s not here anymore.”

 

Chanyeol pushed the smaller man and yelled in anger. Jongdae intercepted because it looked like Chanyeol was about to push the pregnant again.

 

“Hyung, Day6 may have some answers to where Baekhyun is.” Sehun said as he pulled Chanyeol back to the exit. 

 

With a few short messages, Day6 agreed to meet them up at the venue their show was going to be at.

 

Chanyeol sat in a booth, dark clouds hanging above him as he eyed the group that helped Baekhyun escape.

 

“So you want answers to where Baekhyun is? Chanyeol dude, we can’t tell you where he’s at-” Jae said before raising a hand as he saw Chanyeol open his mouth to protest, “I’m not sure where he lives. Dean was always secretive when it came to his privacy with Baekhyun. Protective.” 

 

“Dean was actually a good boyfriend?” Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Baekhyun isn’t in his right state of mind to make him the good guy but Dean was a good guy. He may have disappeared once or twice but he’s always came back to Baek.”

 

“Bullshit. He cheated on him.”

 

“Listen, I can tell you some things about their past but you gotta chill dude and have an unbiased opinion on Dean.”

 

Chanyeol huffed but slumped into the booth’s seat.

 

“Dean was always protective of Baekhyun. They were neighbors back when Baekhyun’s family moved to San Jose. That’s where all of us met. I used to date one of Baekhyun’s friends, Yixing. Baekhyun was the more outgoing one out of two, made Dean come out of his shell. We thought since the beginning that the two were dating but then Dean graduated and disappeared for a year. Baekhyun was devastated, he had loved Dean since freshman year, spent day and night with him and then for him to leave like that. He sulked for a month and used the opportunity to get back at Dean by becoming the most wanted guy on campus but the minute Dean came back, Baekhyun’s whole world revolved around him again. He was Dean’s moon. They ended up dating and while Baek was in University, Dean was rising in the underground music scene. 

 

Dean never spoke a word about his time away from San Jose and Baekhyun. We think he found THE one but then when you saw him with Baekhyun, you had to be proven wrong. The two where the moon and the earth. Never seen apart except when Baekhyun had to go to class. Baekhyun always made it a priority to go to Dean’s shows, even if it was outside the state. One day they were supposed to play at this coffee house in Seattle but Dean disappeared and so Baekhyun took over and well… out popped Moon the singer.”

 

“I don’t get it. Why did Dean disappear?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

“No one really knows why Dean disappeared that day or when he disappeared for a week before Baekhyun stopped singing. Some say he was too busy being high. Others say he was trying to get away from Baekhyun.”

 

“What does Baekhyun believe?”

 

Jae’s face fell into a sad smile before slipping into a frown, “Baek has always believed that he liked Dean more than Dean liked him. Maybe once upon a time, Dean liked Baek as much but he was never the same after that year… Baek believes he was with a girl.”

 

Chanyeol finally spoke out, “You said Dean would call Baekhyun ‘his moon’?”

 

“A pet name made up from our teasing back in high school. Baekhyun would orbit around Dean like if he was his own personal moon. We used to call him ‘Dean’s moon’ and Dean used to say that Baekhyun had too much of a bright personality to be the moon. You should have seen the way the two acted before Dean left. You can feel their love radiate like the sun.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Dean left and when he came back, he started calling Baek his moon. Sure Dean liked Baekhyun but it was never the same.”

 

_ “I wish i could be her, I wish i was the sun.” _

 

“Why would Baekhyun believe it was a girl?”

 

“Dean’s old videos of him singing on the streets there was always a girl’s voice at the end.”

 

“Does anyone know where Dean was during that year?”

 

“Traveling around mainly in the Southern California area. Trying to get a record deal.”

 

“Do you know what happened to them after Moon got popular?”

 

Jae shook his head, “Again Dean was private about his relationship with Baek.”

  
  


The group thanked Day6 for their information on Baekhyun’s past. Chanyeol felt even more confused as to why Baekhyun was running from him.

 

Before Chanyeol walked out of the venue, Jae caught up to him and handed a blank CD to him, “This was Baekhyun and Dean’s demo. Dean gave it to Yixing and he gave it to me in hopes, I would run into him. It may have some clues to where you can find him. Chanyeol, umm, when you find him, please don’t be too harsh on him. He’s going through something right now.”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

Later that night, he plugged his headphones in and placed the cd into his computer.

 

“Tell them who you are.” a voice whispered as the sound of the microphone being clicked is heard.

 

“Baekhyun Baek or Moon and this is Dean.”

 

“Yo.”

 

“This is our cover of the English version of You by Royal Pirates.”

 

Baekhyun’s voice was everything that defined amazing and Dean’s voice harmonized so well with it that it gave Chanyeol goosebumps. There were a few more song covers and in between tracks there were snippets of them talking to each other.

 

“Sweetie did you get the mail yesterday?”

 

“Baekhyun did you have to wear that?”

 

“Did you really make a beat out of my moans? I’m never letting you record us having sex again!”

 

Chanyeol felt left out as he overheard the couple's’ bickering about mindless things. But as each track passed, the tension between them seemed greater until the last track. 

 

Baekhyun was the one doing the intro, Dean stayed silent but you can hear his breath as if he was silently fuming about something.

 

Then the music played and Dean started the song off, “ _ Love, love the stars. Love, love the-” _

 

“Sun.” Baekhyun cut in.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“I don’t think I can do this today Dean.” there was static and the sound of Baekhyun walking away.

 

There were the click sounds of the keys of a computer being hit and then a new track started. Dean cleared his throat before starting the song off, 

 

“If you smile at me like that (Boy, don’t you know?) It’s hard for me to not feel anything I’ve already had several cups of coffee baby But why do I still feel like I’m in a dream?   
  


If my friend saw me, he would’ve cursed at me I’m not used to being like this or saying this But in front of you, it’s like I was never like that   
  


You’re unfair Are you being selfish? (stop it) Your eyes, your nose, your lips Are they still going to be pretty no matter how much I look? You’re unfair Just stop right there You’re dangerous, dangerous, take it slow (Oh my).”

 

Dean didn’t finish the song, instead the music stopped as he exhaled into the microphone, “You’re being unfair Baek.”

 

Then silence.

 

Chanyeol waited to hear if there was another track but he sat in silence. The way Dean sounded in the last track, Chanyeol felt sorry. He seemed tired and regretful, almost if he was begging Baekhyun to be reasonable with him. 

 

Whatever Dean did, he fucked up major in Baekhyun’s books and it seemed the man knew. 

 

Chanyeol ejected the cd and clicked open a word document. He wrote everything down about what he knew about Dean and Baekhyun. Anything that would give him a clue as to where the small traveler has gone. 

 

The one place that stood out the most was… 

  
  
  
  
  


“Ladies and gentleman we have arrived safely to San Francisco.”

 

Baekhyun groaned as he stretched his arms out. He fell asleep the minute the airplane hit the air and even in an enclosed space, he can feel the bay breeze. He bundled himself even more as he took light steps to not disturb the people still waking up. 

 

He was one of the first to leave the plane, mainly out of fear that his one ride home would leave him if she didn’t see him in front of the airport. 

 

Baekhyun spent a chilly ten minutes before he saw his best friend’s cream colored mini cooper pop out blaring intense hip hop music. 

 

A small tan girl with recently dyed blond hair poking out of a red hoodie sprung out and ran around her tiny car before opening her arms, “DAD!”

 

Baekhyun laughed before running into the tiny girl’s arms, “Francis Juanita!”

 

The minute their bodies met, they spun around until they got dizzy. The tiny pair giggled with happiness until Francis pushed him gently to place a hand on Baekhyun’s stomach. 

 

“So you’re pregnant?”

 

Baekhyun nodded but ended shivering when a strong breeze hit them. They put his things into her car and waddled in, heater blasted to the highest level. 

 

She switched out the cds so now a soft acoustic fills the car.

 

Baekhyun watches his friend’s eyes turn glassy as she drives onto the onramp back to the east side of the bay.

 

“Was it that bad?” he whispered when his friend who usually refuses to cry so she wouldn’t waste make up, let the tears overflow with a tinge of black. 

 

“The worst, he said he couldn’t be with a person who tried to take his freedom away.”

 

“I’m sure Taemin will come around.”

 

She shook her head, the hood of her sweater falling down to reveal a masculine undercut with some of her short hair tied into a bun. His petite friend struggled with abandonment issues much like him but the cause of hers was brought upon way before her boyfriend. 

 

Baekhyun noticed how frail she looked, almost drowning in the big sweater she wore. 

 

“He’s somewhere in the castro district last time i checked. Probably out looking for some girl he can have sex with that won’t be obsessed with getting impregnated. It’s only been a week since I’m off the pill and it takes a while for this shit to regulate.”

 

She took a deep breath before pulling onto the exit ramp to treasure island. The first chance she got, she pulled to the side of the road and covered her eyes with the heels of her palm.

 

“I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid. But I honestly thought it was a good idea, i thought he wanted to be with me too.”

 

Baekhyun reached over to lay a comforting hand on her back. Her entire body shook as she sobbed out, “He’s never coming back.”

 

It reminded him of the night, he drove her to Golden Gate park so he can cry. And much like what she said, Dean was never coming back. 

 

His love that he clung onto was never coming back.

 

He had to realize that but if he could, he would like to figure out what drove his love away from him.

 

He finally wanted to meet her after all these years, he wanted to meet the person that took his world from him.

 

The sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol packed all his things, writing several pages worth of letters to his band about his whereabouts and what to do with the van.

 

He took an uber to the airport and walked up to the counter and demanded for the first ticket to San Francisco.

 

It wouldn’t be till early morning that his plane would board so Chanyeol camped out in the seating section near his gate. He plugged himself into his phone, the first song that played was Never Shout Never’s Lovesick. 

 

Thousand of miles away, Baekhyun was driving his crying friend home. His only comfort for her was his voice singing the exact same song.

 

When he finished, he suggested getting hot chocolate and yummy treats from Paris Baguette. Not knowing that in the airport he was in a few hours ago, Chanyeol was wondering if the starbucks was still open and if he could get some hot chocolate. 

 

Baekhyun held his friend’s hand as they stood in line to pay for their chocolate croissants and hot chocolate. The tiny girl sniffling still but happy that her ‘twin’ was with her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he paid, thinking how they must have been related in another life to be so connected with each other. 

 

Chanyeol sighed as he poked at his heated chocolate croissant, waiting for the barista to butcher his name so he can get his drink. He quietly wondered what he did in his past life to meet such a person like Baekhyun and if he did him any wrong that he’s paying it back in this life. 

 

Baekhyun rubbed Francis’s back as she slept next to him in the cold room of his apartment in Richmond. A gunshot rang a few miles away, so used to the noise, he closed his eyes but shifted until his phone was in his grasp as he typed out a message to Taemin.

 

Chanyeol sat against the wall of airport, eyes closed as he was gently lulled by the noise of the airport. Nothing was louder than Sehun’s snoring and as long as the giant can sleep through that, he can sleep through anything. The familiar buzz of a text coming in, made him open his eyes lazily so he can read what the message said.

 

It was from Minseok, begging Chanyeol to respect Baekhyun’s wishes of not following him and to just let him be.

 

Baekhyun’s text to Taemin stated that he should move his things out of Francis’s apartment and leave her be.  

  
  


The funny thing about fate is that some of us really do believe that it’s not real but when you step back to analyze something. You start to notice that even your actions seem to take shape of the person you were supposed to be with.

 

That night both Chanyeol and Baekhyun dreamt of a perfect life. Unaware that the people in their dreams were each other. Too blinded by something so little compared to what the stars have written for them.

 

Chanyeol dreamt of coming home to an apartment with a laughing Baekhyun whose stomach seemed to stretch past his toes. 

 

Baekhyun dreamt of going to the doctor’s, his hand clutching onto one that was way bigger than his. The doctor smiling at them as he pointed to the shape of a baby on the screen. 

 

Both awoke with smiles. One happy, the other sad. Chanyeol was happy when the announcement that his plane was boarding which meant he’ll be near Baekhyun. Baekhyun was sad that he had to do this alone because as much as Francis and his parents promised to help, he truly wished Chanyeol was here and that scared him.

* * *

 

“Why did you let him go!” Minseok screeched when he saw the note Chanyeol left.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the note from his hands and frowned at the elder, “What’s so bad about letting Chanyeol look for him?”

 

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t want this! He doesn’t want attachment with love. At least romanticly.” 

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before pushing past Minseok, “You gotta be kidding me. Chanyeol loves Baekhyun more than anything.”

 

“Love? Love! Baekhyun doesn’t need love right now.”

 

Kyungsoo spun around to look at the small artist wringing his hands, “You know where he’s at.”

 

“Of course I do but I’m not going to tell Chanyeol. Baekhyun wants to do this on his own. He needs this.”

 

“What are you even blabbering about?”

 

Minseok glanced at his boyfriend who shrugged in defeat. Maybe it didn’t hurt to tell the others the news.

 

Minseok opened his mouth but rethought about what he would reveal.

 

If he told everyone Baekhyun was pregnant, they would surely tell Chanyeol. Thus making Chanyeol look even harder for Baekhyun. 

 

The tiny artist threw a sorry glance to his boyfriend who got up from the couch in anger.

 

“Baekhyun was pregnant once way before he knew us. Something really really bad happened to him. It was a really shitty time.”

 

Jongdae froze- no the entire room froze as they stopped to hear what the elder was saying.

 

“Baekhyun? What happened to him? Where’s his kid?”

 

Minseok shuddered when he finally realized what he was going to do.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide with Minseok’s silence. 

 

“Minseok what happened to the baby?”

 

Minseok let out a sob as he fell to the floor.

 

Kyungsoo followed, crawling to him as the tears flowed, “How?”

 

“He wasn’t aware. He didn’t know! He was- Baekhyun’s life was beautiful one minute then shit the next.”

 

Kyungsoo gripped Minseok’s shoulders and lightly shook him, “What about Dean? How can he have let this happen?”

 

Minseok clammed up again before shaking his head. 

 

“What?” Jongdae said as he crouched next to his pregnant boyfriend, “Minnie tell us what happened to Baekhyun and Dean.”

 

The pregnant looked up, eyes haunted with the truth. 

 

He shuddered again as he looked at the others, “There is no Dean.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Two weeks after Dean disappeared for a week,” Minseok quoted what Baekhyun had told him in the mall, “Dean wanted to go with Baekhyun somewhere. He desperately wanted to make things like they were before he left for a year. Baekhyun was annoyed with the sudden mood change because he knew it had to do with her.”

 

“Who’s her?”

 

“Another story for another time.” Minseok sighed as he finally calmed down.

 

“Then what happened?” Kyungsoo said confused as to why this had to do with Baekhyun miscarrying. 

 

“Baek and Dean used to live in a shitty part of town with lots of gangs. Dean wanted to go out to buy something to reconnect with him, Baek turned him down so he left alone. It was the worst mistake of Baekhyun’s life.”

 

Bang.

  
  


Bang. 

 

Normally the sound of gun shots doesn’t affect Baekhyun but that night as he waited for his boyfriend to come home. His blood ran cold when the loud noise rang through the apartment building.

 

He felt like he should probably ask what had happened when Dean got back but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered because five seconds from that thought a knock came at the door.

 

There were two police officers, hats off of their heads as they bowed them in deep condolences. They told Baekhyun there was a fight between two enemy gang members.

 

Guns were drawn 

 

_ No.  _ Baekhyun covered his mouth as he shook his head.

 

Few were hurt but only one deceased.

 

_ No. no. no.  _ They always made sure to stay safe at night. 

 

But it didn’t matter, because Dean wasn’t going to come back and tell him what had happened.

 

Dean wasn’t going to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and beg for forgiveness.

 

He wasn’t going to lull Baekhyun to sleep or wake him up with a song.

 

No adventures. No pancakes. No moon. 

 

They all vanished because…

 

No Dean… 

 

Dean… 

 

The boy who told Baekhyun he was the most beautiful thing ever when they were teenagers, was gone.

 

The man who used to believe Baekhyun was the moon, the stars and the sun was gone.

  
  


Dean was killed. 

  
  


“Dean died,” Minseok whispered “And so did Baekhyun.”


	9. Ninth Stop: San Francisco

Baekhyun drew in a sigh as the cool air surrounded him. His fridge was close to empty and now that he's back, he has to stock up on the necessities. 

 

The grocery store that he and Dean would use as an excuse to make up to each other after a fight was only a walking trip away. The trip and the fresh air used to calm their heated minds but now the lengthy walk only brought pain as Baekhyun stood in front of a bit of sidewalk.

 

He squatted next to the small cross that was decorated with pictures of Dean and him. He held up a rose and placed it near the foot of the cross. “Hey hyung, it’s been a while… I miss you. Please take care of our baby in Heaven and I’ll take care of mine down here.”

 

Baekhyun never got to go to the funeral. Dean’s parents never approved of the relationship and when he tried to help out with arrangements they yelled at him, telling him he already ruined their son’s life, to leave him alone. 

 

They cremated him and shipped him out to South Korea. Baekhyun doesn’t know where they placed his ashes, just that he’s in Seoul. 

 

No longer in the mood to go grocery shopping, Baekhyun walked back to the apartment. Francis was up now and was rifling through a box that she brought from home.

 

“Baek! Taemin made my address his fan letter p.o. Box and look at all these goodies!” She held up a bundle of starbucks gift cards; a mishap when they noticed a starbucks cup (Francis’s) in the back of one of Taemin’s vlogs.

 

“We can stop by when we go visit your parents today.”

 

Baekhyun groaned, he totally forgot about them. They found out he had an appointment with a doctor in San Jose who specializes in Male carriers and insisted he came to visit.

 

“We’ll just eat at my parent’s place. Just um, dress up and we’ll leave in my car.”

 

Baekhyun walked around his apartment, opening the doors to the two bedrooms and bathroom so the stale air of no life would vent out the open window of the living room.

 

He paused as he looked into the room next to his bedroom, a layer of dust clung to the makeshift studio Dean made in their second bedroom. Francis peered inside and cocked her head, “Gonna make it the baby’s room?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged before walking away. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with it. He fought so hard to keep it. Dean’s parents barging into their apartment one day, demanding all of his clothes and any personal belongings. 

 

They left Baekhyun his studio, some rings that now call Baekhyun’s fingers home and his car.

 

The same car Baekhyun passes when he goes to his car in the apartment’s parking garage. He stared at the silver convertible Jaguar as he and Francis walk towards his black Honda Fit.

 

“Damnit I let you use it once and it’s dirty as fuck.” The male pointed out all the bird shit on his car.

 

“Um, cars are meant to be dirty little diva.” Francis noticed his lingering gaze at Dean’s car, “Heize called while you were gone.”

 

Baekhyun’s ears perked up at the mention of Dean’s cousin, “And?”

 

“Dean’s parents want the car back.”

 

He gaped at her before shaking his head, “No way!”

 

Dean saved up for two years to get that car during high school. It was his dream car even though it was used and not in good shape when he bought it but still, he spent hours on end fixing it up.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he looked out at the old Jaguar and back at his own car. It took him a while to save up but with how things were going when he was Moon and with his current job, he was able to buy it. 

 

“Do you think my car’s safe enough? You know like for a baby.”

 

Francis looked the car up and down and shook her head, “It’s a tiny mouse death trap.”

 

“Like you’re one to talk! Look at your mini!” Baekhyun opened his driver door and got in with a huff.

 

“Excuse me, my car is economical and perfect for the bay.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes as sudden nausea overtook him. He tried breathing through his nose but it seem to make the nausea come up more. He didn’t realize it but a layer of cold sweat appeared and from Francis’s point of view, was slowly turning green.

 

“Maybe I should drive?” worry seeping into her question. 

 

“I’m-m fine. I just need to go to the nearest trashcan.” Baekhyun opened his door and ran to the entrance of the parking garage, vomiting the pastries that he ate the night before.

 

Francis climbed over the car’s console and drove towards him, “What are we going to do with you?”

 

He clambered back in his car and trying to regain a steady breathing pace. Baekhyun rolled down the windows of his car as Francis maneuvered around the bay traffic. 

 

The exertion of throwing up had made him tired and with the lulling pace of the stop and go traffic, Baekhyun fell asleep. He dreamt of Chanyeol and one of their nights in Seattle. How gentle he was when he entered Baekhyun. His soft thrusts that managed to make Baekhyun go crazy.

 

Chanyeol was opposite of Dean; soft vanilla sex was saved for after fights to show that he loved Baekhyun. Everything else was either really rough or very stamina consuming. Baekhyun would point at a position on his computer screen and they would do it.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what he liked more, maybe he was selfish and liked both but one got him there quicker to heaven than the other. The guitarist had a way with the smaller’s body and with a few touches, he was cumming harder than ever. 

 

“Did you really just pop a boner?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open as he looked down at his waist and there enough was a tent in his sweats.

 

“Baekhyun I love you but there are two things you need to stop doing: stealing my lipstick and popping boners in front of me.” 

 

The male groaned as he reclined his seat so he can focus on sleeping. These were going to be the longest nine months of his life.

* * *

 

San Francisco was cold and Chanyeol didn’t have much of a sweater since Baekhyun took his. 

 

The giant ordered an Uber to take him to a friend’s apartment where he’ll be crashing at for the next few days. 

 

His friend, Zhoumi, was his senior in college and although the two live far apart, they still kept in contact. Chanyeol even informed him about his situation with Baekhyun. The elder agreed to helping him out with a place to stay at but said he rather not get in the mix with the complex relationship. 

 

Zhoumi was from China, lived in the Chinatown in Los Angeles, complained about how he wanted to experience more American communities but ended up living in the Chinatown in San Francisco. 

 

The tiny apartment was located on top of a very popular bakery in which Chanyeol struggled to get to as the line for their famous egg tarts stretched the entire block. His friend left a spare key in the mailbox and a note telling the younger male to make himself home.

 

Chanyeol sat on the mushy leather couch in the rather clean apartment. He’s been to Zhoumi’s apartment in Los Angeles and it wasn’t this clean. He explored around the house and found a picture of a girl on the desk in Zhoumi’s half office, half guest room. She looked very young, maybe even still in college. 

 

Her heart shaped face was framed with bright red hair and she looked happy as she clung onto a No Face plush. 

 

“Cute isn’t she?” 

 

Chanyeol jumped a mile high when the voice of his senior appeared behind him.

 

“Sorry!” The Chinese said as he gave Chanyeol a pat on the back, “didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Zhoumi hyung! Have you been hanging around the high school, she looks old enough to be sixteen.”

 

“She’s twenty two and we’re not dating. We’re just-” He scrunched his face while waving his hands.

 

“You’re dating.”

 

“Okay we are. I met her in the studio that I work at. She’s a voice guide for the singers I work with and also works at a makeup store in the mall. Her name is Wendy and she’s destined for greatness if she just let’s me send a demo of her singing to the label I work with.” 

 

“Why doesn’t she want to be a singer?”

 

“Says the commitment of being one scares the hell out of her. Rather sell makeup to teens than become a star.”

 

“You work for a record label?”

 

“In a way. Why? Want me to send them a demo of El Dorado?” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Baekhyun, the guy I’m looking for, works for these underground labels for Indie bands. He’s more independent but he helps look for new talent. I was wondering if you knew about him?”

 

Zhoumi guided Chanyeol out of the guest room and into the small dining area. He opened his fridge and took out a two bottles of beer. The elder opened the caps before settling one down in front of his guest.

 

He took a long sip of his, “I told you I don’t want a part of your weird relationship but no, I haven’t heard of a Baekhyun Byun.”

 

“What about Moon?”

 

“What about him? The prick who had every underground record label after him but chose his wacky boyfriend over a nice career. He could have been big if he didn’t let that nut job into his brain.”

 

Taking the approach the members of Day6 said, Chanyeol kept an unbiased opinion of Dean, “What are you talking about?”

 

Zhoumi took a seat at the small dining table, gesturing to his friend to follow suit.

 

“The guy went nuts when his boyfriend got more famous than him. The guy was good, don’t get me wrong. He wrote great songs, produced one of the best underground albums but he wasn’t Moon. He got sick and tired of it all, almost left Moon but instead gave him an ultimatum.” 

 

Chanyeol remembers what Baekhyun had said, he ended up choosing Dean but still got a job as a talent seeker.

 

“Moon was hot… for a guy, I mean. All the CEOs of the labels went to see him perform. They all hoped he was desperate enough for a contract that he would sleep with them.”

Chanyeol fumed at the thought of dirty executives touching the beautiful being. He knew Dean came first before him but he didn’t seem much of a threat at the moment.

 

“Moon is Baekhyun, isn’t he?” the Chinese asked as he watched his tall friend’s face turn dark. “This is interesting…” 

 

Zhoumi stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen counter to retrieve his phone. Chanyeol watches as the elder seemed to type up a text message. A few seconds later the ding of a reply coming in was heard.

 

“I asked a bunch of my colleagues about a Baekhyun Byun. Apparently he’s an independent talent searcher and just came back from a tour of the states. He works out of the bay and is a university student. They don’t really know his whereabouts just that he’s very secretive when it comes to his private life.”

 

Chanyeol knew all this information already, this was nothing new and it frustrated him to no end.

 

_ Where can Baekhyun be? _

* * *

 

Baekhyun sighed as mom blabbered about how irresponsible he was for nth time. They stopped by the restaurant for free food and a good ol’ fashion lecture from none other than Mirae Byun.

 

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO RAISE A BABY?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he turned away from his mother and saw his brother come down from the apartment above the restaurant. He smiled at his baby brother and gave him a wave. 

 

“Who are you waving at?” Mirae turned to see her younger son snickering at his older brother making funny faces, “Bommie! Don’t encourage your brother, he’s in trouble right now.”

 

Baekbeom, Baekhyun’s eleven year old brother, ran up to his brother to give him a hug and protect him from their “evil” mother.

 

“Baekkie can do no wrong!”

 

Mirae put her hands on her hips and stated in a matter of fact way, “Well Baekkie did do something wrong. Something he can’t reverse.”

 

“He got a tattoo?”

 

Mirae face palmed before shaking her head, “No something along the lines of having a baby.”

 

Baekbeom’s eyes grew wide as he faced Francis, “You got her pregnant!?”

 

Francis spit out her hot tea as Baekhyun laughed at his brother’s innocent remark.

 

“Bommie how much do you know about carriers?”

 

“Oh I know! We talked about it in school. Why?”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips as he waved his hand in a circler motion. Baekbeom’s mouth went in the shape of an O as realization hit him. “Hyung, you’re pregnant?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as his brother palmed his stomach, “Well we’ll see when I go to the doctor today.”

 

“I’m going with you.” Mirae said as she brought a bowl of rice for Baekbeom so he can join their meal.

 

“About that,” Baekhyun grimaced as he realized he had to tell his mom eventually about his miscarriage. “There’s something I have to tell you mom.”

 

Mirae scrunched her face but sat down across from her son.

 

“I went to a doctor in Seattle because truth be told, I didn’t know I was a carrier until one of Ch- a friend of mine told me. So I went to go get check and the doctor told me this isn’t my first time pregnant. I was pregnant about a year and a half ago… I didn’t know that I was pregnant so I miscarried.”

 

Mirae placed a hand on her heart as the news sank in, “Baek.”

 

Francis stayed quiet as she watched her best friend give her a weak smile. Baekhyun always seemed strong, a fierce warrior of a person but at the moment looked small and fragile.

 

“We’ll just have to make sure that you don’t this time. As mad as I am about you getting pregnant, the baby making it into this world is our priority.” with that said Mirae drove her son to the carrier clinic.

 

Baekhyun sat on the crinkly bed of the doctor’s office, feet swinging off of as his feet barely brush the ground.

 

There was finally a knock on the door and the doctor came in, “Hello My name is Doctor Reed. You must be Baekhyun.”

 

The two shook hands.

 

“Well from what you told my nurse, the pregnancy was planned by you.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “I did plan to have it by myself.”

 

The doctor nodded as he typed down everything Baekhyun was telling him.

 

“You’ve had a miscarriage before. You found out through a urine test that you’re pregnant and now you want to make sure, you really are. How long has the conception happened?”

 

“Roughly thirteen days or so.”

 

“A little early to know by urine which I’m surprised you got a positive but we can test blood and take an ultrasound. Ah why the hell not, let’s do a urine test as well.”

 

The older man smiled as Baekhyun thanked him. A nurse came in to draw blood and guide him to the bathroom. He was told to come back in two hours and to see the test results and from there they’ll do an ultrasound.

 

Baekhyun walked back to waiting room. Francis was burning a hole into her phone and his mom was reading a magazine on new parenting. 

 

He watched his mom mouth the words as she reads an article on organic birthing techniques. Baekhyun sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

 

“Results will be out in two hours.” he murmured as he closed his eyes, the recent tired feeling creeping back into him. Mirae patted his head as he dove into sleep, lightly snoring his problems away.

 

_ “The water is so cold Baek, look.” Dean grabbed his hand as they walked up to the ocean water. They crouched down near the water edge and put their hands into the ice blue water. _

 

_ Baekhyun shivered as the coolness runs up into his bones, “Imagine falling into this.” _

 

_ Dean smiled as he turned to Baekhyun, “You would freeze in a second.” _

 

_ They stayed near the water, looking out into the foggy bay. The waves breaking the silence before Baekhyun turns to walk towards the Warming Hut. _

 

_ “Come on, let’s get hot chocolate.” _

 

_ But when he looked back Dean wasn’t following him, he was waist deep into the ice blue water. Baekhyun panicked and started to scream his name. Somewhere in the midst of screaming, Baekhyun heard someone call his own name out. When he looked behind him, it was Chanyeol. He was on the beach in the same spot Baekhyun was when he saw Dean in the water. _

 

_ Baekhyun looked down to find himself waist deep into the water. Dean was still there, still walking into the water. Baekhyun looked back to Chanyeol, whose voice started to get louder and more clear. _

“Baekhyun. Sweetie, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun slowly blinked his eyes open and was brought into the reality of the doctor’s office waiting room. “Baekkie the test results are here.”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head and followed his mom to the room he was in when he was waiting for his doctor. 

 

Dr. Reed smiled at him as he held up a folder, “The urine test came back ambiguous but your blood states that you are in fact pregnant, almost two weeks. Get comfortable on the bed, let’s get you a picture of your tiny baby.”

 

The nurse help Baekhyun with his shirt, while the doctor got the ultrasound ready. The cool gel made him shiver, almost like the cool water in his dream. The wand of the ultrasound felt uncomfortable as the doctor pressed down on his stomach but soon a little white dot the size of a grain of rice popped on the screen.

 

“Congratulations Mr. Byun, that’s you baby.”

 

Mirae held his hand as he stared at the small little baby. There was life in him, and he would let hell freeze over before he let’s anyone take his baby away from him.

 

Even Chanyeol Park.

* * *

 

Chanyeol spent all day looking for Baekhyun or any trace of him. He used twitter to ask around him if people have seen him but much to his dismay, Baekhyun’s whereabouts were unknown. Everyone was right about Dean keeping his life private with Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol walked around in the Castro district when he saw a dark haired boy tumble down a flight of stairs and laugh at his fall.

 

“See you later Kibum!”

 

There was a yell coming from one of the windows of the apartment above, “No wonder she left your sorry ass! I wish she was my cousin!”

 

The male tried to stand up but he wobbled in his platform shoes, “She didn’t leave me, I left! Then Baekhyun threw me out.”

 

Chanyeol whipped his head towards the male when Baekhyun’s name left his lips.

 

“You know Baekhyun?”

 

“Do I know him!? The bastard threw me out of my apartment! Him and his weirdo friend can go jump off a cliff.” The boy hiccuped as he stumble off towards the bar a few blocks away.

 

“How do you know him?”

 

“I used to fuck his friend until she got weird and talked about having kids with me.”  _ What would have happened if you and Jimin had a child.  _

 

“Do you know where he lives?”

 

The dark haired boy grimaced at him before shaking his head, “Even if I’m drunk and mad at him. Francis would kill me if I gave out Baekhyun’s information.”

 

“Francis?”

 

“Baekhyun’s left hand. His evil twin. His best friend in the entire universe except for Dean.”

 

Was that the F.J on Baekhyun’s keys?

 

“Anyways, she would kill me before the address even leaves my lips. You have to go through her to get to Baekhyun.”

 

“Where can I find her?”

 

The dark haired boy scratched his head as felt around his pocket, bringing out a cracked phone similar to Baekhyun’s. He sent a voice message through kakaotalk, then waited for a response.

 

“My name is Taemin by the way. I’m Francis’s boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t you mean ex? Didn’t they kick you out?”

 

“I’m hoping this meetup will help fix things.” he clicked on the audio message that Francis sent back. 

 

“ _ You gotta be kidding me. Ugh, fine. I’ll meet this guy but tell me his entire reason as to why he wants to see Baek, name, age, phone number. I’m not in town right now but we’ll be there soon.” _

 

Her voice was loud as she huffed every word, her words slurred and she stumbled over some words but it seemed like this Taemin found it endearing. 

 

“Cute isn’t she?”

“She seems…”

 

“Protective? She’s a small warrior. Her father walked out on her mom at a young age and has been helping her mom out of poisonous relationships. She found Baek and now she has another person to take care of.”

 

“How did she get with you?”

 

“Uh, I used to protect her but then I got tired of it. Then she tried tying me up with a kid and well that’s where we’re at right now.”

 

Chanyeol nodded while he told Taemin his kakao username so Francis can contact him. 

 

She sent a brief message of them meeting at a Paris Baguette in Berkley. She kept saying how she’s out of town but to meet her there around eight at night.

 

Chanyeol told Taemin what she said and he looked at his own phone.

 

A message telling him to shut up about her being with Baekhyun appeared, causing him to snort because Baekhyun was always first. Maybe if they had the child, her attention would go towards the baby and him… mainly him.

 

Taemin sighed as he signalled Chanyeol to follow him towards a parking garage. 

 

“There’s literally a BART stop in front of it but you’re new to the city so I wouldn't stick you on there just yet. You can drive my car, with me inside, to go meet up with Francis.”

 

They walked a few more blocks until they hit the garage. Chanyeol was expecting some beaten up car similar to his own but a polished white mercedes responded when Taemin clicked the horn button to find it.

 

“What do you do to own this?”

 

Taemin shrugged as he hopped into the passenger seat, “My parents own some business in South Korea and it’s been going pretty well.”

 

Once they hit the streets Taemin opened up more about his girlfriend. 

 

“Whenever I take her out in this car, she talks about how she’s only in it for the money. But I know it’s not true, the sex would be worse if it’s just using someone. You can tell.”

 

“How would you tell?”

 

“It’s all body language. The way they interacted with you, moans, positions. Did they want to see your face when they come? How is their reaction when they climax? It’s a science.”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m being serious. I’ve cheated on Francis and no girl has got me cum harder than her. Her reaction alone gets me off. She does this cute little pout as she tries to hold in her sounds, it’s adorable but it means I’m doing a great job and she’s enjoying it.”

 

Chanyeol tries to think back to having sex with Baekhyun. The only true reaction he would get was when they were finished, Baekhyun would caress Chanyeol’s face as he thanked him; he didn’t know what for but he rather liked the look Baekhyun gave him. His eyes were warm and his lips were pulled into a half smile, he seemed happy that Chanyeol was there.

 

They hit the Bay Bridge traffic and Taemin rolls down the window to let the cold air in, “So you’re looking for Baekhyun? Why?”

 

“He left a big impression on me.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe he was the first guy I found attractive after my ex boyfriend. He just appeared out of nowhere and then bam! I felt like I was free falling. I just wanted to know his name then some how  I wanted to know his every move. He seemed so mysterious at first but then so normal... “

 

“Baekhyun is normal, a bit lame, but he’s just a lost soul at the moment.”

 

They made it halfway through the bridge, the sun was starting to set and the lights of the cities combined into a giant starry sky. 

 

Taemin remained quiet for the rest of the drive, the only sound was the gps giving out directions. Chanyeol wanted to ask what Francis looked like but something told him it was best to remained shut.

  
  


Inside the the cafe there were a few people, there was two girls that were sitting alone. One was Asian and had long flowy black hair tied into a nice ponytail, she seemed very entertained with her phone. 

 

The second was Hispanic and her hair was cut in a boyish style. The longer part of her hair was in a short sprout bun and was dyed blond. She seemed to be glaring at a pastry. Taemin walked away from Chanyeol before the taller can ask which one was Francis to sit in a table in the corner. He seemed mad as he watched a worker sneak glances at the blond haired tan girl.

 

Bingo.

 

Chanyeol walked up to her, “Are you Francis?”

 

The small girl was unique in her own way. Although she look frail and thin, her face had a roundness to it that made her appear child like. She had huge brown eyes that looked cold. Her makeup style was similar to Baekhyun’s, even wearing the same shade of lipstick he wore when they first met. Her ears were equally as pierced as Baekhyun, and he could have sworn he’s seen that shirt before. Even though they looked nothing alike, Chanyeol can see why they called themselves twins.

 

She looked up from the pastry and her eyes raked him up and down, “Tall, deep voice, elf ears… you’re exactly how he described you.”

 

“Baekhyun-”

 

“Knows we’re meeting up. Listen,I’m going to be doing most of the talking. I care a lot about Baekhyun, I’ve always felt this deep connection with him.”

 

She grabbed the traveling mug to take a sip of what smelt like hot chocolate.

 

“My major is psychology and I mainly focus on people’s dreams. I have a hypothesis that people’s dreams tell their past lives, their guilt and their fate. When I first met Baekhyun, I would dream of him and I but not in this form. I believe Baekhyun and I were family in our past life, maybe he was my dad or my brother but I feel so familiar with him. Have you been dreaming about him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Describe your dreams.”

 

“Um, some are sexual… others are of him at the airport and i’m trying to reach him but I can’t. He wouldn’t listen to me. My latest dream about him was that we were sitting at the beach and he kept calling someone’s name, telling them to be careful and I was just so happy to see him being so caring.”

 

“When you first met him, how did you feel?”

 

“Like I was floating in air.”

 

“You know why I like dreams, not only do they show us our fate, past and guilt but they help us figure out our love. You sir are in love with my quote unquote twin. I want to hear more from you but I promised him I wouldn’t go all psychologist on you. Just tell me one thing Chanyeol, why do you like Baekhyun? You know he’s obsessed with Dean, why do you insist of finding him?”

 

“I feel suffocated without him.”

 

“You only met him a few days ago.”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol grabbed onto his hair, frustrated he couldn’t express his feelings into words “He keeps calling himself broken and messed up, I wanted to desperately show him how wonderful he is. When we had sex it wasn’t just fucking for me, I wanted to make love with him so much that he felt overwhelmed with my feelings and explode. He’s not damaged goods no matter how many times he told me. He’s this beautiful soul who likes pancakes and enjoys sunsets. He likes looking at the little things in life; sitting on the sidewalk to eat, taking public transportation-”

 

“Enough. I think you’re borderline obsessed with a Baekhyun you made up in your mind. Baekhyun likes hot chocolate on a cold day, the winter sea, warm chocolate croissants. Reading a book and then crying about it because it was that good. He carries around snacks because he’s worried one of his friends hasn’t eaten. The sound of the scratching on a record. Umbrella walks with the person he cares for. Pizza after a long day.”

 

“How is that any different than the Baekhyun i supposedly made up?”

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t show the true side of himself.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Baekhyun is sick mentally. He tries to hide his true feelings with all this warm stuff. I only know what’s going on. Baekhyun is guilty for Dean being gone. He can’t enter Dean’s office without someone holding his hand. The mere thought of walking to the grocery store they used to go to scares him. He breaks down when someone plays a song by Dean that isn’t Half Moon. Most of his clothes that he wore were Dean’s until his parents came to claim them, even then he wears stuff he only got with Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. Baekhyun hasn’t come to an end with his relationship with Dean. I like you Chanyeol and I think you would be good for Baekhyun but I can’t let you near him until he comes to conclusion that Dean’s gone.”

 

Francis sighed before glancing up to Taemin, “He loves him so much he wouldn’t show the dark side of his reality. Baekhyun needs time for himself to figure things out. He’ll come to you when he’s ready but for now the only thing I can give you is this.”

 

She handed him a BART pass, “Tomorrow we’re going in to San Francisco. Baekhyun has an appointment and wants Ghirardelli hot chocolate. He likes to fall asleep on the BART when he’s with someone, I’ll be accompanying him so he’ll most likely fall asleep. I’ll tell you which station we’ll be getting on and you can met us there in disguise and I’ll let you be the person he’ll sleep on.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed onto her hand and thanked her repeatedly. Even going on his knees to bow to her.

 

She yelped and told him to get up, it wasn’t really that big of a deal but to Chanyeol it felt like ages since he’s seen Baekhyun. 

 

Francis told him to be up by ten in the morning and got up to excuse herself.

 

“Baekhyun wants chocolate croissants again and told me to bring some. Tell Taemin to stop sulking and to get himself a new girlfriend.”

 

She waved at the sulking boy who was still sitting in the corner before turning back to Chanyeol, “The Paris baguette worker seems to like me and gave me a discount on my hot chocolate. He might come in handy with all these cravings Baekhyun has.”

 

“I’ll pay for it! Tell me all the food he wants and I’ll send it to you.”

 

Francis laughed before hugging the giant. Her tiny stature only making possible for her to hug his waist. 

 

“Thanks but I have an ex boyfriend to make jealous.”

 

Chanyeol hugged her back, thanking her again for the opportunity to see Baekhyun again.

 

She motion for him to bend down so she can ruffle his hair then walked away to order the food. 

 

Taemin walked up to him, daggers coming out of his eyes and directed to the worker who enthusiastically gave suggestions of pastries Francis should try.

 

“Come on, we can sleep in my dorm room.”

 

Chanyeol should have refused the offer if he knew that Taemin was going to bring a girl along with him.

 

Taemin didn’t mind having sex in the bed next to Chanyeol with some random girl. If he was upset about losing Francis he was having a funny way of showing it. 

 

He messaged Francis, telling her that he’s glad Baekhyun has someone like her and that she deserved so much better.

 

She texted back with a thank you and to get some rest.

* * *

 

Francis sighed because she knew what Chanyeol meant, Taemin had sent a photo of a girl giving him head meaning they must be fucking by now. 

 

She opened the door to Baekhyun’s apartment, the pregnant lounging on the couch watching mindless television. She put the box of sweets on the coffee before crawling onto the couch to snuggle up to Baekhyun.

 

“Please tell me- even if it’s a lie- that you’ll go back to Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around her, nose buried into her hair. “You liked him?”

 

“He’s perfect for you Baekhyun. Chanyeol is what you need. You don’t need to be hung up on a relationship like Dean.”

 

He started to pet her head as her tiny frame started to tremble, “Are you speaking from your own experience?”

 

“I wish I had a love like that.” she whimpered into his shirt.

 

“I don’t love him, I used him to get pregnant.”

 

Francis scoffed before pulling away to look at him, “You love him, you just don’t realize it yet. Baek, people would kill for a love like that. You’re like an angel too pure for this world in his eyes. He can fix you Baek, let him fix you.”

 

“We’re too damaged Francis.” 

 

“Please, please, please, Baekhyun, please let him.”

 

Baekhyun rubbed her back waiting until she cried herself to sleep. 

 

Love was so hard on them that if Francis’s theory about them being family in their past life was right then they must have done wrong to be so miserable in their current state.

 

She told him countless times how she was fine but she was just as broken as him. Their first love had turned them rotten and shook them to the core, filling them up with lost hope.

 

Baekhyun got up to turn the lights off and guided her back to his bed. Tomorrow he will go to another male carrier specialist to talk about delivery options. 

 

He smiled as he rubbed his stomach, his baby was the only thing pure in his life now. Chanyeol could probably fix him but his baby will heal him.

 

“We’ll be good to each other right, six-one-four?”

 

It took him six days to find one person to bring him his fourth reason to live.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me calling you six-one-four. I would call you a star but that means something different to me.”

 

The stars were what Dean would call his one night stands and to compare his baby to that would be awful. Baekhyun smiled as the sleep started to make his eyes droop. 

 

“I love you.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun was bundled up in Chanyeol’s sweater and his Berkeley beanie. He and Francis stood on the train platform for the BART to come and take them to San Francisco. He small friend kept complaining about the cold even though it was technically summer.

 

“Where’s this damn train?” She glanced down at her phone, a message from Chanyeol saying that he was at the platform appeared and she quickly lock her screen before looking around. 

 

The giant hid behind a group of people, freakish ears hidden by  beanie and a black sweatshirt hood.

 

“Here it is!” Baekhyun squealed as the train’s horn blared. They stepped into the car and settled themselves in an available seat. Once the train’s doors closed, Baekhyun laid his head on Francis shoulder.

 

“Sure, sleep so I have no one to talk to.” she said before rubbing his arm so he can drift off into sleep.

 

There was a performer on the train who started to sing the moon song by Karen O and Baekhyun smiled as a familiar warmth surrounded him. He could have sworn he heard Chanyeol’s voice, singing alone to the song. It must have been his dream but it felt so real that he didn’t want to wake up. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol quietly sang to Baekhyun as he took over Francis’s job of rubbing his arm. He felt so happy to have Baekhyun back into his arms and still wearing his sweater. 

 

Francis smiled at them as she clung onto the train handle as she stood next to them. Seeing the love first hand made her even more into a believer that Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s best bet into getting better. 

 

“His favorite song is Kiss me by Sixpence None The Richer.” She whispered as Chanyeol continued to smile at the sleeping Baekhyun.

 

“He loves stealing my makeup. He can’t eat cucumbers, he can’t even smell them. He swears he’s the best driver but he’s actually really bad. The man can live off of just eating sweets. He likes sports anime.”

 

The train ride continued on like this until Francis and Baekhyun’s stop neared. Francis traded spots with Chanyeol and lightly shook Baekhyun awake as Chanyeol walked farther away from them.

 

The petite man groaned as he awoke, “Ugh, we’re here?”

 

Francis nodded as she guided the groggy Baekhyun towards the train doors. He let out a yawn once the train came to a stop and they exited.

 

The doctor’s office was near the station so they opted to walk to it instead of calling an Uber.

 

Baekhyun didn’t want to tell his friend his dream because then she’ll go on the ‘I know you love Chanyeol’ rant and today he only wanted to focus on six-one-four.

 

This doctor that they meet was a younger women who seemed more nervous about Baekhyun being a single parent. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t do it alone, it’s the mere fact that male pregnancy is more difficult. You’ll face a lot of trouble since the area isn’t medically stable. There can be difficulties with childbirth.”

 

“You’re doing a terrible job of making me feel happy about being pregnant.”

 

The doctor apologized as she explained that most single parent carriers are more likely to end up with postpartum depression.

 

“I assure you, that won’t happen with me.”

 

“You may also want to cut down on sweets. There is a study that male carrier babies have a higher chance of getting type one diabetes.”

 

Baekhyun yelped in horror, “But all I crave are sweets.”

 

“I wouldn’t make it your main source of nutrition. If you want a healthy baby Mr. Byun, you have to start thinking about what’s best for them.”

  
  


Baekhyun was quiet once they left the office, he didn’t like that doctor at all. He wanted to go back with Doctor Reed.

 

“Don’t be sad Baek, I’m sure six-one-four will come out happy and healthy.”

  
  


“I didn't think this through.” he whispered.

 

“Baekhyun. Don’t listen to her, if you said you can do it by yourself than I believe in you. That doctor is obviously a bitch who doesn’t understand why you’re doing this alone.”

 

The petite male looked at the sky, the gray clouds resemble his mood. Why was he doing this alone again? Chanyeol was looking for him, clearly a sign that he must care for him. Why is Baekhyun struggling by doing this alone?

 

His ringtone went off, Dean’s voice filling the city air.

 

“ _ My lovely little moon, you can do anything. You can be anyone, go anywhere.” _

 

_ Then why can’t I move on from you? _

 

_ “Because you don’t want to.” _

 

_ But I need to.. For my baby. _

 

He’s doing it for six-one-four, for now on he’s doing it for the baby.

 

“Let’s go eat.” He said as he walked down the sidewalk.

 

“What about you phone?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that i’m craving pasta.”

 

Francis hopped from one foot to the next wondering why Baekhyun didn’t answer his phone. There was a new gleam in his eyes, almost fierce.

 

Make way for mama bear Baekhyun.

* * *

 

Minseok sighed as he got Baekhyun’s voicemail. The younger hasn’t called him in a while to confirm if he really is pregnant.

 

Minseok groaned as he carefully flopped onto the bed of the AirBnB in Phoenix. The band was trying to figure out who was going to take the van back home to Ventura. 

 

“Come on Baek, answer the phone. I need to know if you really are pregnant.”

 

“Baekhyun’s pregnant?”

 

Kyungsoo walked into his room and stood near him.

 

Minseok shook his head, “No.”

 

“I just heard you say he’s pregnant.”

 

“I was lying.”

 

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes as raked Minseok with his eyes, “I don’t trust you. You’re obviously on Baekhyun’s side.”

 

Minseok sat up from the bed, “Of course I am, he deserves his happiness. Why should we force Chanyeol on him?”

 

“Chanyeol loves him!”

 

“Chanyeol doesn’t know him!”

 

Kyungsoo glared at the elder before running a hand through his hair, “You know something more and it has to do with a pregnancy. If Baekhyun’s pregnant, Chanyeol deserves to know.”

 

“Baekhyun is going through some things right now. Chanyeol would only make thing worse if he found him.”

 

“What’s Baekhyun going through?”

 

“I can’t say.”

 

“See! You are hiding something.”

 

“What’s it matter to you?” Minseok finally spat “Why does Baekhyun’s disappearance matter? He was a stranger just a few days ago, why care for him now?”

 

Kyungsoo stepped back unable to answer Minseok harsh questions. Why did it matter? He was right that Baekhyun was a mere stranger. Why should they even care?

 

Then he remembered the way Chanyeol would glance at Baekhyun when he was driving. He seemed so smitten by him, it was illegal to keep him away from the petite hitchhiker.

 

“Because he matters to Chanyeol.”

 

Everything they did when it came to Baekhyun was for Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s happiness was all that matter to the band.

  
  


Kyungsoo was going to make sure he finds Baekhyun. He promised it. 


	10. Tenth stop: Fullerton

Chanyeol slammed his fist against his civic steering wheel as he drove to his apartment in Fullerton. It’s been three months since he’s seen Baekhyun. After Francis let him watch over the sleeping Baekhyun on the BART, she kicked him to the curve.

 

They still text sometimes; Chanyeol’s ears always perk up when he hears the familiar kakao ding and he pounces on his phone. She’s been silent recently, the duo are trying to figure out if they should move out of Richmond since Baekhyun is still healing from Dean.

 

Chanyeol knows now about what happened to Dean and how hard it must have been for the smaller male to live a life without a person he spent night and day with. 

 

Baekhyun does still put up covers of songs but each caption is the same ‘sorry, if i sound weird. I’m really tired these days.’

 

What was shocking is that a record label from a company in Long Beach contacted him about seeing El Dorado live. Francis said it was a final gift from Baekhyun seeing as he spent the most time with them and decided he owed them after taking him in.

 

Chanyeol wanted to refuse the offer because it meant he was only using Baekhyun but Francis said it would do good for him as he waits for Baekhyun and make it easier for him to keep tabs on Chanyeol.

 

Francis had great faith that he would go back to Chanyeol. Always saying that as the sun rose in the east, Baekhyun will remain with Chanyeol. She also sent him pictures of the smaller but it’s usually just his face in awkward positions.

 

She refuses to allow him to follow her or Taemin on social media. Baekhyun had already blocked him on the few social media he had except for Soundcloud. 

 

His friends have been in great tension. Kyungsoo and Jongin have been in shaky waters lately. Jongin is worried that Kyungsoo has submitted back into depression but he’s not sure as to what turned him back. 

 

Jongdae is busy with a pregnant Minseok. The elder has moved to southern california to be near his young lover. The lead singer isn’t exactly happy about the move but then he sees his pregnant boyfriend try to help out and he can’t help but smile. 

 

Minseok and Kyungsoo can’t be in the same room though. Jongdae doesn’t like leaving Minseok alone because of his disability so he brings him to practice. Kyungsoo goes so he can think of new merch ideas but things never go that way when the two are in the room. Both throw fire with their words at each other.

 

Kyungsoo claims that Minseok is hiding something and Minseok thinks Kyungsoo should butt out of people’s lives.

 

It always ends with me saying Baekhyun left because he needs to find closure. 

 

Sehun is the only one happy out of all of us. Life with Luhan has been going well. His nurses are letting him go out into the garden and think he may even start talking again. Luhan accepts that Junmyeon is a stress reliever, it doesn’t mean he likes it though.

 

There were incidents where Sehun had to leave the hospital with a boner because Luhan tried to get it in. As much as Sehun wants to sleep with his boyfriend, he wants to do it when Luhan is mentally ready. 

 

Luhan usually ends up crying by then and texts him saying how lucky he is to have an understanding boyfriend. It doesn’t stop him from giving Sehun a hand job though because the sneaky elder finds a way when they’re hugging while crying tears of joy.

 

Chanyeol stares at his screen saver. It was the last picture Francis sent to him. Baekhyun was snuggled up in a blanket burrito, stuffing his face with vegan chicken nuggets. 

 

Francis always expresses how the petite was gaining weight or in her words ‘becoming more of a fat ass’. 

 

His phone rang as traffic started to move so with his expertise, he hit speaker as soon as he swiped answer. 

 

“Giant.”

 

“Hello sister.”

 

“Shut up Chanyeol, I impregnated someone. I am a man.”

 

“And yet you go to the same hair stylist as my sister.”

 

Jongdae groaned inside the phone speaker, “Shut up, Min does a good job. Fuck off for like ten seconds and let me speak. Those record deal guys want to come watch us. Our next gig is in a week and we don’t have steady setlist.”

 

“And?”

 

“Come on man! Take this seriously.”

 

“I am; think about it Jongdae, you have two kids on the way. Do you honestly think you can tour when Minseok is heavily pregnant or when the twins are born?”

 

“It’s because of that, that I want the deal. You think i can support him with my starbucks wages? I mean yeah I got health care but fuck, twins Chanyeol, twins.”

 

Chanyeol turned into his apartment complex parking lot and parked. Once the car was off he grabbed his phone to switch it to regular speaker.

 

“That’s why you should have wrapped it before tapping it.” he grumbled as he exited the car, phone no where near his mouth and yet Jongdae managed to hear.

 

“Like you’re one to talk.” the singer said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“It means you need to help me, help my family. It’ll help you in the future.”

 

Chanyeol groaned while trudging up his stairs, “Future. Future. Future. That’s all I hear, what about what’s happening now?”

 

“Still haven’t heard from her?”

 

The creak of his door opening and closing as he settled on his couch. “She says they’re in the middle of finding a better place but I think something's wrong with him.”

 

“Good luck, Chanyeol. You need it with a friendship like that.”

 

They hung up and the giant grabbed the plastic bag that was filled with vegan nuggets and spaghetti squash. Francis said they were Baekhyun’s latest food craze. It usually happens during the start of the university semester due to stress. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hundreds of miles away, Baekhyun was standing on a scale as the nurse at Doctor Reed’s office tuts about him not gaining enough weight. He was nervous, he wanted to be healthy and gain weight for his baby while giving into his cravings. 

 

His stomach was more prominent as he’s nearing the end of his first trimester. He’s three and a half months into his pregnancy, he’s nearing the end of morning sickness and entering the world of hungry and tired. 

 

His mom pats his stomach as they head into the doctor’s office. Six-one-four has been growing well and since Baekhyun is very active in prenatal care, they weren’t threatened with any signs of miscarry. 

 

Due to his condition and the semester nearing, Baekhyun was put on hold at his record label job which meant he needed a stable job that doesn’t mind him blowing up like a balloon. He worked weekends at a music store as a piano instructor but that was more of an on call job.

 

He was still looking for one since he wants to move out of Richmond. The neighborhood he currently lives in isn’t all that great for a baby. Not to mention far away from where he’ll be delivering. 

 

His mind was filled more on what was best for him and six-one-four and not on finding the sun. It felt great not thinking about Dean or Chanyeol but at the end of the night when he was curled up in bed, thoughts about both men entered his mind.

 

Francis was still in contact with Chanyeol. Even mentioning how he’s very interested in Baekhyun’s cravings. He didn’t know what to tell her anymore, she was a force to be reckoned with and neither her or (secretly) Taemin were helping him find Dean’s ex girlfriend.

 

Dean’s Ex was on another level of being off the grid. She was on the road even before she met Dean. There weren’t any solid evidence as to where she was after Dean and even if she did settle eventually, she was so hidden no one would know.

  
  


And Dean being the ever so secretive person he was, never uttered a name when he lived with Baekhyun.

 

As soon as he got back from the doctor’s office, Baekhyun stood in front of the studio. He can never make it past the door without feeling sad and breaking down. Francis would try to go in there with him but he would pull her out five steps in.

 

It hurt being in that room, despite him being gone it still smelled like Dean. There were still post its of song ideas all over the room, one sweater neatly folded over his chair and Baekhyun is sure his computer is still on sleep mode.

 

It probably had clues but he couldn’t go in there. It was his fault. He was the one that drove him away and now Dean’s dead.

 

He should have told him to stay and work things out at the apartment instead of that silly grocery store. Baekhyun should have not been selfish with his thoughts and tell Dean he was afraid that he would leave him.

 

But that’s the thing, we say things when they’re too late. Baekhyun rubbed his stomach as the dark room faced him, he wasn’t going to go in. 

 

He walked away and into his kitchen to prepare dinner, the sound of the door opening closing meant Francis had come back from her weird outings.

 

Baekhyun knows she’s probably still messing around with Taemin but he wasn’t going to stop her or reprimand her when she comes crying at night because he was out sleeping with someone else. 

 

“How was your appointment?” She asked as she sat on the stool of the kitchen’s bar. She brought out her phone and the clicking sound of a photo being taken was heard.

 

“Sending him another photo?”

 

“Yeah but this time, I’m going to ruffle his feathers by saying that you’re cooking for a special man.”

 

Baekhyun gave her a quizzical look as she typed away at her phone, “I’m making dinner for six-one-four and I.”

 

“That’s a special man.”

 

“Six-one-four can be a girl.”

 

Francis rolled her eyes, stealing a cherry tomato from his ingredients for spaghetti squash, “I highly believe you’re carrying a boy.”

 

“How?”

 

She shrugged but said something about how his stomach was hanging. Baekhyun knew he was gaining weight but his stomach wasn’t that big… was it?

 

He continued preparing his meal when Francis got a call. 

 

“It’s Chanyeol! He must have gotten really mad.”

 

She answered and put it on speakerphone so Baekhyun can listen.

 

“ _ Baekhyun is seeing someone now?” _

 

“They practically live together.”

“ _ I thought you said Baekhyun likes me?” _

 

“Well Baekhyun very much likes this person. Thinks of the whole world about them.”

 

“ _ They’re that close?” _

 

“Closer than you would imagine.”

 

“Francis.” Baekhyun scolded softly, he didn’t want Chanyeol to hear him but his efforts failed.

 

He can hear a sharp inhale from the other line and Chanyeol whispered out his name. 

 

“ _ I hope he knows, I still love him. I’m still looking for him and waiting for him.” _

 

“I’m sure he knows.”

 

Baekhyun had left the room when he heard Chanyeol mention his name, he was still unsure about his feelings for him. He sat on his mattress staring at the stolen sweater, he wanted to mail it back. He almost  asked Francis to ask for his address but the mere thought of not having it with him made him sad.

 

It felt like Chanyeol’s warm embrace. It smelt like him for a while but Baekhyun had worn it so much it smelled more like him than anybody.

 

There were days when Baekhyun would feel horny and well the sweater reminded him of Chanyeol and how warm he felt when he was on top of him. He would even wear it when he was fingering himself so he can get off thinking it was Chanyeol doing that to him.

 

Chanyeol is a distraction still. Baekhyun still believes in his heart that this is all just mere distraction. He was using him so he wouldn’t think so hard about what happened to him.

 

Imagine thinking that with three fingers shoved in your ass as you wail said distractions name into a pillow.

 

There were also the days when Baekhyun would daydream about how it would be with Chanyeol there with him. He wouldn’t complain about rubbing Baekhyun’s feet or running to go get fried chicken for him.

 

He would probably buy the restaurant out of fried chicken if Baekhyun asked him too. Chanyeol would hug him when he’s feeling cold or rub his tummy for him when he’s feeling sick.

 

Baekhyun wanted to be that selfish and tell him but what would happen if one day Chanyeol tries to be that nice to him and Baekhyun pushes him away because he doesn’t want him anymore. 

 

Or feels suffocated with all these nice gestures and tells him to leave.

 

Baekhyun was so used to being on his own, he wasn’t sure even how to be in a healthy relationship. He only knew Dean’s consistent mood swings-

 

“You’re overthinking again.” Francis walked over to kneel at the mattress, bringing Baekhyun’s face into her palms. “He wasn’t that bad of a boyfriend, Baekhyun. Even if he did cheat on you Dean would always try to make it up to you.”

 

Baekhyun gasps as the tears roll down, a strangled noise comes from the back of his throat as he tries to differ between reality and fantasy.

 

Francis said it was a coping method dealing with his guilt for Dean’s death. Baekhyun didn’t know how to grieve properly so he made another Dean, one who was abusive and absolutely horrible. 

 

It’s true their relationship wasn’t the best and that Dean had issues on how to portray his love for Baekhyun but he never hit him or intentionally cheat on him. Dean was a frustrated human being that seemed to get the bad end in life when it came to communication and it was a miracle Baekhyun stayed with him for so long.

 

“Remember what’s real and what’s not. Differentiate the two.”

 

Dean was Dead; real.

 

Baekhyun is pregnant; real.

 

Chanyeol loves him; real.

 

Dean didn’t love him; not real.

 

Dean hated him; not real.

 

Dean only used Baekhyun; not real.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t so sure about the last part. He always thought Dean only used him to pass the time until he met the sun again. Francis would always reassure him that Dean loved him. She had seen it first hand and although Dean’s heart belonged to another, he was always showing affection to Baekhyun.

 

“Let’s get you something to eat and some hot chocolate.”

  
  


As Baekhyun ate while watching a drama, Francis sent Chanyeol a message:

 

_ He’s not even close to getting better. Please remain patient. _

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol stared at the message, a little down that Baekhyun wasn’t getting better but thankful he got to hear his voice. It was like a firefly in a dark cave, enough light to not make you go insane.

* * *

 

Baekhyun had a problem, his feet always hurt when he’s up and about. His doctor said it was normal but he hated that after walking around the grocery store, he had to sit for a long time. 

 

His mom claimed it was the lifted shoes he always wears but he doubts that a few inches would make him go into such pain.

 

“Six-one-four, I have to figure out where my classes are. Please be good to me and not let me get tired so easily.”

 

 He climbed up the stairs of one building to find his poetry class and stopped midway because he felt tired again.

 

He groaned but sat down, rubbing his stomach until he felt like he can climb again. “Why does this building have so many stairs.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed onto the railing, letting out a whine when he finally reached his destination.

 

“Baekhyun?” 

 

The petite turned to see… Kyungsoo?

 

“What are you doing here, Kyungsoo?” 

 

The owl looking boy was holding hands with his younger lover as they both looked around the building, “We were touring the campus. We thought we might transfer after community college.”

 

Kyungsoo stared at the placement of Baekhyun’s hand on his stomach, the hitchhiker was still rubbing it as he tried to settle his tiredness. Kyungsoo stepped forward, cautious and making it known that Baekhyun can tell him to stop if he wanted to.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t instead he meets him halfway and pulls the owl boy and his boyfriend into a hug, “I missed you guys so much.”

 

The smaller of the duo was surprised but doesn’t miss how Baekhyun zips his sweater over the noticeable bump. Jongin didn’t notice but Kyungsoo did which meant the reason why he ran away was that he’s pregnant. 

 

Baekhyun was pregnant and healthy, he passed the hardship of the first months and is now enjoying his pregnancy.

 

“Baek there’s an elevator you know. You shouldn’t exert yourself.” Kyungsoo said as he fumbled with his own sweater. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes dimmed as he realized Kyungsoo knew, so much for hiding his stomach. He didn’t like hiding it, he loved showcasing six-one-four. He was proud to be pregnant. 

 

“Surprise.” Baekhyun did jazz hands before placing his hand back on his stomach.

 

Jongin suggested they go eat while they discussed the past few months.

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo said as he cut Baekhyun’s steak before placing the plate in front of him and grabbing Jongin’s to do the same.

 

“I asked if he wanted kids and how he felt about Minseok and Jongdae’s situation. He said he felt bad for Jongdae being tied down like that. How he was always careful not to make a mistake with Jimin. I couldn’t let him know he got me pregnant, I couldn’t let him call my baby a mistake.”

 

“How many weeks are you?” Jongin asked as he fed Kyungsoo some of his food.

 

“Fourteen weeks,” Baekhyun swallowed his food before going on “I was roughly two weeks when I found out..”

 

The couple nodded as they watched the pregnant stuff his face. Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, worried his boyfriend would slump even more into depression. 

 

But Kyungsoo wasn’t sad, he was worried about Baekhyun. “Baek, your baby is not a mistake. I’m sure Chanyeol would have stayed if you told him.”

 

“What if I didn’t want him to stay?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed but shook his head. Minseok was right, Baekhyun had issues to confront but he didn’t think one of them was his own fear of his love for Chanyeol.

 

“You love him don’t you?”

 

Baekhyun groaned, “Why does everyone keep saying I love him! I left him! Doesn’t that mean i don’t?”

 

“You left him because you didn’t want to tie him down with a baby. You were thinking about his future. You were being selfless.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The couple came back to Southern California, making Baekhyun promise them to update them with baby news. The band was preparing for their performance that night at Chanyeol’s university. They usually hold band nights at the local bar and this was going to be the show the record label will be coming to. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol downed another whiskey sour as he watches Jongdae laugh with the talent seeker of the label. The man’s ginger hair was clearly seen in the low lights of the bar which made Chanyeol wonder if Baekhyun slept with him.

 

The man was handsome, was he the guy that Francis talked about?

 

Chanyeol couldn’t imagine Baekhyun withering in pleasure for some other man. What Zhoumi said about executives trying to seduce the smaller made him pissed but he sure as heck moved on once he left Chanyeol.

 

Those eyes he would give to him when he was so close to coming, was that fake? Is he showing it to that man whom he lives with now? Is Baekhyun chanting his name like it was the only word he knew how to say?

 

The bartender smirked at Chanyeol when the taller raised his glass for another drink. 

 

They did well with Jongin missing a few practices to go visit Berkeley.  _ Did he see Baekhyun? _ Chanyeol shook his head, for once in a long time he didn’t want to think about him. Because Baekhyun sure as hell wasn’t thinking about Chanyeol. 

 

“You’re the guitarist of the band? I like your sound among other things.” The bartender winked at the drunk guitarist. 

 

He was cute, his hair was winter white and he wore a black shirt. A thin choker was around his neck and contrasted well with his pale skin.

 

Pale skin.

 

“ _ How can you have such perfect skin even when I bite it?” _

 

His jaw was sharp and his eyes didn’t droop. His eyes weren’t soft and bright but looked like they can pierce into your soul.

 

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol slurred.

 

“Minhyuk.” he purred, “And yours?”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“ _ Yeol- ah- please.” _

  
  
  


Minseok watched from afar as he sat in a booth with Kyungsoo and Jongin. The trio were trying to figure out a plan to make Chanyeol and Baekhyun meet. How things were looking with Chanyeol openly flirting with the bartender, maybe Chanyeol was giving up.

 

The elder poked Kyungsoo and pointed to the scene at bar. He rubbed his stomach as his blood started to boil, “He’s fucking up already.”

 

“God damn it Park.”

 

Kyungsoo tried to get up and stop what was happening but Minseok grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit.

 

“He doesn’t deserve Baekhyun. If he loved him, he would wait.”

 

Kyungsoo eyed the bar wearily before settling back down, “What if Baekhyun finds out?”

 

“It will either break him or make him find closure faster.”

  
  
  


Minhyuk? Right that was his name. Chanyeol thought as he pushed the boy against his bed, stripping him from all his clothes and kissing his exposed skin. 

 

The boy panted as Chanyeol stroked his cock and engulfing it. His dick wasn’t like Baekhyun’s. It didn’t feel so nice in his mouth. Nor was he getting the reaction he got with Baekhyun.

 

By now, the smaller would be sobbing his name, begging for the giant to insert a finger. Minhyuk only panted barely audible ‘holy shits’, his eyeliner smudging at how much he covered his eyes with his hand.

 

Chanyeol let Minhyuk’s dick slip from his mouth as he worked his way up his body, leaving small kiss. 

 

“Jesus, what’s with all the kissing?” Minhyuk complained when Chanyeol tried to swoop down to steal a kiss.

 

Baekhyun liked being kissed. He also liked it when Chanyeol would finger him but Minhyuk shoved Chanyeol away when he tried to grab the lube.

 

He was slowly sobering up and maybe it was a good thing. It was too late to back out now so Chanyeol started to pretend it was Baekhyun and not Minhyuk. 

 

It was Baekhyun who gently shoved Chanyeol so he can ride him and not Minhyuk complaining that  Chanyeol’s pace was too slow. It was Baekhyun letting out that loud wails of pleasure as he rode up and down Chanyeol’s cock.

 

But no matter how much he tried to pretend, Minhyuk was on top of him. Minhyuk and his abs whom Chanyeol raised a hand to touch as the boy tried to angle his thrust to hit his prostate.

 

“So big.” he whined when it finally landed on it. Minhyuk kept the pace and Chanyeol helped him finish by pumping in tune with his thrust so he can climax faster and leave.

 

And when he finally came all over Chanyeol’s chest, the bartender pulled Chanyeol out and flopped on the bed to sleep.

 

When Chanyeol heard his snores, he slipped out of the bed and into his bathroom.

 

He pulled up a picture of Baekhyun in Seattle. He was wearing Chanyeol’s button down, shirt wide open as the small traveler was in a blissful sleep. He looked like an angel there even though it was after round two of that night.

 

Chanyeol started to jerk off to the picture, imagining Baekhyun  wearing that shirt as rode Chanyeol’s cock. 

 

The sounds he would make would be illegal. How his pretty pink mouth parted when he panted or spoke about how good Chanyeol felt.

 

His snowy colored skin and his peach colored make up. The natural flush when Chanyeol finally hit his prostate.

 

He imagines reaching out to touch Baekhyun’s stomach but it’s more rounder, not pudgy but as if he was pregnant.

 

Chanyeol releases all over his hand because if it was Baekhyun, Chanyeol would have loved to impregnate him. To fill him with his seed and make him his forever.

  
  


The giant walked back to his bed and snuggles up to Minhyuk, who sleepily tries to bat him away but slips back into sleep.

 

If it was Baekhyun, the smaller would have turned and nestled himself into the taller’s warmth.

  
  
  


Francis looks at the picture of Chanyeol leaving with another guy. Minseok had sent it to Baekhyun and well the small male was taking his daily bath.

 

“Asshole.” she grabbed the phone and rung up Chanyeol’s number on her own phone. She kept going into voicemail causing her to go into a bigger rage.

 

Baekhyun came out wrapped in his big sweater and baggy sweats, wondering why his best friend was pacing the living room.

 

“Franny what’s wrong?” 

 

His friend turned and fell to her knees, “I was wrong, Baek. He won’t help you. He’s just like him.”

 

Baekhyun rushed to her, making sure to bend down carefully to not hurt his stomach. “What are you talking about child?”

 

She handed him the phone and there was a picture on the screen. It was of Chanyeol walking out hand in hand with a blond beauty of a man. Chanyeol looked happy and nothing like how he sounded when he called a few days ago.

 

Baekhyun plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned to his friend, “It’s okay Franny. I knew something like this would happen. I told him to move on from me, I’m happy he’s listening to me.”

 

Her round eyes shined with tears as she felt the pain from Baekhyun’s heart into hers. She wanted to shake him and tell him to stop playing, he was hurt. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

That night when the apartment was silenced with sleep, Baekhyun cried. It was a cry that would kill the hearts of millions just by the sound, it was the cry of a heart breaking. 

 

Francis turned from her side and wrapped her arms around the frail man as he shook with heartbreak. 

 

She felt warm but nothing like Chanyeol’s warmth. It was the type of warm that you got with a sibling and he pretended. He pretended it was Chanyeol’s warmth because living with eyes closed was far more easier than facing the reality that he wasn’t next to him. 

 

Francis tried her best to envelop him with all the love she could want but she knew it wasn’t enough. How can it be enough when the person was such a big reason for living.

 

She closed her eye and mentally cursed the tall man for hurting her twin. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol awoke to the Minhyuk still in his bed but far away from him. He sighed as the images of what he did last night replayed in his head.

 

He got his phone from the bedside table and got out of bed.

 

There were 4 missed calls from Francis.

 

He called back wondering what she wanted.

 

“Hello~?”

 

Chanyeol gasped when he heard Baekhyun answer the phone.

 

“Baek.”

 

“Yeol.” the smaller whispered.

 

“Baekhyun?” there was no response so Chanyeol waited. 

 

He can hear a soft sob as the other tries to figure out if he’s ready to speak to him. 

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Give me a moment.” he can hear the sound of feet running and the door closing. The kettle whistling as a few minutes of silence goes by. Then fabric shifting as someone sits on a couch, “Okay I’m ready.”

 

“How are you?” the giant rushed to his sofa and curled into it, practically shoving the phone into his ear.

 

“I should be asking you. I’m happy you moved on.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Minseok sent me a picture of you and a blond haired beauty.”

 

Minhyuk.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Baek.”

 

“But you did sleep with him?”

 

“Why do you care? Aren’t you living with someone?”

 

“No, Francis was joking… I’ve been feeling sick so I don’t go out a lot.”

 

Chanyeol stayed silent as he realized he made a huge mistake, “You’re feeling sick?”

 

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh, “So you did sleep with him. It’s okay Yeol, I knew you wouldn’t wait for me forever.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to throw himself off the roof of his apartment with how much he screwed up. “You knew I was waiting for you. Does that mean you would have came to me?”

 

Baekhyun hummed, “Of course, I would eventually.”

 

“Chanyeol you fool!”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Yeol. I’m hardly worth waiting for.”

 

Chanyeol slammed his fist on the couch, “Stop saying that. You’re worth more than anything! You’re so beautiful it’s like I’m watching a walking painting. You’re air Baekhyun, you’re necessary to me.”

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol. Let’s not go too far here.”

 

Chanyeol pouted as he laid his head down on the armrest of the couch, “Sing me a song.”

 

“I should be asking that, you left me.”

 

“And I deeply regret it.”

 

“Sing to me.”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before starting, “Meet me by the lake at ten If I'm not there just call And if you need a way there I'll ride you on my handlebars Kissing under moonlight

I can bring you to my tree house We'll be fucking on the rooftop If you're not down, we can just make out.”

 

Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun’s steady breath as he slips into sleep.

 

“Yeol, if you could would you let me ride on your handlebars?”

 

“You did already.” Chanyeol snickered.

 

“Yeol! Not those, be serious.”

 

“Baekhyun, I would let you ride on my handlebars if I owned a bike. I do own a longboard and I would let you hold onto me as I skate us through town.”

 

“Too dangerous now,” Baekhyun mumbled in his sleep “with the baby.”

 

“What baby?” Chanyeol whispered as he tries to lull Baekhyun.

 

“The baby.” he groaned, he mumbled something incoherent causing Chanyeol to snicker lightly.

 

Chanyeol hears the puppy snores and he hits speaker so he can sleep to the sound of it.  _ Please come back to me, Baekhyun. I’m still waiting. _

  
  


Chanyeol woke up to Minhyuk shaking him and begging him to take him back to work so he can pick up his car.

 

Chanyeol, out of the goodness of his heart, drove him back to club and sighed when the boy asked him when they would meet up again.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“I don’t do one night stands, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol groaned before turning to look at the bartender, “Last night was-”

 

“A mistake? I heard your phone conversation with your boyfriend. You two are adorable by the way.”

 

“We’re not dating. I’m waiting for him.”

 

“Well while you’re waiting,” Minhyuk grabbed his hand and took out a pen from the car’s console, “Here’s my number when you feel lonely. And I think your friend is pregnant.”

 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question as the blond opened the door.

 

“Well he kept mentioning a baby in his sleep.”

 

“Baekhyun can’t be pregnant, we were pretty safe when we had sex.”

 

“Sure, Jan.”

 

Minhyuk exited the car and waved as he walked back to his car.

  
  


Chanyeol drove back home trying to remember if he did wear a condom with Baekhyun. There were nights when they were so into he couldn’t remember if he-

 

_ “For God’s sake Chanyeol! Put it in!” _

 

_ “Baekhyun. So warm and tight.” _

 

_ “Yeol, it’s so hot and sticky.” _

  
  


That was like once… or twice. Yeah, Chanyeol was sure he only came inside of Baekhyun twice.

 

But then there was that one time, Baekhyun literally came twice because the feeling of Chanyeol cumming inside of him pushed him over the edge again.

 

So that was three times.

 

How many times did they do it?

 

Chanyeol tried to do the math in his head as some nights they did it twice and others three times. Chanyeol can’t produce that much sperm can he?

 

_ “I’ve been feeling sick.” _ Maybe morning sickness? But Francis would have told him. She likes him right?

 

Baekhyun can’t be pregnant, it’s not that easy especially with male carriers.

  
  
  


_ “ _ I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR.” Baekhyun pounded on the door of his apartment bathroom. Francis decided to go to the bathroom before Baekhyun woke up but five seconds into her morning poop, Baekhyun was Mike Tyson-ing the door.

 

“I NEED TO PEE AND I WILL PEE IN YOUR HOUSE.” Baekhyun ran out his door and opened Francis’s apartment with the spare key. He said a rushed hello to Taemin who was naked on the bed in his friend’s room.

 

“Bless the stars.” Six-one-four has a personal vendetta against Baekhyun’s bladder. The poor thing did nothing to his unborn child and yet the kid seems to think it’s okay to mess with it.

 

There was never a dull moment when being pregnant. 

 

Baekhyun moaned when the final drips of pee escaped his body and went into the toilet. He washed his hands and waved a goodbye at a still naked Taemin who was rubbing his eye as he walked out his ex girlfriend’s room.

 

Baekhyun felt happy today. He got to talk to Chanyeol and even though he slept with someone, Chanyeol seemed to focus on Baekhyun more than anybody.

 

“Francis, why is Taemin naked and in your apartment?”

 

His best friend shrugged before rushing to her apartment. 

 

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed as a text came through. 

 

It was Minseok telling him he got an earful from Chanyeol because of the picture and he apologizes for sending it.

 

Baekhyun sent a smiley face emoticon and a picture of his stomach with the caption, this is who matters now.

 

He went out to buy groceries since six-one-four has gained a bigger appetite. He noticed a worker staring at him as he was choosing apples to make a pie with. It seemed like the worker was following him because whenever Baekhyun moved, he followed.

 

It was when Baekhyun was getting cream cheese when the worker finally walked up to him.

 

“You’re Moon.”

 

Baekhyun turned to him, “Can I help you?”

 

“You and Dean were like the greatest performance of my life. I see life got ahead of you guys.” He gestured to the bump popping out of his oversized sweater.

 

Baekhyun gripped the front of his sweater and bowed his head, “It’s not Dean’s.”

 

The worker whined, “You guys broke up? You two were so cute together.”

 

“Life tore us apart.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

The worker didn’t hear because the next thing he asked for was a picture.

 

Baekhyun held up a peace sign and a crooked grin as he felt uncomfortable taken a picture with a stranger. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to be famous.

 

Like Dean, he wanted his privacy.

 

The worker thanked him and led Baekhyun to the checkout area. Once the smaller paid, he turned to see the worker waving goodbye to him. Baekhyun gave him a small bow and wave before rushing out to the parking lot.

 

The worker, Jin, sighed as he watched the tiny singer fade away. This Chanyeol dude who was looking for him must have fucked up bad if Baekhyun left him without telling him he was pregnant.

 

He sent the photo to the guitarist’s twitter, telling him that Baekhyun is doing well just really aware of his surroundings and doesn’t want to be found.

 

The giant stared at the photo of Baekhyun, he did seem a bit rounder around the edges. His stomach appears to be poking out of his big sweater.

 

Francis mentioned how Baekhyun was gaining weight, maybe Minhyuk was right. The giant locked his phone screen before walking into the diner. He scoped the place out until he saw the familiar head of blond wave at him.

 

Minhyuk grinned when the giant sat in the booth in front of him. Chanyeol had called him to see if he wanted to eat breakfast. It’s only been a few hours since he left the guitarist’s house and the fool came crawling back to him.

 

This guy he’s been waiting around for is done for.

 

Minhyuk stayed quiet as Chanyeol told him about their tour around America minus Baekhyun. He didn’t mention how Baekhyun kept complaining in his sleep about how the baby kept pressing on his bladder and making him want to pee. 

 

Baekhyun left for a reason and Minhyuk will certainly reap from the benefits.

 

But the bartender was unaware of Chanyeol’s true intentions. Minhyuk mentioned how Baekhyun kept muttering about a baby in his sleep. He wanted to know more about it.

 

What exactly did he say? Was Francis pregnant? Was he pregnant? But Minhyuk remained mum and kept flirting with the giant. He would exaggerate his reactions especially when Chanyeol told him about his ex showing up to the show.

 

He tried not to flinch when Minhyuk would rub his foot against Chanyeol’s calf, an awkward smile appearing as he sits there in disgust.

 

The only thing Minhyuk was doing was sending Chanyeol back into his memories of Baekhyun. Their endless outings to Diners and coffee shops. How Baekhyun looked when he was drunk. 

 

The endless amount of tiredness the smaller went through. Vomiting after vomiting some days.

 

How relieved he looked when he told Chanyeol about his past but the glint of pain that was in his eyes because his first love hurt him more than anything.

 

Francis told him Baekhyun is going through a mild form of PTSD due to his guilt and has created two Deans so he wouldn’t feel so bad about moving on. 

 

Because Baekhyun truly did wanted to move on but it wasn’t easy. It was something he had to do on his own since it was more of an inner conflict. 

 

Francis told him how many times she would find the smaller trying to end his life but ever since he’s met Chanyeol, the smaller is at peace. Rolling on the waves of life and surely to come back to his senses and Chanyeol one day.

 

And of course, Chanyeol will wait and try to figure out what made him so special for Baekhyun to want to move on from Dean.


	11. Eleventh Stop: Brooklyn

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae helped Minseok into the diner booth, making sure his rounded stomach didn’t hit the table. 

 

It’s been three weeks since he’s talked to Baekhyun and his search has been nothing but dead ends. Minhyuk only took him so far and after a week of fucking around and eating out, he dumped him. Kyungsoo didn’t show up to a single practice since the show at the club and Minseok was busy trying to reassure Jongdae he was fine with them leaving.

 

They had successfully gained a contract with the underground record label and they were in talks of going to Brooklyn to record the EP. Minseok was in his second trimester of his pregnancy and was certainly bigger than anyone carrying one child. His high cheek bones were now covered in fluff, he smiles a lot despite Jongdae saying how much he’s in pain with back ache. 

 

There was a bit of difficulty entering the fourth month since he was so tiny and housing twins required a lot of room. Nevertheless, Minseok smiled as soon as he met eyes with someone.

 

Chanyeol knew he was hiding something, both he and Kyungsoo were on really good terms now, as if they shared a secret. 

 

Francis on the other hand said she was too busy with school to keep up with Baekhyun but said he recently got a job at a daycare and absolutely loves it. He knew the smaller was well on his way to graduating with his bachelor's degree but was upset to hear the smaller may have to put off his master’s program. 

 

There had to be a reason why Baekhyun put his schooling on hold. 

 

The trio ordered their food and discussed the recent success and when it was time to pay for the bill, Jongdae got up to pay at the front counter.

 

Minseok sat there, fully satisfied with his meal and when he noticed Chanyeol staring at him, he gave him a smile.

 

Chanyeol tilted his head, trying to figure out what secret lied in the smile.

 

“Something wrong with my face?” Minseok asked as he brought a hand up to his round face and started to pat it.

 

“You know something, don’t you Minseok?”

 

Minseok gave out a confused laugh before asking, “What do you mean?”

 

“Francis, Baekhyun’s best friend, informed me he’s not going straight into his master’s program after he graduates. It seems a bit odd don’t you think?”

 

Minsok shook his head, “Not really, a lot of people take breaks before they start. Maybe he wants to get settled into his new job before jumping into another responsibility.”

 

“An added responsibility? What do you know about Baekhyun’s responsibilities?”

 

“Well he has to pay rent, school, and any other bills. He has to finish his university studies and figure out what career he wants. Not to mention his mental health. Chanyeol you talk about him as if he’s mentally stable but have you realized he still thinks Dean was an entirely different person?”

 

“I know about his coping methods-”

 

“Then you should be focusing on him getting better and not you trying to get him back. Go fuck Minhyuk or something if that’s all you’re looking for.”

 

“I love Baekhyun. How many times have I said that? How many Goddamn times have I tried to prove that to you and Kyungsoo?”

 

Minseok scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Minseok I’m begging you. Please I’m dying over here. Is he?”

 

“Is he what?”

 

“Is he pregnant?”

 

Minseok kept mum for a second, eyes raking Chanyeol up and down before he opened his mouth.

 

“No,” he shook his head “He lost the baby in Albuquerque.”

 

Jongdae finally came back to the table, mentioning about a group of girls recognizing him as the lead singer of El Dorado. Minseok smiled at his boyfriend and congratulated him on meeting his fangirls. 

 

Jongdae turned to Chanyeol to see his reaction but the giant had gone silent. His face was blank with no emotion peeping through. His eyes looked like they had gone dead. Jongdae turned to his pregnant lover and signed to him, asking him what was wrong with Chanyeol.

 

Minseok signed back that he would tell him later.

 

Jongdae waved at his friend and told him they would be leaving but Chanyeol gave no response. 

 

The couple left, having a conversation in sign language and probably filling Jongdae in with what had happened.

 

It took Chanyeol twenty minutes to get out of his seat and get to his car without him falling over. He felt empty, as if the world had gone cold and dark.

 

Once he was in his car he just sat there, not noticing the tears flow down his face as he tries to figure out what went wrong.

 

How did this happen? And again to poor Baekhyun? Chanyeol couldn’t imagine how the smaller felt when he lost another baby.

 

Chanyeol was being so selfish at that time, not understanding what the hell had happened. God, he was so insensitive. No wonder Baekhyun had left. 

 

Then Chanyeol remembered the questions Baekhyun had asked.

 

_“_ _What would have happened if you and Jimin had a child?”_

 

“Chanyeol you stupid bastard!” Chanyeol gripped his own haired and pulled “Stupid, stupid, Stupid!”

 

_ “Baekhyun’s not feeling well.” … “We’re on our way to an appointment.” _

 

Chanyeol finally broke down and sobbed into his steering wheel. He really didn’t deserve Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun rubbed his stomach as he stood in front of the doorway to Dean’s studio. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he stepped one foot inside of the room.

 

“See we can do it. Right, six-one-four?”

 

He took another step and was completely in the room. His body trembled a bit as the memories of coaxing Dean out of the room to eat and give him attention enter with each step.

 

Baekhyun stifles a sob when he sees the picture of him and Dean hugging tightly at one of the shows. It was at a club in San Diego and it was so cold that night but Baekhyun forgot a sweater so Dean lent him one.

 

_ “We don’t need you catching a cold when we have still so much to do. Conquering the world isn’t easy, my love.” _

 

He pats his stomach as he tries to get closer to the desk that still remains the same as Dean had left it that fateful night. 

 

_ “Please, Baekhyun. I can’t stand us being mad at each other. Come on, I can make it up to you.” _

 

A few more steps and maybe he can finally get some information about her. Baekhyun pauses when he sees a sticky note on the corkboard above the desk:

 

_ Had unprotected sex  _

_ Check if pregnant in two weeks _

 

Baekhyun screams so loud that Francis hears it from her bedroom. She rushes out of her apartment and into his, hearing loud shouts of ‘NO’ coming out of the forbidden room. 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

She turned on the light of the room and finds her tiny twin crumpled to the ground, sobbing as he continues to shout. 

 

“Baekhyun!” The smaller girl grabs her friend and struggles to carry him out the room without hurting the baby bump.

 

She takes him back to his room and rushes to the other room to shut off the lights and close the door. Any sight of the room may cause Baekhyun to trigger again into another fit of memories.

 

Francis turned on the music box that was in the corner of Baekhyun’s room, a tool that she used in the past when Baekhyun’s episodes were more frequent. She soothingly patted his back to the rhythm of the music until his breathing stabilized. 

 

“When you’re ready, tell me what happened.”

 

Baekhyun whimpered but eventually opened up.

 

“He knew-” his voice shaky “Dean knew we had unprotected sex and made a note to check if I was pregnant.”

 

“What does this mean to you?”

 

Baekhyun tried to focus on the sound of the music box and not the memories that were both real and made up.

 

“It means we could have had a chance to raise a family.”

 

“But?”

 

“It can’t happen because they’re both gone…”

 

“But?”

 

“I have six-one-four now.”

 

“That’s right, Baek. You have six-one-four which means you have to focus on bringing it into this world safely. We can’t have you having episodes and potentially hurting it. How would you feel then if you’ve come this far and end up hurting the baby?”

 

Baekhyun shuddered at the thought but was calming down with Francis gently brushing her fingers through his hair. 

 

“I just want to get better.”

 

“And you will but you can’t be doing this all rushed. It takes time.”

 

He let out a whimpered sound as he turned to face his friend, “But I miss him?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Ahhh, I see. Minseok called me and it seems like we may have a pickle in our hands that bought us some time.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Minseok may have told Chanyeol that you were indeed pregnant with his child but had lost the baby.”

 

“No, he didn’t?”

 

“It seems so my friend. Chanyeol has been suspicious about your pregnancy and to debunk any ideas, Minseok came up with the lie. It buys us enough time to find the sun but Chanyeol isn’t doing so well. What should we do?”

 

Baekhyun mulled at the sudden news but nodded, “We shouldn’t say anything but how’s he doing?”

 

“Well for starters, he’s not going out anymore. He only goes to school, work and practice. He doesn’t say much when he’s at either site, just being a good leader even with the brooding. He’s actually being pretty active with the Brooklyn trip. He doesn’t ask around for you anymore and according to his recent tweet is ‘a selfish piece of shit’. Taemin even texted him to see how he’s doing but he just told him to tell me, he’s sorry.”

 

Baekhyun felt bad that Chanyeol’s suffering but Baekhyun needed the space so he can find her. Other than six-one-for, finding her and figuring what happened that week is more important. Maybe this can help him have closure. 

 

If only he could get through that damn room. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s world was dimmed from the big sunglasses he wore. They were at the airport and were soon going to board the plane to Brooklyn for the weekend. The record label agreed that the boys schooling came first and arranged everything so that recordings were on the weekends. 

 

The reason why they needed to go to Brooklyn instead of one in L.A was that a famous producer who worked with Maroon 5 in their first album, Songs about Jane, was going to be in the East coast for a bit and the record label thought it would be a good idea for him to produce their first album. 

 

Chanyeol thought nothing of it, none of it mattered. His life was a sorry excuse, what was the point anymore?

 

He blew a raspberry when the rest of the group came back from the bathroom. Jongdae had red eyes from all the crying, the poor bastard couldn’t leave his pregnant partner.

 

How would he feel if the roles were reversed. Chanyeol would have a hell of a time leaving behind a pregnant Baekhyun. May even blow the whole record deal off just to stay with him.

 

Jongdae said he needed this for the money, so he can secure a good life for his twins. Chanyeol would have been fine working two jobs as long as he knew Baekhyun was near him.

 

Chanyeol tsk before looking away from the lead singer. His eyes feel upon Kyungsoo and Jongin. How can Jongin do that to poor Kyungsoo? Cheat on him because he was unknowingly pregnant. He grimaced at himself, it's probably his fault Baekhyun lost the baby.

 

He wanted to hit his head on something but surprisingly, Kyungsoo walked over towards him and sat in the seat beside him.

 

“Minseok told me he caught you up on what happened to Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head away from Kyungsoo, pretending not to hear.

 

“He’s fine you know. He sort of accepted that it wasn’t his time. He just couldn’t face you knowing that you would have been glad to know it died.”

 

“He doesn’t know that.”

 

“Baekhyun told me what you told him in the bathroom that night in Albuquerque. Chanyeol it was selfish of you to say that but Baekhyun understood it was probably not what you wanted out of him.”

 

“He said if it was Jimin and I. If it was Jimin, of course I would be pissed but it was him. He was the one pregnant. Kyungsoo tell me one thing, he didn’t… just because I said I didn’t want kids?”

 

“Please, your opinion isn’t that important when it comes to carriers. He would have kept it and left to go hide if he didn’t miscarry. He would probably work day and night trying to get better so he can raise it well. Even go insane with trying to find a nice neighborhood to raise it in. Maybe even stop his record label job so he wouldn’t have to travel… make sure where all the elevators are so he doesn’t strain himself climbing stairs.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes grew sad as he painted the picture of the fantasy. Chanyeol grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Is that what you would have done?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but shook his head, “If I didn’t lose my kids, I would be chasing after three goblins as we try to board this plane. Sadly though, Chanyeol, that is someone’s reality.”

 

Chanyeol eyed the lead singer who was glued to his phone.

 

“Do you think this was a good idea? I mean leaving Minseok alone?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat, “So hopeless… No, Minseok is fine. He’s been independent since day one of this pregnancy. Some people are forced into independence but he was meant for it.”

 

Sehun walked over and informed them it was time to board the plane and they better hurry before Jongdae decides to escape.

 

Jongin catches up to his boyfriend as he trailed behind Chanyeol.

 

“How did it go?” he whispered into his petite’s ear.

 

“He’s utterly hopeless. I’ve given so many hints about Baekhyun and he doesn’t get it.”

 

“What did Francis say?”

 

“It bought them time but Baekhyun isn’t doing so well. He tried to walk into Dean’s studio and had an episode. She said she tried walking with him inside and he just kept screaming.”

 

Jongin sighed as they went through another set of metal detectors. What was the point of even helping out if neither were making progress?

* * *

 

Baekhyun stared at his naked reflection as he waited for the water to warm. He had bruises along his belly due to the stretch of skin. His doctor said it was normal but the smaller worried that he wasn’t big enough for his child.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not big enough for you six-one-four. Maybe this bath will help.”

 

Baekhyun sat in the green bath water, having put in a bath bomb to sooth his nerves. Working with smaller children was stressful but Baekhyun enjoyed it, there was never a dull moment. 

 

The kids were careful with him, knowing that he couldn’t do most thing the other helpers could do.

 

It was quiet. The only sound was the sloosh of the water as Baekhyun moves to clean himself. 

 

Francis is busy with her thesis so it’s her turn to invade Taemin’s dorm. The quiet wasn’t unwelcomed but it was different from the past noisy months.

 

Baekhyun watched as the water rolled away from his stomach and into the bath below.

 

“Love, love the stars. Love, love the moon.”

 

He cradled his stomach as he continued to sing his song to six-one-for.

 

“Nothing comes even close To half of you It can’t fill me It doesn’t fill me up, yeah Just half If only I had just half of you Then I wouldn’t feel like this On a night without you Even when the moon is up I can’t see it It’s hidden by thoughts of you, yeah.”

 

Baekhyun sighed but let out a soft laugh after he finished singing.

 

Unknowingly he got out of the tub and walking to Dean’s studio, he strode straight to the closet and took out a sweater from it and pulled it over his naked body.

 

It was his last sweater of him. It smelled like sandalwood and cigarettes. He slowly walked out not wanting to look at anything else and accidentally trigger himself when he’s alone.

 

“Was that you six-one-four? What are you some wizard to help go into Dean’s room? Thank you sweetie, thank you.”

 

He pulled the hoodie over his face and inhaled the scent, “It’s been so long and yet his smell doesn't comfort me.”

 

He took off Dean’s sweater and retrieved the stolen sweater of Chanyeol’s. He inhaled and squealed when he noticed a hint of the giant.

 

“I like your dad’s smell the best. He smells like warm days and pancakes. Dean used to smell like hot chocolate and cigarettes but now the smell isn’t as appealing.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he walked back to the bathroom to clean up and calm down after this recent success. 

 

“Maybe it was the singing? The song doesn’t effect me negatively anymore. Maybe i’ll get to sing it to you one day when you’re not in my stomach. That sounds nice doesn’t it six-one-four?”

 

Baekhyun slowly climbed onto his bed and curled himself around Chanyeol’s sweater. Today was a weird day but for some reason, it felt more normal than ever.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol awoke in a startle from the sirens below his hotel window. He groaned as he rubbed his face and turned to the body next to him. What was his name again? San something. The smaller male hummed in his sleep as he curled into the sheets.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t remember much about what happened, he just knew he screwed up again. He sighed as he got out of the bed and into the suite's living room. The last time he was in a hotel was in Seattle- no, the motel. 

 

He remembers watching Kyungsoo run after Baekhyun as he… vomits. The memory makes him cringe, it was his fault for not noticing the signs.

 

He needs to talk to someone; someone who really knows Chanyeol’s flaws. He called Jimin who surprisingly answered on the third ring. 

 

“Chanyeol? It’s like one in the morning.”

 

“Sorry I’m in the East Coast so time difference.”

 

“Chanyeol it’s like four in the morning over there.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

Chanyeol can hear as Jimin gets off of his bed and closes the door to his room, probably to not disturb Yoongi, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Have I- Did I ever hurt you Jimin? Like make you feel like you had to do something you didn’t want to do?”

 

“Honestly Chanyeol,” Jimin exhaled but softly answered “No, you never did. If anything I felt I was the one making you change. I made you even sleep with me when we broke up which wasn’t fair to you… why?”

 

“I messed up big time with Baekhyun and I keep messing up.”

 

“Mess up how?” worry was present in the younger’s voice.

 

“Baekhyun was pregnant and he ended up losing the baby and idiot me tired to force myself into his life. And now I keep sleeping around because I just feel so lonely. I need to feel what I felt with him. I need that fix.”

 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun is not a drug for you to abuse. You need to fix things with him and apologize for not knowing about the pregnancy. That’s the first thing you do. Second, you keep it in your pants Chanyeol Park or I will cut it off. That loneliness it both of your guys’ fault. He needs to stop running and you need to realize that he’s human like you and me. He can hurt and even if he seems like this super cool person, he has feelings too. This whole relationship with you guys is just one giant big mess. Listen, what are you feelings for him?”

 

“I love him.”

 

“The idea of him or him in general- flaws and all.”

 

“I love all of him.”

 

“How did you feel when you found out about his past?”

 

“I wanted to help him get through it.”

 

“How did you feel when he left?”

 

“Like I was dying.”

 

“And when you found out he lost the baby?”

 

“Like it was my fault.”

 

“Wrong answer. You need to still figure your shit out Chanyeol.”

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Those last two answers are too focused on you. You should be asking why he left. Is he okay? Does he need any help? When you love someone you worry about them all the time.”

 

“He left because he lost the baby and wanted to get over his ex.”

 

“Maybe there’s more to it.” Jimin yawned  “Think outside of the Chanyeol box. I’m tired, night Chanyeol. Figure shit out, bye bye.”

 

Chanyeol said goodbye and started to pull out the futon from the hotel couch. He quietly walked back into the room to collect a pillow and blanket before walking back to his makeshift bed.

 

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the only person who seems to be okay with this mess.

  
  


Baekhyun was getting kicked and prodded by six-one-four, he wasn’t used to the movement which was a lot for someone this small. 

 

Baekhyun moved left, six-one-four went right; it made for an interesting night that kept him up till one in the morning. 

 

His phone started to buzz and he wasn’t surprised at who was calling.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Baek.”

 

The smaller can hear the inner turmoil in the giant’s voice and wanted to ease his mind, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“With?”

 

“You know losing the baby.”

 

Baekhyun sighed but realized six-one-four had been quiet with the sound of Chanyeol’s voice. He hits speaker and slowly rubs his stomach so the baby can sleep, “I’m not used to it. It hurts because I had some sort of an idea that I was pregnant so I had a chance to save the baby.”

 

“Baek- You didn’t need to do this alone.”

 

“But it helps doing this alone, I’m able to cope with my feelings better.”

 

“What about Dean?”

 

“I’m slowly getting over him but it’s taking time. A lot has to do with you though… there are somethings you do well that he couldn’t compare.”

 

“Like?”

 

Baekhyun blushed but blurted out a quick, “Sex.”

 

“Really? Dean sounded more advanced than me.”

 

“Rough sex is great and all but slow seemed to make me… this is embarrassing… but it made me cum harder. I’ve never felt that type of high before you.”

 

The mere mention of Chanyeol’s slow thrusts that would grind into Baekhyun’s prostate so deliciously but pull away again for another slow thrust towards the abused sport had Baekhyun slowly panting.

 

His hormones were crazy and there are days when he wants nothing more than something shoved up there and making him wail hard.

 

“Do you still think about it?” Chanyeol’s voice had gone lower and Baekhyun stifles a moan as he feels himself get hard. 

 

Usually when this happens Baekhyun just takes a quick cold shower and mentally scolds himself that he’s with child and can’t be thinking these thoughts. But this was Chanyeol- well his voice- the same person he thinks about when the quick shower turns into a longer one with some amount of fingers up his ass.

 

“Baekhyun? Do you still think about it? Do you still think about having sex with me?”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head forgetting Chanyeol wasn’t there to see his answer.

 

“Are you hard Baekhyun? Does my voice make you hard?”

 

Baekhyun moaned as every word makes him feel on fire. “Yeol.”

 

“You should take your clothes off.” 

 

The pregnant kicked off his sweats and underwear but struggled a bit with his sweater, even whining when his head didn’t want to exit.

 

“What’s wrong Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice no longer lustful but concerned.

 

“My sweater is stuck.”  the petite’s voice muffled with the sweater fabric.

 

“Gah, I wish I can help you. What happened?”

 

“I thought I gained weight everywhere else on my body but apparently my head has gotten bigger too.”

 

Chanyeol muffled a chuckle but told him not to worry, that they can still be romantic with his sweater on.

 

“I’m a whale.” Baekhyun whined as he gets in a more comfortable position to finger himself in, phone near his head so Chanyeol can hear him.

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. You’re probably very beautiful and even sexier.”

 

_ If only you knew _ Baekhyun thought as he tried to see if he can still get to his hole despite his swollen stomach if he laid on his back.

 

“Okay, I’m good.”

 

“Still hard?”

 

Baekhyun grasped his dick and pumped it a bit, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, how you want to do this?”

 

“You tell me the scenario, I guess. I’ve never had phone sex.”

 

“Okay just tell me if it feels good.”

 

Baekhyun hummed but remembered he needed to get lube… which was probably way past expired. He rummaged his drawer and found baby lotion which is probably not safe but he was way too horny to care.

 

“You know when I first saw you, you looked too skinny. I’m happy to hear you actually eat. Can you feel it? Me running my hands against your plushed skin?”

 

Baekhyun started to feel himself up, his thighs have gotten thicker and his waist has gone soft around the edges. He hummed in approval as he left feather light touches along his skin.

 

“How about your nipples? Are they still pink as ever? Do they still get hard with just a mere touch, it makes you whine.”

 

Baekhyun played with his nipples, whining with the sensitivity.

 

“Yes, just like that Baek. Now run your hands slowly all the way down to your cock. Does it feel soft? You had such a pretty dick. I loved watching it bounce when I would thrust into you.”

 

“Yeol.” Baekhyun moaned as he gently tugged at himself.

 

“Louder.”

 

“Yeol!”

 

“Massage your taint Baekhyun, doesn’t it feel nice?”

 

The smaller cried in pleasure as he feels all sorts of new feelings build up. He turns so his face was pushed into a pillow and his ass was high in the air, still massaging the sensitive skin.

 

“Yeol, more!”

 

“I think we should start with one finger. Grab the lube-”

 

“Lotion.”

 

“Lotion, sorry for not knowing.” sarcasm dripping in the statement.

 

“Listen, if you want to do this we have to talk about some things.”

 

“During sex?”

 

“Yes! During sex! Fuck Chanyeol, I get off just thinking about you. I couldn’t even make it stand for a year, that’s pretty damn special.”

 

“This is weird to ask but is a finger in there?”

 

“... I have two. Your voice is pretty damn sexy and I kinda need to get off right now.” Baekhyun panted as he shallowly thrusted into himself.”

 

“This escalated quickly, I haven’t even touched my dick. Damnit Baekhyun, I was totally fine just having sex with my ex boyfriend but then you showed up with your pretty smile and your knowledge of the world. It’s like you put this spell on me and I needed to be near you all the time.”

 

Baekhyun moaned as he found his prostate, Chanyeol commanded him to put in another and the smaller sobbed with how deep his voice sounded.

 

“So it’s my fault?” he finally said when he gained coherency.

 

“No, it’s the universe’s. It’s Dean’s. It’s everyone’s. You are broken but to me you’re so perfect. You seem like you liked being stuck as the moon. Baekhyun you’re so much more than Dean’s shadow. I just wanted to show you that.”

 

Baekhyun changed positions, he was now sitting on his hinds as he started to roughly bounce on his finger making sure to add a fourth finger so he can get the same stretch as Chanyeol’s length. 

 

“I’m not that special.” he choked as the new position made him hit his prostate dead on.

 

“Are you close?” the giant received a whine of his name and quickly tried to convey his message before chasing his own release, “Baekhyun you need to realize you are like the coolest person in my life and you don’t even try. You don’t even fucking know how to snapchat but you’re like so woke. I hated what Dean did to you but I respect him because he actually knew you more than I do. I bet you he even knew you were pregnant when he got you knocked up. I know you’re hung up on him chasing that girl but he must have loved you a lot to come back to you. Because Baekhyun you’re not the moon, you’re heaven. Just so bright and warm, never judgemental and totally selfless.”

 

“Not true.” Baekhyun cried as he started to pump his cock.

 

“Whatever! You are to me and I want to make you feel special. I want to make you feel worthwhile. I can wait however long it takes but know that I will never hurt you.”

 

“Bullshit, you slept with some guy.”

 

“I did and there’s no excuse but I just really- fuck!” Both cum at the same time; Baekhyun painting his bed sheet in pearlescent white and Chanyeol unleashing his load onto the hotel futon.

 

“I miss you, Yeol.” Baekhyun hiccuped as he came back from his climax.

 

“I miss you too.” the two remained quiet for a while until Chanyeol started to hum the song he hears whenever Baekhyun is around.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly close as Chanyeol’s voice lulls him and six-one-four into sleep.

 

“I just really love you Baekhyun.” The giant whispered as his puppy snored into the phone.

  
  


The next morning Francis woke Baekhyun up with a phone call. She needed to be away from Taemin for a bit and wanted to eat delicious sweets (basically everything Baekhyun craved).

 

She picked him up in her ‘not’ boyfriend’s car and she drove them to their regular stop at the Berkeley Paris Baguette. Her oversized sweater and high waisted short combo meant that this trip was totally unplanned. She fidgeted a lot while driving, always reaching over to change the song or looking at her phone that was placed in the cup holder.

 

“What’s up? You look like you committed a crime.”

 

“Hardly. I mean yeah we got the RA to come to the room twice to tell us to chill but other than that, having sex every night should not be a crime. Just because you haven’t gotten any…”

 

Baekhyun flushed because of the previous night's events. He coughed, “Not like I have any energy in me.”

 

“Please. My old dorm roommate got pregnant half way into the first year and couldn’t keep her hands off of her baby daddy. She was worse than Taemin and I.”

 

“Why are you two hooking up again?”

 

“We have excellent connections that we both need.”

 

Baekhyun nodded before turning to look out the window. They were maneuvering through the city streets, never one touching the congested freeway.

 

They parked at the nearest university parking lot since Taemin had the all too convenient parking permit. Baekhyun grumbled about the walk to the cafe but shut up once the petite girl offered to break her back to carry him over there.

 

The fall months were fading in as September was starting to turn into October. Baekhyun was four months pregnant as was due to have his baby in February; the month of love. Last night proved to him how much he missed Chanyeol.

 

He wanted to run to him, Minseok has clearly told them where all the band members were located but Baekhyun made a promise to have this closure with first love. 

 

Francis ushered him to nearest available table and offered to pay for his chocolate croissant, cream filled bun and hot chocolate. His friend walked away, always peeping at either her phone or Baekhyun while picking out the pastries. 

 

He was jealous of her; Taemin has made it clear these past few weeks that if she ever came out saying she was pregnant, he would accept it. He knows Chanyeol is depressed with the lie that he had lost the baby. He wasn’t jealous of her because of her supportive boyfriend. He was jealous of the fact she can trust him despite all the havoc he’s caused with her. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t even cause that much trouble and Baekhyun ran away the second the two red lines came out. Maybe every partner says they don’t want children at that moment but when a pregnancy scare happens they realize that they may want a child with their partner. 

 

Francis broke his thoughts when she placed a blue and white travel mug in front of him. She ate her red bean bun in silence, always looking around but not settling on her best friend.

 

“Something IS wrong, you just won’t tell me.”

 

Her facade finally broke at her face fell into a tired look, “I miss you. I’ve been with Taemin for Two weeks straight and I can’t handle it. I’m trying to prepare myself with the distance the baby will cause but it’s stressful not seeing you.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed her small hand and gave it a squeeze, “I will never abandon you. You know that.”

 

She drew a shake breath as her eyes filled with water. The pair certainly both had their troubles. He never thought this wacky friendship would last as long as it did but she was right, they were drawn to each other like some magnet that made it impossible to leave.

 

“You’re moving soon aren’t you?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, he found an apartment closer to his job and school. It was small but big enough for him and the baby. It was above a fabric store so he didn’t have to worry about the bottom store being too noisy for the baby.

 

“I wish I can take you with me.”

 

She flew across the table, mindful of the baby belly as she gave her ‘twin’ a hug. “I get to visit everyday.”

 

“Please do. It’s just going to be me and six-one-four.”

 

The pair remained connected to the hip the rest of the day, not going home until dusk so they wouldn’t be in the crossfire of any gang fights.

  
  
  


On the other side of the country, Chanyeol was playing with the cords of his guitar as he strummed along to the song that Baekhyun brings.

 

He set the accustic down and walked over to the old piano in the corner of the recording studio. He played the way Baekhyun told him, the melody slowly flowing out as he tries to add lyrics to the beautiful music.

 

“Hello Baekhyun~ You’re very beautiful~”

 

He shook his head as he continued to play the song, “Far too cheesy.”

 

He hummed again, thinking about how Baekhyun always calls himself the moon. Forever attached to Dean but to underappreciated to be considered as beautiful as the sun.

 

“The moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies.”

 

Baekhyun had a different meaning for the stars but even the sun was a star. He kept singing the same line trying to remember past events with him. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t hear the knock on the door or when Jongdae entered. He jumped a mile when Jongdae finally interrupted. 

 

“Are we going to be able to have a Chanyeol Park original on this album? I rather miss your songs, the songwriter they gave us is meh compared to our old songs.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged as he looked at his paper with the single line written on it, “I would be able to write something if my muse wasn’t so far away.”

 

“Sure blame it on the pre- never mind.”

 

Chanyeol eyed Jongdae suspiciously before returning to playing his song.

 

“Why are there a lot of hello’s written on this other paper?”

 

“It was go to go originally ‘hello Baekhyun’ but I thought it was too cheesy.”

 

Jongdae snorted, “Love is the definition of cheesy but I don’t think the label will like you calling out your lover like that. Hmmm, what do you think when you see him?”

 

“Heaven. He’s too perfect to be human.”

 

“But he is human… let’s try this. Play the song again.”

 

Chanyeol started playing the melody again.

 

“Hello Heaven~ Maybe not that. Hello Jesus~”

 

“WE ARE NOT A CHRISTIAN ROCK BAND. PLEASE NOT THIS AGAIN.”

 

“It was worth a try.” the father shrugged before thinking about other things they can use.

 

Chanyeol started to think about their unborn child. It was the second Baekhyun lost. He must have felt terrible. Maybe even wanting to die already so he can be in Heaven with his two babies. Baekhyun wouldn’t certainly go there, so beautifully broken that God would reward him with a promising after life after suffering so much. The most beautiful angel in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

He placed his fingers back on the keys and played softly, “Hello Angel~”

 

Jongdae stayed silent as he watched Chanyeol struggle to put his love into words. Was love that terrible that Baekhyun ran away? He silently prayed Baekhyun got over his fears and came back to his best friend.

 

The giant wa really trying hard.

 

Jongdae was about to say something when Jongin bursted through the door, “Chanyeol! Something happened!”

 

“What?”

 

“Your dad.. He’s in the hospital.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun cooed at his stomach as he felt six-one-four twist and turn in his stomach, “Is someone up from their nap? You’re probably hungry right? Daddy didn’t have the healthiest meal today.”

 

He heard the usual thumping sound coming from the other side of the wall. Taemin was there when they had gotten back from Berkeley.

 

“Aigo, what am I going to do with your aunt? They’ll probably be hungry afterwards. Better make more than usual.”

 

He brought out the ingredients for cream pasta, mindlessly spacing off as he focus on making a delicious meal for his baby when he heard a loud scream.

 

It wasn’t a bad scream but more of a yell. He’s used to Francis being loud but this was a different yell. 

 

He heard thumps and even more yelling and he began to worry that he may have to call the cops if Taemin is back to his old ways.

 

Baekhyun turns off the stove as a series of doors opening closing very loudly was heard. 

 

“BAEKHYUN!” 

 

He rushed out his door and into the apartment building hallway expecting to see a bruised and battered Francis. 

 

Instead he saw his friend running towards him at full speed wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. He can see his friend’s lover peep from the apartment front door, only wearing a pink silk robe. 

 

“We did it!” She yelled as she tried to catch her breath.”

 

“... You got pregnant?”

 

Francis shook her head furiously, “Not that- shit- We found her. We found the sun.”

 

“What are you talking about she’s impossible to reach!” Baekhyun screeched as his world was starting to clear.

 

“Not impossible just very hidden but we did it. We found her! We found Taeyeon!” 


	12. Twelfth Stop: Ventura

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do now that he’s found the sun- Taeyeon. It felt like a fog had cleared and there was the path to happiness but he couldn’t force himself to walk it. It’s been two weeks since he found out and he hasn’t been to Dean’s studio ever since. It was easier knowing who Dean was craving as he wrote all those love songs that he masked with his affection for Baekhyun.

 

He also recently found out that Chanyeol’s father has had a stroke and is in some sort of medical coma that the doctors put him in so he wouldn’t be as affected from it. He’s learned from Kyungsoo that Chanyeol is now in Ventura helping his mom out with their realtor business. 

 

He juggles with work and school; the record company put a hold on recording for Chanyeol’s sake. Baekhyun hasn’t talked to him since the phone sex, he has tried to call but Chanyeol always sends him to voicemail.

 

Kyungsoo thinks that Chanyeol is getting depressed with what happened to his father and the lie they told him. Chanyeol doesn’t even talk to the band anymore, and his mom is worried that he doesn’t eat or sleep well.

 

Baekhyun gripped onto his steering wheel, he was on his way to the doctor’s office. Since six-one-four was getting bigger, they’ll finally be able to determine the sex of the baby. Baekhyun would love for it to be a surprise but with the lack of money it would be easier to figure it out now and spend accordingly. 

 

The single parent had already bought common things such as bottles, diapers and blankets. Everything was kept gender neutral with cute animals but he was desperate to find out his baby’s sex so he can buy it cute things.

 

He glances at his phone, Francis was supposed to call when Taemin got back with more information about Taeyeon. Surprisingly it was Taemin who found Taeyeon. One of his lovers was a friend of a friend and while trying to get back with Taemin, told him about a girl who knew the pregnant’s ex boyfriend.  

 

Baekhyun wanted to dismiss it as another ‘star’ but Yuri, Taemin’s (ex)lover, claimed that Taeyeon was on the road for a year a few years ago. There was no denying that it was her, if only he can get around to asking for her address.

 

Baekhyun thought it was only appropriate to give the love of Dean’s life all of Dean’s possessions and ask her a few questions about his first love. 

 

He struggles to get the elevator open so he can exit the parking garage, “This button, what the fuck is wrong with it?”

 

A young woman appeared next to him, “Oh sorry sir the button is broken, so the stairs are the only thing available until we get it fixed. Here I can help you go up, which floor are you on?”

 

“The sixth.”

 

The young woman let out a whimper of worry, “You can’t walk up all those stairs. There’s an employee elevator on the first floor of the building, we can just walk up one flight of stairs and I can let you in.”

 

“Thank you so much- uh, what’s your name?”

 

The young woman smiled before ushering him to the stair entrance, “Yoora, I’m a visiting nurse here. I’m just here for the weekend before going back to Ventura.”

 

“Oh, I know someone from there.”

 

“Really? I wonder if I know them.”

 

The nurse walked behind him as he climbed the steps, making sure to point out some steps since Baekhyun’s belly is past his toes now. His baby was sure big.

 

Once they hit the lobby, she guided him to the employee elevator and as the doors opened  her phone went off. 

 

“You can just go up by yourself, I have to take this. Nice meeting you!” 

 

“Nice meeting you too!” The pregnant said as the doors started to separate them.

 

Yoora Park frowned as she realized she never got the pregnant boy’s name. She shrugged before answering her phone, “Yes, Chanyeol?”

  
  


Baekhyun loved ultrasounds, it was better than his monthly check up because he didn’t have to get blood drawn out. Today’s was scary though, knowing what the baby will be makes it much more real (and not the fact that his stomach is stretching in size). 

 

His doctor asked him the regular “How are you feeling?” questions and they finally got down to business.

 

Already knowing the drill, Baekhyun lifted his shirt tucked in his pant’s waist and made sure to lay down comfortably. 

 

He tried not to react to the cool gel but six-one-four made it known that it didn’t appreciate it.

 

“Looks like someone’s ready to be seen!” the doctor exclaimed when the tiny foot pushed against its dad’s skin.

 

“The baby keeps me up all night with it’s kicking.”

 

“Most fetus react well to the partner’s voice.”

 

Baekhyun remained quiet, he’s told his doctor his partner isn’t in the picture. 

 

“Maybe your friend can help out. It’s usually the person who’s with the pregnant constantly.”

 

“Nah, six-one-four doesn’t like Francis’s nasally voice.”

 

The elder male laughed as he placed the wand on Baekhyun’s stomach. He moved back and forth point out the baby’s features. Eventually hitting a button and pointing at the screen, “Well Mr. Byun congratulations. It seems like you’re having a boy.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the screen in wonder. His baby was a boy. A beautiful, healthy boy. For the rest of the appointment he was in a trance, one hand never leaving his stomach as he gently stroked it. 

 

He had to get better, for his son’s sake. 

  
  


The rest of the week was blur of telling people six-one-four was a boy. His mom cried because she hoped to have at least a daughter in the family but than claimed that next time Baekhyun got pregnant he can try for a girl in which his dad told her not to encourage him to get pregnant again.

 

Francis smiled, her head in Baekhyun’s lap as she told six-one-four stories about a young traveler. “He’s lucky to have a dad like you, Baek. You’ll raise him well.”

 

It the mix of it all, Baekhyun had to get ready to move out of his apartment. Half of his life was packed, all he needed to do was his room and Dean’s studio. He wanted to procrastinate longer on it but with the university quarter system and its 2 week break system in between quarters, the time came to face the reality. 

 

He walked into Dean’s studio with a box in his hands. It was labeled Taeyeon and he gently placed all the things he managed to keep of Dean’s. The sweater, some bracelets and his lyrics journal. 

 

Baekhyun sat on the office chair so he can start putting some of the knick knacks that were on the desk into the box when he moved the mouse and the computer sprang to life. 

 

The screen saver was a picture of the desert in Colorado, Baekhyun remembers the trip. He also knows Dean was horrible with keeping passwords so always kept with the same ‘trbl130’.

 

His hand shook as he scrolled through Dean’s documents. There was a file that was labeled ‘surprise’. And he was going to click on it but he noticed the email inbox was open.

 

He clicked on the window and there it was. It was an email from a friend that reported that Taeyeon had moved after Dean left from his weeks disappearance. She was in Ventura about a mile away from the beach. Claimed she wanted to live the simple life and would be happy to receive any mail from her friends. 

 

Enclosed was her address and a statement saying that she was tired of running. The real shocker was the sender of the email. It was Yixing, their friend from San Jose.

 

“Jesus.” Baekhyun cried as he realized his friends knew all along.

 

Without another word, he packed everything up. Dean’s computer, laptop, recording equipment- Everything! 

 

It took him half an hour to get six boxes worth of Dean’s shit down into Dean’s car. Baekhyun didn’t call for help, he was going to do it himself.

 

He made sure everything in his house was turned off, unplugged and silent before grabbing the USB Irene gave him and locking the apartment door.

 

Until he realized he forgot to pack clothes and that took him an hour because he had to mull over which shoes he wanted to take. He was tired of his shoes, all of them were lifted and it hurt his feet.

 

But no sooner than before three in the afternoon, he was on the road. The top of Dean’s convertible was up and Chanyeol’s hoody protected him from the California wind. He had one destination in mind and he wouldn’t stop- unless he needs to eat or pee- until he gets there.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol on the other hand was a mess. He had spent so much money on gas that his paychecks were basically going to the gas station. He didn’t know what to do with his parent’s business, it wasn’t what he was studying in college but he couldn’t say anything with how stressed his mom looks.

 

His dad had gotten the stroke at work and luckily the client he was trying to sell a house to called the paramedics in time. In order for him to come out normal from the stroke, the doctors had put him in a coma for two weeks so far.

 

Everything was piling up and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He was too busy to keep track of Baekhyun and felt bad leaving him hanging. He just didn’t want to mix sadness with even more sadness. 

 

Yoora was gone for the weekend because her nursing job required her to go to conferences all over the country. This one was about male pregnancy and maybe she can teach him how to read the signs of pregnancy and not be such a dumb ass.

 

He was tired, he didn’t want to do anything and luckily his mom was away at the hospital so maybe he can have some down time and call Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol sighed as he scrolled through his phone, noticing a picture that Francis posted up two hours ago. It was Baekhyun, chubby and smiling but the caption read that they haven’t been able to get a hold of him since the morning. If he usually goes away to travel, he lets people know but there has been silence on his end. If anyone sees him to please call them. 

 

Chanyeol glanced at the clock and gasped, it was already seven at night. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He grabbed his car keys and was about to leave when he realized that his mom needed him to stay. He slumped on the bed and let out a yell. Why did the universe hate Chanyeol?

  
  
  
  


“Jesus, Mary and Joseph. MOVE OLD LADY I NEED TO PEE!” Baekhyun was a couple hours away from Ventura, and six-one-four did not like the bumpy ride to Southern California and let Baekhyun know by kicking his bladder at full speed.

 

“You are my child! You can’t do this to me!” Run? No more like waddle was Baekhyun’s fastest pace as he tries to pass up an old lady to get to the restroom. “Fuck it! I’m just going to pee my pants.”

 

But luck came in the form of the old lady turning to enter an aisle and Baekhyun booked it to the bathroom.

 

Peeing was nice, so were nachos.

 

Six-one-four fell asleep after Baekhyun finally peed and was back on the road, munching on some gas station nachos.

 

It took him another two hours to get to Ventera and it was already night time so he couldn’t barge into Taeyeon’s place yet.

 

He found himself a nice little motel near the beach and walked out onto it when he finally settled himself into his room.

 

The sound of the waves felt nice, along with the sand in between his swollen toes. Everything about this trip was nice even though it was so sudden.

 

It was like his love for Chanyeol, he didn’t mean to interject when he saw the giant but his thoughts blurted out. He was fascinated by him for some reason. He was drawn by his energy. Baekhyun wasn’t insane enough to just follow some random dude around but with Chanyeol everything felt safe.

 

There were times Baekhyun was afraid Dean was going to leave him at some random place but Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol so much.

 

“I was awful to him wasn’t I?” the dad asked his fetus. “Your other dad is actually more normal than me. I’m like a balloon floating in space and he’s keeping me grounded.”

 

Baekhyun turned back to go into his motel room. Never once spotting a tall figure walk along the beach, facing the ground in deep worry.

* * *

 

The next morning, Baekhyun felt weird. Six-one-four was being quiet and not even responding to his pokes.

 

Worried, the pregnant walked to the small clinic that he passed while driving to his motel.

 

He told the receptionist everything and she informed him a nurse would be right with him to do an ultrasound.

 

The receptionist walked away, talking loudly to someone probably in the break room. “Yoora’s gone this weekend isn’t she? Do you know when Taeyeon will get back, she’s the only other ob/gyn nurse we have this weekend.”

 

Baekhyun whipped his head up when he heard the name leave the receptionist’s mouth. The other person informed her Taeyeon had the day off as well but will call her in if it was an emergency.

 

An hour later, he heard the sweet voice of young female entering the back. “Don’t worry, I’m here. What happened?”

 

He heard whispering and footsteps as people entered the waiting area. She was beautiful. Her hair was the color of sunshine and her eyes reminded Baekhyun of stars. She was small  enough to fit in your pocket but she looked fierce enough to fight anyone. 

 

Baekhyun was nothing compared to her. 

 

She smiled at him and shook his hand while apologizing for his wait. Baekhyun nodded afraid to even speak because his voice was trash and nothing angelic like to hers. 

 

“I’m Nurse Taeyeon and I’ll be checking up on your baby today.”

 

They jumped right into the ultrasound, Baekhyun tried to do his best by doing the usual drill but Taeyeon shook her head and pulled out a small box. “This is a heartbeat monitor, if we don’t hear a heartbeat from this then we’ll do an ultrasound.”

 

With the wand of the heartbeat monitor, Taeyeon prodded Baekhyun’s stomach gently. It was quiet which scared Baekhyun. His eyes started to well up and his own heartbeat started to beat faster. 

 

He flinched when he felt a hand grabbed his, it was Taeyeon who looked at him with sad eyes.

 

“You’re doing this alone aren’t you?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

She squeezed his hand before returning her focus back to his stomach. It was a light thumping sound but Baekhyun sighed in relief when Taeyeon informed him it was the baby.

 

“What did you do yesterday that tired the baby out?”

 

“I traveled here by car.”

 

“Ah, traveling isn’t good for pregnant people. Why here?”

 

“I had an ex boyfriend who disappeared for a week sometime ago.”

 

Taeyeon stiffened but didn’t respond so Baekhyun continued, “He was with a girl and he loved her a lot. He loved her so much that when he came back to me, he was nice because he felt bad for finding such a great love. Please tell me you’re her.”

 

Taeyeon gasped but nodded her head, “How? Why?”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to grab her hand, “Dean is no longer here and it’s probably my fault. I’ve been so ridden with guilt that I even pushed the man I loved away. I’m here to have closure with Dean.”

 

“He died?”

 

Baekhyun asked if they can go some place to discuss it more. Taeyeon agreed and told him to meet her on the beach in half an hour.

 

He waited for her for a bit longer than thirty minutes, he thought she wouldn’t show up but then he heard a loud scream and Taeyeon telling the screamer to be careful.

 

He turned to see Taeyeon chasing after a toddler no older than one as the baby stumbled towards the ocean. 

 

“Hani! Be careful!” She ran after the child and scooped her up into her arms “You have too much energy.”

 

Baekhyun choked, she looked exactly like Dean down to even his sad eyes.  _ Had unprotected sex, check if pregnant in two weeks. _ It wasn’t for him, it was for her.

 

Taeyeon sat on the ground and smiled at Baekhyun, “Sorry, I had to pick up my daughter from daycare… Baekhyun? Are you okay?”

 

He was crying because Dean never knew what he did to Baekhyun. Why would he when his entire world was Taeyeon.

 

“She looks like him, I feel so sorry for taking him away from you and her.”

 

“I don’t think he-”

 

“He did, but he never got the chance to talk to you about it. I found a note for himself to check up on you in two weeks. I thought it was for me.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“I was pregnant but I lost the baby after Dean died. It just goes to show we were never meant for each other.” Baekhyun went into greater deal about what happened after Dean came back from meeting Taeyeon the first time and weeks before he died. Even going into his depression and meeting Chanyeol. 

 

By the time he finished telling her his story, the sun was setting and Taeyeon was rocking a sleepy Hani to bed. 

 

“I would like to give you all of Dean’s possessions that I own. They should belong to you and Hani so you can have some part of him to show her when she grows up.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to. It’s the last thing I can do for him since I made him come back to me and not stay with you. Can I drop it off at your house tomorrow? There’s six boxes and it was difficult to carry them.” 

 

“Sure. Here’s my number just text me before you stop by so I can grab some help.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to her, “I think this was for you. Dean left it with one of his… groupies who claimed it was for me but I’m sure it’s for you.”

 

Taeyeon marveled at the USB before turning back to Baekhyun, “What is it?”

 

He shrugged, “I never got the chance to look through it.”

 

She nodded before getting up and helping Baekhyun up while hold Hani.

 

“I’m sorry,” She said as they walked towards the beach parking lot “I didn’t think someone was waiting for him back home. I only thought that I found someone who truly got my lifestyle. I never wanted to move to America and resented my parents for it. I ran away from home wanting to see the world before going back to South Korea but once I met him, just being on the run with him was enough. I was the one who suggested he went home after the year. Believe it or not, but he loved you very much. He talked about wanting to take you to the places we went to. He said you needed to see the world more.”

 

The arrived at her car in silence, “He loved me in a different way.”

 

“Dean always made sure to tell me who his first love was. It wasn’t me, it was you. He just didn’t think he was good enough for you.”

 

She gave him a hug before putting Hani into the car and waved goodbye. 

 

Baekhyun’s stomach rumbled and he went off in search for something to eat.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was wandering around the streets of his town, upset because no one has gotten a hold of Baekhyun. He was heading towards a pizza place that has his favorite beer. He wanted to get so drunk he blacks out but as he neared the pizza place he saw a familiar figure looking through the window although he looked more blown up.

 

“Baekhyun?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun should have brought his wallet but he may have left it in his motel room. He rubbed his stomach as he apologizes to six-one-four for making him go hungry. 

 

“Baekhyun?” 

 

He could have sworn he heard Chanyeol voice. He winced when he tried to step away from the pizza parlor. He really needs to buy more comfortable shoes.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

Now he’s really going crazy. But then a strong hand grabbed onto him and spun him around. The same strong hand that held him so many nights.

 

“Chanyeol.” 

 

The giant remained quiet, just staring at his stomach. Baekhyun watched as he raised a shaking hand to rest on his swollen stomach. It caused a chemical reaction that made Baekhyun’s entire body heat up in need and want.

 

“Baek-”

 

Baekhyun lunged for his lips, “Later. Let’s talk later.”

  
  
  


It was a struggle not to keep his hands off of Chanyeol but his body was literally craving for the taller. 

 

“Please.” Baekhyun moaned when they finally got to Chanyeol’s room. Skipping the house tour and going straight into the bedroom.

 

“Is this okay for the baby?”

 

“Fuck, just do it.” Baekhyun panted as he nipped at Chanyeol’s lips. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist, slowly grinding on him. Any thoughts of trying to have a normal discussion like he always planned when he would go back to Chanyeol were out the window. All he wanted was Chanyeol’s dick up his ass and he wanted it now.

 

“Yeol.” he whined.

 

Chanyeol sat up and started to help the pregnant out of his shirt, kissing any exposed skin he laid his eyes on. Baekhyun whined when he finally started to suck on his nipples. They were very sensitive at the moment with all the hormones, making Baekhyun grow even hotter with lust. Baekhyun tugged on Chanyeol’s hair so take him off the sensitive area and kiss him again.

 

Baekhyun was in charge this time around. He licked the seam of Chanyeol’s lips so he can explore every crevice of Chanyeol’s mouth, tasting every inch of him. Frustrated, Baekhyun tugged at the giant’s shirt, “Off Chanyeol, off.”

 

Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s bare back so he wouldn’t fall off of his lap while he takes off the undesirable piece of clothing. Baekhyun’s hips were still grinding up on him, even going at a faster pace. His eyes were so blown up with lust, he looked even more doll like than ever.

 

“Easy you’ll hurt the baby.”

 

“I can’t, I need you. Please don’t go. Please. Please. Please.” 

 

“I’m not leaving. I’m here. Calm down. Here let me help you out of the rest of your clothes.”

 

The pregnant got off his lap and allowed Chanyeol to strip him. Chanyeol oogled at how perfect Baekhyun still was even though he gained weight in certain places. If anything, Chanyeol preferred to see him full. He hated the thought of how frail Baekhyun looked underneath him many months ago. 

 

Once Baekhyun boxers were off Chanyeol started to stroke his dick, making the pregnant cry in pleasure. He tried hard to push the giant’s head onto his aching member but with how Baekhyun was trembling with want, he was afraid the pregnant would fall over with pleasure.

 

“Lay down on the bed, it’ll be better for you.”

 

Baekhyun started to protest but Chanyeol silenced him with a kiss against his inner thigh, a promise of what would be coming. 

 

Baekhyun scrambled onto his boyfriend’s bed, pulling Chanyeol on top of him so they can speed things up.

 

“Slowly Baek. It’s been awhile.” Chanyeol kissed his pregnant stomach before heading south and taking Baekhyun’s entire cock in his mouth. Baekhyun arched in pleasure, keening from all the need.

 

His hand went straight onto Chanyeol’s head pushing him further down onto his dick. Chanyeol hummed around it, making sure to hollow out his cheeks before sucking harder.

 

“Yes, yes, yes.”

 

Chanyeol made sure to give every inch of Baekhyun’s cock attention down to his throbbing balls. He nipped and suck until Baekhyun’s dick was a fountain a precome in which he collected with teasing licks.

 

Baekhyun sobbed out when Chanyeol removed himself from his dick and kissed his inner thigh. 

 

“We need to do this slowly, we can’t hurt the baby.”

 

“Fuck! Who cares just please.” He squirmed on the bed, face red with from all the want. Something about Chanyeol had him begging like a slut.

 

“I don’t want to hurt your baby.” Chanyeol got off the bed and went in search for lube. “Even if it isn’t mine, I still would like to respect it.” 

 

After a few moments of looking through his desk drawer, he came back successful and to a quiet Baekhyun.

 

He coated his fingers while Baekhyun spread his legs so he can get better access. Chanyeol tried to read his features but the smaller just silently looked at him as he made sure to spread the lube around his tight hole. Baekhyun shivered when the first finger went in, surprising Chanyeol since he was practically crying for Chanyeol to fuck him. 

 

“Our.” he whispered.

 

“What?” the giant looked up from his view of his finger being sucked into Baekhyun’s hole.

 

“It’s our baby… our son to be exact.” the smaller sighed as Chanyeol’s finger started to pick up pace. 

 

Chanyeol looked over the pregnant’s body, pupils blown up with desire. The baby he thought they lost was alive. The one that’s currently stretching Baekhyun’s stomach is his. It’s his son. 

 

The statement made the giant speed up even faster, one figure turn into two and Baekhyun was soon begging for him to give him three. 

 

Baekhyun almost kicked him for not stopping when he found his prostate, threatening to cut his dick off if Chanyeol didn’t put it in him soon. 

 

“Shit we need a condom.” The giant pulled his fingers out of a crazed Baekhyun.

 

“I’m pregnant, it’s not like you can knock me up twice. Please Chanyeol, please. Fuck me already!”

 

Chanyeol hated to admit but he was afraid of losing control and hurting their son more than anything. He’s been so pent up without Baekhyun that all his flings were often on the rough side. Everything he did with Baekhyun soft and vanilla because he was Chanyeol’s heaven. He did not want to hurt him.

 

“Okay, Okay. We’re going to have to communicate here. If you think anything feels wrong, please tell me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffed “Just get in here… he has a name you know. It’s six-one-four.”

 

Chanyeol positioned himself between Baekhyun’s legs, adding a pillow underneath the pregnant’s back so he wouldn’t strain it so much. 

 

“I hope that’s not permanent. I’m going in.”

 

“Finallyyyy- oh God.” Baekhyun wheezed as Chanyeol pushed into his tight hole and ripped him in pleasure.

 

“Chanyeol, not God.” the giant really wanted to push all the way in but that meant he was closer to the belly, he can’t bottom Baekhyun out without hitting the belly.

 

“He’s fine Chanyeol, please just put it all in.” Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him the rest of the way in. 

 

“Baek-”

 

“I know. I know. Don’t move yet.”

 

It took Chanyeol’s kisses to relax Baekhyun and a few minutes later the giant was finally getting his drug.

 

Baekhyun’s moans filled his room, no- the entire house. His body twisted in a beautiful pleasure as Chanyeol’s slow thrusts reached places that made Baekhyun see colors. 

 

It was too overwhelming, it felt so suffocating. Chanyeol’s love made him feel like he was drowning but instead of his lungs burning with pain, his heart burst with warmth that made him feel high.

 

“Yeol, up.” 

 

The giant pulled out and helped Baekhyun onto his lap so he can ride the giant’s dick.

 

He cried when the member pressed onto his prostate. The smaller started to bounce on his boyfriend’s lap. Eyes hooded as he watched  Chanyeol open his mouth to release the lewdest sounds. 

 

He wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and pushed him into a kiss. Hips never stopping, cock smash in between Chanyeol’s flat stomach and his pregnant one giving him delicious friction.

 

“I’m sor-ry. I didn’t- ah- mean to hide- ah- the baby.”

 

“We really need to stop having deep conversations while having sex.”

 

Baekhyun’s head lulled back when Chanyeol met his thrusts and smash roughly into his prostate, bliss was so near. 

 

Chanyeol pushed him forward so Baekhyun’s head was on his shoulder, taking over the thrusting and abusing the pregnant’s prostate.

 

He can feel Baekhyun drool as the pent up feelings started to crumble and fall, his stomach was soon being painted in white as Baekhyun wailed out Chanyeol’s name. A few more thrusts and Chanyeol was let out animalistic noises as he filled Baekhyun with his seed. 

 

It wasn’t enough for Baekhyun though. Once Chanyeol, came back from his climax high he pulled himself off the giant and laid back down on the bed. He pulled Chanyeol’s head onto his dick which he gladly received into his mouth.

 

Baekhyun roughly fucked Chanyeol’s mouth. Not being satisfied releasing once. His moans shook the walls of Chanyeol’s room. Masking the sound of a door opening and Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister, announcing she was home.

 

The older Park found it strange that her lately gloomy brother didn’t come out to greet her. Worried that he did something to harm himself, the older sister climbed the stairs and headed towards his room. 

 

As she drew closer to the room, the cries of pleasure grew louder. Puzzled about what was happening Yoora opened the door and screamed when she saw her younger brother sucking some pregnant guy’s dick.

  
  


Baekhyun looked up at the doorway to see a young woman yelling in horror as she watched him basically fuck Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

“Yoora!” Chanyeol popped off of Baekhyun and faced his sister. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t having it, he’s waited so long to see Chanyeol. He tugged on Chanyeol’s arm to lower him back down onto his member.

 

“Yeol.” he whimpered as the giant gaped at his older sister.

 

She held up a hand and waved to her brother, “Finish what you’re doing and we’ll talk later.”

 

Chanyeol watched as she closed the door and Baekhyun finally got him to eye level with his dick, “Please Yeol, Please.”

 

After Baekhyun finally released in his mouth, Chanyeol wrapped the exhausted boy in a blanket. He kissed Baekhyun’s temple and whispered, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Baekhyun lazily nodded before shutting his eyes to sleep. 

 

Chanyeol sighed before getting off the bed to find clean clothes. He walked down the stairs and found his sister at the dining room table, reading over some files while drinking tea.

 

“You’re home early.”

 

“Conference was cut short due to some carriers going into labor. Sorry to walk in your… session.”

 

“Sorry you had to see.” Chanyeol knew his sister wanted to pry but the look on her face showed that she was restraining herself.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Remember when I told you I met a guy while on that mini tour.”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“He’s back and pregnant with my child. It’s a long story but i’m happy he’s finally came back.”

 

Yoora patted the table next to her brother’s hand, “This is the first time I’ve seen you smile in ages. If he’s the reason then I’m happy. I’m also worried how mom will take this especially with how attached carriers are to their partner.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did Baekhyun seem a little sex crazed to you? Always wanting contact? It’s common in carriers. They have this constant need to be with their partner, I’m surprised he made it this far without you. Doctor’s think it’s an overflow of hormones but I usually get the same questions as to how to calm the carriers down. Their partners think too much sex is bad but it helps them prepare for birth.”

 

She patted the same spot near his hands, “Good luck little bro, you’re going to be needing a lot of stamina now.”

 

Chanyeol smiled but raised a questioning eyebrow, “Why don’t you want to touch me?”

 

“Please I don’t know where that hand’s been for the past hour.”

 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh because she was right, he hasn’t cleaned up properly and his fingers were still sticky with lube.

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up to an unfamiliar room but a familiar smell. He shuffled closer until his nose hit Chanyeol’s underarm. He took great sniffs of his boyfriend’s smell.

 

Wait, Baekhyun finally opened his eyes. Did he just call Chanyeol his boyfriend? He's been calling him that since last night. Somewhere in the mix of want, he already branded Chanyeol as his. What if Chanyeol doesn’t want to be his?

 

He took another sniff of Chanyeol’s smell, mind going into a clouded high. He can’t be anyone else’s, he was Baekhyun’s. He had to be or else he wouldn’t be kissing the smaller’s head.

 

“Why are you sniffing me? Do I smell bad?”

 

“No, you smell amazing.”

 

“Baek, I smell like sweat and cum. Which reminds me, I forgot to bathe you. Can you stand? You’re probably uncomfortable with the cum still on your body.”

 

Baekhyun stretched to see if his limbs were in pain. Chanyeol wasn’t rough so the pain wasn’t unbearable. When he tried to get off the bed, he fell forward a bit causing the giant to grab onto him and push him back on the bed. 

 

Chanyeol got off the bed and helped Baekhyun up, winding an arm around his waist to help him walk to the shared bathroom that connected his room to Yoora’s.

 

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend.”

 

“Ew,” Chanyeol said as he locked the door that lead to Yoora’s room. “She wasn’t my girlfriend, she’s my older sister.”

 

“That makes it worse.” Baekhyun tried to hide his face with his hands, making Chanyeol coo at him.

 

“It’s her fault for barging in. She should have known with the sounds that we were making.”

 

The giant helped the pregnant into the shower. He made sure the water was warm enough for him before gently pushing him under the stream.

 

“It’s time to talk.” the smaller said as he watched Chanyeol pour shampoo into his hands.

 

“I understand why you left and why you hid, maybe not a lot but I took a guess. I want to know why you came back? Not that i’m complaining but I thought you needed more time.”

 

“Five months is enough time. I’ve missed you so much, it hurts. But you’re right, I came here for a different reason. I finally found the sun, or Taeyeon. I came to drop off all of Dean’s stuff.”

 

“Taeyeon? You mean my sister’s coworker? Does that mean her baby’s Dean’s?”

 

“Yup, funny how her kid got to survive but mine didn’t. It was fate though because now I have you. Yes granted I used you to get pregnant to fill the hole of my last baby but Chanyeol, you’re all I think about now. You can’t leave me, I know I sound crazy but I was stupid to leave and I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun in reassurance, “I’m not going anywhere. Especially now that you’re pregnant. You can’t get rid of me.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol continued to press sloppy kisses all over his body. He can feel himself get hard again. 

 

“Chanyeol stop, I’m getting turned on and I feel weird after what happened last night.”

 

Chanyeol reached below Baekhyun’s stomach and started to stroke the member to life.

 

“We can be quiet.” he said in a mischievous manner before taking his other hand and softly parting Baekhyun’s ass.

  
  
  


After the shower sex and officially getting clean, Baekhyun mentioned to Chanyeol he didn’t bring any clothing.

 

“All my stuff is at the motel.” he whimpered as he shivered in the towel Chanyeol wrapped him up in.

 

“I might have some stuff that will fit you. Before we drop off the stuff at Taeyeon’s, we should check you out of the motel. No need for you to waste money when you can stay here.”

 

He kissed his petite boyfriend before going towards his drawer to find warm clothes.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What does this make us? Does this mean we’re dating?”

 

Chanyeol turned to see Baekhyun, “Do you want to be dating?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. 

 

“Then we’re dating.”

 

He helped Baekhyun into his clothes and grabbed his hand to lead him downstairs. Chanyeol was shocked to see not his sister, but his mother in the kitchen. 

 

When she heard the duo enter, she turned to Chanyeol “I didn’t know you had company.”

 

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand and started to take bowls and spoons out, “This is Baekhyun.”

 

“THE Baekhyun?” she rushed over to give him a hug but paused, the counter that had separated them covered a key part of Baekhyun.

 

“Oh,” she walked closer and placed a hand on his stomach. “Is it?”

 

“It’s mine.” Chanyeol said as he grabbed several boxes of cereal. “Baekhyun was worried what would happen if I found out and hid from me. We ran into each other while he was returning stuff to Taeyeon noona and well, we caught up on missed time.”

 

“I heard from your sister what happened,” she glared at her son before turning towards Baekhyun with a warm smile “How about I make you something for breakfast. Pregnant people need NUTRITIOUS MEALS AND NOT CEREAL CHANYEOL PARK.”

 

She gave the pregnant one last smile before heading back into the kitchen, making sure to smack her son on the head. 

 

While rubbing his head, Chanyeol lead Baekhyun to the dining room table. They chatted about what they would do for the rest of the day; Baekhyun’s main mission was to drop off Dean’s stuff and retrieve his suitcase from the motel.

 

“Most of Dean’s stuff is in the car, I couldn’t carry all six boxes up the motel stairs.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll drive you to the motel and leave my car there so we can head over there in your car.”

 

“Heh,” Baekhyun scratched his now dry hair “That’s the thing, I brought Dean’s car and I was going to leave it with her.”

 

“Baek how were you going to go back home?”

 

“Hitchhike of course.”

 

“WHAT!” 

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and gave it a playful squeeze, “I’m playing. I would have taken the train back to Richmond.”

 

“You live in Richmond?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “Not in Berkeley or San Francisco?”

 

“Heavens no. I mean yeah I’m moving to Berkeley when I get home but rent is too high in those places. I barely found an apartment I could afford.”

 

“I was looking in the wrong places.”

 

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s hand before going back to his meal, “I eventually came back to you.”

 

“Pregnant, when I was told you lost the baby.”

 

“You’re going to hang that over my head now?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before pushing his plate away and rubbing his stomach. “I did it because you said you didn’t want kids. I was doing what’s best for you.”

 

“You asked if I wanted kids with Jimin! If it was you, I would have asked how many?”

 

Chanyeol walked around the table to crouch near his pregnant boyfriend, resting his head on the top of the swell, “If it’s you, I will always say yes… if it’s within reason.”

 

The couple laughed until Chanyeol yelped.

 

“Looks like someone is up.” Baekhyun gently skimmed his fingers across his stomach until a small bump pushed against his skin. 

 

“That’s-” Chanyeol held his breath as another bump appeared.

 

“Say good morning to your dad, six-one-four.”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and guided it to the spot six-one-four was kicking more. When the giant felt his son’s foot against his hand, he looked up at his boyfriend with tear brimmed eyes.

 

“You’re amazing.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand on Baekhyun’s stomach with Baekhyun’s hand on top. As predicted, six-one-four was overjoyed to finally have his second dad and expresses his excitement with hurting his first dad.

 

“The doctor told me he would calm down with your voice. HE KEEPS KICKING ME!”

 

“He’s happy that his parents are together, let the kid live.”

 

Baekhyun snorted and mumbled about having Chanyeol try to sleep while being kicked.

 

They reached the motel and Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol to park near Dean’s car.

 

“I texted her in the morning and she gave me her address, she’s off work today so she’ll be home all day.”

 

The duo split and drove to Taeyeon’s house.

 

Taeyeon’s house was a perfect embodiment of herself. It was small and colored pink with gold trimming. There was a white picket fence around her yard and little orange rose bushes along it. In the corner near the fence that separates her front and back yard was peach tree and a small garden around it.

 

It was a simple design and nothing too fancy but it was so beautiful and charming, Baekhyun wished he lived there.

 

As he parked, he noticed that Taeyeon was busy watering some of her roses while Hani roamed the closed off yard.

 

When Taeyeon saw Baekhyun she smiled and waved at him. He waved back and slowly got out of the car. To his surprise, Chanyeol was already there to help him out of the driver seat.

 

“Hi Taeyeon noona!”

 

“Chanyeol, what a surprise! Do you know Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah, know is an understatement.”

 

She scrunched her pretty face in confusion until the pieces started to put themselves together.

 

“OHHHH, How did your sister take it? You know she’ll monitor him and want to know his every move? She’s never had a male carrier client before.”

 

“Well he’s not a client, he’s my pregnant boyfriend. She can’t use him as some science experiment.”

 

Taeyeon nodded but knew Yoora would get her way in the end. She motioned for them to enter the gate and lead them into the house. 

 

If you have ever watched Disney’s Alice in Wonderland than you would think the inside of her house was the white rabbits home. Almost everything was pink and white and down right adorable. 

 

If Taeyeon’s house was a cookie, Baekhyun wanted to gobble it up because of it’s cuteness.

 

“Sorry for the mess, Hani is at the stage where everything is a weapon. Would you like anything to drink? Baekhyun would you like water? Water helps with morning sickness.”

 

“No thank you, that went away when the fat started to come in.”

 

Taeyeon laughed before settling herself in a chair, “It never went away for me. All nine months I was worried I wouldn’t make it to see her since I wasn’t gaining weight.”

 

“It must have been hard.”

 

“I got through it.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun looked down at his hands as they twisted in his borrowed shirt, “I was selfish when it came to Dean.”

 

“Dean left because he wanted to. It wasn’t your fault he left me or that he died. You have to stop blaming yourself, it’s not good for the baby.”

 

Baekhyun gave her a small smiled before looking back down.

 

“Well, you came bearing gifts. I cleared out some space in my spare room because I wasn’t sure what you would be bringing.”

 

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol the keys to Dean’s car so he can bring in the boxes.

 

“It has everything his family allowed me to have. Some of it is mainly knick knacks but I would like you to have his laptop, computer and other studio equipment. His original demos are in there along side a signed copy of his album. Two sweaters and a pair of shoes. I’m also wearing his rings and would like for you to have them. There’s also the car, I wanted to give you that too.”

 

Taeyeon’s eyes grew as Baekhyun went down the list of what he brought. Each box Chanyeol brought in, Baekhyun would open and show its contents. Until the last box was inside and Chanyeol was handing over the keys to her.

 

She had a sweater of Dean’s on her lap and as she overlooked her new belongings, it grew damp with her tears. “This is all too much. I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

“It’s not needed. I want Hani to know who her father was when she grows up.”

 

Taeyeon nodded and grabbed her daughter to sit on her lap. She held up Dean’s sweater and gave it a sniff,  “It smells just like him. You don’t know how much I longed just to smell him on my sheets when I was asleep.”

 

Baekhyun knew. He knew that the sweater wasn’t enough but it would make to with what they had at the time. He knew because he did the same thing with Chanyeol’s sweater.

 

They ate lunch at Taeyeon’s and were on their way out before she stopped Baekhyun. She grabbed his wrist and shoved something in his hand.

 

“You’re wrong,” she smiled “What’s on the USB wasn’t meant for me.”

 

She gave him a hug and a kiss before waving him goodbye.

 

In the car he opened up his hand to see one of Dean’s Jade rings and the USB. 

 

He asked Chanyeol if he could borrow his laptop when they got to his house.

 

The giant agreed before fetching Baekhyun’s thing from the motel and checking the pregnant out.

  
  
  


That night after spending endless time snuggled next to each other on the couch and eating dinner with Yoora, Baekhyun was all alone in Chanyeol’s room.

 

The giant had gone to drop off clothes and food for his mother as she spends another night in the hospital. 

 

He glares at the screen of his boyfriend’s laptop, the background was a picture of Baekhyun asleep. The USB twirls in his hand as he wonders if it would be better not to know what’s in it.

 

He talks himself through it before jabbing the thing into his boyfriend’s laptop.

 

The file opens and there was two audio files and a word document.

 

He clicks on the audio file that was labeled ‘For Baek’.

 

“Hey Baek, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know that Taeyeon- the girl I left you for- is pregnant. If you found this, it means I went to go be with her and help out with the baby. I gave it to Irene because I know she hates me and wouldn’t give it to you when you’re still sad about me. I didn’t give it to Francis because you would never see it. I’m sorry these last few years of us dating has been rotten. I’m a sorry excuse as a boyfriend for you. You were just… always so perfect. You were so out there and didn’t care I was a loner. You were my first real friend and I fell in love with how beautiful your soul was. I’ve probably ruined it with all the bad things I’ve done to you. The thing is, you were too perfect for me that I worried I would screw up and lose you which made me screw up even more.

 

I adored you Baekhyun. You were my first love and you did not deserve anything I did to you. I cried every time you would come back to me after I cheated on you. You shouldn’t have. I wouldn’t have. I can say so much more but it wouldn’t matter to you since you’re mad at me right now. I understand. I wrote this song for you because life was unfair by giving me someone as beautiful as you to me. I truly didn’t deserve you. I hope you find someone that treats you like the art that you are.”

 

Baekhyun watched as the file exited out of the audio player. His eyes were red now from all the crying. It’s been awhile since he’s heard Dean’s voice and he forgot how quiet he was.

 

He took a few deep breaths before clicking onto the audio file labeled ‘Unfair’.

 

“ _ If you smile at me like that (Boy, don’t you know?) It’s hard for me to not feel anything I’ve already had several cups of coffee baby But why do I still feel like I’m in a dream? If my friend saw me, he would’ve cursed at me I’m not used to being like this or saying this But in front of you,It’s like I was never like that _

 

_ You’re unfair Are you being selfish? (stop it) Your eyes, your nose, your lips No matter how much I look, will they be pretty? You’re unfair Just stop right there You’re dangerous, dangerous, Take it slow (Oh my) _

_ If you already know Please stop playing around (don’t you see) I’m getting more and more lost in you But if you play games with me It’ll be too cruel I gotta gotta slow down(Baby baby baby) baby oh _

_ If my friend saw me, he would’ve cursed at me Seeing me be like this or say this I know it’s too fast but But you make me say this _

_ You’re unfair Are you being selfish? (stop it)Your eyes, your nose, your lips No matter how much I look, will they be pretty? You’re unfair Just stop right there You’re dangerous, dangerous, Take it slow (Oh my) _

_ I ask myself why I’m being like this But instead of a clear reason The trembling feelings tell me Nothing else is important I’m already calling you again I know it’s really strange But don’t say anything and just listen _

_ I know it’s unfair _

_ Am I being selfish? (stop it) Your eyes, your nose, your lips I wanna be the only one who looks at you, (I miss you baby) I know it’s unfair I’ll tell you straight up Any more and it’ll be dangerous, Dangerous, take it slow (Dangerous, dangerous baby) (I’m telling) _

_ Boy, Boy, be my love We drank coffee every day (My baby yeah) _

_ Boy, Boy, be my love We talked on the phone every night (babe) _

_ Boy, Boy, be my love It’s time that you come to me Oh baby falling let’s fall in love (Oh my) _ .”

 

Chanyeol didn’t expect to come inside his room to a sobbing Baekhyun but he did. The pregnant was wrapped up in one of his blankets, face as red as fire as his eyes produce endless tears.

Chanyeol runs to him and pushes the pregnant into his lap so he can rock him, “What happened?”

“H-he w-wrote me-e a song. H-he s-said he knew he w-was w-wrong.”

Chanyeol looked over at his computer and saw a word document with lyrics.

“Was he sorry?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Are you happy?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Why?”

“Because he wasn’t the bad guy and I wasn’t either. We were just first loves who didn’t know when to let go.”

Chanyeol nodded his head in understand before continuing to rock Baekhyun until his breathing stabilized. When he heard the soft puppy snores his boyfriend makes in his sleep, he kissed the top of his head.

“You really are an angel even when you’re broken.” 


	13. Thirteenth Stop: Frank's Italian

Chanyeol sighed as he rubbed his sleeping pregnant boyfriend’s back. Baekhyun has been staying at the house for three days. Three days of endless ‘catch up’ sex. Chanyeol’s mom doesn’t really mind that they do their thing since she sleeps at the hospital, but it was Yoora who had the problem.

 

She disliked that they took longer in the shower because of their activities.

 

Chanyeol wished there was a moment where they can just stop and talk because Chanyeol is not okay with Baekhyun lying. He never was and when he voices his opinion it always ends in a fight; fights that usually end in sex but he was still worried one day Baekhyun will leave.

 

He gave the sleeping figure a kiss before slipping out of the bed and walking down the stairs to the backyard. 

 

It was a cool autumn morning, there was bit of fog since they’re near the ocean but it was refreshing. Chanyeol needed to think; it was clear he’s still insecure about Baekhyun. The smaller can leave at anytime which would kill Chanyeol because he wouldn’t lose just Baekhyun, he would lose his son. 

 

The giant was too deep in thought to notice his sister joining him in the backyard. 

 

“What’s wrong little brother?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t even noticed the question, he just continued to stare at the tree in his parents’ backyard. 

 

“Chanyeol?” The giant flinched when his sister laid a worried hand on his arm, “What’s wrong?”

 

He sighed as he looked up at the sky, “Baekhyun, he’s what’s wrong.”

 

“Did you guys fight?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head before sitting down on the lawn chair nearby, “I’m upset because he lied to me about miscarrying the baby. When we try to talk about it, it ends in a fight which usually leads to makeup sex… I’m just worried one day, he won’t want to makeup. That I’ll find him gone and I won't see him or my son ever again.”

 

“That’s… a lot to carry but look Yeol, if he wanted to leave you again he wouldn’t have been staying here for three days. He wouldn’t be sleeping in that bed with you or trying to catch up on lost time. You need to give him a little more faith than that. Now tell me why you’re mad?”

 

“I’m not just mad at him, I’m mad at everyone. Every one of my friends probably knew about him being pregnant and followed his lie about losing it so I wouldn’t-”

 

“You wouldn’t what? He told mom why he didn’t tell you. You told him, you didn’t want children. He was trying to not be a bother to you, he thought he would ruin your life with the baby.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and looked up at his bedroom window, “I don’t care about my life right now. I care more for that boy who’s carrying my child than my own life. I would even go back to South Korea and work on Grandma’s farm to provide for them.As long as they stay by me, I would be okay with everything.”

 

“Maybe you should tell him that soon, he does have to go back to Richmond to move out to Berkeley. He told me he’s only on quarter away from getting his bachelor’s and is hoping to walk the stage even if he’ll be heavily pregnant.”

 

“He’ll be eight or nine months by then. I’ll carry him up the stage if I have to.”

 

“Do you know what he’ll do afterwards?”

 

“We haven’t discussed that either. He won’t let me talk about the future. He avoids my questions or gives me vague answers.”

 

“Maybe he’s scared too, Yeol. You never know if you don’t talk.” Yoora got up from her lawn chair and dusted off her pajama bottoms, “Why don’t you take a walk to clear up what you want to talk to him about. Don’t worry, I’ll make him breakfast.”

 

Chanyeol went back upstairs to dress in his regular outerwear, making sure not to make noise that would wake Baekhyun up.

  
  


It was only nine in the morning and he’s been walking for half an hour. All he’s made from his thoughts was that he wanted to know the future of their relationship and why Baekhyun lied to him. 

 

Chanyeol hasn’t talked to his bandmates since Baekhyun arrived so he wasn’t sure if they really did know that he was pregnant. He knew Minseok knew since the two were close and the story Kyungsoo told him sounded awfully familiar to Baekhyun. 

 

It didn’t make sense, Kyungsoo had told Chanyeol to go looking for Baekhyun and then after they came back from Berkeley, he stopped. 

 

“Kyungsoo knew but does that mean Jongin knew?”

 

Jongin, the usual loud and fun loving puppy like person came back from that trip awfully silent and cold towards him.

 

Slowly the pieces came together. The way Jongdae would look at him when Minseok was around, as if he was sorry Chanyeol wasn’t experiencing what he was. Minseok’s adamant demanding for him to stop looking for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s sudden mood change and friendliness towards Minseok. Jongin’s cold looks towards him.

 

He groaned when bits of sand entered his shoe. Annoyed, that’s what he felt because everyone looked at him like it was his fault when he knew nothing about the pregnancy. 

 

The way all of them looked at him when he slept with all those guys; game over. 

 

“Well jokes on you guys, I have him naked and in my bed…” it sounded wrong, like Baekhyun was one of his one night stands, “I rub his back when he complains about it. Sing to six-one-four when he’s being too rowdy. Give in to each and one of Baek’s cravings. But why do I feel so lacking?”

 

Chanyeol walked off the beach, making sure to rid his shoes of any sand. Baekhyun doesn’t mind walking barefooted in the sand, he said it was a lot better than his lifted shoes that give him aches and pains. 

 

Those shoes were the worst. Chanyeol had to sit aside and watch while Baekhyun tried to put them on, not taking any help that Chanyeol offered. He finally intervened when Baekhyun claimed he rather go barefoot. 

 

Baekhyun is too head strong in his independent ways and it scares Chanyeol. He told Chanyeol he’s currently moving all of his stuff to his new apartment by himself. (Chanyeol almost choked on his drink). He tries to do stuff by himself and won't ask for help until Chanyeol sees him almost hurt himself or the baby. (He climbed the counter because he couldn’t grab a cup from the top cupboard). 

 

Chanyeol passed a shoe store that offered a variety of slip on shoes.

 

He knows why Baekhyun is this independent, being on the road and trying to get away from his past. Chanyeol really wished Baekhyun would allow him to help him. 

 

He took another look at the shoe store and smiled.

 

Chanyeol called Yoora and asked her to see what shoe size Baekhyun was. “His shoes are by the doorway and when you’re done, throw those shoes away.”

 

He entered the store and went straight to the slip on shoes. He felt his pocket buzz with Yoora’s text,

 

_ He woke up when I was throwing his shoes out, he wants to talk to you as soon as you get back, he’s a size 9. _

 

Chanyeol took his time picking  out shoes, not wanting to face the wrath of Baekhyun just yet. He settled on pair of all white and soft pink ones because he’ll look adorable in them.

 

As he was paying he got another text message from Yoora:

 

_ Yeol, he’s serious. He’s packing up. _

 

Chanyeol hurried the transaction and ran back home. 

 

As soon as he opened the door, he was faced with a fuming shoeless Baekhyun who was carting a suitcase. 

 

Yoora slipped out the back door, claiming she had a baby to help deliver. Chanyeol waved before cowering under Baekhyun’s glare.

 

“You had your sister throw out my shoes? What? Were you hoping I would stay because my shoes went missing?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head before raising the bag of shoes. Baekhyun snatched the bag before grabbing and opening one of the box. His face softened when he saw the easily accessible shoes that had no lifts.

 

No one, not even Dean had bought him shoes.

 

He looked up at Chanyeol before clearing his throat, “What’s this? A bribe to make me stay?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, pushing himself into the house shutting the door and lifting Baekhyun up and into the livingroom. 

 

Chanyeol sat down on the couch, forcing Baekhyun to straddle his lap awkwardly as the giant hugged the pregnant boy.

 

“What’s going to happen to us when you leave?” his voice muffled as he spoke into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun brought his hand up to his boyfriend’s head and started to run his fingers through the taller’s hair, “I only need to be there for ten weeks and then I graduate.”

 

“What about your apartment?”

 

“I’m not under contract Yeol, so I can leave whenever.”

 

“So this means-”

 

“Yes, I’ll move into your house when I finish this last quarter.”

 

“But I don’t live here, I live in Fullerton. In a shitty apartment.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed his boyfriend’s head to lift it off his shoulder so he can kiss him, “I’ll move to wherever you are.”

 

Chanyeol pulled back a bit to look at his boyfriend, “You lied.”

 

“You cheated on me.”

 

Chanyeol nipped at his boyfriend’s neck, “I was stupid.”

 

“So was I.”

 

“Why did you lie?”

 

Baekhyun sighed, “I needed to figure things out with this whole Dean thing. Then you said you didn’t want kids.”

 

“With Jimin!” Chanyeol whined.

 

“I know, let me finish. I knew I would eventually come back with the baby even if you didn’t like it but I wanted to come back to you less unbroken then how I was. You deserve that at least. A boyfriend who’s ah- not in love with someone else.”

 

Chanyeol started to palm Baekhyun’s dick, realizing why Baekhyun was all over him. You just miss the other person so much, you need to feel every inch of them.

 

“You- ah- always complain about not getting to talk seriously with me and now you’re doing this- fuck.”

 

Chanyeol pulled his hand back and apologized, “You’re right sorry. So we’re together even when you go back to Berkeley?”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he panted, he managed to get one of Chanyeol’s thighs in between his leg and started to rut against it. 

 

“And you lied because you thought it would be better for me?”

 

Baekhyun moaned but managed a nod.

 

“Well that means you should be punished because you hurt me.” Chanyeol lifted the pregnant off of him and set him carefully to the side. 

 

Baekhyun whined as he crawled back on Chanyeol’s lap, “You have to finish what you started.”

 

“You can do it, you never seem to need my help and almost kill yourself and the baby.”

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on his back, and pulled his pants along with his underwear off. The pregnant shivered as the cold air hit his intimate parts.

 

“Yeol~”

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s hand into his mouth and coated the fingers very well before guiding them towards Baekhyun’s clenching hole.

 

“Go on.” he nudged the hand towards the hole while Baekhyun watched his boyfriend’s face cloud with dark pleasure. 

 

Baekhyun slowly pushed his index finger inside of himself, a soft pant passed his lips as Chanyeol pulled the hand to set a rhythm that Baekhyun started to finger fuck himself with. 

 

While Baekhyun pushed the second finger inside of himself, Chanyeol got a phonecall. 

 

Chanyeol answered the phone before grabbing Baekhyun’s cock and slowly pumping it. 

 

“Jongin?” 

 

“Hey the guys feel bad that you’ve been feeling down so we want to take you out to eat. Are you free today?”

 

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol thumbed the slit of his cock, encouraging the smaller to insert another finger.

 

“Yeah, how about four? I have a surprise for you guys.”

 

“Really? That’s a first.”

 

Baekhyun let out a loud sob, he had finally found his prostate.

 

“Umm, Chanyeol are you busy?”

 

Chanyeol increased the speed the pumping of his hand causing Baekhyun to pant loud ‘fucks’ as his climax nears.

 

“You can say something like that.”

 

“This is gross. You’re sick Chanyeol Park. Hurry your shit up and meet us at four at the Italian place with the good breadsticks.”

 

Jongin hung up just in time, Baekhyun cried out Chanyeol’s name before cumming into the giant’s hand. His fingers still pumping inside of himself as he mews for more. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t one to deny Baekhyun anything. 

  
  


Chanyeol helped Baekhyun into his new shoes as they got ready to meet the band. They weren’t really speaking at the moment because Mrs. Park had come home early that day to find her son giving Baekhyun just what he wanted.

 

The smaller didn’t really care that he was riding his boyfriend on his mother’s couch or that she caught them. Baekhyun continued to bounce on his boyfriend’s dick as Mrs. Park screamed about privacy. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t very embarrassed either, his mother could have just walked away and pretend she didn’t see anything. He was too busy adorning Baekhyun with red marks as he clench around Chanyeol’s dick deliciously too care about how cum stains don’t come off of suede.

 

Too shut his mother up he wrapped his lips around Baekhyun’s cock after releasing inside of him so the smaller can come in his mouth and not dirty the suede couch too much. 

 

“Yeol,” Baekhyun grabbed his hand once he had both feet covered “Thank you. It may not seem like it but I really need your help… Not just sexually but it’s been pretty hard these past few months, especially with how fat I’m getting.”

 

“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant.”

 

“Chanyeol please, you’ve seen me naked before and now. This body is not the same.”

 

“Imagine Minseok, he’s pregnant with twins. You’re not fat.”

 

Baekhyun hugged his boyfriend before offering his hand so Chanyeol can lift him up. In which Chanyeol grunted because yes, Baekhyun did get a little soft around the edges but it’s all in good nature for the baby.

 

“You grunted.” Baekhyun said with a pout as he patted his stomach, six-one-four has been asleep too long and he was getting worried.

 

“I didn’t get my footing right so I thought I was going to slip.” Chanyeol added an awkward grin as he tried to lie to Baekhyun.

 

“I can’t go looking like this.” Baekhyun smoothed his sweater around his body as if he was trying relocate the fat. He winced when six-one-four finally gave him a kick from being awoken. 

 

Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun’s shoulders and bent down to his eye level, “Trust me, if anything they’ll probably be more happier to see you than me. And something tells me some of them already know.”

 

Baekhyun remained quiet at Chanyeol’s comment. Chanyeol wrapped a wool scarf around Baekhyun so he wouldn’t get cold from the winter breeze.

 

“Hey,” he gently brushed a finger across his pregnant lover’s cheek, “I don’t care anymore as long as we’re in it together from now on.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and followed him to the car.

  
  


It was warm in the civic, nothing like the VW van that Baekhyun spent days in. It practically screamed Chanyeol with the broken picks on the floor boards and a plastic bag filled with beer cans. 

 

“I’m sorry about the mess, I’ll clean it up before the baby comes.” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head before closing his eyes and enjoying the sounds of El Dorado’s work in progress studio EP. 

 

He grimaced every now and again because it seemed like every song was about betrayal and heartbreak.

 

“You need more happier songs on this Yeol. It’s too sad.”

 

Chanyeol gave out a nervous chuckle as he took a peek at Baekhyun, “I was a bit down because a certain someone left me.”

 

Baekhyun pondered a bit as he felt responsible for the depressing songs, “If you want… you can use the song Dean wrote for me.”

 

Chanyeol stole a quick glance, face filled with uncertainty, “Half Moon is your guys’ song.”

 

“Not half moon. The one on the usb, Unfair.”

 

Chanyeol went silent as the next song that played was dedicated to Minhyuk. Words filled with hate about a tempting male siren, made Baekhyun shuffle in his seat uncomfortably. 

 

“Were you really that mad at me?”

 

“It’s not about you…”

 

Baekhyun focused on his hands and the way they trembled when he remembered about Chanyeol’s infidelity and how he had to deal with it during his relationship with Dean.

 

“How many?”

 

“Two and I felt terrible after each one.”

 

The smaller shook his head, “That’s what he told me too.”

 

“I’m not Dean.”

 

“I know.”

 

The couple remained silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. Chanyeol got off first to check to see if his friends were there when they arrived to the brick italian restaurant.

 

Baekhyun wanted to flee like the time in Seattle but running wasn’t in his abilities since he was pregnant and due to previous events so wasn’t trusting. Something in his head kept telling him that it would all end bad if he stayed with Chanyeol. That it was another slippery slope like his relationship with Dean.

 

There was a tap on the window and Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol asking him to roll down the window. When he did, Chanyeol placed his head on the sill and gazed at Baekhyun’s unsure face.

 

“You’re doubting me again. And I know it’s a process until you trust me but I am one hundred percent head over heels for you. I’ve been since the moment I saw you. If I could, I would attach myself to you so I can be with you all the time. The guy who slept with those randoms was me lashing out because I wasn’t near you.”

 

“Are you going to be like that for the next eleven weeks?”

 

“No because I know you’ll be coming back to me.”

 

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s head off of the window sill and watched as the guitarist tumbled down. He made sure he was far enough that he wouldn’t hit him with the car door as he tried to exit out of the vehicle.

 

Chanyeol scrambled to help him out, making sure his stomach wasn’t bumped in the process but Baekhyun pushed away. When he saw the hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes, he grabbed the giant’s hand and placed it on his stomach.

 

“Your son doesn’t like it when I’m mean to you.”

 

“Our son.” Chanyeol said softly before kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “And I’m sorry I angered you.”

 

Baekhyun pulled him in closer so he can kiss Chanyeol on the lips, “I’m sorry for comparing you two again. You’ve proven that you’re not the same.”

 

Chanyeol let his head fall onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of the pregnant’s neck. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, bring him even more closer.

 

It felt like when you drive somewhere far away for a long time and come back home. 

 

They stayed like that until Jongin texted Chanyeol saying that they were going to start ordering without him. 

  
  


Frankie’s Italian was widely known for their breadsticks and how it always seems to attract sufer stoners. The waitress that guided them to the back where the rest were at seemed genuinely happy that she didn’t have to deal with people who were tripping on the latest medical marijuana.

 

The group roared to to life when they saw Chanyeol. Shouts of how long they waited and how starved they were attacked him but it all went silent when Baekhyun step out from behind him to sit down.

 

They watched as Chanyeol helped him into the chair and pushed him in enough that his stomach wouldn’t hit the table. He sat next to Baekhyun and whispered if he wanted anything to drink besides water. The two chattered a bit as if they were in their own world before deciding on getting orange juice. The group watched with wide eyes as Baekhyun played with Chanyeol’s fingers as Chanyeol waved the waitress over with his free hand to order their drinks.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Sehun was the first to break the silence. The only one left in the dark besides Chanyeol about Baekhyun’s pregnancy.

 

“Hi everyone.” Baekhyun said with an awkward smile and wave.

 

“You’re pregnant!” the younger pointed at the round tummy.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Why am I the only one surprised??” 

 

Chanyeol stepped in this time, “Because besides you and me, everyone else knew that Baekhyun was with child.”

 

“Well shit! Why didn’t you tell him?” Sehun looked around the table and watched as eyes avoided to make eye contact with him.

 

“Baekhyun said not to.” Minseok spoke out.

 

Sehun looked at Baekhyun who nodded in agreement.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin his life.”

 

“You leaving made him even worse!”

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol chided “All that matters is that he’s back. Now let’s not focus on the past, it won’t take us anywhere. Let’s figure out what we want to order.”

 

Minseok seemed like he wanted to interrupt but he remained silent, cold eyes boring into Chanyeol. Chanyeol tried to ignore him but felt another pair of eyes stare at him. He looked up to see Kyungsoo giving him the death glare as he flipped through the menu.

 

It went on like these even as they ordered their food. Chanyeol thought he was the only one who was uncomfortable but Baekhyun slammed a fist on the wooden table.

 

“Enough. I know you’re upset with him but he couldn’t help what he was doing. He didn’t know I was pregnant.”

 

Both Kyungsoo and Minseok softened as Baekhyun snapped at them. Minseok’s face was rounder with the pregnancy of his twins, his hair was no longer pink but his natural black. Baekhyun hasn’t seen him since Phoenix and he looked wrecked.

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t changed since he visited Berkeley but he seemed a lot colder than his naturally warm and quiet persona. 

 

“Have you guys been so focused on protecting me that you forgot yourselves? Minseok you look so tired. Kyungsoo, have you smiled recently?”

 

Minseok rubbed his stomach which was twice as large as Baekhyun’s, face wincing every once in awhile. In his usual slurred speech he answered, “They can’t stop kicking unless Jongdae talks to them. I can’t go around with Jongdae’s head attached to my stomach.” 

 

Jongdae squeezed his boyfriend’s arm in comfort, knowing how hard the pregnancy is since it wasn’t one but two baby girls.

 

He ordered a cup of tea knowing that it would help Minseok relax and probably fall asleep on the way home.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to respond. He’s smiled in the past few days. He turned to his boyfriend in question and Jongin gave him a meek smile. The past few weeks were bleak with nothing but threats towards Chanyeol. He missed his boyfriend who smiled at everything he said. 

 

“We can work on it when we get home.” Jongin offered as Kyungsoo fumbled with his sleeves. There have been some mood swings that Jongin has been aware of and he’s been keeping tabs on Kyungsoo’s health. He didn’t want another accident to happen.

 

Baekhyun sat back in his chair, already exhausted from all the human contact he’s had in the day. He allowed his eyes to droop a bit not even noticing Chanyeol slumping in his seat so Baekhyun can rest his head on his shoulder. 

 

Sehun smiled at the scene, wondering if he can ever have a normal life with Lu Han. He stared down at his phone and sighed, his older boyfriend wasn’t feeling well these days. The nurses think he hit a slump, Sehun wondered if it was his fault since they had sex once on Lu Han’s good days.

 

Everyone at the table had their own problems going on. No one’s smile quite reached their eyes but Chanyeol noticed a small weight lift of their shoulders. 

 

Their meal consisted of Chanyeol trying to coax Baekhyun out of his slumber to eat something. Jongdae offering to teach Chanyeol how to give a proper foot rub to a pregnant person. Minseok complaining that Jongdae hasn’t given him one in a while. Jongin watching over what Kyungsoo consumed, Kyungsoo eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. (Why can’t he have wine?) And Sehun checking up on his boyfriend every now and then.

* * *

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun snored away all the tiredness.

 

There was so much he needed to do. He also needed to know how much Baekhyun had. Diapers weren’t cheap; he wasn’t even sure if he was insured medically. 

 

He finally realized why Jongdae was so set on getting this contract. Chanyeol had too much to take care of now. He has to start saving up for six-one-four’s college tuition.

 

Does he want to send him to public or private school? Each one had their drawbacks but he needed to make sure his son was safe.

 

Is his apartment even baby proof? Would there be enough space for them? Maybe he should move somewhere closer to Ventura just in case.

 

“Yeol stop.” Baekhyun mumbled “I can hear you thoughts even in my sleep.”

 

“Do you need me to buy anything for the nursery? Are we even prepared for six-one-four’s arrival?” 

 

Baekhyun groaned as he tried to stretch, he just really wanted his back cracked. 

 

“What I need is back rub.” 

 

With Chanyeol assistance, sat back up and turned his back towards his boyfriend. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure what I have. I didn’t want to buy anything big yet with the move and only have a small amount of gender neutral clothes. If it helps you sleep at night, I’ll let you come with me to Richmond and we can see how much I’ve collected over the months.”

 

Chanyeol practically cried in happiness, he stopped his back rub to throw his arms around his small boyfriend. 

 

“That would be lovely.”

 

Baekhyun gave one of Chanyeol’s arms a kiss before swatting him away and telling him to focus on his back rub. 

 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun was so close to dozing off when Chanyeol whispered, “Does he look like me?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but tried to remember his last ultrasound, “He hasn’t gotten your ears yet. His nose does look a bit similar to mine but I have a feeling he’ll have your eyes. He’s a bit on the chunky side so he’s a little fluff.”

 

“I”m jealous. You’ve been able to see him, I just know he’s inside of you.”

 

“Maybe I can take you with me to one of my appointments next month…”

 

Chanyeol leaned forward to rest his forehead on Baekhyun’s back, “I have school and work.”

 

Baekhyun can hear the sadness in his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“You said Yoora is a OB/GYN nurse? Maybe she can help us sneak in an ultrasound before we leave for Richmond.”

 

Chanyeol sprang up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, opening the doors loudly until he was in his sister’s room.

 

There were yells of complaints from Yoora about Chanyeol waking her up and to get off her bed.

 

“Yoora, big sister, my favorite sister-”

 

“Your only sister.”

 

“Can you do me a favor?”

 

“If it gets you out of my room faster than yes. What is it?”

 

“Can you do an ultrasound so I can see six-one-four?”

 

Yoora scrunched her face in confusion as her brother pleaded. 

 

“You’ve never seen him?”

 

“Yoora I didn’t know he existed until a few days ago. Can you, please?”

 

She slumped back into her bed and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll fit you guys in tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to expect the next day. He’s seen how Jongdae acts when they come back from an ultrasound. He parades around the practice room with the fuzzy black and white picture, showing off his white blobs, claiming they look just like him.

 

Baekhyun had told him, he asks for numerous prints for his friend and family. One wall in his apartment is decorated with six-one-four’s progress including a polaroid of the pregnancy test and he’s transferred them into a memory book because of the move.

 

Chanyeol thought of the day he was on the BART with Baekhyun. He must have been pregnant then; still looked the same but had a small life living in him. He’s grateful he saw a little bit of the progression unknowingly.

 

He sat and watched Baekhyun fumble with his suitcase. The smaller complained that he had gotten fatter since he came here and wasn’t sure if his pants fit anymore. He had only brought one pair of sweats thinking it was going to be a short trip but the only bottom garment he had that actually fit him was in the wash. 

 

“Ugh, I didn’t think I would grow out of my jeans already.” he gently folded the few pairs he brought and stood up from the ground. Chanyeol observed the pregnant belly, he admits he followed through with every craving because Yoora told him Baekhyun was a little small for his term. 

 

He wouldn’t openly admit that to Baekhyun though because the smaller would kill him. This simply meant they need to buy clothes that fit him.

 

“Maybe we need to buy you maternity wear now.”

 

Two words Baekhyun hated since he got pregnant, maternity wear. At first when he saw them in Seattle, he was jealous of people who got to wear them but now as he approaches the dreaded need to get them it meant only one thing:

 

“It’s official, I’m not small enough to fit in normal clothes.”

 

“Baekhyun you’re pregnant, it’s obvious you wouldn’t fit in normal clothes after a while.” 

 

“They never have anything nice looking for male carriers.”

 

Chanyeol tries to remember what Minseok wears. The occasional fluffy sweater, striped shirts galore and jeggings. 

 

“We’ll ask Minseok where he buys his clothes.”

 

“MINSEOK WOULDN’T TELL ME! HE’S BEEN KEEPING HIS CUTE OUTFITS A SECRET!”

 

“Okay calm down. Maybe we’ll find something at the mall. In the meantime I’ll let you borrow some clothes for the rest of the trip. We’re only here until Friday.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed a Supreme sweater and helped Baekhyun in it and snuck a pair of Yoora’s leggings. Baekhyun complained that the leggings were going to show off his goods but the sweater was big enough on him to cover his private areas. 

 

Not that Chanyeol didn’t mind but he rather be the only one to see them.

 

They walked around the neighborhood until Yoora called them to hurry up since her schedule cleared for a bit.

 

Chanyeol could hardly focus with all the excitement that he had to let Baekhyun drive.

 

Worse idea ever.

 

Chanyeol is a bad back seat driver when it came to his pregnant boyfriend. He would shoot his hand out to protect Baekhyun’s belly when they had to break suddenly. He would scold Baekhyun when he pushed his seat closer to the steering wheel since he couldn’t reach the pedals. 

 

Baekhyun took it all with an eyeroll. If Chanyeol thought this was bad, he should see when he drives around the bay. Baekhyun was used to sudden stops, asshole drivers and an occasional bump on his belly from the wheel. Six-one-four has been a trooper when it came to his small father, not complaining just going along with the ride. 

 

The trip to the clinic is a ten minute drive, it took twice that much since Chanyeol practically had a heart attack when Baekhyun went above twenty five.

 

Twenty five to stay alive.

Forty five to thrive.

 

“Chanyeol, your sister is probably busy now because we took so long.”

 

“She should understand that I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again but allowed Chanyeol to assist him out of the car. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Yoora yelled when they entered the waiting area.

 

“Baekhyun drove.”

 

She raised an eyebrow to her brother’s boyfriend.

 

“Your brother wouldn’t let me go past twenty five.”

 

“Oh good lord.”

 

She ushered the couple towards the back and into an empty room.

 

“We have two couples before you waiting to do an ultrasound so sit tight and discuss names or something.” 

 

The room was smaller than the one Baekhyun first met Taeyeon in. It was a very bleak color of gray and pamphlets on how to deal with miscarriages and not being able to have children lined an area of the wall.

 

“This is the ‘lifeless’ room. My sister told me they bring couples who can’t conceive here and tell them the bad news or mom’s that they lost their baby.”

 

“I had a miscarriage.” Baekhyun said rather lifelessly as he stared at a pamphlet. “The doctor told me it would be difficult to even produce another baby since the miscarriage wasn’t handled medically.”

 

Chanyeol got up from his chair and sat next to Baekhyun on the medical bed. He grabbed the smaller’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

The pregnant turned towards his boyfriend and gave him a small smile, “I’m okay with her not living because Hani is alive. Hani was meant to live so six-one-four can be created.”

 

“You’re not using six-one-four as a replacement are you?”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He shook his head, tickling Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

“No. Nor is he a distraction like I intended him to be. He’s a gift from the person who saved me from myself and sadness.”

 

“And who’s that?”

 

“You.”

 

“Wouldn’t you have wanted to have both your kids?”

 

Baekhyun thought about it. A toddler like Hani who looked like Dean but had traces of Baekhyun, along with a small baby with features of both Chanyeol and him. Baekhyun trying to keep one in line while holding the other. Chanyeol fussing over car seats and strollers. Dean visiting on the weekends to take her out.

 

Dean trying to make it up to her with all his heart because he spends most of his time with Hani.

 

The dream that Baekhyun had made more sense now, “I would have been a rotten parent to her. In my selfish ways I would have used her to hurt Dean and… she doesn’t deserve that. Death is not something to wish upon a person but Nobody is in a better place, I  just wish in another life she kills me or lives a more fulfilling life with better parents. She deserved more than Dean and I.” 

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I never thought how it would have been like if she survived. I certainly wouldn’t have had an outlook on the situation like Taeyeon. She would have suffered and I wouldn’t have taken responsibility for the blame and probably put it all on Dean. I don’t know how to explain it but as her parent, it’s best I didn’t bring her up in that environment.” 

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s tears silently rolled down his plump face, “If I would have had her, I would have probably put her up for adoption.Why does it seem like however I put it, I looks like I chose six-one-four over her? I just think I miscarried for some reason. Right?”

 

Baekhyun slowly dropped into another episode. Chanyeol wasn’t very experienced on how to handle the situation; the last time this happened he walked into Baekhyun mid episode. He gently pulled Baekhyun onto his lap and rocked him while running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

 

They stayed like that until Baekhyun’s breathing evened out and when he stopped crying. 

 

“I know our situation is confusing,” Chanyeol spoke out first “but we have no choice but to run with it and make the best out of it.”

 

He helped Baekhyun clean his face from all the dried tears while they waited for Yoora to come.

  
  


When she finally did, she came hauling a heavy machine that had wheels that squeaked.

 

“Help me out Chanyeol!”

 

The giant easily pulled the machine next to the doctor’s bed and plugged it into the nearest outlet.

 

“Sorry it took me so long. We only have one of these and looking for it is a bitch.”

 

She tapped away at the machine’s keyboard. She warmed the gel so it wouldn’t be too cold for Baekhyun and assisted him with his clothes so she wouldn’t get the sticky gel on them. 

 

Everything was all routine for Baekhyun meanwhile Chanyeol was freaking out because he thought the gel was lube.

 

“You’re not going to stick that up there are you?” he pointed at the ultrasound wand and to Baekhyun.

 

“Trust me, it’s not that big compared to you. And no, it’s going on my stomach.”

 

Yoora tried to hide the disgust in her face, hearing them do it is enough.

 

“Ready?” she asked the couple. 

 

Baekhyun waved his hand, ultrasounds were cool at first but now he wants to see six-one-four in person.

 

Chanyeol was the one yelled in excitement, “Please!”

 

Yoora chuckled before placing the wand on Baekhyun’s stomach. Instead of the usual black and white fuzz, Baekhyun saw a copper 3D lump.

 

“That’s your stomach and this is your baby.”

 

She slowly pulled the wand to the highest part of his belly and out popped a leg.

 

“He’s horizontal right now, so his head should be right here.” 

 

She moved to Baekhyun’s left and there he was. His hands were folded in and made him look like a tiny t-rex. He’s still small since he’s roughly twenty three weeks but Baekhyun could have sworn he had Chanyeol’s face.

 

“He has your mouth Baek.”

 

“Really? I thought he looked more like you.”

 

“No, he’s all you.” Chanyeol watched as their son responded to his voice. He looked as if he was looking for his dad and turned away from the screen.

 

“Yeol, you made him leave.”

 

Baekhyun was amazed he can see his child so vividly in his stomach. He never thought he would be able to do the 3D ultrasound since he couldn’t afford it but this was just- 

 

“Thank you.” He grabbed Yoora’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “Thank you so much.”

Yoora smiled and shook her head, “Thank you for coming back and letting us have an opportunity to be in his life.

 

Chanyeol watched the heartfelt moment and smiled. He watched the screen and smiled at the back of his son’s head. Just putting a face to the small mound that occupied his boyfriend was the greatest feeling in the world. 

 

“We made that.” he whispered to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun turned to watch the awe in Chanyeol’s face. “Yeah we did.”

 

“I need a better apartment. One that’s ground floor so we don’t haul the stroller up and down the steps. Does he need his own room? He’s too small to live alone, maybe in a few years? We need an open kitchenette so I can watch him while I cook. What would be better, a bathtub or a shower?”

 

“Yeol.” Baekhyun placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek to stop his ramble. “Let’s worry about how many of these we need to print.”

 

Yoora nodded her head as she pulled up the pictures she took while six-one-four was looking at the screen.

 

“Mom wants one for the house and dad’s hospital room. Oh and the office. I want one. You two probably want one each. Baekhyun would your parents want one?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and asked for one for Francis.

 

“Don’t these cost a lot to print though?”

 

Yoora waved Baekhyun off, “These are on me just promise me you’ll comeback to visit soon.” 

 

Baekhyun promised and thanked her again. After they wiped the gel off of Baekhyun’s stomach, Yoora let them go. 

 

Chanyeol drove back to his parents’ house since Baekhyun grew tired from the ultrasound excitement. They reached a stop light and Chanyeol turned to see the sunset light make Baekhyun glow with beauty as he slept.

 

He can get used to this; Chanyeol wouldn’t mind going through this with Baekhyun. Not just pregnancy or eighteen years with six-one-four but life in its entirety.

  
_ How much do rings cost? _


	14. Fourteenth Stop: Byun's Buns

Chanyeol tried to sleep, he really did but when Baekhyun insisted he was going way to slow and told the giant to pull over so he can drive, he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

 

“You’re staring. Chanyeol who do you think drove to Ventura?”

 

The couple spent the last remaining days visiting Mrs and Mr. Park at the hospital, their friends at work and sleeping in. 

 

Although six-one-four was happy to hear his father’s voice, the fetus made sure to let his dad know he disliked the giant’s bed. For Baekhyun’s sake they needed to get back to Richmond and the tempurpedic mattress. 

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun sped in a reasonable amount so they can go down the 101 in time before the sun sets.

 

That was until Baekhyun’s phone rang. 

 

“Yeol, answer it and then put it on speaker.”

 

Chanyeol did what he was told and held the phone near Baekhyun’s face, “Hello?”

 

“BYUN BAEKHYUN WARN A PERSON BEFORE GOING MISSING!”

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

“Where are you? Are you okay?” 

 

Baekhyun put on his blinker to go into the slow lane before answering his mom, “I’m fine and I’m heading home.”

 

“Good, Francis isn’t taking the separation well. Taemin has disappeared too and she was alone in the apartment so I invited her over.”

 

“That fucker… I’ll go pick her up, don’t worry. Just please have some food on standby.”

 

“I hear someone else breathing... IDENTIFY YOURSELF!”

 

Chanyeol looked up and Baekhyun who shrugged before pushing the phone away from himself.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Who are you?” Mirae Byun’s voice was ten times more sassier than her son’s.

 

Chanyeol mouthed help to Baekhyun who then grabbed the phone, “A surprise. Tell Francis to get ready in a few hours. Bye mom.”

 

He clicked the red dot before throwing his phone back to Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun looked pissed, mumbling small threats under his breath as he drives along.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Baekhyun exited out of the freeway and into the nearest fast food place before hitting park on the car.

 

“We need to establish some ground rules before I let you into my home. Francis is  my best friend who has some issues. Issues that will affect you for the next week. She’ll barge into my room to sleep even if I’m naked so for the sake of not embarrassing you let’s put off sex for a bit. She may eat my food and do other things but just let her. If she walks into the bathroom while you’re showering just tell her it’s you and not me.”

 

“So she lives with you?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “She’s my neighbor but she suffers from separation anxiety. Since I’m the only one who knows why and still loves her unconditionally and platonically- don’t give me that look- she clings onto me more.”

 

Chanyeol was confused with this acceptance of such a weird behavior, “Why do you let her do all that?”

 

Baekhyun sighed but unfastened his seat belt to make himself more comfortable, “Francis was born to a very neglectful young single mom who out of spite wouldn’t let her be raised by her grandparents. There were a lot of men passing through her mom’s apartment. Many of them were their source of income because Francis’s mom refused to get an actual job. Francis wouldn’t be bothered until she got older and… well more attractive. When she realized how the men would look at her when they passed by she started to hide in her room more. I guess there was one man who was new and didn’t know who she was but saw her when she went to go get food in the kitchen and took a liking to her. He would only go to the apartment to watch her and always told her mom to take her with them when they went on dates.

 

One day when Francis was sixteen and walking home from school, she noticed the guy’s car pass her by. It wasn’t until she reached the park near her house that he tried to grab at her.”

 

Baekhyun paused as he felt the tears spring up like always when he remembers his sweet friend’s past. He wish he could to everything to go back and save her.

 

“It was anal finger penetration before she could get away. The police were able to find her sweater with her blood on it that he took. Francis’s mom wasn’t happy that she imprisoned a source of their income and kicked her out. She lived by herself and worked hard enough to get a full ride to Berkeley. I’m not even sure if her mom knows how successful her daughter is… then she met Taemin. Although she was smart and kept up with her work, she was well known in the club scene. Everyone knew her as Stumble Frankie who would probably be easy to score but was sober enough to get herself home before anyone tried anything. Taemin was just another party goer that was entranced by her beauty.

 

It wasn’t until she met me that she started to cut her hair short. She is beautiful and with long hair, she looked like a doll. She fell for his usual gentlemen ways that he uses to get girls in his bed. It worked but the only difference was that she latched onto him after that; where there was Taemin there was Francis. So people generally took that as the sign that they were dating.  I met them at one of Dean’s shows and her personality was so bubbly that I couldn’t find a reason why she stuck around the playboy. The more we talked, the more I found out she’s more childlike than anything… Taemin eventually caught feelings for her and grew possessive. No one was allowed to try to court her even though he was unfaithful. If anyone tried, they were seen with a black eye the next day.

 

Taemin doesn’t know what happened to her and if he did, Francis is afraid he would try to kill the guy because yes, he’s probably already released. She doesn’t know where he’s at and doesn’t care. Same with her mom; she thinks that they probably got back together. When I found out, I wanted to hurt both her mom and the guy. She has no one, Yeol and as the first one to show her a love that wasn’t sexual was amazing in her eyes. I don’t know how I’m going to tell her I’m moving six hours away when she’s already getting depressed from me moving thirty minutes away.”

 

Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair before turning the car back on and heading back onto the 101. 

 

Chanyeol was quiet; what was he supposed to say in a situation like this? He turned towards the window, thinking about how he’ll eventually split the twin like duo from each other leaving one of them in heartbreak.

 

“She can spend a weekend with us every month. I’ll get an apartment with two rooms so you and her can sleep in the second when she’s there.”

 

Baekhyun sighed but gave Chanyeol’s hand a squeeze, “I think it’s time for her to tell Taemin what happened. Maybe he can help her and she’ll be able to wean off me.” 

 

He sighed again and laughed out loud, “It’s Taemin, who am I joking? The man only cares for himself. Just be prepared to have her come every weekend.”

  
  


Chanyeol managed to sleep the rest of the drive which meant he didn’t notice Baekhyun’s inner conflict as he exited into his home city. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to drop the news to his family. It seems like he’s been dropping too many bombs on them. First the pregnancy and the fact he was doing it alone and now the guy who got him pregnant.

 

His mom might not take it well, she has a history of being very defensive when it came to her (not so) delicate son. She was very friendly when it came to Dean until he fell off the face of the earth for a year, leaving his son heart broken then do it some years later for a week. Baekhyun never told his parents about the cheating or about Taeyeon and how she had gotten pregnant and the baby survived. 

 

He held so much in because he still wanted Dean to look good in other’s eyes. Imagine what he would do for Chanyeol?

 

If it was Chanyeol, he would hide the dead body and if found, blame it on himself. He would follow him to the ends of the earth if possible but there was still doubt, it resided in the back of his mind. As much as Baekhyun told himself Chanyeol was not Dean, he compared him even without thinking it through. With Dean it started with one girl who Baekhyun remembers very clearly. 

 

She was way smaller than Baekhyun, her petite frame was engulfed with thin layers of fabric  that somehow made a dress. She clutched her cardigan near her chest as she ran out of the back room the club gave to the performers. She was all smiles even though she was walking barefoot on the cold club ground. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why this teenager was in the back but assumed she met up with her boyfriend but when he walked in on Dean pulling his pants back on… what do they call that feeling? It was like the dramas when the music stops and the silence says what the characters can’t.

 

“ _ It was only one time, Baek.” _ one time turned into two and then an entire group that included Irene. 

 

“We there yet?”

 

Baekhyun swerved a bit when he jumped from Chanyeol’s voice interrupting his flashbacks. 

 

“Woah!” Chanyeol grabbed the wheel and steadied as they almost hit a lamp post.

 

Baekhyun pulled the car over so he can catch himself before he almost hits something else and hurts the three of them. He can feel another episode coming on.

 

“Baek, are you okay?”

 

“Fine… fine…  Just… need air.”

 

Chanyeol exited the car and helped Baekhyun out to sit on the sidewalk.

 

“Talk to me Baek.” he said as he lowered himself down as well.

 

Baekhyun tried to crawl on his lap but his belly stunted him a bit, the only thing he could do was roll his side onto Chanyeol. 

 

“I’m tired of these. When will they end?”

 

Chanyeol pushed all of Baekhyun’s weight onto himself and wrapped his arms around his petite frame, “Like this. Tell me when you feel one happening and I’ll hold you until the end so we can both share the weight of it and with love, you’ll overcome it.”

 

“That’s incredibly cheesy,” Baekhyun looked up to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s chin, “Thank you. I think it worked.”

 

“What was it this time?” 

 

Baekhyun released a shaky breath as his looked out onto the street, “I don’t want my parents to hate you because of my own reasons.”

 

“How do you know they’ll hate me? They haven’t even met me.” Chanyeol helped him up and back into the car. The October air was much chillier in San Jose and he worried Baekhyun would get sick.

 

Baekhyun shook his head said something about the past.

 

“How about I drive and we’ll think of a plan while on the way there.”

 

Baekhyun agreed and the next thirty minutes of Chanyeol getting lost in the city streets were spent going over what details they would leave out for the Byuns. 

 

When they finally pulled up to the small building, Chanyeol wondered how this was Baekhyun’s childhood home. 

 

“They moved after I went to college.” Baekhyun said softly as he looked over the run down building. His parents used to rent out the apartment above the store to university students but decided for the sake of not going into debt putting their eldest through a famous university, they sold their beautiful home and moved into the two bedroom apartment.

 

“Baekbeom doesn’t mind. He likes being in the middle of the hustle and bustle. My parents are… they’re getting used to it still.” 

 

He pointed out the carport behind the building that gave them access to unlimited parking. Chanyeol didn’t say a word about the faded sign or the outdated red awning. He helped Baekhyun out of the car and gave him a reassuring smiled before they opened the door.

 

Mirae Byun ran to greet them when she heard the bells of the door being open but her happy welcoming face fell when she saw her pregnant son.

 

“Back for free food?” She went from her son’s face to Chanyeol’s and back again “And you brought another friend.”

 

Mirae motioned for them to follow her up the stairs that lead to the apartment, leaving her poor husband to man the restaurant by himself.

 

Francis and Baekbeom were in the living room peeling potatoes for the next day’s buns. When Francis saw Chanyeol her eyes went wide, her head going back and forth between both males. She nudged Baekbeom so the younger Byun can follow her into the small kitchen to give the trio privacy. 

 

Mirae sat in the recliner that was next to the soft but angled enough couch so that she can face both of them. Baekhyun sat down as if everything was normal but Chanyeol stood stiffly in front of  Mirae.

 

“Let me give you a formal bow.” The giant was about to go to the ground but Mirae waved him off.

 

“Leave the old country formalities there. I’m about to what those young Americans call it, roast you. Now I don’t know your name, so why don’t you sit down and tell me.”

 

“My name is Chanyeol Park and I’m twenty three years old. Twenty four in November.”

 

Mirae nodded, “What do your parents do? Where do you live?”

 

“My parents own a real estate company. My American hometown is Ventura.” 

 

“School, work, unemployed?”

 

“I’m finishing my Bachelor’s degree  and I’m preparing for my Master’s program. I go to Fullerton state University. I work at the bookstore on campus.”

 

“Fullerton? Ventura? All in Southern California. Which leads me to my next question, who exactly are you?” 

 

Baekhyun intervened this time, “If he tells you who he is, do you promise not to get mad?”

 

“Baekhyun I’ve been way too accepting with you, what makes you think I won’t this time? Nothing is worse than getting pregnant alone.”

 

Baekhyun let out a nervous chuckle while Chanyeol wheezed away. Mirae frowned at the hyperventilating boy as his faced turned several shades of white. Why was he being like this? It’s not like he’s doing anything important but meeting his friend’s parents.

 

Baekhyun softly patted Chanyeol’s back until a little color entered his face.

 

“Mom, Chanyeol is the one who got me pregnant. He’s my boyfriend now.”

 

“Oh really?” Mirae stayed silent until she got up and walked into the kitchen. There were the sounds of drawers rattling and it was a few minutes until she came back out with a butcher knife.

 

“BAEKHYUN!” Chanyeol wailed as he fell to the floor.

 

“DAD!” The pregnant tried to calm his weeping boyfriend down but he needed someone to take the knife away from his mom first. 

 

“Mirae for God’s sake put that down!” Baekhyun’s father took the knife from his wife’s hands and ran downstairs with it. Baekhyun’s mom ran after him yelling until they heard the tinkle of the bell letting them know a customer came in.

 

Mirae turned into a sweet and welcoming hostess as she took their order once she seated them.

  
  


While they waited for Baekhyun’s parents to come back, Baekhyun showed Chanyeol around the apartment. 

 

“The apartment was supposed to be for me when I went to college but I secretly applied to Berkeley when I heard there was a sighting of Dean there. When I got accepted my family was excited but they weren’t prepared for it… I put my family through a lot of shit.”

 

Francis finally came out when the tour around the tiny apartment was over. She was dragging her small duffel bag and her face was full of sadness. 

 

“You left without saying anything.” Baekhyun opened his arms and she ran into them, a small sob left her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“We need to talk when we get back.” His voice was muffled by her hair as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

 

Francis nodded as she let go. She shuffled awkwardly to Chanyeol, not knowing if she was allowed to hug him or not. Chanyeol embraced her as soon as she was of arms reach. He owed it to her at least since he’s going to turn her world upside down in a few days.

 

Baekbeom also came out to greet Chanyeol. He was the opposite of his older brother. He was rather nervous and shy as he stumbled across his words. By the end of his introduction the smaller boy was as red as a tomato. 

 

Baekhyun laughed at his little brother, “Beom you’re as red as a fire truck!”

 

Chanyeol was quick to defend him, “Baek, it’s hard to meet someone for the first time. It’s okay Baekbeom you did fine.”

 

The smaller Byun laughed until he tilted his head in question, “Who are you then?”

 

“I helped make that.” Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun’s belly. A small smile was on his lips as the younger Byun looked up at him in awe.

 

“Thank you for coming back,” he said innocently “My mom said Hyunnie was having a hard time doing it alone.”

 

Chanyeol’s face fell with the statement as Baekbeom continued to explain about Baekhyun’s complaining about his body aches and how he didn’t have anyone to help him with the groceries. 

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and gave it a small squeeze until Chanyeol looked at him.

 

“Don’t worry Beom, I’ll help him from now on.”

 

He leaned forward to give Baekhyun a kiss on the forehead before turning to the younger Byun with two fingers up in the air, “Scouts honor.” 

 

Mirae stood near the entrance of the apartment listening to Chanyeol conversing with her younger son and the sound of lips hitting her elder son’s face. 

 

He was different than Dean. Baekhyun always tried to make Dean talk when he was visiting; always mentioning the great things he did but Mirae saw through the talk and watched how Dean would interact with Baekhyun. He wasn’t as in love as the tall man sitting in her living room is. 

 

Something told her that she’ll be seeing this Chanyeol for a very long time… maybe even the rest of her life. 

 

Mirae finally made her presence known as she stomped into the living room, “I’ve been thinking about it and there’s no way out but to get over it. The deeds have been already done just make sure to take care of my son or you won't be able to impregnate him again.”

 

Chanyeol coughed up a storm while Baekhyun’s face went red with embarrassment, “Mom, what makes you think Chanyeol wants to have another kid with me?’

 

Baekhyun’s mom shrugged before looking at the pair, yeah they’re definitely staying together. “I have my ways,” she gave them a wink “Now leave. I didn’t make enough food for everyone so you have no choice but to go back home. I know you probably miss your bed Baekhyun.” 

 

The pregnant nodded as he attempted to get up. The group watched as he rolled to his side and lift himself with his arm but the his weight was too much that he flopped back onto the couch. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head before pushing him back into a seat position and helped him up. “You really need to learn how to ask for help.”

 

Mirae hugged her son and his best friend as they left the door but stopped Chanyeol when it was his turn to leave. “He’s not good at asking for help, you have to learn when he needs it.”

 

She gave him a pat on the shoulder before waving everyone off.

  
  


The car ride to Baekhyun’s apartment was long with the afternoon traffic. Baekhyun was getting irritated with the fact that he’s been in a car for most of the day. He would occasionally snap at his boyfriend and friend when they asked if wanted them to pull over for a bit. 

 

“No! I just want to go fucking home. Because of someone not staying home like they should have, we had to be stuck in this.”

 

Chanyeol noticed Francis flinch at Baekhyun’s comment.

 

“Baek.” He chided. 

 

“Well it’s true! How does she expect to live when I move out, I can’t have her stay at my house all the time. Especially when I give birth.”

 

“Baekhyun you’re being too harsh right now.”

 

Baekhyun turned to his boyfriend before hitting his arm, “My feet hurt! My ass is sore from sitting.My legs want to stretch but I can’t. Even though it’s cold outside, I’m sweating like a pig!”

 

Chanyeol pulled to the side of the freeway and turned to Francis, “Do you know any surface streets to get there faster?”

 

She nodded and directed him off of the freeway and the trip that would have taken them ninety minutes to get to the apartment complex to them only thirty. 

  
  


As soon as Chanyeol parked in the visitor parking, Baekhyun took off in a hurry probably up to his apartment, leaving Francis and Chanyeol to carry the luggage. 

 

“I’m sorry about what he said back there.” Chanyeol said as he took Baekhyun’s suitcase out the car.

 

“I know he’s sensitive with the hormones and all, I don’t take it to heart.” Francis closed Chanyeol’s truck and motioned for him to follow since she had the access key to the apartment and elevator. 

 

“Baekhyun told me about your situation.”

 

Francis looked up in surprised before rubbing her temple, “That’s not his story to tell.”

 

“I know but it is part of the weight he carries. I’m not trying to pry because I just came back into the picture but maybe you should tell Taemin.”

 

Her usual sunny face looked worn and depleted, “He’s going down south with you, isn’t he?”

 

Chanyeol instantly regretted opening his mouth but she held up a hand, “I know eventually I would have to tell him but you see what he does with me. You’ve met him before, he’s either drunk or pissed off. The good days are when he’s horny and wants to get off.”

 

“Why do you stay with him?” the ding of the elevator announced that they have arrived to floor of their apartments.

 

Francis led him to the last apartment on the right and fished out her keys from her purse. She opened the door but held a finger up to her lips.

 

Chanyeol stepped into a world of boxes and packaging material. Everything was either packed up and ready to go or in the process of it. Francis pointed out to a spot in the living room that was being occupied with boxes. Chanyeol dropped off the suitcases and tiptoed to three doors. The first one was an empty room with a some office furniture, the second was the bathroom and the third had Baekhyun’s small figure on the mattress snoring away.

 

He quietly shut the door and followed Francis to building’s hallway.

 

“Let him sleep it off, it will be awhile.” 

 

She opened the door next to Baekhyun’s apartment, making sure to tell him to take his shoes off. 

 

“Tea, coffee, beer?”

 

“Tea is fine.”

 

The petite girl nodded before heading into her small kitchenette.

 

“To answer your previous question, I don’t have a real reason to stay with Taemin. I never thought I would like a guy after what happened to me. I was very drunk one day at a club and this guy kept grabbing at me asking me if I wanted to drink with him. He was clearly drunk already and I didn’t like the way he was coming onto me. He didn’t like that I was brushing him off so his advancements got more aggressive. Taemin came out of nowhere and punched the man, told him to leave me alone and I was smitten. 

 

Of course I didn’t know he had other intentions in mind. I guess I am like my mother in some ways.”

 

The kettle started to whistle and she moved around to get her step stool to grab the tea and mugs.

 

“Taemin introduced me to Dean and that’s how I met Baekhyun. I wasn’t too keen on Dean since he did try hitting on me. Especially after I met Baekhyun, I thought the man was crazy for cheating on such a wonderful person.”

 

“How are you saying that after he snapped at you just a few hours ago.”

 

She shrugged, “I’ve had worse done to me by my own blood.”

 

They remained silent as the tea soaked into the water of the tea pot. She placed her pink tea pot on the flower shaped table and brought a tin of cookies. They ate and drank in silence until she finally broke it.

 

“So he’s moving with you after he graduates? He’s going to be over seven months by then are you okay with that?”

 

“I rather he live with me now but I don’t want to stand in the way of his dream either.”

 

She snorted as she dunked her cookie in tea, “You guys are too courteous to each other. He didn’t tell you he was pregnant so he wouldn’t ruin your life and now you’re letting him stay here to finish school so he can achieve his dream.”

 

“Isn’t that what love is about?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as Francis stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

 

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

“I feel like the reason why Taemin doesn’t commit to you is because you don’t take your guys’ relationship seriously.”

 

She let out a huff, “Yeah I do! I kick him out every time he cheats on me.”

 

“But you take him back in and not only that but you have sex with him. If you really trusted Taemin you would have told him about what happened to you a long time ago. Have you ever tried going out on a real date with someone who genuinely likes you for you?”

 

Francis shook her head.

 

“Francis I’m sure someone likes you and thinks you’re a wonderful girl. Maybe if you gave them a chance, you’ll find out what love is.”

 

“What if they don’t like me because of what happened to me?” she sniffed. 

 

“Trust me, they’ll cry with you when they find out and worry about how long you’ve held that weight in.”

 

Chanyeol opened his arms and motioned for her to hug him. Francis welcomed the embrace as waves of sobs shook her tiny figure. 

 

“Maybe this will help you get over some of your issues… but you’re more than welcomed to stay at our house on the weekends.”

 

She let out a big sniff before looking up at Chanyeol, “You know how I call Baekhyun my twin brother. Well now you’re my older brother.”

 

Chanyeol squeezed her before saying, “I would like that.”

  
  
  


When Baekhyun woke up from his nap feeling refreshed but a bit worried. He didn’t mean to snap at Francis but lately he gets cranky at the drop of a hat. 

 

He walked out to an empty living room and lights all turned off. As he entered the building hallway, he noticed Francis’s door open and light streaming out of it. 

 

He was prepared for the worst. He wouldn’t know what to do if he saw Chanyeol with Francis similar to Dean’s first cheat. 

 

Baekhyun finally pushed through the door and was ready to yell at the pair when his voice died in his throat. 

 

Francis looked like a child with how small she was compared to Chanyeol. And with how they were seated now, she was just that; a small child with her head on Chanyeol’s lap as he stroked her head. She was fast asleep and her face was tear stained but the most important thing was that she looked like she felt safe near Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol finally noticed Baekhyun and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“She just fell asleep.” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol as the taller lifted her up and to her bed, making sure to tuck her in and shut off all the lights of the apartment. 

 

Once Chanyeol closed the door to Francis’s apartment, Baekhyun’s questions pour out.

 

“What happened? How was she able to trust you so easily? Why was she crying?”

 

Chanyeol led his small boyfriend to the couch and helped him sit down before going over everything that happened while he was asleep.

 

“Do you really think she’s going to leave him?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged before answering. “It wouldn’t hurt her to get a more healthier relationship.”

 

Baekhyun sighed, “She won’t wake up until the morning so I can’t apologize.” 

 

“Believe it or not but she already forgave you.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, he worried about his friend too much. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to move. His thoughts got interrupted when a gunshot rang in the distance.

 

“We need to get you out of here fast, Baek.”

* * *

 

Chanyeol does not know how he did it but he managed to move Baekhyun out of his apartment. 

 

The room with the office furniture turned out to be Dean’s studio and Baekhyun wanted to donate it.

 

“There’s no use of me keeping it, he’s with Taeyeon now.”

 

Baekhyun’s mood depended on how things were processing. If Chanyeol was being too slow on bring boxes, he was mad. If he managed to put things away in his new apartment, he was happy.

 

Chanyeol only had two days left in the bay and Baekhyun’s mood was somber. 

 

“What’s wrong Baek?”

 

The smaller shrugged but didn’t give a full answer. Chanyeol wanted to pry but he was worried he would piss Baekhyun off.

 

“Come on, you can tell me.” He sat down on floor where Baekhyun was unwrapping picture frames.

 

“I don’t want you to leave.” he whispered.

 

“It won’t be for long.”

 

“Ten weeks. A lot can happen in ten weeks, Yeol.”

 

“We have skype, text message… even snapchat.”

 

Baekhyun just sighed before offering a hand to Chanyeol. The taller helped him up before kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Come on, let’s make these few days last.”

 

They put on their coats before Baekhyun pulled them to the nearest BART station. They paid for their fare before waiting for the train heading towards San Francisco. 

The got to the stop underneath the Westfield mall and exited out. Chanyeol wasn’t entirely familiar with the setting and had no choice but to follow his pregnant boyfriend as he practically dragged him out of the station and onto Market street.

 

With Chanyeol’s phone, the signalled an uber to pick them up and take them to Japantown. While they waited for the gray prius being driven a man named Dave, Chanyeol occasionally hid behind his small boyfriend when street performers would near the pair.

 

“Lighten up Yeol, they’re not gonna hurt you.”

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun as more people appeared.

 

Dave finally arrived and only said hello to the couple before driving them to their destination.

 

The classical music he played made the pair feel like they should stay in silence. 

  
  


Their ride with Dave finally ended as the older man dropped them off  near the plaza that separated the south and north building of the Japantown mall.

 

“That was awkward.” Baekhyun murmured as they walked towards the north building. 

 

“Dave kept looking at your stomach.” 

 

“This is San Francisco, there’s carriers everywhere. Dave should get used to it.”

 

“Maybe he’s never seen someone so far along like you.”

 

Baekhyun snorted, “Twenty two weeks isn’t that far along.”

 

They walked until they reached the section where restaurants lined both sides of the walkway. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol into a small ramen shop that was plenty busy. 

 

A waiter paused he rushing as he pointed a small booth with one hand while the other carried a tray of waters. 

 

Chanyeol eyed the booth wearly, “Do you think you’ll fit?”

 

“I’m not a cow yet Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pushed past his boyfriend and headed towards the booth.  He struggled a bit on trying to enter it but with the help of the waiter pulling the table away from him so he can slide in easily, he fit easily.

 

Chanyeol shook his head as he sat across his boyfriend, “Do you always have to prove me wrong?”

 

“Yes, because your son is only the size of a papaya right now.”

 

He flipped through the menu and grunted while looking through the options.

 

“Yeol, google if I can drink green tea.”

 

Chanyeol tapped at his phone, “Only one cup every once in awhile.”

 

Baekhyun waved the waiter over and ordered their food and drinks. They ate and commented on little things. To anyone watching it was oddly intimate and natural. Baekhyun’s laugh contrasted well with Chanyeol’s. They didn’t even have to ask the other when they wanted something. 

 

When Chanyeol got up to pay, an old lady near by smiled at Baekhyun.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“Twenty two weeks.” He rubbed his belly shyly as the elder kept smiling at him.

 

“You two were meant for each other. I’ve never seen a cuter couple.”

 

Baekhyun thanked her as Chanyeol arrived.

 

“Need help getting up?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” Baekhyun held out a hand. 

 

“What a nice husband.” The old lady commented.

 

The couple blushed, Baekhyun bowed his head in goodbye before they left the small restaurant.

  
  


The rest of their day was filled with them taking pictures at Pika Pika, browsing the anime section at the bookstore and trying all the sweets they came across.

 

The sun was slowly setting and Baekhyun ordered another uber to take them to Baker beach. 

 

Chanyeol offered to carry him down to the beach and Baekhyun was too tired to protest.

 

Once he reached the middle of the beach, he settle the pregnant boy down. Baekhyun sat down and motioned for Chanyeol to follow. 

 

The fog was slowly rolling in and Chanyeol knew it was going to be a cold night. He held Baekhyun close as the smaller watched the sun go down.

 

“Do you ever want to go back?”

 

“To South Korea?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol looked out into the distance, it was sixteen hours away by flight but why did it seem universes away. 

 

“What if they don’t like you for being a carrier?”

 

Baekhyun gasped as he looked up at Chanyeol.

 

“You don’t believe I would leave you here while I’m thousands of miles away? I don’t want to go anywhere if they don’t like you. I don’t want to go anywhere without you or my son or anyone else who comes along.”

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to bring him into a kiss. It was soft but one of those that lasted a long time. It made you feel warm and loved. Like you were floating in the air but grounded to the earth.

 

They never got home faster. It took one uber ride full of giddy giggles and shifty looks from the driver and a train ride full of kisses. 

 

Baekhyun laughed when a passerbyer wolf whistled and told the couple to get a room. 

 

When they finally got to Berkeley, they had to stop by Paris Baguette to grab Baekhyun something to eat while the took the walking journey to his apartment.

 

Was it the fact that they only had a little time with each other that they felt they should make everything go by slowly?

 

They ascended the stairs slowly and carefully. Chanyeol mentally worried about how Baekhyun will get up the steep steps as his belly grows bigger. 

 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun take his jacket off first before starting on his other clothes. Any visible skin was kissed and by the time Baekhyun was fully naked, he was shaking with want and need.

 

Everything was slow, too slow to Baekhyun’s liking but it made him want Chanyeol.

 

The room echoed panted  I love yous and pleases. The floor creaked with movement and Baekhyun was so glad that his apartment was above a store that closed earlier than normal businesses. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t handle the fact that Chanyeol touched him as if it was the last time.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” he panted as Chanyeol finally hit his prostate.

 

“Never.” he bent down to kiss Baekhyun before returning to his slow pace

  
  
  


It seemed like hours before he can finally cry from release.

 

They laid there for a while before Chanyeol got up to get a wet towel to clean baekhyun up.

 

He threw the towel somewhere on the floor before flopping down, ready to succumb into sleep. Chanyeol turned to see if Baekhyun was asleep but the pregnant boy seemed more awake than ever.

 

He started to gently trace Chanyeol’s face, the night sounds lulling the giant to sleep until Baekhyun’s voice spoke out.

 

“I’ve never loved someone this much. What have you done to me?”

 

Chanyeol shifted so he was on his side, it was his turn to trace Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Made you realize how incredible you are.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but let out a cute giggle.

 

“You’re being extra cheesy today.”

 

Chanyeol just kept on staring at him until Baekhyun’s face fell in worry.

 

“What’s wrong Yeol?”

 

“Marry me, Byun Baekhyun.” it was the first time Chanyeol spoke Korean in a while. It took him a while to figure out the words but they slipped out.

 

Baekhyun looked at him in shock. 

 

He stumbled around his words until he finally answered in Korean, “Yes.”

 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a hug, kissing his head until pretty soon it was getting wet with his tears. 

 

Baekhyun just clutched to his boyfriend, he felt like he would float away if he didn’t. 

 

They didn’t fall asleep until Chanyeol stopped crying and even then he wouldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun. He didn’t think this would happen and yet he was gonna marry the man of his dreams.

 

Meanwhile Baekhyun tried to figure out if this was going to work out. What if he wants to remain boyfriends? What if Chanyeol realizes that he’s not all that great? 

 

They haven’t spent that much time together but then he remembered the feelings he had when they were.

 

It was always warm as if someone had pulled the sun down to shine on him. No wonder Dean called Taeyeon his sun.


	15. Fifteenth Stop: Baekhyun's Apartment

_ Four weeks later _

 

Baekhyun stared at the silver band wrapped around his fourth finger on his left hand. Chanyeol bought it for him just before leaving. 

 

The taller hasn’t been able to visit since then and Baekhyun was far too busy and pregnant to go down south.

 

In other words, it sucked ass being in a long distance relationship especially now that they’re engaged.

 

Engaged, the word clouded Baekhyun’s mind every second that it wasn’t thinking about school or work. There were moments of doubt and frustration because it was rushed. They had just barely met up again and now he’s suddenly engaged to be married.

 

MARRIAGE. Don’t get Baekhyun started on that, he’s taken too many sociology classes on the topic to know the warning signs of a failed relationship. Although, it wasn’t failing. They fought… a lot and mainly on things they can settle on even if it was through skype. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t keen on the idea of Chanyeol going to another University for his Master’s program. It meant more money which meant more debt for them. Not to mention that by the time he was going, there would be three of them.

 

Chanyeol was too optimistic that he would get some magical scholarship or that the band’s EP would gain a lot of money. 

 

The band was still going strong. El Dorado was doing really well as an indie rock band around the music scene in L.A. They didn’t get to promote anywhere else since Minseok was so big and Kyungsoo had just confirmed his pregnancy. Everyone except Sehun were coming up daisies in their love life.

 

Chanyeol told Baekhyun that Luhan had put Sehun on the forbidden guest list. He hasn’t seen him in weeks and the younger bandmate is slowly losing it. Sehun has gone everyday to check up on him and see if Luhan had allowed him to go inside. 

 

Surprisingly, the only person Luhan desperately wants to see is Baekhyun. He had asked the staff to tell Sehun to bring him but was saddened when told that Baekhyun was busy with school.

 

Baekhyun had arranged for a skype session later in the week to meet his new fan. He was worried that he wouldn’t know what to say to Luhan since he’s never met him but Francis said that usually mental patients find comfort in telling people who don’t know them their problems. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

Baekhyun glanced at his phone as it buzzed with a new message. It was from Chanyeol, begging the smaller to skype him.

 

“ _ I’m in the library.” _

 

“ _ Please Baek T T I miss you.” _

 

Baekhyun logged into his skype on his computer, looking around to see how many people were nearby. 

 

He clicked the green button and accepted a video call from Chanyeol, praying his boyfriend was fully clothed because he always seemed to be in the mood when Baekhyun’s in public places. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief when Chanyeol’s face was covered in his reading glasses, his long hair pulled into a tiny ponytail.

 

“Your hair is growing. You need to cut it.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged before looking past Baekhyun, “You weren’t lying when you said you’re in the library.”

 

“Pfft, you thought I would be lying? I have a thesis to write, you know. Unless you want me to stay another semester and have your son here.”

 

Chanyeol pouted as he shook his head, “I don’t want to miss out on that. I’m in the library too.”

 

Baekhyun could tell he was working hard with how prominent Chanyeol’s dark circles were.

 

“You shouldn’t work so hard, you’ll pass out.”

 

“Same goes to you. What if something happens to six-one-four?”

 

Baekhyun patted his protruding stomach, “He’s in there for good. He’s a little too comfortable, I wonder if he knows he’ll have to leave soon?”

 

Chanyeol let out a soft laugh as he watched his fiance go on about their son. His eyes slowly welled up with tears, he really missed sleeping next to his small fiance. Those few days were pure heaven. He literally counted the days until Baekhyun was done with school and moving down to him. 

 

“Yeol, why are you crying?”

 

“I really miss you.” he sniffed. Chanyeol placed his head on his arms on the table, looking up at his fiance with sad eyes.

 

He didn’t like worrying Baekhyun but it was difficult knowing he was his, but not near Chanyeol.

 

“You need sleep, love.” Baekhyun hummed as he watched Chanyeol’s eyes droop. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head but he couldn’t deny how tired he was. He really wanted that scholarship so that they wouldn’t have to worry about his graduate school. 

 

“You’re crying over me but if you slept more, the days will go by faster and then i’ll be there next to you.”

 

Chanyeol mumbled something incoherent as his eyes drooped again.

 

Baekhyun sighed, wishing he was there to watch over Chanyeol and take his glasses off. He texted Sehun asking him to watch over Chanyeol as he napped in the library, Baekhyun was worried he would get robbed while getting his much needed sleep.

 

He was equally as sad as his tall fiance, he grows every day and the stairs in his apartment are getting more difficult. Not to mention that someone tried breaking into his car a few days ago while he was home. He missed feeling safe with Chanyeol being there, helping him put on his shoes and do things he couldn’t do because of six-one-four.

 

Baekhyun packed up his things and made the slow journey to the car. He would have walked home but unfortunately his feet were getting swollen. He received a swift kick to the stomach announcing that his son was awake.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asked as he rubbed the spot his son graciously kicked at. He received another kick.

 

“We’ll be home soon and I’ll make you something delicious.” 

 

It took them ten minutes to get to the parking garage and as Baekhyun neared his car, he knew something was wrong. Sure enough, there was glass surrounding his driver’s door.

 

Baekhyun let out a cry of worry as he looked around. With shaking hands he managed to dial the on campus police to report his car being broken into.

 

As he waited, he called Chanyeol who was probably still asleep in the library. He finally picked up on the four ring.

 

“Baekhyun hyung?” it was Sehun, probably still watching over Chanyeol.

 

“Hey Sehunnie, um, is Chanyeol awake?”

 

“No he’s still asleep. What’s wrong hyung? You sound shaken up.”

 

“Oh nothing, just had my car broken into.”

 

Sehun yelled a loud “What!” which Baekhyun can hear people telling him to quiet down. He can also hear Chanyeol shift as he wakes up.

 

“Sehun when did you get here? Is that my phone?”

 

The younger whisper-yelled at his friend for being irresponsible and that Baekhyun had just gotten robbed.

 

There was another loud “What!” and the sound of someone snatching the phone.

 

“BAEK ARE YOU OKAY!?”

 

“I’m fine Chanyeol, keep it down, you’re in the library.”

 

“How can you be fine, you just got robbed!? No, you shut up sir! My fiance just got robbed!”

 

Baekhyun rubbed his forehead with the palm of his free hand as he hears Chanyeol argue with another student.

 

“My car got broken into, Yeol. Luckily, I wasn’t anywhere near it when it happened.”

 

“It’s still a robbery Baek. God, I should have just stayed. You’re six months pregnant for christ sake, you can’t defend yourself.”

 

Baekhyun started to get angry that Chanyeol was doubting his ability to fight someone off. “Hey, I’ve traveled many years by myself and I’ve never gotten hurt!”

 

“Baekhyun this is different. You are carrying a baby. You can’t kick someone’s ass when you’re pregnant.”

 

“I beg to differ. Look at most fruitful yuki.”

 

“That was a prop for a movie.”

 

“The police are here, I’ll talk to you later.” Baekhyun hung up on Chanyeol as the police car approached.

 

He told them everything he knew and they helped him search the car to see if anything was missing. Baekhyun never really carried anything important except El Dorado’s albums which were still in the car.

 

It was a total mess and his car would be out of commission until he can get the money for a new window. Francis was willing to take him to school so he wouldn’t have to walk. 

 

Great another expense which meant less money for six-one-four. He wish he had his old job but traveling was difficult.

 

He slowly climbed the stairs that lead to his living room. The heater was giving out and the November air was unforgiving. Baekhyun wrapped himself in a blanket before sitting down on the couch to finish his homework.

 

“A few more weeks, Baek. Four more and then you have a piece of paper telling you that you’re employable.” 

 

Baekhyun’s vision slowly blurred as he shivered in his blanket. Was it worth it? Was all this worth it when he just wanted to be near the one he loved?

 

Chanyeol may irritate him with his affection but Baekhyun is just as addicted to him. God, he wish he was a distraction like how he planned it to be but Chanyeol has become Baekhyun’s everything. 

 

He didn’t even realize when he doze off but his thoughts seeped into his mind of memory he forgot. 

 

It was a rave, Baekhyun was in his second year of college and Dean was invited to a club in L.A. Baekhyun followed Dean to the city like a lost puppy. It wasn’t his ideal scene but he was helpless when it came to his older boyfriend. He knew Dean was going to pull his usual shit of disappearing to go find another girl to sleep with. Baekhyun had gotten too drunk to even retain the memory but it was hidden there. The body of a man taller than him, dancing behind awkwardly as he tried to keep up with Baekhyun’s drunken rhythm.

 

He was all limbs and it pissed Baekhyun off so he left the tall man on the dance floor to find his cheating boyfriend. That was their first meeting now that he thinks about it.

 

Baekhyun’s wakes up from the sound of someone knocking on his door.

 

“I’m going!” he waddles down the stairs carefully. He tries to look through the peephole but it was already dark outside. 

 

He opens the door carefully but once he saw who was behind the door, he threw it open. 

 

“Chanyeol!” he pushed himself against the taller, wrapping his arms around his lean figure. 

 

How can he forget this person? He had his opportunity to have this sooner and yet it took this long to have him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun wailed as he looked up to see if it really was his fiance.

 

“I was worried. You hung up on me so suddenly and I wasn’t sure if you were safe or not. You can’t do that to me Baek, I’ll get a heart attack. “

 

“The plane ticket must have cost a fortune!”

 

“That’s not important right now. Let’s just go inside, it’s cold out here and you’re not wearing much.” Chanyeol wraps his arms beneath Baekhyun’s bum so he can lift him up. He carried the pregnant up the stairs and settled him down on the couch before heading back down to close the door. 

 

“Are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?”

 

“Baek, how do you live in this freezing cold? Doesn’t your heater work?”

 

Baekhyun played with the edges of his blanket before speaking. “The heater is broken and if I ask for the landlord to fix it, they’ll charge me. I usually just layer up and I have a portable heater for when i sleep.”

 

“Portable heater! You can catch yourself on fire!”

 

Chanyeol started to pace around the living room, hands pulling at his hair.

 

“You think I’m irresponsible and that I can’t take care of myself.”

 

Chanyeol paused before looking at his boyfriend, “I’m not saying that. I’m very worried about you, Baekhyun. Can’t I worry about my fiance who lives in a very cold place with no heater!?”

 

“I’m managing just fine!” Baekhyun wobbled as he rose to his feet; still not used to being so top heavy.

 

Chanyeol rushed to his side and held on to his waist, bringing all of Baekhyun’s weight onto him.

 

“Why must everything be a fight with you?” he whispered as he rubs the swell of Baekhyun’s stomach. 

 

“Because I’m not used to someone caring.” 

 

He pointed to the kitchen and murmured something about craving pasta. Chanyeol helped him walk towards it, never letting go despite the recent argument. 

  
  
  
  


After Baekhyun feed them creamy pasta, he allowed Chanyeol to help him prepare for bed. The taller took out a gray supreme sweater from his bag and helped the smaller into it.

 

Despite his rounding belly, Baekhyun was swimming in the large sweater. His hands couldn’t even reach the ends of the sleeves.

 

“I figured you needed a new one since the Voodoo Doughnuts one lost my scent.”

 

Baekhyun took a sniff of the hoodie and sure enough Chanyeol’s smell was all over it.

 

“I wore it to the gym yesterday.” Chanyeol teased as his fiance grimaced. 

 

Baekhyun still took another sniff before climbing into bed. He rested against the wall knowing it will be awhile before six-one-four sleeps.

 

Chanyeol followed, laying down with his head in the limited space that Baekhyun’s lap had to offer. The smaller began to run his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, humming a calming lullaby.

 

“I got the estimated delivery day for six-one-four.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“When is it?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded tired but he was eager to know when he’ll meet his son.

 

“February 14th.”

 

“Valentine’s day?”

 

Baekhyun hummed a yes as he patted Chanyeol’s arm so he can flip to his other side so he can scratch that side too. 

 

“Sounds a bit cheesy.” the taller’s voice muffled as his face was pressed up to Baekhyun’s stomach. Chanyeol placed a kiss on the spot where his lips were near, making Baekhyun let out a hum of appreciation. 

 

“The news has turned you into a hummingbird.”

 

“I’m just excited. It seems so far away but it’s actually really close.”

 

“Not chickening out are you?”

 

“How can I chicken out on giving birth?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged before switching over to laying on his back. The city was busy with cars zooming down the streets and far off sirens. He wanted to enjoy it more but he knew Baekhyun was worried about something.

 

“My mom paid for my plane ticket if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“It’s not that. How long are you going to stay, Yeol? You have school and work tomorrow.”

 

“I can miss a few days.”

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun scolded him but his face softened when Chanyeol reached out to caress his cheek.

 

“Why must I leave you so soon?”

 

“Because then our efforts of staying apart to better our lives for our future will be thrown away.”

 

Chanyeol grimaced, “But I miss you.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he gave up, he missed Chanyeol too and he didn’t want to see him go just yet. “What day is it? Wednesday? You skip class tomorrow and you don’t have class Friday or on the weekend so you can stay till Sunday night.”

 

Chanyeol lept up from his spot and gave Baekhyun and eager kiss. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

“Okay, okay but you have to do something about your job.”

 

“I’ll get someone to cover me.”

 

“I still have class tomorrow and Friday, not to mention work too.” 

 

“It’s okay, I’ll follow you to all of it.” 

 

Chanyeol continued to hug his fiance until his body went limp with sleep.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Baekhyun whispered. He kissed Chanyeol’s forehead and shuffled around until he was laying on the mattress with Chanyeol’s arms around him.

* * *

 

Chanyeol upheld his promise and once his coworkers found out he was with his pregnant fiance, they agreed to cover his shift.

 

Baekhyun did like him hanging around the university with him. Chanyeol would be able to leave the class to go get Baekhyun snacks, help him up the stairs when the elevator was down and drive him to school and work in his car rental.

 

Baekhyun’s parents helped out with fixing Baekhyun’s car so it was sent to the shop to get it’s window replaced. 

 

Now they waited for the skype account labeled “LuLu” to go green. It was Friday night and today was the day Baekhyun and Luhan meet. 

 

Chanyeol was sitting on the other side of the room afraid that if Luhan knew he was there, he wouldn’t want to talk to Baekhyun anymore. 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he was even going to say. He couldn’t force Luhan to see Sehun but he would like to know why the progress stopped.

 

The ding of the account coming online went off causing the couple to hold their breath, waiting for the video call to come in. 

 

Baekhyun accepted the request when it finally appeared. 

 

Luhan was beautiful, his beauty seemed unreal to Baekhyun but he could see the sadness in his face. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles, his skin was far to pale as if he’s never seen sunlight and his black hair was disheveled with knots.

 

He smiled when he finally noticed Luhan smiling at him, “Hello Luhan.”

 

“Baekhyun! You’re just as amazing as they describe you.”

 

“I’m not all great.”

 

Luhan shook his head, smile falling, “You’re wonderful. S-Sehun told me all your stories, you’re a bit of a legend in my book.”

 

“Oh really? What did he tell you?”

 

“That you got pregnant and didn’t tell Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun grimaced, “It was never my intention to keep Chanyeol in the dark for long.”

 

Luhan shook his head, “You shouldn’t have told him at all!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you have to bear the burden.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed at the chinese man, “Our child is not a burden.”

 

“I’m sorry if I offended you,” Luhan looked like he was close to tears “But I need your help. You’re the one who started this mess. First you, then Kyungsoo and now me.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Luhan whispered “and it sucks because I can’t take my medication and I’m slowly going down that dark hole. I can’t keep this baby, I’ll do nothing but harm to it but I can’t tell Sehun that I want to abort it because…”

 

“Because?”

 

“He’ll hate me.” Luhan’s small frame shuddered as he finally broke down into tears “I hate myself too for wanting to get rid of it but I’m not ready. I’m not sane enough.” 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, he always knew he would keep six-one-four but he wasn’t in the same situation as Luhan.

 

“Did Sehun tell you I was pregnant before I got pregnant by Chanyeol?”

 

Luhan shook his head before taking a big sniff.

 

“I got pregnant around the same time my ex boyfriend died and I lost the baby due to stress. No one will hold it against you if you choose not to have this baby Luhan. You’re not well enough to take care of it and you probably feel bad if you do have it and Sehun ends up taking care of it only, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you still shouldn’t do it alone. Maybe Sehun would agree that you aren’t ready and maybe he’ll be there for you so you don’t have to go through it alone. Luhan, it took two of you to create that baby so you shouldn’t be making that difficult decision by yourself. I’m sure Sehun will understand why you can’t keep it.”

 

“Would Chanyeol do the same for you?”

 

Baekhyun looked up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes from across the room. Chanyeol silently nodded, if Baekhyun wasn’t ready so wasn’t Chanyeol.

 

“If I was in your situation or any situation where I couldn’t keep the baby, I’m sure Chanyeol would understand.”

 

Luhan shuddered, eyes red from crying and face looking even more pale.

 

“Maybe you should take a nap, when you’re done you can text me or call me and we can figure out you’re next move on how to tell Sehun.”

 

“You want me to tell him?”

 

“I think it’s best if you tell him but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to.” He said. The two exchanged numbers and Luhan promised he’d call Baekhyun after his nap.

 

As he closed the laptop, Chanyeol walked over to sit next to him on the couch.

 

“You’re upset?” Baekhyun rubbed his arm as he watch Chanyeol stare out the window.

 

“Sehun… Sehun and Luhan are idiots.”

 

“Babe, people can get pregnant on accident and they can get abortions. I know it’s not common among our culture but it’s an option for them here.”

 

Chanyeol sighed placing a hand on Baekhyun’s stomach, “Maybe I wouldn’t agree at first but if you weren’t ready, I wouldn’t force you to keep it.”

 

The couple cuddled up next to each other, silence filling the air because how can you tell someone that. Maybe it’s because they knew they wanted their kid from the start, maybe because the situation never arised for them. 

 

“You can’t tell him.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Not even to warn him?”

 

Baekhyun pulled away to see his fiance’s eyes watering, “I’m sorry, Love.”

 

He pulled Chanyeol’s face to his chest in a hug, his giant body shuddering with sobs. 

 

“Thank you, Thank you.” he repeated as his head dragged down and on top of Baekhyun’s stomach.

  
  
  


Luhan called Baekhyun around one in the morning. Voice full of worry about how much he needed to see Sehun and how he can’t do it alone. He needed him at all times. 

 

Baekhyun woke Chanyeol up and begged him to call Sehun so he can rush to the hospital. Baekhyun tried to calm Luhan but the Chinese boy seemed to be hyperventilating and as much as Baekhyun wanted to cry too, he couldn’t, he had to be strong for Luhan.

 

Chanyeol finally got a hold of Sehun who by the grace of God, lived a few minutes away from the hospital. 

 

Baekhyun stayed on the phone with Luhan until Sehun showed up and even then he can hear in the background Luhan sobbing to Sehun about how sorry he was. 

 

Sehun grabbed the phone from him and asked Baekhyun what was going on.

 

“Sehun whatever Luhan decides to do with the baby, please stay by him.”

 

“What baby? What are you talking about?”

 

Baekhyun can hear Luhan scream about him being pregnant, and the sound of the nurses coming in.

 

Baekhyun finally breaks down as the sounds of Luhan struggling to fight them off fill his ear. Chanyeol takes the phone from him and hits the drop call button.

 

The pregnant boy holds out a hand to stop him from hugging him, “I just need a minute.”

 

Chanyeol nods as he walks out to prepare tea for Baekhyun to help with his nerves. 

 

When he comes back, Baekhyun rushes to him in a frenzy “Don’t go, please don’t leave me. I don’t have to finish school, I can just move in with you and get a job.”

 

“Baekhyun you’re not thinking rationally.”

 

“I know but I don’t like being so far away.”

 

“These next few weeks will fly by and we’ll finally be able to see each other every day for the rest of lives, okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Okay.”

* * *

 

A week passes by and Luhan calls Baekhyun to inform him that he and Sehun were still discussing what to do with the baby but for now they’re keeping it. 

 

Luhan had agreed to see a doctor to see how far along he was, which was about seven weeks. Luhan dropped the idea of getting an abortion when he heard the baby’s heartbeat. 

 

The hospital he stays at told him, he’d eventually have to leave since the other patients might want to hurt him.

 

Sehun had no problem in agreeing to house his boyfriend when he leaves. And even though he agreed to let Luhan get the surgery if he doesn’t feel comfortable living outside of the hospital, he was over the moon with helping his pregnant boyfriend out.

 

“El Dorado is one fruitful band.” Baekhyun joked as he slowly goes down the stairs, earbuds in as he converses over the phone with Chanyeol.

 

“Tell me about it,  it’s all Jongdae’s fault.”

 

Baekhyun laughed as he final lands onto the first floor of the building that houses the daycare he works at.

 

“Not really, we all knew Minseok was going to get pregnant by how long they stayed in that room. My pregnancy was the surprise.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed, “Hardly by how we were.”

 

Chanyeol was at the university gym, he recently read a book about how heavy those baby carriers are and hell would freeze over if he let Baekhyun do all the work.

 

“Do you really need to work out, you’re not going to look nice next to your cow of a fiance.”

 

Chanyeol snorts as he hops onto another gym machine, “You’re not a cow or whale or any heavyset animal. You’re a pregnant guy carrying a six month fetus.”

 

Baekhyun walked to the supply closet taking out a cart to hand out the snacks for the children. 

 

“Snack time?” Chanyeol can hear the squeaky wheels Baekhyun complained about. 

 

“Yup, today is Graham crackers with Chocolate milk or apple juice. We have a few lactose intolerant kids.”

 

“Those poor babies can’t taste the goodness of ice cream.”

 

“Please,” Baekhyun tried to convince himself “Ice cream is overrated.” but a rocky road on a sugar cone did sound delicious.

 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh causing the rest of the gym to look at him.

 

“You’re going to frighten the rest of the gym people.” Baekhyun lightly scolded.

 

“We both know you’re thinking about a rocky road on a sugar cone.”

 

Six-one-four agreed with his father with a light kick to his dad’s stomach, “Don’t say it out loud, he heard and now he wants.”

 

“Don’t blame our son for your cravings!”

 

“He’s the reason I caved into my no fast food law and ate two fish fillets!”

 

“I’m happy to hear you’re eating. I got to go now, my class is going to start soon and I need to shower so I don’t stink. Love you!”

 

“I love you too!”

 

Baekhyun took out his phone to press call end and walked to the kitchen of the daycare to pick up the snacks.

 

He said hello to few wondering caretakers, but his favorite thing about getting snacks is passing the baby room.

 

The baby room is for infants whose parents are both working and need someone reliable to take care of their baby. He slows down and takes a peek through the door to see only one of the group of caretakers there. It was nap time and there seemed to be one fussy little one not sleeping.

 

When the caretaker saw Baekhyun, her face lit up and she motioned for him to come inside. 

 

“Hello,” she whispered and Baekhyun said a quiet hello back. “Can you do me a favor? I need to pee really badly, do you mind helping me make him fall asleep?” 

 

She nudged her head towards the fussy infant in her arms.

 

“I- I don’t know, I’m not good with babies and I have to go hand out snacks.”

 

“Nonsense,” she said while getting up from the rocking chair and walking towards Baekhyun “Think of it as practice.”

 

They exchanged the small child and Baekhyun was suddenly aware of the small body in his arms.

 

“I’ll hand the snacks out for you too. Which room are you in?” 

 

Baekhyun robotically moved towards the rocking chair, slowly sitting down before answering her, “The butterfly room.”

 

Baekhyun missed the caretaker mumbling lucky under her breath and her exit of the baby room. He was entirely too focused on the baby boy who had stopped whimpering the moment he was deposited in his arms. 

 

He was really cute with his button nose and wide eyes. His hair was an ink black that poked out of his small beanie. Baekhyun slowly began to rock as he quietly lullled the baby to sleep.

 

The tiny boy just watched Baekhyun as he sang the nursery rhymes, his eyes fluttering closed after a couple of songs. Baekhyun smiling in success when he heard the soft breathing of the infant. 

 

A couple of minutes pass of Baekhyun rocking the sleeping boy, and a different girl came into the room. She pushes her horn rimmed glasses when she notices the pregnant boy.

 

“Aren’t you from the butterfly room?” she whispered.

 

Baekhyun nods, “The caretaker here said she needed to pee so I helped her out. She said she would hand out the snacks for me.”

 

“Oh dear, she’s not going to come back from the butterfly room until one of us go get her.”

 

She walked over towards Baekhyun and picked the baby up and deposited him into a bassinet. 

 

“You did a great job with Parker. He never falls asleep with us, he responds well with male touches. We think it’s because he comes from a carrier background and he was mainly held by males.”

 

She offered her hand to help Baekhyun off of the chair, “I was happy to help.”

 

“Can you come back when it’s nap time again?” she quietly laughed “We don’t have a male helper and you can probably help with the carrier babies.”

 

“Do you have a lot?”

 

She shrugged, “A lot of jobs don’t care for giving carrier males enough time off like regular female moms after giving birth.”

 

Baekhyun stayed in silence, it’s been awhile since the carrier generation had revealed themselves and of course like anything not in the “norm” they aren’t treated so well in the beginning. 

 

“How many months are you?” she pointed to his big belly 

 

“I’m zoning into six months and a half.”

 

“Boy or girl?”

 

“A boy.”

 

She patted Baekhyun’s belly, “Well I wish you all the luck-”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Sunyoung.” they shook hands and Baekhyun went back to his room.

  
  


When he entered his own room, the toddlers were all asleep for nap time as well. His co worker waved at him before motioning him over and telling him to take the rest of the day off. 

 

He agrees and plans the rest of his evening. He really wanted ice cream but not just any kind, he wanted the one they sold at the Dreyer's ice cream parlor in Pier 39. Maybe he’ll pick up some doughnuts from Trish’s and some salt water taffy. 

 

Baekhyun decided to take the trip to the tourist filled area for his ice cream and other sugary goods.

 

It took him a while to get to the other side of the bay with all the traffic but he managed to find his way to a cheap parking garage that was walking distance from the pier. The travelers were generally nice to him, but there were a few that didn’t care he was pregnant, they wanted to see the sea lions. 

 

He got his ice cream first which he downed in five minutes while waiting for his tiny doughnuts. Baekhyun found a nice spot at the end of the pier with some sun on it, he sat down with his bucket and watched the few boats pass by. 

 

A street performer came up to him and sang him a song about love and sunshine, Baekhyun clapped along and when he was done, Baekhyun gave him  five dollars.

 

Chanyeol called him while he was paying for his salt water taffy. Baekhyun couldn’t pick up the phone right at that moment and he knew Chanyeol was going to freak out.

 

So the minute he was out of the shop, Baekhyun called his fiance.

 

“Baekhyun! Where were you? I got worried! I thought I had to go over there again!”

 

“Breathe, Yeol, breathe. I had a craving for sweets so I drove to Pier 39.”

 

“You’re in San Francisco!? There’s so much traffic and you can get in an accident.”

 

“I’m fine Yeol. I’m on my way back home.”

 

They continued to talk until Baekhyun got to his car and he promised to call Chanyeol once he got home.

 

The El Dorado song that he was playing on his radio hummed in the background as he took a detour and went to the Golden Gate park.

 

Baekhyun parked in the dirt covered parking lot and watched the sun slowly set. It was one of his favorite pastimes with Dean and like magic he slowly started to open up.

 

“You know you were a really big jerk, you slept with people because you thought you didn’t deserve me. You were always being hard on yourself but you didn’t realize that I was your biggest fan and if you confided in me, I would have brought confidence in you. I’m not sure if you didn’t trust me but the fact that I stayed even after you disappeared for a year should have said something”. 

 

“I’m pregnant now by a man who actually cares about me, who deserves me even though sometimes he thinks he doesn’t. I remind him when he doubts my feelings that I love him as much as he loves me. We’re going to get married, no matter how bad the statistics are on marriage. I love him and as much as I want to say ‘fuck you’ to you, thank you because although I was broken, I learned to love someone again. Please rest in peace.”

 

And with that, Baekhyun pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home. 

  
  


Once he was settled in his apartment, Baekhyun called Chanyeol and apologized for the late call. He blamed the traffic and how everyone was coming out of work. He got an earful from Chanyeol about visiting San Francisco in the evening during rush hour.

 

They stayed on the phone while they cooked and ate their meal. Even while they took a shower and got ready for bed. Baekhyun was laying on his bed, massaging his stomach to calm down his rowdy son. Chanyeol was listening to Baekhyun sing one of the songs he wrote. 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

“Because you’re you.”

 

Chanyeol snorted, “That’s not a good answer.”

 

“How can I not fall in love with your six foot one flat ass who cracks lame jokes and cries at the drop of a hat. You were so kind and warm like a sun and you didn’t make me feel like I was alone in the dark.”

 

“I didn’t make you feel like a moon?”

 

“Yeah. You made me feel like someone worth being in the light.”

 

“You do deserve warmth and happiness, you’re like an angel to me.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window, “Yeah but a part of me will always be a moon, maybe half of me.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to give his fiance a hug but he knew it would be awhile before they can physically touch again.

 

“Do you still have that sweater of mine?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wear it and imagine I’m giving you a nice long back hug.”

 

Baekhyun laughed at the cheesy comment but his face was red from the blush of love. Baekhyun was secretly a sap and it took Chanyeol giving him the time of day to realize Baekhyun was still a romantic at heart.

 

“We should elope.” Baekhyun said as he laid back down on his bed.

 

“My mom wouldn’t like that, she wants everyone at church to see how beautiful her son-in-law is.”

 

“I’m not much of a religious person, do you want it at the church?”

 

Baekhyun can hear the sound of Chanyeol shaking his head against the sheets, “I don’t care as long as we have that paper that tells us we’re legally married.”

 

“Even if a clown officiates us?”

 

“That sounds like a good idea, do you know someone?”

 

“I might.” Baekhyun teased, “We should get some sleep.”

 

Chanyeol hummed in agreement, never letting go of his phone as he shuffles around in bed. 

 

“It’s so lonely without you.” he murmured into the speaker.

 

“Three more weeks.”

 

“We should get married on Christmas.”

 

Baekhyun laughed softly, “I don’t think Jesus would be happy if a gay couple got married on his birthday.”

 

“Jesus needs to chill.” Chanyeol was probably beyond coherent as sleep took him away.

 

“Sleep my love.” Baekhyun whispered, not hanging the phone up until he heard Chanyeol snoring. 

  
  


Baekhyun wasn’t able to fall asleep that night, maybe it was all the sugar he ate or the fact that he was craving waffles. 

 

He sat on his love set dining table, listening to the noise the Berkeley streets had to offer. It was a rarity to not hear anything since it was a weekend night but the only sound Baekhyun could hear was a soft scratching.

 

It was coming from the bathroom window and Baekhyun was scared it was an intruder trying to break in. With his recently used frying pan, he slowly inched towards the bathroom, ready to attack. 

 

He saw a shadow being casted off from the street light so there was something at his window. Baekhyun inched into his bathtub and was ready to strike when he opened the window but he froze.

 

It was a small kitten, skinny with malnourishment. Baekhyun quickly opened the window and gently grabbed the kitten. It gave no fight as if was slowly dying from not eating. 

 

Baekhyun takes him to the kitchen and fills up a bowl with milk and tries to see if he had a stray can of tuna in his cupboard. 

 

He finds a can of chicken and prepares to open it, when he reaches down to plop the chicken onto the bowl, the kitten rubs up against his hand. 

 

“Awe aren’t you a sweetie.”

 

The kitten was white with small black paws, it’s left eyes had a black fur patch around it. It was purring rather loudly as it started to eat the chicken. 

 

“I’ll take care of you.” Baekhyun started to pet it. 

 

He let out a yawn, “I’ll think of naming you later when I take you to the vet.”

 

Baekhyun picked up the tiny kitten and brought it to sleep on his bed with him. 

  
  


“Are you sure it’s safe? What if it has rabies?” Chanyeol said

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he walked down the aisle of the pet store. The kitten was a girl and she was four months old.

 

“The cat is a girl and her name is Danchu because she’s cute like one.”

 

“I still think we should have named her Tesla.”

 

“Like the car? Nope.”

 

“It sounds regal!” 

 

They decided to adopt to the small kitten and since Baekhyun found her, he had the full right to name her.

 

“Look at us, starting our little family.”

 

“And me getting pregnant wasn’t the start.” Baekhyun picked up a bag of cat food and a pink collar before heading to the checkout line.

 

“This is different, six-one-four has a buddy to grow up with.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t get pregnant with twins like Minseok.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know, I just like giving you a hard time.”

 

Baekhyun was happy. He has a pet, a son on the way, and a loving fiance. He just hoped this happiness lasted. 


	16. Sixteenth Stop: Christmas

_ December _

 

Baekhyun tried his best to grab a picture frame from the wall but the weight of his stomach brought him down. Francis huffed from the corner and gently pushed him out of the way to pick it up for him.

 

“I told you, I would do the heavy lifting. Just sit there and wrap things in the newspaper.” she guided him towards the couch and lowered him carefully. 

 

“I feel so useless.” Baekhyun huffed before grabbing a stack of newspaper. He was seven months into the pregnancy and will be graduating in four days. Christmas was a week away and he felt bad that Chanyeol would be helping him move on Christmas eve. 

 

Baekhyun watched the small twin buns on his friend’s head bop around his apartment bring him more stuff to wrap. Francis started to grow her hair out as a symbol of letting go the past, she’s been on a few dates with her classmates but still struggles with her ex boyfriend. 

 

She smiled when she noticed Baekhyun watching her. The gold hoop on her nose looks foreign to him but she said she needed even more change. Baekhyun’s afraid she’ll change too much. Francis does seem to be a lot more calmer than before and is understanding of his move. 

 

“Have you thought of names yet? He’s almost here.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m not sure if I want an English name or a Korean one.”

 

She nodded before taping up a box and moving it to the corner of the living room where all the other boxes were.  They’ve spent the past week taking things down, wrapping them up and boxing them away. They only thing left hanging was Baekhyun’s sash, cap and gown. The sash had a few claw marks courtesy of Danchu who at the moment was gnawing at a toy mouse. 

 

Chanyeol had to move out of his old apartment and one near his graduate school. It was difficult finding one that allowed pets and babies since young twenty something year olds didn’t want to be disturbed by the wailing of an infant while studying for their finals. Chanyeol got into USC which was way expensive and luckily being paid off by a scholarship in Music Production and English Literature. 

 

Baekhyun sighed, he was finally over with his degree in Child Development and in all his studies about children, he still feels nervous about having six-one-four.

  
  
  


Later into the night, miles away from the small apartment above the fabric store, Chanyeol spent his time in the studio the music company gifted him so he can write songs for the next album. 

 

He finished the sample of Dean’s last song to Baekhyun and was currently composing the rest of the song he made for Baekhyun.

 

His headphones were in and the sound of the piano took him away to a sweet sounding heaven. 

 

Chanyeol quickly jotted down the words that filled him when he saw Baekhyun, not even noticing his phone buzzing away.

 

He paused his composing to get a snack when another round of buzzing started. He picked up the phone and noticed it was Yoora calling.

 

He quickly answered the phone, “Noona?”

 

“Chanyeol where the hell are you? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour! You have to come to hospital quick! Mom’s freaking out!”

 

“Yoora, what’s wrong!?”

 

Yoora choked out a sob, “Dad died.”

 

Chanyeol’s legs buckled and his tall figure fell to the floor. The man that told Chanyeol it was okay to take his car to travel the country, the man who comforted his son when he was going mad with want, his dad was dead.

 

“How!? The medically induced coma or whatever that bullshit was supposed to save him!”

 

“I know,” Yoora wept into the phone “The doctors don’t understand how!”

 

Chanyeol rushed to grab his keys, still on the phone with his sister as he locked up the studio. Yoora tried to calm him down and for the sake of his unborn son not to rush to the hospital but Chanyeol didn’t care.

 

He zoomed through the traffic and towards the UCLA hospital not even caring if he put his life in danger. 

 

When he finally got to the hospital and to the room they put his dad’s lifeless body in. He flatlined two hours ago; Chanyeol’s mom had been there, reading to him a book about grandparenting. 

 

He can hear the sobs coming out of the room both from his sister and his mom. He slowly walked in, wanting to collapse again as his father just laid there. 

 

His mom got up from the seat next to his dad and grabbed onto her son, “You fool, why did you rush here. You have to live, you have to live to tell him how wonderful his grandfather was.”

 

Chanyeol’s mom bursted into tears causing her son to wrap his arms around her so she wouldn’t fall down.

 

“You have to live forever Chanyeol, for Baekhyun’s sake and for your son’s sake.”

 

They spent an hour in the room until the doctor’s told them, they had to take Chanyeol’s father to the coroner's. 

 

Yoora agreed to drive his mom home while Chanyeol returned back to the studio. 

 

“I’m not going to Baekhyun’s graduation. I have to help out with the funeral preparations.”

 

Yoora shook her head before making sure the door of her car was closed so her mother wouldn’t hear, “You need to be there for Baekhyun, what if he falls going down the stage. He’s pregnant, Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m aware of the status of my boyfriend but I need to be here for mom.”

 

“Didn’t you hear her? She wants you to live for them.”

 

“Baekhyun’s parents and friends are going to be there.”

 

Yoora sighed but put her hands up in surrender, “Just make sure to tell him so he’ll understand why you’re not going.”

 

Chanyeol nodded before hugging his sister goodbye.

  
  


The next day, Chanyeol called up Baekhyun who was in the middle of packing his non-maternity clothes away.

 

“Yeol!” 

 

Chanyeol held back a sob as he pictured himself in his mom’s situation, “Hey Baek, how are you feeling?”

 

“Energized, I’m packing my old clothes. Hopefully they fit after I give birth. Are you on your way here? My parents want to have dinner at their place tomorrow.”

 

Chanyeol broke down at the mention of the birth, his son was never going to meet Chanyeol’s dad.

 

“Is something wrong? Yeol?”

 

“I’m sorry Baek, I’m not going to be able to make it to your graduation.”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun’s voice filled with sadness. 

 

“My dad died.” Chanyeol’s voice broke.

 

“Chanyeol, you don’t have to apologize!” 

 

Chanyeol can hear some muffled grunts and a small cry of frustration, “I know it’s here somewhere.”

 

“Baek, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m looking for my suitcase, I don’t need to go to my graduation. I need to be there for you. It’s not like they’re giving me the paper that day.” 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed “It’s too dangerous to go on a plane by yourself.”

 

“I’ll go by train.”

 

“Baekhyun, please don’t.”

 

“Why are you pushing me away! I want to be there for you Chanyeol! Your dad just died, what type of fiance would I be if I let you go through this alone.”

 

“A safe one!”

 

They remained silent for a while so Chanyeol can compose himself, “I don’t want you to be anywhere where I don’t know if you’re safe. I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

“Yeol.” Baekhyun’s voice softened, “I can get hurt at any time.”

 

“That’s not helping… Please Baekhyun just stay there until the funeral is over.”

 

“But I want to be there for you.”

 

“Please.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded worn down and like he hadn’t had enough sleep. If anything Baekhyun needed to be there but he wasn’t prepared to fight him on it. He would respect Chanyeol’s wishes even if it hurts him.

 

“Okay… get some sleep, Love and I’ll talk to you later.” At times like these Baekhyun couldn’t even tell Chanyeol he loved him. Chanyeol always complained about Baekhyun pushing him away, why can’t Baekhyun get mad too?

 

“Bye Baek.”

 

Baekhyun shut off his phone, sending out a text to his friends he wanted to be alone. He plopped down on his mattress, Danchu following him and curling up near his face.

 

“He’s being unreasonable right now.” He laid there until his eyes drooped in sleep and his vision blurred.

 

When he finally woke up an hour later, he expected to be bombarded with texts from Chanyeol or at least his parents but the only text he got was from Francis on how Taemin threatened the guy from the student bookstore to stop going on dates with her.

 

He sent her a quick ‘lol’ because he wasn’t in the mood to keep the conversation going. Baekhyun didn’t want to tell his parents that Chanyeol wasn’t on his way, he didn’t want to do anything. Baekhyun was throwing a tantrum because his fiance didn’t want him to be there in his time of need.

 

Baekhyun wrapped himself in the only blanket not in a box and stared at the wall. Why couldn’t Chanyeol let Baekhyun carry some of his weight? They were a team and he wanted to be of help too.

* * *

 

Chanyeol was too tired to deal with Baekhyun. His sister had just texted him, saying his mother wanted to go the cremation route in hopes that when she dies, the Park siblings would burn her too and take the couple's ashes back to South Korea.

 

He didn’t want to think about sticking his dad in an oven or putting his parents far away from the rest of the family. 

 

Chanyeol grabbed the keys to close up the studio and turned off the lights. On his way home, he stopped by a liquor store and bought the strongest thing he’s ever had. When he finally reached the apartment, he leaves the lights off and trudges to his bed. 

 

He opened the bottle of rum with a bit of difficulty, not even looking back as he wrapped his lips around the bottle and threw his head back.

 

It burned like the list of stuff he won’t be able to do with his father. Chanyeol wanted to be selfish at this time so Baekhyun and six-one-four washed away as more of the rum went in him.

 

Chanyeol’s thoughts entered into dangerous waters. Why even go back to Baekhyun if he’ll end up dying? Six-one-four doesn’t really need him. He’s a shitty fiance and dad anyway. All he wanted was to take his mind off of the entire situation. He wanted to use someone until the pain goes away. Maybe he can get a hold of that one bartender?

 

As he tried to get up, Chanyeol’s world spun and he went back down on the bed, head turned enough to see his sweater that Baekhyun took from him.

 

“Baekhyun.” he rolled over until he was on his stomach, arm reaching out to grab the sweater. He hasn’t washed it since getting it back, he was too busy moving into the new apartment. 

 

The soft knit fabric hit his face when he pulled the sweater towards himself. It smelled of honeysuckle and cocoa butter, just like Baekhyun. Chanyeol wrapped himself in the sweater and imagined his fiance hugging him while running his fingers through Chanyeol’s growing hair. 

 

Baekhyun always talked about how warm Chanyeol was but he disagreed, Baekhyun’s hug felt like a blanket on a cold rainy day.

 

“Please don’t be too mad at me.”

  
  
  


The next morning Chanyeol woke up with a massive headache and his phone was buzzing out of control. 

 

“Hello?” he answered, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

 

“Chanyeol Park please tell me you didn’t.”

 

“Mom, what are you talking about?”

 

“You left your fiance alone! You abandoned him!” 

 

Chanyeol groaned, “I wasn’t going to leave you to do this alone.”

 

“So you left Baekhyun to go through his graduation by himself?”

 

“He has his parents and friends. You would be alone with Yoora.”

 

Chanyeol can hear his mom sigh, “Baekhyun’s parents can’t go to his graduation.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Mrs. Park scoffed, “You really think I wasn’t going to reach out to the parents of my future son-in-law. I’m not that stuck up Chanyeol. I asked Baekhyun for their number before he left Ventura, and contacted them a little after you met them. I explained why I couldn’t really met them formally and we planned on meeting at Baekhyun’s graduation. This morning I told them how I couldn’t go to Baekhyun’s graduation and they told me I shouldn’t apologize but they were wondering why Baekhyun cancelled on visiting them today. They wanted to have a graduation dinner today because they were going to miss out on his ceremony. They wanted to know if you had arrived safely. I called Baekhyun to see what happened and he told me you cancelled on him!”

 

“Well why can’t his parents go?”

 

“They really can’t afford to take a day off from the restaurant. Plus Baekhyun’s little brother is going to receive an award from his school and Baekhyun would rather have them support Baekbeom than him.”

 

Chanyeol remained silent for a bit while toying with the edge of his sweater, “I’m not going to leave you, mom. I need to take care of you now that dad’s gone.”

 

Mrs. Park sighed, “I’m disappointed because then who’s going to take care of Baekhyun and the baby.”

 

As much as Chanyeol wanted to say Baekhyun could take care of himself, his mind screamed at him that Dean had said that many times. He had broken his promise to Baekhyun and he wasn’t sure how he was going to fix it.

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s conversation with Mrs.Park this morning left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t like being reminded about how Chanyeol basically told him not to come to his father’s funeral. And as much as he told the older woman he was okay on him missing out on Baekhyun’s graduation, she still kept calling a traitor. Baekhyun doesn’t feel abandoned, he feels pushed away, like his comfort meant nothing to Chanyeol. 

 

He didn’t feel like going to his graduation anymore. He didn’t feel like packing. Maybe they did rush into this whole engagement deal because if Chanyeol loved Baekhyun, he would have allowed him to help out. 

 

Baekhyun walked to the nearest box and decided to take the stuff out from it, placing them all where he originally had them. When the first box was emptied, another followed and pretty soon the last few days of his packing were erased. 

 

Danchu followed him around as he tried to heave boxes from one side of the apartment to another. Somewhere in the process of trying to restock the kitchen a sharp pain went up his spine. 

 

“Fuck!” he fell to his knees as the pain intensified. Not sure who to call since it was finals week and Francis was pretty busy, Baekhyun grabbed his keys and crawled down to the door of his apartment. 

 

He let out a loud cry when he tried to stand up to open the door, he wasn’t going to be able to drive to the hospital. Baekhyun did his best to walk to the fabric store entrance, sweat building as every movement caused pain. 

 

When he finally reached the entrance, all the pain build up and he collapsed. He can hear the yells of the customers and employees and when the paramedics came, through the daze. They would ask him questions and all he could tell- no, plead to them was to save his baby. 

 

The paramedics were having a hard time hooking him to an IV because he didn’t want to let go of his stomach. Baekhyun wouldn’t let himself lose his son, he wasn’t going to lose another child. They finally put the IV in and injected some medicine to help calm Baekhyun until he fell asleep.

  
  


It felt odd, like his body was floating on a cloud. It felt empty. Baekhyun gasped as he woke up, sweat covering his body as he quickly reached towards his stomach. 

 

“Easy there.” 

 

He looked towards the nurse who was checking the machines he was hooked up to.

 

“You caused too much excitement for him, you need to let him rest.” The male nurse had a sweet smile as he looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Is my baby alright?”

 

The nurse hummed, “He’s fine. Your body went into shock which is usually caused by heavy lifting or a lot of fast movement while you’re pregnant. It’s a good thing you didn’t bleed, or else that would have meant bad news.”

 

Baekhyun winced, he never meant to hurt his son but he really was angry at the moment. He was glad he didn’t do any permanent damage to six-one-four, he would never forgive himself.

 

“We’ve tried to call your emergency contacts but none of them picked up. We even think one of them is out of service.”

 

The pregnant sighed, he hasn’t updated his contact in years. He didn’t want to worry his parents so he took them off and put Dean and Francis instead. Francis probably has her phone off and Dean… well, Dean’s dead. 

 

“Can’t I sign myself out?”

 

“Sorry, no can do, it’s every hospital’s policy.”

 

Baekhyun looked around to see if he had his cellphone but it looked like he had left it in the apartment. He quietly cursed himself because he really doesn’t know his parents’ phone number by heart.

 

“The hospital has a phone you can use. Do you want me to bring it to you?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and thanked the nurse but he replied with a “Don’t worry it’s my job” and a wink.

 

At least Baekhyun can still get some even while he’s pregnant. 

 

The nurse came back with the phone and plugged it into the wall so Baekhyun can use it. The only number he does know by heart is Baekbeom’s and he prays his little brother is home from school.

 

He dialed the number and waited until he heard his little brother’s voice on the other side.

 

“Beommie, are you home already?”

 

“Hyung, where are you? Your number didn’t show up on the screen.”

 

“I’m in the hospital and I need mom and dad to come sign me out.”

 

“Why are you there? Are you hurt?” Baekbeom sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

 

“Not a lot, I just did something stupid but I think they’re releasing me soon.”

 

Baekhyun can hear his brother sniff but say that he’ll find their mom. He can hear the loud pots and pans of the restaurant kitchen and his mother ask why Baekbeom was crying.

 

“Baekhyun’s in the hospital!”

 

Baekhyun’s mom grabbed the phone, “Baekhyun!?”

 

“Hi mom.”

 

“Are you really in the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda went into shock and strained the baby.”

 

“Why wasn’t I notified immediately?”

 

“You’re not on my contact list. Listen mom, can you please come sign me out?” There were sounds of screaming coming from the other end, Mirae was not pleased and was probably taking it out on her husband.

 

When Mirae finally calmed down, Baekhyun told her which hospital he was at and not to inform Mrs. Park or Chanyeol of what happened.

 

He handed the phone back to the nurse, whose face seemed sad.

 

“Is Chanyeol your husband?” he asked and pointed at ring on Baekhyun’s left hand.

 

“No, my fiance but I’m starting to believe we rushed into things.”

 

“Why?”

 

“His family just experienced a death and he didn’t want me to be there for him.”

 

“You don’t live with him?”

 

“It’s a long distance relationship.”

 

The nurse nodded, “So why don’t you want him to know about you being in the hospital?”

 

“Because if I don’t get to be there in his time of need, he doesn’t get to be here for mine.”

 

“Doesn’t that seem a bit childish, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, “I just want us to be equals.”

 

“I’ll leave the phone in your room for a bit longer.”  and with that the nurse walked out, leaving Baekhyun to toy with the phone’s cord.

 

He picked it up and pushed the buttons of a number he knew by heart. 

 

It rang once, twice, until the woman told him Chanyeol wasn’t available and to leave a message after the beep.

 

“Hi Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed “Hi Love.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol was in and out of meetings all day. After his mom left, he had to dress up in a suit to meet his sister at the lawyer’s office to see if his dad’s will was there. When he was finished there, he and Yoora went to meet his mom at the funeral place. It took hours talking about different ways they can handle this and Chanyeol’s mom was dead set on burning Mr. Park.

 

They agreed to a small funeral of just the family and after that Mrs. Park and Yoora will be flying to South Korea with his father’s ashes to have a ceremony with his dad’s family.

 

Chanyeol was surprised he wasn’t included in the plans but he decided not to speak up as the conversation shift into what type of urn they wanted for his dad.

 

As they walked out of the building, Chanyeol stopped his mom. “Why can’t I go to South Korea too?”

 

“Honey, you need to stay here with Baekhyun.”

 

“But-” Chanyeol huffs when he feels his phone buzz, it was buzzing like crazy ever since he switched it off of silent mode. He had received two voicemails, one from an unknown number and one from Baekhyun. He opened his voicemail box and listened to the first one.

 

“ _ Hi Chanyeol… hi love, it’s Baekhyun and I’m just calling to let you know I’m in the hospital. Everything’s fine just something happened earlier and I didn’t want you to worry. I’m just waiting for my parents to pick me up… I love you.” _

 

If the first call came from the unknown number, why was Baekhyun calling a second time? More importantly, why was Baekhyun in the hospital?

 

“ _ Chanyeol, this is Mirae Byun. The baby… The baby isn’t being responsive and they think he went into shock again but Baekhyun won’t let me into the room. Damn it! Please, just please call back, we’re not sure he’s going to make it.” _

 

Chanyeol’s phone hit the pavement as he looked up at his mother, his entire body was shaking as life threw another obstacle at him.

  
  
  


Baekhyun watched the monitor as the OBGYN on call pushed the wand across the stomach. The older doctor was already dressed in surgery attire just in case they needed to take six-one-four out.

 

“The heartbeat is faint, I don’t know if you can hear it. He’s not moving around and the shock wasn’t as bad as the first one but it did some damage. Your son is a trooper if he survives the night and that’ll be the end of the danger.  We can prematurely take him out but he’ll be very small even if he’s seven months.”

 

Baekhyun looked away, afraid to face the reality “Are you saying he has no chance of surviving?”  

 

“He has hope, don’t get discouraged but we don’t know how big that hope is. I’ll take my leave then. Would you like me to let the other’s in?”

 

“I would like to be alone please.”

 

Once the door closed, Baekhyun’s body shook from how hard he was crying. He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. He tried to keep his sobs unheard but he can hear the doctor explain to his parents what was happening. Baekhyun stopped crying and hummed the song Chanyeol liked to hum when he was around Baekhyun. It helped on drowning out the sobs coming from Baekhyun’s mom.

  
  
  


Chanyeol watched the car from where he sat, mind filled with inner conflict as he tried to figure out which was more important.

 

“Chanyeol Park.” 

 

He looked up at his mom as she entered the sitting room, “Why aren’t you on your way to Baekhyun?”

 

“Mom I’m not going to leave-”

 

“That’s enough!” her hand slammed on the couch armrest “Grieving for a parent may be bad but imagine grieving for a child; a child who didn’t even get the chance to live fully! The pain is unbearable Chanyeol and I hope neither of us have to go through it but if Baekhyun has to go through it a second time ALONE then you don’t deserve him. You’re dad is already dead, there’s no going back but your son still has hope. I rather see you be a father than a son right now because that baby is all I have left to live for.”

 

Chanyeol looked at his mom and wanted to ask her why life was so unfair but all he could do was cry.

 

“Why now?”

 

Mrs. Park hugged her son, “I don’t know why but I do know that I don’t want to lose another family member.”

 

And with that Chanyeol was out the door, still in his suit and with his keys in his hands.

  
  
  


Baekhyun was quietly playing uno with his brother. They were currently betting for the jello cup he got with his dinner. His mother just watched silently, she had called the university to tell them Baekhyun wasn’t going to be able to walk and they said they would send someone with Skype to deliver Baekhyun’s diploma in the morning. 

 

His cap and gown hung on the bathroom door of the hospital room. His dad had dropped it off along with a bag of clothes. Baekhyun hasn’t seen the man since.

 

“Where’s dad?” 

 

“He’s at your apartment,” Mirae finally spoke “He’s packing your things up. We think you should move in with us. Obviously you mean nothing to Chanyeol if he isn’t here and it’s not safe for you to live alone.”

 

“Chanyeol’s dad just died, I don’t expect him to be here, he’s grieving! As for me, I’ve traveled all over the country and I’ve taken great care of myself.”

 

“It’s no longer just you Baekhyun. Your son may not survive the night!”

 

Baekhyun broke out into tears as he pointed at his mom, “My son will survive, he’ll survive because he’s mine. I am a great parent! I flew back to San Francisco once I found out I was pregnant because I was worried Chanyeol would stop me from having the baby. I went into hiding so he wouldn’t find out. I moved out of my apartment to a safer neighborhood for him. I work my ass off so I can be able to buy his baby stuff! I am a great parent.”

 

Mirae got up to comfort her son but he held a hand up to stop her, “Please don’t.”

 

She nodded before telling Baekbeom to call his dad so he can pick him up. For Baekhyun’s sake Mirae would stay overnight just in case any complications happen. 

  
  


The next morning, the nurse informed Baekhyun the next OBGYN would be on call at 11am. In the meantime, his professor was there with a cameraman to record Baekhyun receiving his diploma. 

 

Mirae helped her son into his gown, fixing the cap when it slumped forward and carefully placed him in his wheelchair. Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to make grand movements until the doctor told him the baby was fine.

 

It took them three tries to record the little ceremony and once they finished, Baekhyun’s mom decided it would do them good to get out of the room and celebrate over breakfast.

 

She wheeled her eldest son, who was clenching the leather book that held his diploma, down to the cafeteria on the first floor.

 

Mirae parked Baekhyun at a table near a window with plenty of sunlight, making him feel warm in his cold hospital clothes and graduation gown. People congratulated him as they passed his table.

 

His mother set his plate of pancakes down before telling him she had to go pick up her omelette. Baekhyun’s thoughts were elsewhere so he didn’t pay no mind when someone asked if they can sit near him. He simply nodded before going back to his spiralling mind.

 

“Shouldn’t your tassel be on the left?” The stranger reached out to move the cord of string causing Baekhyun to finally look up.

 

There sitting in front of him was Chanyeol in a wrinkled suit and red eyed.

 

“I made it to your graduation.” he tried to smile but his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispered. He eyed Chanyeol’s hand that was laying on the table before slipping his hand underneath it.

 

The couple silently ate together under the watchful eye of Baekhyun’s mom and when 11 am came around, Chanyeol wheeled Baekhyun back to his room.

 

The new OBGYN was a young woman who seemed wise beyond her years. She preferred to be called Miss Victoria instead of Doctor Song. 

 

Her smile felt warm but neither Chanyeol or Baekhyun wanted to return one back. They held their breaths as the wand hit Baekhyun’s stomach and as silence continued to pass, Baekhyun started to think the worst.

 

Until Miss Victoria started to laugh, “I forgot to turn the sound on.”

 

She flipped a switch and a steady heartbeat filled the air, claiming the life of a small boy. 

 

“He’s alive,” she simply stated “and I think he wants to go home.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t agree anymore, he wanted to go home with Chanyeol and never be apart because Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s home. Six-one-four knew that too.

* * *

 

_ Christmas day _

 

Baekhyun was still bedridden but it was an entirely different bed. Miss Song told them to wait a couple days before traveling to Southern California and once they got the okay, Chanyeol took Baekhyun, Danchu and small suitcase back to his apartment.

 

The day after the couple got back, Mr. Park’s small funeral happened and that night Baekhyun finally felt like Chanyeol’s rock. 

 

Baekhyun turned softly, making sure not to make a fast movement as requested from his new doctor at Chanyeol’s new university. 

 

“Why are you moving away from me?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Merry Christmas my love.” Baekhyun placed a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s nose before slowly getting up from the mattress.

 

“Let me help you up.” Chanyeol did his best to get Baekhyun on his feet while his eyes were still closed. “Why are you up so early?”

 

Baekhyun patted down Chanyeol’s bed head before giving him another kiss on the forehead, “I need to go to the bathroom and I wanted to make breakfast for you. I’ll be fine, you can sleep another hour.”

 

“Most of your kitchen utensils are in boxes. I have to help you get them.”

 

He tried getting up again but was pushed gently on the bed.

 

“I’m just going to go to the bakery down the street, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Then I really have to go with you.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, softly pulling him into his arms and back on the bed.

 

“Why are you so stubborn?”

 

“I should ask you the same thing.” Chanyeol finally opened his eyes so he can kiss Baekhyun’s cheek. “Any movement today?”

 

“He’s moving alright. He’s getting back at me by letting me know that sleeping on my left side is no longer an option.”

 

Chanyeol snuck a hand up Baekhyun’s nightshirt, lightly massaging the bulging belly. Baekhyun shivered at the feeling of Chanyeol’s calloused hands against his soft skin. 

 

“Don’t give your dad too much of a hard time.”

 

“Same for you,” Baekhyun scolded him lightly “no sex for a while.”

 

“You’re killin’ me smalls.”

 

Baekhyun snorted before swatting the hand that was still underneath his shirt. The couple continued to stare into each other’s eyes, letting the sounds of christmas morning in Los Angeles speak for them.

 

Baekhyun finally broke the silence, “I’m afraid we can’t be apart.”

 

Chanyeol let out a quiet chuckle of agreement, “Lord knows something bad happens when we are.”

 

“Fate is a bitch for doing this.”

 

Chanyeol finally got up from the bed so he can help Baekhyun up as well.

 

“You know though,” he paused so he can help the smaller from wobbling “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Being stuck with a bedridden, pregnant fiance?”

 

“Mhm.” Chanyeol led him into the bathroom so they can shower and get dressed.

 

“You’re weird.” Baekhyun’s voice muffled as Chanyeol helped him take his shirt off.

 

“I’m in love.”

  
  


Once they were cleaned and dressed, they went into their tiny living room where Danchu was curled up on top of one of Baekhyun’s boxes. 

 

“I’m sorry we don’t have much of Christmas planned but we can pretend my boxes are presents.”

 

Chanyeol was about to reply back when a loud knock at the door interrupted him. 

 

“Christmas carolers!” the person (Jongdae) behind the door screamed.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but opened the door for his friend but was surprised to see everyone from El Dorado with their partner. Minseok was huge with his twins, Chanyeol wondered how he even made it up the stairs. 

 

“I need to sit.” he mumbled as he pushed past Chanyeol to sit next to Baekhyun on the couch. 

 

“It wasn’t a pretty sight going up those stairs.” Jongdae said as he apologized for his boyfriend’s bluntness. 

 

“I’m sorry Minseok but this is the only complex that would  put up with us.” Baekhyun rubbed his friend’s arm in apology. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve been spoiled by Jongdae’s elevator. It just brings into reality of how much weight I’ve gained.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Kyungsoo went inside the apartment with small stomach protruding “I feel like a cow.”

 

“Sweetie you’re only three months.” Jongin followed behind him.

 

“Luhan hasn’t been able to gain a lot because of the morning sickness.” Sehun had his arms wrapped around his older boyfriend who, from the last time Baekhyun saw him, seemed a lot more brighter and healthier. 

 

“Why are you guys all here in my living room.” Chanyeol finally managed to say as he closed the door.

 

“Rude but we wanted to make sure you guys had real Christmas despite everything that’s happened.” Jongdae held up a tote bag with presents in them. Each member had one either filled with food or presents. 

 

“We’re crashing your Christmas, Park.” Sehun snickered. 

 

“So it seems.” the giant grumbled. 

 

Baekhyun was all giggles as he beckoned his tall fiance over. 

 

“If we would have known about this visit, we would have gotten you presents.” Baekhyun said.

 

“You need to save up for him.” Minseok pointed at Baekhyun’s belly.

 

“What about you and those two.” he pointed right back at Minseok’s stomach.

 

Jongdae chuckled as he went to sit down on the couch arm, “We’ve been saving plenty.”

 

“You mean you’ve been killing yourself for money. If he isn’t with the band, he’s at work and when he’s not there he’s at school.”

 

“The good thing is that my parents are paying for my tuition so my money goes straight to the twins and Minseok.”

 

Minseok scoffed, “I told I can make my own money.”

 

“I would like to see you work when you can’t even stand for too long.”

 

Minseok was about to fight back but the sound of Luhan getting sick in the nearest trash can interrupted them.

 

“I think we should eat now,” Sehun stated as he rubbed his boyfriend’s back “it’s mainly just bile and I rather not have him create a hole in his stomach.”

 

“I’m fine.” Luhan groaned before another wave of nausea hit him.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin started to set the table with foods that agreed with the pregnant group. There wasn’t a single cucumber (Baekhyun), carrot (Minseok), orange (Kyungsoo) or apple (Luhan) in sight. 

 

Baekhyun discussed with his group about his craving for sushi in which Luhan agreed that ever since he walked past a sushi restaurant one day, he’s been craving for it. Chanyeol and Sehun both choked on their food because they knew it was dangerous for them to eat sushi.

 

“Maybe find a substitute,” Minseok spoke up “I was craving coffee like crazy and Jongdae was able to find a caffeine free tea that sort of tastes like coffee. Maybe eat kimbap instead, it’s more pregnant friendly since most of the ingredients are cooked.”

 

Chanyeol took note of it as he noticed Baekhyun lick his lips at the mention of the snack food. 

 

“I’ve been craving spicy rice cakes a lot and Jongin is worried the spice will hurt the baby.”

 

Luhan chuckled, “Same here with Sehun, he caught me sneaking out to go eat at this spicy rice cake shop near our apartment. I couldn’t help it, they’re really good with cheese.”

 

The conversation went on like that for a while, the pregnant males telling tales of them either almost giving their partner a heart attack or making them cry with tears of joy. Jongdae almost started crying again when Minseok told them about the first time they felt the twins kick. 

 

Jongin and Sehun both agreed they couldn’t wait to feel their babies kick.

 

When they got to the presents it was mainly stuff for six-one-four. Jongdae and Minseok bought them a mobile with a moon, stars and clouds but the thing that stood out to Baekhyun was the small astronaut with big ears that was sitting on the crescent moon.

 

“I made it,” Minseok whispered “I drew it up and sent it to a friend of mine who brought it to life. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” The two tried to hug despite the three people in between them. “Thank you so much.”

 

The next present was from Jongin and Kyungsoo. It was a small onesie that looked like the one Max wore in where the wild things are.

 

“I’m sure your son will like adventure and rumpus.” Kyungsoo eyed Chanyeol when he finished the sentence. Chanyeol excused himself as he went to their room leaving Baekhyun to open Sehun and Luhan’s gift.

 

Luhan tried to explain that he wasn’t sure what they needed so he apologized if the gift was random.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Baekhyun gave him a gentle smile as he proceeded to open the present. It wasn’t random at all, it was perfect. Years of studying children, Baekhyun knew the importance of skin to skin contact with a baby and it’s parent. 

 

Luhan’s gift was a tradition Chinese baby carrier. The embroidery on it was so detailed, it wowed Baekhyun.

 

“My mom bought me one when she found out I was pregnant. I asked her to buy four more.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Baekhyun gave the elder a hug before turning back to his room “Chanyeol where are you at?”

 

“Coming!” there was a loud crash but then the sounds of his giant running back to the living room 

 

“I’m here.” he said breathlessly with a box in his hands. He held it out for Baekhyun to take. He assisted him to sit down on the floor and helped him open the box. Danchu finally came out of her hiding place and curled up in Baekhyun’s lap.

 

Baekhyun felt silk when he reached in the box, he carefully pulled it out and gasped. It was a baby’s hanbok that  would be worn on their first birthday. Chanyeol handed him a picture of a big eared baby with the same outfit on.

 

“My mom had saved this in hope I would have child one day, her wish came true a little sooner than she planned. There’s something else.”

 

He pulled a piece of paper out from the bottom of the box and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes welled with tears as he read the document. 

 

It was a deed to a house near Santa Monica and on the line of the owner's’ name was his and Chanyeol’s.  

 

“Apparently my parents bought it when they first got into the real estate business. I think they forgot about it until my mom went through the legal documents after my dad died. She said it’s a fixer upper but she’ll pay that part for us. It’ll probably be done in a few months.”

 

“What about your school and job, we’re nowhere near if we move?”

 

“I’ll commute. Anything is better than downtown Los Angeles, Baek. I just want you two to be safe.”

 

Baekhyun looked back down at the document and then back up to Chanyeol, “How many grandchildren does she want?” 


	17. Seventeenth Stop: Nearing Our Destination

_ January _

  
  


Chanyeol did his best to hold onto his naked fiance whose belly seemed to mask his morning wood. Chanyeol silently prayed that it would go away by the time Baekhyun woke up since they were already tired from the previous night. 

 

Baekhyun was eight months pregnant and it was showing. He complained a lot about his feet hurting and how he didn’t like the smell of ham or any pork products. Baekhyun’s latest craving was sex and as much as Chanyeol would like to say it was his favorite craving by far, it’s hard trying to fuck someone when there’s another person in between you. 

 

Chanyeol did his best to remove himself from the bed as quietly as humanly possible so he can make a suitable breakfast for Baekhyun. Last week on their once a week diner breakfast day, Baekhyun threw up when the waitress brought over Chanyeol’s bowl of oatmeal. It wasn’t the most pleasant sight due to Baekhyun not being as mobile as he would like to be.

 

Baekhyun just sat there and threw up all over himself and as Chanyeol and the waitress looked at him in shock, Baekhyun did what seemed the most reasonable thing at the moment, he cried. Chanyeol quickly paid the meal and helped Baekhyun out of the booth and into their car. He ran back to apologize to the waitress and offered to help clean up but she told him to go help his fiance instead. 

 

In the car, Baekhyun was crying his eyes out and was turning all shades of red. He cried when Chanyeol went through drive thru at Starbucks to buy them bagels and hot chocolate. He cried while eating said meal. Baekhyun didn’t stop crying until Chanyeol fucked him the shower when he had saw Baekhyun sporting the out of nowhere boner while he was helping him bathe.

  
  


Chanyeol was beyond tired. His school and work collided together and at times he wanted to give up. He tried seeking advice from his family but Yoora was too busy trying to get this man she met in Seoul away from her (he was nice and had a good job but was not a fan of carriers or homosexuals), his mom was busy trying to remodel the beach home and Jongdae was trying not to get a heart attack since Minseok started to get false alarm contractions. 

 

The others were busy trying to please their pregnant partners to reply to Chanyeol’s messages. All he had was Baekhyun and he didn’t want to add his worries onto the pregnant man’s plate.  

 

Chanyeol grabbed a pot before opening their fridge to see what they had. Their options on what to eat are limited until he spotted a can of premade biscuit dough. Biscuits and gravy? No, Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to stomach the sauce. 

 

He grabbed the can and filled the pot with water.  “Looks like today is tea and biscuits for breakfast.” 

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Coming!” Chanyeol set the pot of water down before heading back into the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun was still half asleep and Chanyeol watched as he tried his best to get up from the mattress before kicking his legs in defeat.

 

“Need help?” the giant chuckled.

 

“Please.” Baekhyun raised his arms so Chanyeol can reach under his armpits and pull him up into a seated position before pulling him fully up to stand.

 

“Feeling okay?”

 

“I’m okay, I’m just feeling pregnant.”

 

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun  to the bathroom so he could wash his face and teeth. He helped him pick out clothes that were mainly Chanyeol’s since the maternity clothes Baekhyun got were uncomfortable for him.  Chanyeol held up a purple sweater with the phrase “sexual fantasy” up to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “I’m hardly one at the moment.”

 

“To me you are and I’m the only one that matters.”

 

“I’ve seen your face during sex. I know it’s hard trying to fuck a cow.”

 

Chanyeol hugged his pregnant fiance, turning his head a bit so he can whisper into his ear “I don’t have a problem having sex with you. I do have a problem potentially hurting my son.”

 

He placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple before going back to the closet to look for some sweats.

 

“It’s almost Minseok’s baby shower, what should we get him?” 

 

Chanyeol come out with a pair of gray sweats that shrunk in the dryer, he held them out to Baekhyun.

 

“Yeol, we’re not giving Minseok your shrunken sweats.”

 

“No, these are for you. As for Minseok, we’ll just buy them two boxes of diapers. They’ll need it for sure.”

 

“We can’t give them a lame gift especially after he gave us such a thoughtful one.”

 

Chanyeol struggled a bit trying to help Baekhyun put on the clothes. Baekhyun couldn’t see where the hole for the legs of the sweats were so Chanyeol had to crouch down and have Baekhyun hold onto his shoulders while he guides his foot through the opening. 

 

Chanyeol hummed as he reached out for the other foot, “How about we give them bassinets? You know the ones the baby’s sleep in, we’ll just have to figure out if they have a nursery theme. I’ll text Jongdae after break-”

 

“Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol looked up to see Baekhyun lightly panting with half lidded eyes. He lowered his eyes down to see Baekhyun’s erection a few inches from his face.

 

“Right now?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question. He thought Baekhyun’s morning wood went down but he was wrong. The light touches he used while helping Baekhyun into the sweats must have awoken it.

 

Chanyeol sighed before pulling down Baekhyun’s boxers so he can take the erection in his mouth. It didn’t last long since Chanyeol knows how to push Baekhyun over the edge. Baekhyun came in Chanyeol’s mouth with a sigh before bending over as much as he could to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

“I like the bassinet idea too.”

  
  


Baekhyun complained about their breakfast being too bland but when Chanyeol offered to give him some jam for his biscuits, he gagged. They sat in silence, Baekhyun’s left foot on top of Chanyeol’s lap. Their plan for the day was to buy Minseok’s gifts since the baby shower was that weekend. 

 

Chanyeol looked out the window to check the weather. If it was raining that meant Chanyeol had to layer up while Baekhyun wore his rain jacket since his own didn’t fit him. It also meant they had to find socks thin enough to not disturb Baekhyun’s swollen feet. Chanyeol hates to admit that Baekhyun has been going sockless during the cold weather since he loses circulation with them on. 

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol in worry, he always thinks about trying to help the pregnant boy but he’s never really looked in the mirror. Chanyeol’s eyes were surrounded with dark circles, he looked like he lost a lot of weight probably since he couldn’t eat much while he was around Baekhyun. To sum it up perfectly, Chanyeol looked like shit. 

 

“Chanyeol what if you slept in today and I go get Minseok’s gift?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Who’s going to help you load them into the cart and into the car.”

 

“There’s workers for that Love. You stay here and rest while I go do the shopping. Sounds fun right?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Yeol have you really seen yourself lately? You look like shit.”

 

Chanyeol took out his phone to see himself through the front cam. He has lost a bit of weight with Baekhyun’s diet restrictions and yeah his eyes are tired but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Baekhyun slammed his fist on the table.

 

“You’re going to rest so help me God or I’ll call your mom on you.”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed his phone, “Siri call Mrs. Park.”

 

Chanyeol yelled and Baekhyun pressed the home button before Siri could even reply. Chanyeol slumped in his seat in defeat and eyes his fiance as he got up from the table to collect their dishes.

 

“Have a good day resting, Yeol.” he placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s head before moving towards the bathroom to get ready.

  
  


Baekhyun really hates driving in Los Angeles. Especially when he has to sudden break every few seconds. He can practically hear Chanyeol groan when he feels his stomach push against the steering wheel. 

 

“We got this six-one-four, don't we? We’ll find a nice hunky worker to help us take the boxes to the car. We just have… five more miles to go.”

 

Baekhyun had learned that five miles in Los Angeles can be easily turned into a 30 minute drive or more depending on how forgiving the traffic was. It seemed like today was going to be a long drive. 

 

His slip ons were half heartedly put on as he wanted to do it himself, his sweater smelled a bit of a mystery substance and his sweats were faded. Baekhyun looked and felt like a hot mess.

 

“Hopefully your dad will still want to marry me after seeing me in this state.”

 

The wedding was pushed off since they didn’t want to have it while Baekhyun was pregnant. Ideas were thrown around every once in awhile such as if they wanted a western wedding or traditional Korean one. And if they went that route, they would have to find a traditional wedding site that would allow a gay marriage. 

 

Baekhyun groaned, at times like these he wished he was a girl so Chanyeol and six-one-four wouldn’t suffer. Chanyeol is known as the “gay dude” among the producers in his studio and only a few of them knew Baekhyun was pregnant.

 

He turned the radio on so he wouldn’t think such negative thoughts. 

 

A soft slow melody filled the car as he pushed and pulled through the traffic. “Now that I think about it, Chanyeol wouldn’t be all this stressed out because of me.”

 

It was a constant thought in Baekhyun’s head that he wasn’t the best for Chanyeol.

 

Thoughts like this made the drive to the Baby R Us depressing. 

 

The minute Baekhyun found a parking spot and got out, he shivered from the cold. He wasn’t able to put on socks but luckily it wasn’t going to rain. He sent a text to Jongdae asking if he knew what the nursery theme was for his twins. He just sent a video of Minseok yelling that the twins didn’t deserve a theme. Jongdae explained that Minseok hasn’t been able to sleep comfortably in a month so he was a little grumpy. 

 

Not wanting to apply gender rules, Baekhyun decided to opt out for the most girly one and looked for a more practical bassinet. He got a shopping cart and walked towards the bassinet aisle. 

 

It was overwhelming. He was a month away from his own baby delivery and he wasn’t fully prepared. The store was full of signs that screamed “MUST HAVE” and “PARENTS BEST CHOICE”. How did they know it would be best for his child? 

 

He looked up and down the aisle trying to find one that was suitable for Minseok’s needs. A tall male worker approached Baekhyun asking him if he needed help.

 

“Which one is your best seller?”

 

The worker pondered before asking, “What’s the sex of the baby?”

 

“Babies, there’s two and they’re both girls.”

 

The worker, Evan, looked at Baekhyun’s stomach and then back to his face, “You’re having twins?”

 

Baekhyun laughed as he rubbed his stomach, “Not me! I’m only having one. It’s for a friend, we both got pregnant around the same time. It’s his baby shower this weekend.”

 

The worker apologized before pointing to the most frilly and pink bassinet, “This one is most popular for parents expecting girls.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “Think more blurred gender lines, twenty something year olds that need sleep.”

 

The worker than walked over to a simple red bassinet, “It’s a three in one. It’s a bassinet, rocker and comes with a mobile.”

 

“Perfect! I want two.” 

 

Evan the worker took out two boxes from the display area and placed them in Baekhyun’s basket. Baekhyun thanked him before walking towards the clothes aisle. 

 

He riffled through the racks trying to find a cheap for more option. He settled on a couple of packs of pastel onesies. 

 

Baekhyun pushed through the aisles, trying to see if he needed any last minute items for Minseok. He stopped when he saw the display of a Graco LiteRider stroller in light blue. 

 

“I want…” he pointed towards the stroller and was about to turn to tell Chanyeol when he realized Chanyeol wasn’t there.

 

“He would be mad if I bought it without him but this is so adorable.” He waddled towards it and did his best to pull it out. 

 

Evan popped out of nowhere, “I’ll help you, I’ll help you!” 

 

He placed the heavy box in the cart and pushed it towards the checkout area with Baekhyun trailing behind.

 

“Thank you!” Baekhyun said while he finished paying. Evan was by the cart ready to help take the three big boxes to Baekhyun’s car. 

 

“So I’m guessing you’re having a little boy?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, he’s a boy.” Baekhyun pointed out his car. 

 

“Is it hard being a single parent?”

 

“What?” Baekhyun opened the trunk to his car before turning towards Evan.

 

“I’m sorry that was rude.” Evan quickly packed the trunk and the back seat of Baekhyun’s car before shyly handing Baekhyun a piece of paper. “Call me in you need anymore help.”

 

He gave Baekhyun a quick wave before walking away. Baekhyun sighed and looked down to see Evan’s number on a blank piece of receipt paper. 

 

“Let’s not tell your dad.” he giggled. 

  
  


It was an hour drive back to the apartment and when he drove up to the apartment’s reserved parking space, Chanyeol was by the window watching him.  He ran out to meet Baekhyun still in his pajamas. 

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol helped him out the car.

 

“An hour and a half. What took you so long?”

 

“Traffic, my darling.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and pointed towards the back seat. “I thought we agreed on only bassinets. You bought them a stroller?”

 

“Now Yeol, don’t get mad but that’s not for Minseok. It’s for me.”

 

A flash of hurt went across Chanyeol’s face, “I thought we were going to choose together?”

 

“I know, Love and I’m sorry but it was an impulse buy. It was too adorable and I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, “It’s okay… did you also buy the crib?”

 

“No, I don’t want to do the whole crib thing. I learned that co-sleeping helps baby’s cognitive thinking. But maybe we can buy the bouncer, baby carrier, and high chair. We have a lot more to buy.”

 

“In such a short amount of time. Almost in a month, Baek and we’re still not that prepared.”

 

“Listen I’m not getting any contractions, fake or real. For right now let’s worry about which bottle sterilizer is best for our son.”

 

“Those exist?” 

 

Baekhyun kissed his fiancé before helping him with the bags.

* * *

 

The day of Minseok’s baby shower came. The plan was to meet up at Jongdae’s parents’ home in Whittier. It was a semi-surprise party. Minseok knew there was a party, he just didn’t know there was the amount of people Jongdae invited. 

 

Baekhyun was trying to find something party suitable to wear. The fuzzy cream colored sweater Baekhyun bought for the occasion was a little uncomfortable, not to mention it wasn’t short enough for him to wear leggings. He groaned when Chanyeol helped him put on the maternity jeans which confined his legs too much.

 

“I don’t want to go anymore. I look like a whale.”

 

“Baekhyun what did I say about the comparison to large animals. Besides we already wrapped the gifts.”

 

He sighed before proceeding to be helped out on putting his shoes on, “Why do you even like me?”

 

“I don’t like you Baekhyun, I love you.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“If I liked you, I wouldn’t be putting up with your complaining or the fact you can’t do much by yourself. It’s because I love you that I help you out with your clothes and your complaining.”

 

“I’m sorry you have to do so much for me.”

 

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who should be for knocking you up.”

 

“It takes two to make a child so I’m half to blame.”

 

Chanyeol hummed a breath of agreement before going off to get dressed himself. Baekhyun sat down on the couch in the living room, looking at his newly assembled stroller that was placed in the corner.

 

Chanyeol spoke to his mom about what happened that day, and she told them not to step into a single baby furniture store. Baekhyun told her she didn’t have to do so much for them but the Parks have received several properties in South Korea from Chanyeol’s dad’s will and his Korean bank account that held all the profits from them.

 

Chanyeol walked out in tight black ripped pants and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his purple bomber jacket and did a twirl in front of Baekhyun.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“You look hot. Too hot, like someone is gonna steal you from me.”

 

Chanyeol leaned down to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, “You don’t need to worry about that. I’m yours and only yours.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

Chanyeol snorted before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and guiding it to a very apparent feature, “Trust me now?”

 

Baekhyun gulped, “Yeol, we can’t really have sex right now. You know when I start, I can’t stop.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and helped his fiance up from the couch so they can head over to the party. It didn’t stop him from touching Baekhyun in his favorite places.

 

“I swear Chanyeol, if I wasn’t pregnant we would be doing some crazy shit right now.”

 

“Are you sure we can’t do it now?”

 

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol out the door before he changes his mind and just have him fuck him on the carpet.

  
  
  


Jongdae’s parents’ house was drenched in pink everything down to onesies that say “They’re girls!” and pink bottles filled with pink M&Ms. Jongdae’s mom greeted them, saying that her son was currently on his way to the house. 

 

“He said Minseok is especially crabby today so we might have to be walking on eggshells.”

 

“My poor son,” Minseok’s mother said “didn’t know he was going to have two at once.”

 

“The Kim’s have very good stamina.” Jongdae’s dad chuckled.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun excused themselves before Jongdae’s parents would say anything even more embarrassing. 

 

The rest of the group was there; Jongin trying to get Kyungsoo to eat and Luhan telling Sehun to grab him a bottle of M&Ms. 

 

“Well well well, look who we have here. The next couple to have baby shower.” Kyungsoo smiled as he and Baekhyun attempted to hug with their stomachs in the way.

 

“Please, I don’t really want one.”

 

“Me too.”Luhan agreed, mouth full of chocolate candy “Too many people. Besides we don’t want a lot since his parents and mine have saved some things from our own childhood.”

 

Sehun nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

  
  


They sat around waiting for Jongdae to show up with the guest of honor. It wasn’t until they heard people yelling at each other did they realize it was Jongdae and Minseok.

 

“I told you it’s nothing, they’re faking it!”

 

“You couldn’t speak through the last one, the book said that means it’s real.”

 

“I know my body Jongdae! Wouldn’t you think I know I’m in labor?”

 

Jongdae opened the door and everyone yelled “surprise”, Minseok wasn’t really in shock until his eyes fell on his parents. He’s only spoken to them via skype since he’s moved to Southern California.

 

“Mommy? Dad?” the pregnant waddled to his parents and hugged them so hard, they can feel the twins kicking.

 

It was the best surprise for Minseok since he wasn’t sure if would be able to fly to Seattle any time soon with the twins fast approach and even after they’re born.

 

“Did you plan this?” Minseok asked Jongdae. When he nodded, the other punch him lightly in the arm. “Thank you so much.”

 

Minseok went around and thanked everyone who showed up. They eventually got to the food which was thankfully chicken hot dogs which were Minseok’s latest craving. 

 

Chanyeol learned that they were indeed on the menu for Baekhyun and took a mental note to buy some for later.

 

Minseok talked amongst his pregnant friends, telling them his struggles with his fake contractions. 

 

“They’re very uncomfortable but bearable. Makes me think I can take on the real ones.”

 

Baekhyun laughed nervously, “I heard the real ones hurt a lot.”

 

“They’re not that bad.” Minseok whispered.

 

Baekhyun looked up in shock but Minseok winked at him. 

 

“I’m just playing.”

 

After they all ate they moved onto some games which only a limited amount of people played. When the pregnant men found out the prizes for the games, they forced their lovers to play them.

 

In the end Chanyeol won a basket of baby supplies, Jongin won a small box of bottles and Sehun won the ultimate prize of a bottle sanitizer.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hits him lightly “You should have shaken your nonexistent ass harder for that prize!”

 

“It’s not my fault Sehun has more ass than me.”  

 

Luhan stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun but chuckled in friendliness. Kyungsoo was plenty happy with his gift and told his boyfriend in the car while they moved to opening the gifts.

 

Minseok sat in a chair decorated with onesies and diapers with a banner that said “Dad-to-be”. 

 

Baekhyun watched as his friend shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Sometimes he would say a brief thank you when he saw the gift but his face was contorted with pain. 

 

He only got through five gifts when all hell broke loose, literally. Minseok’s water broke in the middle of the baby shower and he finally let out a cry of pain.

 

As much as Jongdae wanted to scream that he knew his boyfriend was in labor, he screamed at everyone to clear out a path. 

 

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I’M DYING!” Minseok clawed at Jongdae’s arm.

 

It was a big blur of people trying to rush to the hospital after Jongdae’s speeding car. When an officer pulled them over and saw that Minseok was screaming in pain, he personally escorted them to their hospital,

 

So much was happening and Chanyeol can tell Baekhyun needed to catch his breath from the hecticness. 

 

“Breathe, Baekhyun, Breathe. In one two three, out one two three. It’s okay, you’re okay and Minseok is okay.”

 

They reached the hospital Minseok was going to give birth in and asked which room he was in. only a few were allowed at the time due to Minseok about to give birth any minute since he waited so long.

 

Baekhyun watched Minseok laying in the bed panting from the pain, forehead covered in sweat. Jongdae would occasionally wipe his face and give him soothing kisses.

 

“You did this to me!” Minseok cried “You got me pregnant.”

 

“I didn’t know you were a carrier!”

 

Minseok sobbed “You’re only staying with me for the kids.”

 

“I’m not! I love you so much.”

 

“Look at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they got engaged so soon after they found each other! We’ve been together throughout all of this and you still haven’t said anything about us getting married!”

 

“Fine!” Jongdae walked out of the hospital room, leaving Minseok to cry even harder.

 

“He’s abandoned me!”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to calm Minseok down but he kept crying over the fact his boyfriend left him.

 

Chanyeol mentally cursed Jongdae for leaving so abruptly but after thirty minutes of appeasing Minseok and Baekhyun massaging his back so he can feel at ease, Jongdae came back with another person.

 

“Everyone this is Kaya. Kaya, the man on the bed is Minseok and these are my witnesses. Kaya can legally ordain us. She even has a marriage license with her.”

 

Everyone looked at Jongdae in shock but Chanyeol was the first to speak out, “How did you find her?”

 

“The hospital has one on staff just in case stuff happens and people want to marry on the spot. I knew about this so I decided to act upon it. Minseok will you marry me right now?”

 

Minseok looked towards his friends then back to Jongdae, “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Baekhyun helped Minseok look more presentable and Chanyeol went out to go get the couple’s parents. 

 

In a matter of ten minutes, Minseok and Jongdae were getting legally married. They said their I Do’s and signed their names on the marriage license.

 

It took forever but later into the night, it was time for Minseok to push his twin girls out into the world.

 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to stay and see how carriers actually give birth, the nurses pushed him out and told him it wasn’t a pretty site. 

 

They can hear Minseok yelling in pain from the delivery waiting room. No matter how many times they told him to quiet down, he still screamed his lungs out.

 

Eventually his screaming stop for a few minutes then proceeded again. After it stopped for a second time and you can only hear Jongdae sobbing his heart out, the group realized that Minseok had just given birth.

 

Jongdae came out to the waiting room all red from crying, he sat down in one of the chairs and cried again.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“T-they’re p-p-perfect so-so-so perfect.”    

 

They got him to calm down and the group split up into smaller groups so Minseok wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. 

 

When it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s turn, Baekhyun finally asked the question on every pregnant carrier’s mind, “How painful was it?”

 

“Too painful but it was all worth it.” he motioned for them to come see his babies in their little bassinets. 

 

“This one is Hana.” he gently caressed the baby with the white hat’s cheek with his finger “And that one is Haru.” he pointed at the baby with the pink hat.

 

“That’s confusing.” Chanyeol murmured. The babies were identical and with their names sounding similar it was even harder.

 

“No it’s not.” Jongdae smiled at his children.

 

Baekhyun noticed how tired Minseok looked and excused himself and Chanyeol.

 

As they walked out of the hospital, Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun.

 

“We should come up with a name for six-one-four. I feel like Minseok and Jongdae just came up with theirs on the spot.”

 

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, not telling Chanyeol he’d had one in mind since they found each other in Ventura.

* * *

 

“Am I- am I doing this right?”

 

“No, you’re leg is supposed to go in between.”

 

“This doesn’t feel good.”

 

Baekhyun exhaled as he slowly rose from his yoga pose, “Yeol, did you even stretch? Maybe it’s because you’re not flexible.”  

 

“I’m flexible!”

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really? When was the last time you bottomed?”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “When Jimin and I were still messing around.”

 

“Don’t worry Yeol, I’m not asking for you to bottom for me… yet. I can’t really find my own dick right now.”

 

“What does this have to do about being flexible?”

 

“Well you kind of have to if you want to bottom and don’t lie to me about not wanting to. I sleep next to you and you talk in your sleep. Thank you for calling my dick handsome.”

 

Chanyeol turned all shades of red before coughing out a “You’re welcome.”

 

Baekhyun was well endowed in that area and maybe it’ll feel even more pleasurable since it’s out of love unlike when he bottomed for Jimin. 

 

Baekhyun patted his fiance’s shoulder, “Think of bottoming for me as motivation to become more flexible.”

 

The duo continued their exercise until six-one-four practically beat the shit out of Baekhyun’s insides.

 

“Can’t wait for him to be out! I need these for later on you know!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled before wrapping his arms around his fiance. Baekhyun would regret it when he’s on the bed screaming in pain from giving birth but the outcome of the pain is all worth it. 

 

Minseok is still in the hospital since he gave birth earlier than planned but despite the setback, he and Jongdae have never seemed happier. They loved the two in the morning feedings and the afternoon naps. 

 

It was all worth it when you see what you created with the love of your life. 

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Chanyeol just prayed his son didn’t get his ears. 


	18. Eighteenth Stop: The Hospital

February

 

It was a typical morning in the Park-Byun household except it wasn’t. It was February thirteen, a day before Baekhyun’s estimated delivery date and Baekhyun hadn’t experience a single fake or real contraction. 

 

The pregnant boy was angry, he softly shoved Chanyeol away so he can get up and finally take a shit. The prenatal vitamins have been his worst nightmare in his final month. He grabbed the side table to push himself up on wobbly feet before proceeding to make his way to the bathroom.

 

Minseok had sent him a 5AM text of the twins begging him to buy one of them. So much for them being the angels in his life. He groaned as he plopped on the seat of the toilet, hoping that the movement will cause any sign of movement towards birth.

 

Nothing but silence from six-one-four.

 

“Well then, if you’re not coming out soon then you’re never coming out.”

 

Baekhyun finished his business and afterwards went to the kitchen to see if they have anything to make breakfast with.

 

The fridge was near empty and Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood for cereal. He grabbed his sweater, car keys and shoes, making his way out the door. 

 

In reality, Baekhyun was doing more movement the he should have. He really wanted to hurry up and give birth. Chanyeol was in the studio a lot since El Dorado is  supposed to come out with a new album soon. This has been his excuse to go out and see him. Maybe even walk around the park so he doesn’t stay bored at home. 

 

He even liked to walk Danchu who seemed more like a dog than a cat. 

 

Baekhyun would have even walked to the grocery store if he didn’t have to carry so many bags. The short five minute drive to the local Vons pissed him off because that could have been the walk to trigger his contractions.

 

Chanyeol told Baekhyun he had a problem. He only goes to the store for five things so he can go back later in the day. Chanyeol’s attempts to make him stop moving have failed.

 

Baekhyun is just tired of being pregnant. His body doesn’t even look like his body. It’s all swollen and he’s grown soft in certain places. Chanyeol does enjoy that he’s grown a bigger butt but even then, he just misses his old body. 

 

“Good morning Baekhyun!” said the old lady who usually works when Baekhyun does his store walk. 

 

Baekhyun greeted her before walking towards the aisle with the frozen pies. Ever since he binge watched the Great British Baking Show, he’s been craving pie like crazy. 

 

“Let’s see six-one-four they have chocolate, cherry and lemon meringue pie. Ah! Here it is.” Baekhyun bent down to the best of his ability to grab the apple pie.

 

“Next is tea, we ran out of that nice rose tea your Grandma Park gave us from South Korea.” this time the tea Baekhyun wanted was on the top shelf of the aisle. He reached and stretched for it and still not a single contraction. 

 

“Damn you for not wanting to come out.” he went off in a huff to get the half-n-half for his tea and a small bag of sugar.

 

He went in the old lady’s line to pay and gave her a gentle smile when it was his turn to pay.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “I’m hoping this little trip will kick start the contractions.”

 

She shook her head in disagreement, “You’re going about this the wrong way. He’ll come when he comes. He’s not ready.”

 

“He’s not but I am.”

 

The old lady laughed before waving Baekhyun goodbye. 

  
  


Chanyeol wasn’t angry when he saw Baekhyun coming up the stairs but he wasn’t entirely happy either.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“Oh you’re up? I thought you wanted to sleep more since you came in late last night.”

 

“Stop avoiding the question.”

 

“I’m not, you know where I was at.”

 

“The supermarket is not the catalyst to your labor.” Chanyeol grabbed the bags and peered inside, “Apple pie?”

 

“You know what does help with kick starting labor?” Baekhyun smirked as he pushed the bags into Chanyeol’s hands.

 

“What?”

 

“Put the pie in the oven and set the timer before coming to the bedroom.”

  
  


Baekhyun came just in time before the shrill rings of the timer blared through the apartment. Chanyeol panted as he lowered Baekhyun back onto the bed.

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

Baekhyun could only nod as his orgasm left him speechless. 

 

“We can go for another round since we have to wait for it to cool down.”

 

Baekhyun wordlessly shook his head, still not able to form a proper sentence. 

 

Chanyeol walked to the kitchen not noticing the petite girl already sitting at the table. Chanyeol was still in the nude so Francis saw everything when he bent over to take the pie out of the oven.

 

She gagged on her tea making her go into a coughing fit, scaring Chanyeol to no end.

 

“Francis what the hell are you doing here!?”

 

“Baekhyun’s supposed to go into labor any moment.” she covered her eyes with her hand while she waved the other in the air to emphasize the importance of being there.

 

“I told you not to come, he’s not making a move.” Baekhyun finally regained his voice and walked into the kitchen fully clothed. He threw a pair of sweatpants towards Chanyeol before sitting down.

 

“How much did you hear?” Chanyeol gulped as he fumbled to quickly put on his pants.

 

“I think I came when Baekhyun was just about to.”

 

Chanyeol finally gave her the okay so she can uncover her eyes. 

 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Baekhyun screamed as he pointed at her. “Raise your hand again.”

 

Francis rose her right hand slowly and Baekhyun waved it away. She let out a great sigh before she rose the left one.

 

There on the left finger sat a ring. A giant pink diamond sitting on a simple and delicate yellow gold band.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“Surprise?” she said wearily 

 

“WHO?”

 

“Well I think you know who.”

 

Baekhyun fell back in chair clutching his chest, “You’re engaged to Taemin!?”

 

Francis thought that if Baekhyun wasn’t in labor now, he would be when he heard the news. She shook her head, “We eloped.”

 

Chanyeol likes to think he knew Baekhyun and his reactions, what he didn’t expect was a pie flying at the wall.

 

“YOU WHAT?”

 

Baekhyun had to walk off his anger, so Chanyeol watched as his pregnant fiance did his twentieth lap around the park near their apartment complex. 

 

Francis went to buy them another pie for breakfast per Baekhyun’s request. He had also requested to see her new husband so he can rip him a new asshole but she informed him that she left him at home.

 

She texted Chanyeol when the new pie was done and had cleaned the old pie off of the wall.

 

Once they were back at their place, Baekhyun sat across Francis similar to a parent scolding their child.

 

“Well what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

She cleared her throat before explaining what happened, “So I kind of got myself in a pickle with this whole dating others deal. There was a guy who thought it was going well but I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore. Well the guy kept pursuing me rather aggressively, even showed up to my work and caused a scene. Word got out and Taemin told me I needed protection from the guy since he could follow me home one day. He completely moved in and that’s when we came up with the idea to pretend we got back together.”

 

She took a pause before looking away from Baekhyun, “It just made things worse. He eventually broke into the apartment and destroyed most of Taemin’s stuff. Taemin told his parents that he needed help but they wouldn’t allow us to live together unless we wedded so that’s where we’re at. I got married because I needed someone to protect me and Taemin did that.”

 

Chanyeol was the first to speak, “Is that guy still bothering you?”

 

Francis shrugged her shoulders, “He appears every now and then at school but Taemin bought me a new car since he smashed the windows on my old one when he found out I got married. Plus our house that Taemin’s parents bought us is hidden in San Francisco.”

 

She held out her phone to show the couple a beautiful yellow victorian styled home with a black roof and iron fence around the property.

 

“It’s huge!” Chanyeol gaped 

 

“I know. We only use four rooms out of it… we decided to take the marriage slowly so we sleep in separate rooms but he said in the future I can use one of the rooms for my therapy practice.”

 

Baekhyun snorted, “The word slow is in Taemin’s book?”

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol scolded him.

 

“It’s okay,” Francis whispered before speaking up “He’s different now, Baek. He’s changed so much after what happened. He really respects me and told me that if I don’t want to be in the marriage anymore after the situation blows through, he won't fight against me in a divorce. Even said I can keep the house.”

 

Baekhyun remained silent as he watched his friend. She was different then when he had left her, she was tamed and reserved. The nose ring was gone and her hair was cropped to a bob. Her clothes weren’t so alternative bohemian but more calm and collected.

 

“Something else happened.” he was so sure that she was hiding something from him.

 

She bowed her head as she fumbled with the sleeves of her pink knit sweater, “They found my mom dead in her apartment a few days before I got married. One of the men she was with figured she was just using him and strangled her to death. I’ve never had anyone to really protect me growing up so when I was struggling to figure out how to get to the morgue, Taemin was there. When we did eventually get married, I told him I felt like my mom since I was technically taking advantage of the situation. He told me that I would never be her, he wouldn’t let me.”

 

Baekhyun got up from his seat and rounded the table so he can give his best friend the hug she deserved.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

 

“It’s okay, Baek. We have different lives now. We’re grown up from our days in the club and running away.”

 

Baekhyun rested his forehead against her’s, “Promise me we’ll still be friends though.”

 

“Always. You’re my twin.”

* * *

 

After breakfast Chanyeol had to rush back to the studio to work on the album. 

 

Baekhyun went through every photo of Francis’s new life on her phone and when he was done he fell asleep on the couch.

 

And etch of worry marred the face of the young girl as she watched her best friend sleep. The couple’s due date was literally the next day and she hasn’t seen a photo of a baby shower or anything.

 

She had asked the little pregnant group of friends why they didn’t throw one for her twin but they all replied that Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to stress over missing a day from work.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were too stubborn for their own good. She sent a massive text to all of their friends in the area to meet up at a club that she was friends with the owner. She recruited some of the workers to help her decorate and find a cake shop to make a personalized cake in a short time.

 

She kissed her best friend’s forehead before leaving a note as she rushed off to the nearest Party City.

  
  


When Baekhyun awoke to a letter written by Francis to get ready by 5pm, he glanced at the clock to see it was 4. He quickly did his best to look presentable and by the time Francis rolled by in her black Mercedes SUV, Baekhyun looked like the Baekhyun who hitchhiked and spent his days clubbing.  

 

Even Francis looked liked her old self minus the blond hair. She grinned at her best friend as he climbed into her car. 

 

“This yours?”

 

“My wedding gift from my husband for having my old car junked by that asshole.”

 

Baekhyun nodded before asking where they were going.

 

“Oh come on, we need to celebrate before you become all boring like all the parents do.”

 

“Says the one who got married.”

 

“I can still go clubbing even though I got married. I just have to bring him along as well. You on the other hand cannot step foot in a club with a baby strapped to your chest.”

 

They went along a familiar route that lead to Chanyeol’s studio. Francis kept honking the horn until a nicely dressed Chanyeol entered the car.

 

Baekhyun was in awe of how handsome his fiance was, “Look at you.”

 

“I should be saying the same thing. Aren’t you showing too much skin?”

 

Baekhyun looked down at his loose v neck that was seconds away from showing one of his nipples. He shrugged, “No one will look at me because I’m pregnant.”

 

“Nope, they won’t because they’ll be looking at that ass in those jeans.” Francis teased.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol tried to get a peek of the too tight jeans he managed to wedge himself in. 

 

“I don’t think I’m okay with this.” Chanyeol murmured as he finally caught a glimpse of the sensual denim.

 

“Well too bad, it took me forever to get in them and I’m not taking them off until they rip off of me.”

 

“I’m sure Chanyeol would love to help you with that.” Francis smirked when she saw her friend turn a brilliant shade of red.

 

They finally stopped at a club that was very familiar to Baekhyun. In fact it was the same club he danced with Chanyeol in. It was also the night Francis threw a bottle at a girl who slept with Dean. When the owner took her upstairs to reason with her they became good friends.

 

“Kyle owes me a few favors so I hope you don’t mind us entering the club for free.”

 

The couple thanked Francis before they exited the car and handed the keys to the valet. She lead the small group to the bouncer who eyed her suspiciously.

 

“I.D.” he growled as she tried to walk past him.

 

“Oh come on, I’m a friend of Kyle’s. I’m on the list, I’m a hundred percent sure.” 

 

“Name?”

 

“Francis but he calls me Frankie which I absolutely hate.”

 

“Last name?”

 

“It was Corona but is now Lee.”

 

“I have a Frankie Corona.”

 

“That’s me!” she pointed to herself.

 

“I guess you can go in.” the bouncer waved them through and they entered the neon hallway that turned into stairs to lead to the club’s first floor.

 

The strange thing was that the couple didn’t hear a single song playing as they neared the club’s main room. Chanyeol started to panic when he noticed the room was dark. He was about to grab onto Francis and Baekhyun so they can leave before the lights turned on and everyone except Baekhyun screamed “SURPRISE!”

 

Baekhyun looked around in wonder as he saw many familiar faces in the crowd. He looked at the baby blue balloons that hung along the club’s fixtures and the banner that read “it’s a boy!”

 

There were baby blue bears occupying all the seats in the first floor of the club and balloon wall that read ‘Heaven sent’. 

 

The guest allowed Baekhyun to walk around the venue and take in the scene. He smiled at the jar labeled ‘Notes for new dad’ and how filled it was. He nearly lost it when he saw the cake.

 

It was a giant crescent mooned shaped cake with blue piped letters that said ‘I love you to the moon and back.’ 

 

He looked up at his best friend and gave her a massive hug.

 

“You know being the moon wasn’t that bad.” she whispered “It brought you so many people but most importantly it brought him to you.”

 

She laid a hand on his stomach and felt the sharp kick of six-one-four.

 

“He loves you so much, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun tried to shake off the tears but they spilled away as he realized how much it took to get to this point.

 

He was like a ghost and his days of running away from the past were long over when he realized he had someone who needed him more, his son.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol went around thanking people for showing up despite Baekhyun still crying over the beautiful surprise. Eventually he calmed down and that’s when his surprise guest made her way to say hi.

 

Taeyeon waved at the pregnant boy before giving him a hug, she had Hani in tow as the little girl wanted to rush over and eat the sweets at the dessert table.

 

“Look at how big you are! When are you due?”

 

“Tomorrow but still no movement.”

 

“Don’t worry,” she patted his arm “being late is common when giving birth. He’s just making sure he’s cooked well.”

 

They talked for a bit about different methods for giving birth for carriers until she felt Hani slowly succumb to sleep. “I better go, it’s going to be a long drive back to Ventura.”

 

Baekhyun hugged her before thanking her again for showing up.

 

The party was fun with games like guess who the baby is which included baby pictures from the guest. There were even pregnant friendly games such as baby bingo and guess the baby food.

 

At the end of the night, Baekhyun was laughing his ass off watching Kyungsoo finish a pack of banana baby food while his boyfriend watched in horror.

 

It was then when he felt a terrible cramp which was common when he laughs too much. The only difference was that it hurt a billion times more. Baekhyun eyed the guest to make sure they didn’t see the change in his posture.

 

He straightened himself up before asking to move on to the cake and gifts. He cut the cake and tried his best to hand out his cake to the guest, mentally counting the length between each cramp.

 

Twenty minutes.

 

They move onto the gifts which were mainly clothes and diapers which he was thankful for. 

The party ended shortly after that. Francis told them to take her car back home while she cleaned up after herself but after Kyle came down to tell her to just leave it and the rest of the cake as payment, she soon followed after them.

 

When they got home Baekhyun wanted nothing more to soak in a bath. It was after all his last day of being pregnant.

 

He slowly eased himself into the bath, watching the droplets of water roll down the huge stomach. 

 

“You’re ready now, aren’t you?” he whispered as he felt another contraction come.

 

They were only fifteen minutes apart which was a long ways from needing to go to the hospital. He enjoyed the quiet sounds of Francis and Chanyeol shuffling through the apartment. Danchu’s meows as she asks for a can of tuna for dinner.

 

“Do you ever wonder where you’ll fit into this mess?”

 

He tried imagining a life with six-one-four but it was hard when you’re meant to live it not imagine it. 

 

Another contraction hit him and he knew it was time to get out of the bath. Chanyeol helped him dress in his most comfortable pajamas and helped him onto the mattress as best as he could. 

  
  


It was around five in the morning when Baekhyun woke up to and even worse contraction, it was almost unbearable. He started to count the length between the next one until he felt a pool of ooze under him. The next one hit and it was more unbearable than the one that woke him up.

 

All Baekhyun could really do was cry out in pain. Chanyeol woke up to the loud cry and immediately jumped out of the bed when he felt a pool of wetness. 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Don’t just stand there! My water just broke!” 

 

“Francis!”

 

Baekhyun’s best friend ran into the room, “What happened?”

 

“He’s in labor!”

 

Francis nodded before getting the prepared hospital go-bag and anything else that would be needed for their stay at the hospital. While Chanyeol helped Baekhyun up from the bed to get him clean clothes. 

 

They agreed to take Francis’s car since it was roomy and she was going to be the one driving. 

 

It was the most painful ride for Baekhyun not because of his friend’s erratic driving but because of the contractions that didn’t seem to stop.

 

“Can’t you go any faster!”

 

“Baekhyun I love you but I cannot make Los Angeles traffic disappear.”

 

Baekhyun let out a cry of pain as he felt a sudden need to push, “Oh my God! I’m going to have my baby in your expensive car!”

 

“Baekhyun calm down.” Chanyeol rubbed reassuring circles on his back but was swatted away by his fiance.

 

“Shut up! You did this to me!”

 

“I didn’t know you were a carrier.”

 

“Baekhyun calm down, you’re saying stuff that you don’t mean. Chanyeol are you sure I’m going the right way?”

 

“Yeah just keep going straight.”

 

“How do you know?” Baekhyun cried “You’re not looking at the road!”

 

It was indeed the longest ride for all passengers in that car. Francis wanted to strangle both Baekhyun and Chanyeol for having a kid; Chanyeol was upset with his boyfriend’s lack of care for his feelings and well Baekhyun was giving birth.

 

“Holy shit! We made it! Get me off! Get me off!”

 

“Baek this isn’t a drop off area.” 

 

“Shut up Yeol! We’ll make it into one. On the count of three I’ll park for thirty seconds, you have that amount of time to get Baekhyun off. One. Two. Three!”

 

Francis parked in front of an emergency vehicle only zone so her friend can get inside ASAP and get prepared for birth.

 

Chanyeol grabbed the go-bag and practically pushed Baekhyun out the car. They ran into the emergency room right when a contraction hit causing Baekhyun to sit on some random object and scream his head off from the pain.

 

A nurse rushed towards them and asked what was happening.

 

“What does it look like! I’m fucking giving birth!”

 

Chanyeol apologized immediately for his fiance’s words but the nurse waved it off, “I’ve given birth too. I know the pain.”

 

She got Baekhyun into a wheelchair and sped right to the nearest elevator to take him to the fourth floor.

 

Once they were there, it was a blur of getting baekhyun into a room and into the hospital gown. Nurses were throwing out words of “rapidly increasing” and “Need to start.”

 

Baekhyun was on the verge of getting an anxiety attack on how fast things were going. He clutched onto Chanyeol’s hand as they watched the nurses rush in and out of the room with all different types of machines.

 

One of the nurse’s were fully dressed in the scrubs and an incubator followed after her.

 

“Hi Mr.Byun! It looks like your baby wants to hurry up and meet you. Your labor is increasing and by the looks of it you’re at nine centimeters dilated. Your doctor just got done with a delivery so she’ll be here any minute now.”

 

Baekhyun was so sure that his contractions were only ten minutes apart when he first woke up but the nurse that was keeping track of them said they were now four minutes apart.

 

“What happened to nine through five?”

 

“Where you very active during your last month of pregnancy?”

 

Chanyeol ratted him out about his long walks around the park and grocery store. 

 

“Well those walks helped the labor be cut short. You’re lucky!”

 

“How am I lucky?” he cried

 

“Most labors last more than twenty four hours. Would you rather feel it for just an hour or for an entire day?”

 

“An hour.” Chanyeol answered as Baekhyun clutched onto his hand as a wave of contractions hit him.

 

When the doctor finally came, contractions were two minutes apart and Baekhyun was barely forming a coherent sentence. 

 

“Please please plea-ss ahhh!”

 

“Okay Baekhyun we’re going to have to just lube up your anal hole because it’ll tear if we don’t. Then we’ll have you pushing.”

 

Baekhyun felt a bit awkward as his OB/GYN lubed him but any embarrassment was gone when a contraction hit and his doctor told him to push.

 

It felt weird for Baekhyun. He read many blogs from carriers saying how painful and uncomfortable it was. They suggested just getting c-sections instead so you wouldn’t have to go through the pain.

 

If Baekhyun would have to describe it, it was like taking a very painful shit. A giant baby sized shit that was taking forever to push out. Every few seconds the doctor would stop him so she can lube him so he wouldn’t tear. After the first three times, awkward and embarrassment were out the window. He just wanted to hurry up and get six-one-four out of there.

 

“I can see the head! Keep pushing Baekhyun! Push, push, push!”

 

It hurt so much but once he heard the shrill cry of his son as he finally reached the end, he couldn’t be happier.

 

Chanyeol shaking when the nurses gave him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. He eventually cried when the snip happened. 

 

The nurses took the baby so they can run some quick tests on him while Baekhyun gave a quick delievery of the afterbirth which wasn’t as bad as the real birth just very uncomfortable.

 

“Congratulations Baekhyun, you gave birth to a very healthy son.”

 

The doctor handed the baby to Baekhyun and well Baekhyun fell in love all over again. It was a different kind of love; the one where no matter how much they get on your nerves, you’ll always love them.

 

The baby whimpered as he stirred in Baekhyun’s arms, nuzzling into the warmth of his chest.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure who he really was saying it, he just need to. “Thank you so much.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Baekhyun laid there on the hospital bed watching as the giant man held their tiny baby. "He has your ears."

 

“Sorry about that but he has your mole." Chanyeol let his son grasp on to his long finger and cooed at him. "Yes you do, right on your upper lip."

 

The baby scrunched his nose as if he was going to cry. "No, no no. How about I sing for you? Hmm,  _ Hello angel, you’re like a painting You’re all I see when I look to the skies City street lights, even if the lights go out And the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies And it’s you _

 

_ I keep laughing for some reason every night Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep _

_ I spend the entire night with thoughts of you Your sparkling smile lets me breathe Probably you, you I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back Anyone can tell you’re my angel I can fly as long as I’m with you The sky gave you everything And this world gave me you I want to keep you by my side So you can’t fly back into the sky Hold you down, keep you with me Hug you. _ ”

The tiny Park flutter his eyes closed as his dad's hushed deep voice put him to sleep. 

 

"You just came up with that?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in amazement.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, "I've been working on that since I met you."

 

Baekhyun blushed at the sudden confession, “How does the rest go?”

 

“ _ Hello angel, you’re like a painting You’re all I see when I look to the skies City street lights, even if the lights go out And the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies And it’s you And it’s you  _

 

_ He says, easily, so easily To not jokingly call him so pretty Hold me even more warmly, like a blanket Stay by my side like the beginning without change I’ll be always with you, all I could imagine I’d do anything if it meant this could be forever If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up And I just wanna know your every day The sky gave you everything And this world gave me you So your heart won’t be hurt So it can’t even be harmed I’ll protect you, I’ll live for you I promise you that  _

 

_ Hello angel, you’re like a painting You’re all I see when I look to the skies City street lights, even if the lights go out And the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies And it’s you Even the brightest jewel in heaven For sure couldn’t be brighter than you Don’t drift away from me Baby won’t you stay I’ll love only you forever _

 

_ Hello angel, you’re like a painting You’re all I see when I look to the skies City street lights, even if the lights go out And the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies And it’s you And it’s you. _ ”

“It’s beautiful Chanyeol. What’s it called?”

“Heaven because you’re mine.”

Baekhyun shyly looked down at his fingers. His hair was a mess and his face was read from all the crying he did when he was giving birth, “I don’t deserve you.”

“I would kindly disagree, it’s you who I don’t deserve.”

“I think it’s fitting then.”

“What?”

“The song, it’s very fitting because the name I was thinking for six-one-four was Haneul.”

“I like it. Haneul Park-Byun.”

“Let’s just keep it Haneul Park for now since we’ll be marrying eventually.”

“True.”

The couple looked down at their sleeping son and how he resembled them so much. 

“I love you Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered in Korean 

“I love you too, Byun Baekhyun.” the taller whispered back in Korean.

It truly felt like heaven.


	19. Nineteenth Stop: Santa Monica (home)

Baekhyun wasn’t feeling himself. Francis and Chanyeol were at the hospital helping him get ready to be discharged. He spent two days at the hospital and everyday was a challenge of figuring out if he can use his legs. 

His whole body was sore and sitting down meant a world of pain but standing up was near impossible. Baekhyun would love to secretly blame everything on Chanyeol for knocking him up but Chanyeol wasn’t the one begging to be cummed in every night.

He let out a groan as he was helped off of the bed. Chanyeol was going to help him change while Francis got Haneul ready to go home.

Chanyeol took off the hospital gown and Baekhyun’s soiled underwear. No one told him he’d bleed after having a baby. The doctors said it’s normal and happens with women and carriers, all part of having babies. Baekhyun just felt bad that Chanyeol had to wipe dry blood off of his ass. 

Baekhyun winced when he felt the wet wipe touch his sensitive bottom. 

“We’re going to have to put ointment on it so you don’t get a rash.” Chanyeol grabbed the small tube the hospital provided and noted to get more later once they settle down.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Baekhyun whines as he felt Chanyeol’s gentle fingers against his ass “You’re never going to look at my ass the same.”

 

Chanyeol laughed as he shook his head, “I’m pretty sure I’ll love you regardless of cleaning up after you. Besides you had my kid so I should help out after making you push him out.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before sitting on the doughnut pillow while Chanyeol grabbed his clothes. 

 

Chanyeol held up a pair of white boxer briefs and reached out for Baekhyun’s to bring him back on his feet. Baekhyun let out a small groan every time he had to lift his legs. 

 

He was back into his own sweats and shirt. Chanyeol did miss seeing Baekhyun waddling around in his clothes but he knew how happy Baekhyun was that he could fit in his old clothes.

 

Francis was already packing everything back into the bags. She was going to drop off their stuff at their apartment while Chanyeol took Baekhyun to a surprise location. 

 

They were finally wheeling Baekhyun out the door with Haneul in his arms. Chanyeol was all jittery trying to figure out how to strap his son into the car seat.

 

“Yeol, it’s not that hard. You’ve read the manual more than I did, I’m sure you got it on right.” Baekhyun just wanted to go home already.

 

“I don’t want my son to fly out the window when I turn!”

 

Baekhyun grimaced at his fiancé then looked down at his son, “Your dad is crazy.”

 

“Chanyeol come on it’s strapped on safely.” Francis pushed Chanyeol out of the way and grabbed onto Haneul so she can carefully put him in his car seat. “There. That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

 

“You stole my moment!”

 

“You were going too slow and the nurses want us out of the pick up spot so let’s go.” She pointed to a group of disgruntled nurses throwing harsh looks at them. 

 

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s arm in comfort as the giant helped him into the passenger seat, “You’ll have more moments later.”

 

They pulled out of the hospital parking lot once Chanyeol was in the car. They were following Francis’s car but instead of going down the surface street, Chanyeol went onto the freeway.

 

Baekhyun watched his friend’s black Mercedes fade into the distance,“Yeol? We’re going on the freeway.”

 

“Yeah, we’re not going back to the apartment.”

 

“But Haneul needs to be feed in a bit.”

 

“And he will. Don’t worry just trust me.”

 

Baekhyun watched in worry as they passed by the different cities, hopping onto different freeways until he saw the sign that read ‘Santa Monica next exit’.

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he watched the sunny beach town pass through the window.

 

They quietly drove along the downtown area and into the residential part where you can see people with their eco friendly cars and skateboards. They finally pulled into the driveway of a white house with red tile roof. 

 

“What is this place?”

 

“Home.” Chanyeol held up the key his mother had given him the night after Baekhyun gave birth, “it’s finished and ready for us to move in.”

 

Chanyeol got out of the car first to take his sleeping son inside to his room while Baekhyun waited in the car. 

 

“Is it safe to leave the baby by himself?” Baekhyun asked while Chanyeol studied the altitude of the driveway.

 

“He’ll be fine. He’s asleep right now. I’m more worried if you’ll be able to walk up the driveway.”

 

“It’s not that steep Chanyeol don’t exaggerate.” Baekhyun stumbled out of the car, politely denying Chanyeol’s helping hand as he went up the small hill.

 

It was painful but the house was two stories so he had to get used to it. 

 

“Well come on. Aren’t you going to give me a tour of it?” Baekhyun waved a beckoning hand as he watched his fiance mumble in worry.

 

Chanyeol walked behind him making sure to catch him if he saw him wobble. Baekhyun would thank him when Chanyeol broke his fall. He felt sorry that a minute walk to the door took ten as he was reduced to shuffling since lifting his legs meant pain.

 

It was a rather large home with a beach house feel despite it being inland. The windows had white shutters. The only color was their door which was a bright red that stood out against the white stucco. It felt fitting to the couple since, let’s face it, they’re not the most normal couple.

 

Baekhyun pushed the door open and waited for Chanyeol to take off his shoes so they can move to the first room the hallway lead to. The couple oohed and awed at the clear cabinet that had individual cubbies for their shoes and a small bench that was also transparent for those who needed assistance putting on and taking of their shoes. There were also four hooks that lined the small hallway. On one of them was Baekhyun’s infamous red backpack.

 

Baekhyun hiccuped a soft sob as he ran his figures down the rough fabric. So many memories were shoved and forced into this tiny bag. He opened the big pocket and reached into it to see if it was still there. There in his grasp was the very old and worn pregnancy test. He brought it out to show to Chanyeol.

 

“Look.” the pink pregnancy indicator was already fading with time.

 

Chanyeol grimaced at the pregnancy test, “Doesn’t that have your pee on it?”

 

“This is a national monument Ch-an-ye-ol. This was the original key to me finding out I was pregnant.” Baekhyun waved the stick in front of his fiance’s face.

 

Chanyeol shook his head before carefully grabbing the test and throwing it back into the backpack. He grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist and helped him walk towards the living room. As soon as they walked in Baekhyun gasped.

 

If Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a living room, this is what they would have looked like. Old posters of venues they performed at were framed and tastefully lined the east wall. The North wall had an arched entrance that lead to the kitchen and the South wall had their television and pictures of the couple along with a more design savvy wall of the baby growth. 

 

Pillows made from old El dorado concert t-shirts were placed along the couch with a wine colored throw blanket draping the back of the couch. The walls were colored a teal green and the overall feel of the room was a bohemian vibe similar to the one Chanyeol felt when he first saw Baekhyun.

 

The teal walls bleed into the kitchen which contrasted well with the white subway tile that ran along the borders of the countertop. Their kitchen appliances were modern but were designed to look antique. It was a combination of shelves and cabinets all filled with mismatched plates.

 

There was a very cute breakfast nook that was attached and an entry to the dining room which had another entrance back into the hallway. There was a bathroom, Chanyeol’s at home studio and a future playroom for Haneul.

 

Up the stairs was a small living room which would become Baekhyun’s at home office. There was another bathroom, a guest room which looked similar to living room in which it was filled with things that fit the couple’s style.

 

Next was Haneul’s room which was decorated with tiny planets. The wallpaper was polka dotted with planets until a small mural marred the light gray colored surface. It was similar to the mobile Minseok made with the astronaut on the moon except someone was also sitting with him. 

 

He was drawn slightly smaller than the elf eared astronaut. He had puppy dog eyes and a small mole on his upper lip. Wings were behind his back and a halo surrounded his black hair.

 

“Did Minseok do this?” Baekhyun sniffed as he saw himself in angel form. 

 

“It’s amazing what you could still do despite giving birth to twins.”

 

Baekhyun walked over to his son’s crib and watched his steady breathing. “We made this.”

 

“I know right? He’s-”

 

“Beautiful?”

 

“I was going to say perfect.” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“No one is perfect Yeol. he’s going to make mistakes and he’s going met someone who’ll make him cry and feel wonderful at the same time.”

 

Chanyeol hugged his petite fiance before lifting him up and carrying him to their room. Baekhyun’s worry was that Haneul would be a carrier but with the amount of research done no one will really know until puberty. 

 

Their room was simple, it was probably the same way they had it at the apartment except the mattress on the floor was tempurpedic. As Chanyeol deposited him on the bed, Baekhyun started to realize the meaning of such simplicity.

 

Yeah, Chanyeol is now this rising singer and producer who goes to college. And Baekhyun is the infamous singer, Moon and hitchhiker who ran away from the past but when they’re together they're just Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

They didn’t carry labels with them as they went through this journey together. Chanyeol could have thrown a bigger fit about Baekhyun’s past and curse him to hell but he didn’t. Baekhyun could have just left it at the fact that Chanyeol was hung up on his ex and never fall in love with him but he didn’t.

 

They laid their in each other’s arms watching the light slowly dim as the day passes, they didn't get up until they heard Haneul’s cries.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun saw each other naked in the emotional form. Without the frills that life added onto them. Chanyeol saw a man who was hurt and needed help finding his beautiful self again. Baekhyun saw someone who was never appreciated. 

 

Baekhyun gently lifted his son out of the crib and took him back into the master bedroom. Chanyeol had gone downstairs to fix up a bottle for Haneul.

 

Baekhyun tried to get his son to calm down but the tiny infant kept screaming his head off. Baekhyun could hear the loud sound of Chanyeol running up the stairs. He had the bottle outstretched in his hand.

 

“How do you know if it’s warm enough?” he asked, out of breath due to the physical exertion. 

 

“Did you test it on your wrist like the nurse said?” Baekhyun was trying to sooth Haneul to the best of his abilities. 

 

Chanyeol squirted a bit of the formula onto his wrist, “How do you know what’s warm?”

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sighed “Here, take Haneul while I test it.”

 

As the couple traded, Haneul’s screams reduced to whimpers once he was in the giant’s arms.

 

“How unfair. He likes you more than me.” Baekhyun huffed as he squirted the milk onto his wrist. 

 

“No he loves you too. Have you seen how he looks at you when you change his diaper or when you sing to him?”

 

Baekhyun snorted, “He’s a few days old what do you mean look of love?”

 

“Baekhyun, I would know because I love you so I automatically know when someone loves you.”

 

“You’re not making sense, Yeol. You need sleep.”

 

Baekhyun climbed back into the bed and handed the bottle to Chanyeol. The giant feed his son who let out tiny content whimpers.

 

“When will I get over the fact that we created this?”

 

“I don’t think we’ll ever get used to it.”

 

Once Haneul was done with his bottle, Chanyeol gave him to Baekhyun so he can burp him and lull him to sleep.

 

Baekhyun patted Haneul’s back until he felt the spit up and then started to hum. Chanyeol instantly recognized the song since it was the song he wrote for Baekhyun.

 

“Why don’t you come to the studio with me so I can record you singing it.”

 

“Isn’t it supposed to be on your new album? Why would you want me on there?”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol grabbed his son’s foot and started to stroke it “That’s a silly thing to ask.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know if I could, I would use your voice on everything.”

 

“You’re too cheesy.” Baekhyun whispered. Haneul had fallen asleep so the couple  formed an awkward circle around him so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

 

As much as Baekhyun loved the nursery, he wanted to make sure Haneul was safe at all times. Chanyeol didn’t disagree with him, the giant was reluctant to let the nurses take him the first night. Eventually when baby number two needs to be made they’ll make him sleep in his own room but for now, they don’t mind sharing.

* * *

 

A WEEK LATER

 

“You have the baby monitor right? These walls are soundproof and I don’t want him by himself for long.”

 

“Baek, we’re in the same house. He’ll be fine. Let Haneul enjoy his nap.”

 

The only way Chanyeol could get Baekhyun to sing his song was if he recorded at Chanyeol’s home studio. So here they are, Baekhyun’s clothes covered in spit up and hair sticking up in all directions. Chanyeol is the only one clean shaven since he had to leave the house a lot. 

 

Baekhyun was afraid to take his son out of the house, What if something bad happened to Haneul? Baekhyun would die if Haneul got hurt.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t as nervous with Haneul but he had his moments when they baby would stir in his sleep and he’ll bolt right up from his, scaring Baekhyun in the process.

 

They were trying to get better but they’re first time parents and one suffers from the tragedy of already losing a child. 

 

Baekhyun sighed before putting the noise canceling headphones on. He takes another deep breath before giving Chanyeol the okay to start the music.

 

He listened to the guide first so he can see what Chanyeol wanted before actually singing. When he finally sang, Chanyeol thought the world had gone silent to listen to Baekhyun sing. It was perfect in all its glory. The song may have been written for Baekhyun but he took a whole nother level of owning it by singing the song.

 

Chanyeol never intentionally composed  the song so that it would fit Baekhyun’s voice. He just composed the music that would always pop in his head whenever he saw the smaller male. 

 

It was a miracle of destiny or fate that had it sounding perfect.

 

But Baekhyun was still feeling insecure of his voice because of how long it’s been since he last sung so he did a few takes.

 

Chanyeol thought the first take was enough but he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t take no for an answer so he let him do take after take until he heard the starting whimpers of a cry coming from the baby manator. 

 

“Uh oh, Baek, looks like someone woke up.”

 

In a flash Baekhyun took of his headphones and was running out the studio door and up the stairs.

 

Chanyeol chuckled as he watched his fiance run up the stairs. After a few minutes, he looked behind him to make sure Baekhyun wasn’t coming down anytime soon. He exited out of the music production app on his computer and googled “destination weddings”.

 

He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go but he knew it would excite Baekhyun. The traveler hasn’t done much since he’s met Chanyeol. It’ll be the beginning of a new era for Baekhyun the hitchhiker.

 

He won’t be asking strangers for rides and he won’t be alone. Baekhyun will be safe with Chanyeol and Haneul and maybe they’ll finally be able to go across America like originally planned.

 

First things first, Chanyeol has to make Baekhyun officially his.  


	20. Last Stop: Arrival to Heaven

_ Three months later _

 

“ _ Hello angel, you’re like a painting. You’re all I see when I look to the skies. City street lights, even if the lights go out and the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies and it’s you and it’s you.” _

 

Baekhyun rocked side to side slowly on the mattress on the floor, cradling his tiny three month old baby as he tries to get him to sleep. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Chanyeol yawned as he shuffles under the sheets, moving around so he can see his fiance’s face. 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

 

Chanyeol reached out to tug Baekhyun near him, curling himself up to Baekhyun’s side and making sure to wrap his arms around his waist. 

 

“I like it when you sing.”

 

Baekhyun continued to hum and sway as he tried to get their son to do what his father was doing. 

 

Finally, Haneul got the hint and his tiny mouth formed a cute little O as he yawned. Baekhyun silently cooed a thank you at him and settled him in the space between him and Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun turned his attention to Chanyeol who looked dead tired. He was juggling his grad school, work, the band and his new family. There were days when the two only exchange a few words but for some reason Baekhyun couldn’t be mad about it.  

 

Maybe it was the sincerness behind the kiss he gives Baekhyun when he rushed out the door to get to class on time.

 

Or the little notes on the items that still remind Baekhyun of the past, telling him it was okay to mourn.

 

He runs his fingers through the taller’s hair, memorizing every feature even though he’s seen it hundreds of times before.

 

“Is he asleep?” Chanyeol grumbled, eyes still closed.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun softly replied.

 

“That’s good.”

“You should go back to sleep, you need to rest.” Baekhyun retracted his hand but Chanyeol grabbed it and placed a soft kiss on it. 

 

“Are you free tomorrow? I need you and Haneul for something.” 

 

“What for?”

 

“Surprise.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You and your surprises.”

 

“I thought you liked them.” Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Hearing my own voice on the radio is hardly a surprise. I thought Heaven wasn’t a title song.”

 

El Dorado's new album is finally out and Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun out of the house to take  him to a radio station one day. Baekhyun was beyond surprised when he heard his voice. He wasn’t even able to listen to the radio in the car because his own voice surprises him. 

 

The comments flooded in about his beautiful voice and some even pointed out that he sounded a lot like Moon. He felt bad because the original title song was overshadowed with Heaven. Jongdae wasn’t even full acknowledged as the lead singer of El Dorado. 

 

“You’ll like it. Just get some sleep right now, we’re waking up early.”

  
  


Chanyeol woke Baekhyun up at five in the morning. He felt bad since Baekhyun doesn’t sleep much with the baby and all. He already had the suitcases ready in the car. Haneul was asleep in his carseat. All they needed was Baekhyun who was taking forever to get dressed.

 

“Baek, it’s not something you need to get dressed for, just go as is.”

 

Baekhyun finally got out of the bathroom, hair wet and clothes nice and spit up free. He cooed at his sleeping son before grabbing his backpack and following Chanyeol once he picked up the baby carrier.

 

Chanyeol was still a worry wart. He had to go through the routine of strapping Haneul into the car twice before feeling safe enough to go on the road. 

 

It was a short drive to the LAX airport, Baekhyun was puzzled as they went up to the counter to get their tickets.

 

“Yeol, is this safe? Haneul is only three months old.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at his fiance before grabbing his hand, “I already asked the doctor. She said it was going to be okay.”

 

Chanyeol gave the airline lady their suitcases, only paying for Baekhyun’s backpack and Haneul’s diaper bag  as their carry on.

 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun followed Chanyeol as they line up for the security line. “Please don’t say it’s a surprise, you woke me up at five in the morning I have a right to know.”

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sheepish grin, “It’s kind of obvious with the airline and all.”

 

“What airline?” Baekhyun grabbed the plane ticket and read it over “We’re going to Hawaii!?”

 

Chanyeol tried to rock Haneul back to sleep. The baby was asleep in the baby bjorn carrier and was startled awake with his dad’s outburst.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol scolded him “A Haneul that gets woken up abruptly is a fussy Haneul.”

 

“Well he wouldn’t have been woken up if his dad didn’t do shit like this.”

 

“I’m sorry.” They pushed along the security  

 

“Yeol can we even afford this?” Baekhyun asked as he got patted down. Chanyeol watched over just in case the security guard wanted to cop a feel on the shorter male. 

 

Haneul was just blinking and looking around as his parents fussed over the flight and who got to carry him. It wasn’t long before they had to board the flight and of course that’s when Haneul decided to drop the most stinkiest bomb ever. 

 

“You change him, you thought of this surprise trip.” Baekhyun handed over his son to the giant who got up to take care of the dirty diaper in the bathroom.

 

While Chanyeol was away on diaper duty, their seatmate appeared. Chanyeol got a window seat in the front so they wouldn’t be behind anyone for the passengers’ sake but there were only the two of them and three seats so someone was going to have to suffer with them.

 

Baekhyun didn’t mind though, their seatmate was young around their age. He was tall but not as tall as Chanyeol and very handsome. 

 

He greeted Baekhyun with a dazzling smile which made Baekhyun grateful that he washed his hair this morning. 

 

Baekhyun would blush whenever he caught the stranger looking at him. It’s been awhile since someone actually flirted with him or thought he was cute. 

 

Just when the stranger was about to speak up, Chanyeol appeared with Haneul. Their son was sporting a “I love my dads” onesie since the other suffered a great tragedy in the bathroom. 

 

“We’re back~” Chanyeol handed Haneul over to Baekhyun so he can take his seat. He nodded a greeting to their seatmate before turning towards Baekhyun. “Ready to be surprised?”

 

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a meek smile and asked if the giant could watch over their baby so he can get some rest. 

 

To be honest, Baekhyun felt very boring after having Haneul. He never left home and the mere thought of being away from his baby scares him. He does admit that he’s being a bit overbearing but it comes with the territory of losing a child.

 

He and Chanyeol haven’t even tried to have sex. After the forty days of bleeding and the successful release of the album, Baekhyun tried to initiate something but it was short lived because Chanyeol didn’t catch on.

 

Or maybe Chanyeol realized how boring Baekhyun really is and just stays with him for the baby. Baekhyun shook the thought out of his head, Chanyeol said he’d love Baekhyun no matter what.

 

The giant was being sneaky about something. He would always be on his computer but he never told Baekhyun what it was. Mysterious calls would interrupt what little alone time they had. Chanyeol even mentioned that he had been going to the gym. 

 

_ What if he’s trying to leave me for some Hawaiian boy. I gave birth to his kid god damn it! I deserve some respect. _

 

Baekhyun was about to get up and cause a scene until he heard Chanyeol’s voice.

 

“Fiance.”

 

“Handsome.” said a deep voice. It must have been their seatmate.

 

“Where are you from?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Seoul, South Korea.” The stranger answered in broken English.

 

“Let’s speak comfortably then.” Chanyeol said in Korean. Baekhyun can practically feel Chanyeol’s warm smile. “What are you visiting the states for?”

 

“I have family in Los Angeles. Truthfully I’ve been living in Hawaii with my aunt, she’s getting old and has no one to look after her. I volunteered so I can have a chance living my life honestly.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I’m like you and your fiance. I have someone back home waiting for me, I’m trying my hardest to bring him here so he can give birth comfortably.”

 

Chanyeol gasped. The situation wasn’t ideal for homosexuals in South Korea but to be a carrier also meant an even harder life.

 

“It must be difficult for the two of you.”

 

“His parents sent him to live with some relatives in the country. They want him to give birth and put the baby up for adoption.”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“Your life.” Baekhyun could hear the soft sounds of someone stroking Haneul’s head. “I’m jealous of your life. You get to be with him out in the open and I had to act like an asshole to my boyfriend. Everyone knew we were close but whenever someone asked if I was the one that impregnated him, I had to scoff and tell them not to insult me. Do you know how hard it was to go back into his arms later that day after calling him a fag? I wish it was me who put up with the insults not my Sungjong.”

 

“Do you think your aunt will allow you to bring him over?”

 

“My aunt doesn’t even remember me half the time. Soon she’ll lose all her memories and won’t think the same as before. Sungjong and I will be safe and so will our baby.”

 

“I admire your hard work. Not all of us had that much hardship to put up with.”

 

The stranger thanked Chanyeol before asking how he met Baekhyun. Baekhyun finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face as he also listened in to Chanyeol’s love story. 

  
  
  


They finally arrived to Hawaii around noon time. That was when Chanyeol formally introduced Baekhyun to Minki. Minki offered to show them around but Chanyeol politely declined and said they were on a tight schedule. 

 

Chanyeol picked up their suitcases and went off to the rental car place to see if there was a car available. Baekhyun was left with the baby and his backpack in a foreign place to  the hitchhiker. 

 

“I always stayed inland Haneul so this is all new for me too.” He played with his son’s feet that hung out of the baby holder as a way of coping with the anxiety of being in an unfamiliar place.

 

“Where’s your dad, Haneul? Shouldn’t he be back by now?” the little baby kicked his feet but offered no words of condolence to his panicking father.

 

The smaller father wanted to cry until he noticed the familiar tall figure from afar, beckoning him over. 

 

“Sorry it took so long.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and lead him outside to a parking lot. 

 

“Chanyeol wait!” Baekhyun stopped forcing Chanyeol to stop due to their connected hands. “We don’t have a car seat for Haneul. What are we going to do?”

 

“That’s why I took so long. Some rental places have cars that are pre equipped with car seats. I was just trying to find the coolest one.”

 

Chanyeol pressed the unlock button of their rented car and the lights of Porsche Macan flashed.

 

“Yeol! We can’t afford this!” Baekhyun watched as his fiance loaded the expensive car with their luggage. 

 

“Oh come on Baek, live a little.” Chanyeol smirked as he helped take out Haneul from the Baby Bjorn and into the carseat.

 

Baekhyun got in the car, eyeing Chanyeol suspiciously as the taller didn’t say a peep about where they were going. It wasn’t long until they arrived to a beautiful resort right near the beach.

 

“What on Earth!?” it looked absolutely beautiful, the young traveler had never seen something this breath taking. 

 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun with the baby before allowing the hotel worker to load their luggage in a cart and drive their car to the valet parking lot. Baekhyun couldn’t stop oohing and ahhing as they walked up to the reception desk. 

 

Chanyeol quickly pushed Baekhyun away, telling him to take the luggage cart near the elevators and to wait for him. Baekhyun was to shocked and hurt to confront his young lover so he nodded and tried not to push Haneul up against the cart since he was still strapped to his smaller father.

 

Baekhyun waited for a while and when the giant finally came, he was all smiles.Not a single sign of remorse on his face as he walk towards the golden elevators. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t? Number one resort on the big island!” 

 

“Chanyeol could we afford all of this?” Baekhyun’s voice was filled with worry. Yeah Chanyeol’s band was getting popular but it still doesn’t stop the fact they’re barely staying afloat. 

 

“Don’t worry, Baek. Relax we’re on vacation.” Chanyeol tried to guide him to an open elevator but Baekhyun pulled away.

 

“I can’t! We still have the hospital bill to pay and your tuition. Not to mention I have to go back to school soon too. Chanyeol this doesn’t seem right.”

 

“Baekhyun you’re making a scene.” Chanyeol looked around then tried to get Baekhyun to go into the open elevator. “We’ll talk about this in the room.”

 

“I don’t think you’re understanding me.”

 

“I do! I just think we should discuss this in a more private place.”

 

Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol before shaking his head, “I can’t do this.”

 

The smaller male walked away, towards the exit and out into the open air. Baekhyun had his son strapped to his chest, his backpack and a mind clouded with frustration. He had no clue where he could go or where anything was. The only thing he could make out was a small path that lead the public to the beach. 

 

Baekhyun marched along towards the tourist filled beach, hating the fact that this was everything he was against when he was a hitchhiker. But this was a surprised trip, he didn’t have enough time to look on his phone to see where the locals hung out. 

 

Not to mention, he still had his son to take care of. Which reminded him of something. The smaller struggled to take off his backpack and open the big pouch to grab the sunscreen to lather him and his son. 

 

Baekhyun found a shady spot to sit at so his son wouldn’t get affected by the sun’s rays. He grabbed his phone to search a local diner. 

 

“We need to find a place where I can feed you and change your diaper.” he huffed when he saw his background of his fiance asleep. “Your dad has no respect, Haneul. How can he plan this luxurious trip when we’re barely making ends meet. I haven’t even found a job yet and he’s doing this shit. Sorry for cursing but you have to know how mad I’m at him.”

 

Haneul cooed, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile down at his precious son. For an infant, Haneul had a mop of hair that Baekhyun liked to blame Chanyeol about. Chanyeol would usually shyly say that Baekhyun didn’t mind it when he was pulling it during sex. 

 

Chanyeol had no shame now that he’s practical Baekhyun’s and vis versa. Sometimes it would make Baekhyun mad but he secretly liked that his lover was so cheesy. Baekhyun loved the tiny chocolate kisses that he would leave on the objects that he knew that would easily trigger Baekhyun.

 

“ _ My lovely Baekhyun, don’t let the pain overshadow your fierce personality.” _

 

Baekhyun sighed, what was he going to do? He felt like he overreacted but anyone in their financial position would be upset. 

 

He was too lost in thought to notice someone had sat down on the sand next to him. 

 

“Cute kid.” the person pointed to the baby strapped to his chest.

 

It took Baekhyun a few seconds to grasp who it was, “Thank you. He looks a lot like his father.”

 

“Hmm, I would like to disagree. He looks like you.” 

 

“Maybe, but he gets his stubborn attitude.” Baekhyun whispered 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol grabbed the smaller male’s hand. “I was just trying to surprise you.”

 

Baekhyun tried to shake away the tears, “We’re supposed to be a team. You’re supposed to tell me when you make big financial decisions. How are we going to be when we get married?”

 

“I’m sorry, my love.” Chanyeol embraced him, kissing his head while murmuring sorries.  

 

“Why are we here Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, voice muffled by the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

“If I told you to trust me and to let the strange people do what they need tomorrow to you, will you?”

 

Baekhyun looked up, “Do I have a choice?”

 

“Nope.” Chanyeol bopped his finger against Baekhyun’s button nose. “Let’s go rest.”

  
  


The afternoon was weird. Chanyeol got a lot of phone calls throughout the day. Most of the calls only lasted a minute. They stayed in the hotel for most of the day. Only leaving to find a store that sold baby formula.

 

That night, he could have sworn he felt Chanyeol kiss his forehead and a whispered “The love of my life.” The morning was even stranger than the night before. Chanyeol was gone along with Haneul. All there was left was a note stating to trust him, and that the baby was fine. 

 

Pretty soon someone was knocking on the door, and when Baekhyun opened the door. They pushed in and told him to quickly take a shower.

 

“We’re on a tight schedule Mr. Byun.” The skinny blonde with long hair tapped her wrist watch before shoving him into the bathroom.

 

When He came out in his robe, he was shoved in a seat and spun to face a brunette with an English accent. Her bob cut hair would move whenever she talked which wasn’t much as she painted Baekhyun’s face with different colors of makeup.

 

Next was a short girl with green hair that made her look like a mermaid. She tsked about how Baekhyun’s hair had potential for so many colors but for the sake of the occasion she would leave it black.

 

Whenever he tried to ask what the hell was going on, the skinny blonde would shut him up. Baekhyun was scared to ask what her job was. He later found out she was in charge of his wardrobe. She stripped him of his robe and red boxers and handed him tight white briefs.

 

“Red will show up through the white.”

 

Baekhyun was all shades of red as put on his new underwear in front of the group of girls. As soon as he stood up from his task, the blonde girl pulled him close to her. 

 

“When I say left or right. You lift that leg. Left!”

 

Baekhyun lifted his left leg and the girl placed the leg through a pair of skinny white trousers.

 

“Right!”

 

Baekhyun put his left leg down to lift his right and the process was repeated with the shirt that was also white with silver rhinestones going down the middle, hiding the buttons. His shoes were silver with slight lifts and his suit jacket had big rhinestone shards on the shoulder. The only contrast of this entire outfit was the black belt.

 

“Follow me.” The blonde flicked her hair back and motioned for Baekhyun to follow her.

 

Baekhyun felt embarrassed as other hotel guest pointed and whispered at him. This outfit didn’t seem suited for the Hawaiian beach. The blonde girl didn’t say a word, the only sound was her high heels against the stone pavement as they went outside towards the hotel’s gardens. 

 

She finally stopped and turned towards him with a smile on his face, “Congratulations.”

 

Then she moved aside to reveal a clean shaven Chanyeol in the same outfit but his was all in black. The only contrast was his silver shoes that were similar to Baekhyun’s but his didn’t have lifts.

 

“Baekhyun… you look so beautiful.” 

 

“I should say the same about you.” Baekhyun’s eyes were watering.

 

“Don’t cry, Love. What are we going to do when you actually go in with me?”

 

“What are you talking about Yeol?”

 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and walked towards the heart of the garden. As they got closer, Baekhyun could hear music playing.

 

Before he knew it, there was a bunch of people standing up. They weren’t just random people though, it was his friends and even his family.

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stopped as he noticed all the people were looking at the couple.

 

“Come on, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gently tugged his arm “Don’t you want to find out who it’s like being married to me.”

 

Baekhyun was trying hard not to cry, he really was but as he went down the aisle hand in hand with his tall fiance, seeing the faces that affected his life, he just had to. 

 

They finally reached the front of the aisle, where the ordainer went through the routine. When it was time for their vows, Chanyeol went first because he knew Baekhyun was prepared.

 

“Well, surprise Baekhyun! The reason why I dragged you out of bed and on a plane was so that we could get married. All those times i was ignoring you were me planning our wedding. I’m sorry I was keeping it from you but I just wanted to do something nice for you. I’ve loved you since the minute I saw you. When I found out you were pregnant, I was floating on cloud nine because I never thought we’d be together. Now we have our whole lives to be with each other. I promise to always to be there with you. Good times, bad times and stubborn times. I love you so much Byun Baekhyun. God only knows how much. You’re my universe”

 

Baekhyun wanted to wipe his tears but he knew the makeup would smear on his white suit. 

 

“Yeol.”

 

“Now it’s your turn.” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“How can I follow up that? I wasn’t prepared but I’ll just say whatever comes to mind. I knew from the beginning how much you liked me. I was scared to act on it because of what happened in the past. I wasn’t the best person towards you. I didn’t know how to react to this type of love. It was suffocating like the sea but a breath of fresh air in my messed up life. Things happen for a reason, and I think the universe knew I would always run to you. You were the only one who tried to understand me, and I thank you for that. I’m not the most perfect person and sometimes I need time to deal with the memories of the past. You’re so patient with me. I love you so much. You were never a distraction. You were the reality that woke me up from the sad dream.”

 

After that they repeated after the ordainer, both yelled “I do!” when it was their turn.

 

Their marriage was sealed with a kiss and a signature on their marriage license. 

 

The reception was small and placed on the west side of the hotel gardens. Their first dance was to Death Cab for Cutie’s Stay Young, Go Dancing. 

 

Mid dance, Chanyeol broke off to collect Haneul from his mother so he can join the newlyweds dance. 

 

Baekhyun was all smiles, a glow was around him as he laughed at practically everything Chanyeol said. 

 

The reception ended after they cut the cake. Chanyeol’s mom said she would take care of Haneul for the night before winking at them.

 

It was like they were virgins again that night. They giggled a lot and whispered words of love. But the way Chanyeol took care of Baekhyun was too much for the smaller. Baekhyun was the first to feel the euphoria and Chanyeol soon followed.

 

As they lay there, limbs tangled and breath slowly easing to something more stable, Baekhyun was the first to break the silence.

 

“Look Yeol, out the window.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head from where it was laying to look at what Baekhyun was pointing.

 

It was the half moon, shining brightly at them. Baekhyun never liked half moons but this night the one in the sky looked more joyous than ominous. 

 

“What do you think it means?”

 

“It means I’m letting go but also growing.”

 

Chanyeol stared at his husband in confusion but all Baekhyun did was kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Yeol did you know that the day I met you, was the new moon?”

 

“I didn’t. Why?”

 

Baekhyun just shook his head with a smile on his face, “Nothing, let’s go to sleep.”

 

Later that night, when Baekhyun was asleep Chanyeol looked up the meanings of the moon. When he read the definition for a new moon, he couldn’t help but smile at his husband. 

 

The only thing that came to mind was surprisingly Dean’s song to Baekhyun. He finally realized what it meant. The song was him releasing Baekhyun.

 

Even Dean realized that Baekhyun wasn’t meant for him.

 

He wanted Baekhyun to find someone to make him whole again. 

 

And that’s what Chanyeol did. He made the half moon, full again.

 

_ Nothing comes even close to half of you. _


End file.
